


It started off with a kick

by Emmaficready



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Centaurs, Dark Comedy, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 58
Words: 117,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmaficready/pseuds/Emmaficready
Summary: It started off with a kick...how did it end up like this ? Post DH.Hermione fights for a potions apprenticeship from Snape , as they both try to find their place in the world post the Dark Lord.But what is wrong with Hermione ? How will she cope with what's to come ? And will Severus be there for her?





	1. Chapter 1

It started off with a kick... how did it end up like this ?

* * *

The war had ended with bang , and then a whimper.

He'd barely escaped with his life , and others had not escaped at all.

The Dark Lord was dead, and the boy who lived had gone down with him.

As he stumbled to the battlefield assisted by the Granger girl , who's quick thinking and endless bag of supplies had saved him when he was too injured to reach for his own emergency stash of healing potions, he was among the collective masses that waited for the boy to rise once he fell.

And waited.

And waited.

But the boy did not rise.

The dark lord was dead, truly dead with no means of returning.

The boy had served his purpose, as he had always been raised to do so .

And now he had died, as he had always been raised to do so.

When they finally realised that the boy was truly gone, a grievous howl tore from the weasley girl as she fell to his side and it snapped both sides out of their reverie and the dark lords forces scattered to the wind at the loss of their leader , as order members and fighters for the light took down as many as they could before they escaped.

Grief was heard plainly in the sobbing and cries of those around him, all had lost someone dear to them , someone known to them.

Each body fallen was family, a friend, a colleague.

But he and the girl holding him up did not cry, and just stared blankly at the surrounding chaos, before making their painful way inside.

They had won , but no songs were sung as they carried the dead and injured inside.

They had won, but there was no celebration.

They had won, and the dark lord was dead and gone.

They had won, and yet

and yet

they had not.

There were no winners here

* * *

There were more side affects to the venom than he anticipated , and he could not avoid the short stay in mungos as it worked its way out of his system.

For a week he alternated between paralysis and muscle spasms , and the only visitor he got was the granger girl.

Not that he wanted her mind you , but she had simply followed him to Mungos the day after his admission and refused to listen to his growling to send her away.

He glared daggers at her from under the sheets , as she let herself into her room after the nurses left after his verbal dressing down at her accosting of his person.

The venom caused his skin to itch and crawl and he was naked under the sheets, a fact that seemed to hold no end of fascination to more than one nurse who'd tried to take a peek at the infamous slytherin, under the guise of ministering his care.

He felt on show and exposed and growled at the girl as she walked in and plopped herself in the only chair like she belonged there.

"I do not want you here Granger "

"Well you've got me Professor..it's up to you , you can either have me or you can have photos of your dick in the daily prophet courtesy of nurse handsy over there , because either way you're going to be here until the venom works it way out of your system"

He'd glared at her , and she'd glared right back.

"Close the fucking door and bring me something to read"

* * *

She'd stayed close by for the week he was bed bound, she'd transfigured the chair into a small bed and slept beside him in the room , she barely spoke to him unless necessary.

If he hadn't been so angry and uncomfortable , it would have almost have been...not quite pleasant, but companionable , and a welcome break from the loneliness that had surrounded him for the year.

She asked nothing from him , wanted nothing from him , she was just...there.

She read with him , ate with him , and they slept side by side , as close as they could be without being in the same bed that is.

When the nurses attended to him , she stood guard and hexed a nurse that was a bit too forward, and he had to fight a smirk at that.

She was a vicious little thing indeed, the past year had changed her , hardended her and she had a world wisdom about her, that could only be gained from experiences, not books.

The wards she placed around his room were formidable , only the healers were added as exceptions , and any looky-loos were kept out.

* * *

After a week in Mungos he had been discharged, he left the hospital without a backward glance and apparated home.

He did not say goodbye to her , even though her company had been...almost nice.

She did not want to be associated with him , he was bitter , angry and tainted.

It was better this way.

* * *

Minerva had offered him his old job back , head of slytherin and his choice of potions master or dark arts.

He'd taken potions , it was familiar , routine , safe.

He'd had enough dark arts to last a lifetime.

He did not accept the offer of headmaster, _thank you very much ,_ though he did agree to be joint deputy to her with filius.

* * *

When term started anew he noticed her and the weasley boy among the returning "8th" year students, all the 7th years who had or hadn't attended had been offered the opportunity to come back and study the year in full, as none had seen the proper education they should have had.

The Weasley boy was not happy to be back , rumour has it that the Auror academy refused to take him without at least an E in all his subjects, he had cited experience from the war, but anyone who knew the boy , knew that he was not the brains or the brawn of the now broken trio , he didn't have the strength or heart the potter boy had, and didn't have a fragment of the girls resilience or intelligence. He was bull headed and quick to anger, not good traits for an auror and Severus had a sneaking suspicion that the DMLE had asked him for all E's , in the hopes he would fail and they would not have to hire him.

The girl remained quiet and collected , and her eyes met his across the tables , almost sensing his regard.

She nodded slightly to him , and he inclined his head in responce , before turning away.

* * *

With some rogue death eaters still on the loose , the school had seen fit to offer self defence duelling lessons to all students, and he had  _of course_  ended up volunteered for the demonstration at the end of the day.

Mcgonnagol had suggested her for the demonstration with him , and she had declined , which of course angered him.

"Afraid to be bested in front of your peers Miss Granger , after all you cannot be the best at everything ?" he baited her.

"Afraid that we don't have anyone competent to cover potions if I put you back in Mungos"

There was an awed silence , even among the staff.

No one had ever dared to sass Severus Snape, and yet here she was firing back at him without a second thought.

"You really think you can defeat me in a duel little girl ?"

"The question is not whether I can defeat you , it's what do I get when I win ?"

"You wish to make a wager ? and what exactly do you propose?"

"If I win...I want a potions apprenticeship"

There was a collective gasp and ooooh from the crowd, no one wanted their lessons with him , let alone to stay on for another 4 years underneath him , directly answerable to him.

"I..do  _not_...take...apprentices"

"I'm aware... I know you will not accept an apprentice any other way , especially me, if you are so confident in your abilities then you should have no problem agreeing to the terms"

He studied her expression closely , her look was fierce but her eyes , her eyes were like his. She had seen too much.

"Very well Miss Granger, and if I win... you remove yourself from my potions class, taking an incomplete for the NEWT, you don't speak to me, you don't approach me, in fact I cease to exist to you"

McGonnagol spluttered in outrage

"Severus! You cannot.."

" Deal"

You could have heard a pin drop in the great hall as she answered him , she approached him and stood face to face with him , a few feet apart.

Even the headmistress was shocked into silence

"Your terms ?" he questioned her.

"No podium , no bowing...street style duelling, anything goes, the only rules are No unforgivables, nothing deadly, nothing permanant...ANYTHING else is fair game , start on a whistle... first one to to incapacitate their opponent is the winner... agreed ?"

"Agreed... Filius, you will cast the signal ?"

"why..I...yes ?"

The students were ushered back until they formed a circle around the two duellers , they stood a few feet apart in battle ready positions , word of the duel seemed to have spread and it seemed that half the school was in attendance.

Filius stood on the edge of the circle looking concerned, and released the signal.

Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

She was good.

She was  _very_  good.

The formidable wards she set on his hospital room sprang to mind as she dodged and weaved and blocked his curses with ease.

She sent some vicious hexes his way , that made some students gasp at the thought of the Gryffindor princess knowing such dark spells, and he responded in kind.

Her defence was impeccable, her form perfect... battle honed and truly impressive, but her attack was not strong enough to hold him back for long.

They fought like a dance, dodging and parrying with no clear leader at any point.

He soon realised with his strength of attack and her formidable defences, they were quite evenly matched and neither could get the upper hand for very long.

There was one thing that he could outmatch her in though, speed in close quarters.

Letting her believe she was getting the upper hand, he waited until she pressed her attack and came closer to him , then with a quick as a flash stunner to throw her off balance , he had petrified her and she froze in front of him.

With a vicious smirk he approached her , standing a few scant feet in front of her.

"Well well Miss Granger...it seems... we have a winner"

He suddenly got the feeling that he was a mouse being toyed with by a cat, as she met his eyes, smiled and winked at him... something a petrified girl should not have been able to do.

She flicked her wand hand in the slightest of movements , and he hurried to raise his wand...a reaction which she had obviously planned on.

Without hesitation she used his distraction to her advantage and kicked him hard.

Right between the legs.

* * *

Severus snape was a death eater.

a dark wizard

and a champion dueller.

But he was still just a man.

And after a moment of silence where everyone waited for his reaction and every male in the vicinity flinched in sympathy ,he dropped to his knees on the ground cupping himself and dry heaving.

The  _fucking little bitch_ just walked over an plucked his wand from his hand and said in that insufferable way of hers.

"Guess you're right  _master_  snape...we do have a winner"

She threw his wand to the ground out of his reach and just walked out of the hall without looking back , leaving him still clutching his goods on the floor and wondering if his testicles were now lodged by his kidneys.

The hall was in silence

The male students were terrified

The female students were in awe

The staff were gobsmacked

...The apprentice papers were on her desk the next morning.

* * *

AN: Please review , thanks guys :-)


	2. Chapter 2

"Class Dismissed...that means get out all of you!"

Filius was still wincing in pure male sympathy and unable to do much more as Minerva quickly ushered the students out of the hall.

He was still reeling on the floor cupping his groin and trying not to revisit what he had for breakfast that day.

As soon as the students had been got rid of Minerva walked over to where he was still knelt on the floor, followed by madam pomfrey who had entered the hall when the students left.

"What's going on Min? I got a patronus from Hermione saying that I was needed here, did something happen?"

"Aye you could say that..."

He shot a death glaze at Minerva when he heard the humour in her tone, and sure enough the scotswoman looked torn between concern and controlling gales of laughter.

Poppy looked from Minerva to where he was knelt prone on the floor and her lip quirked in supressed mirth even as she too looked slightly concerned.  
 _If any of them laughed at him he'd quit._

"Do..Not...Dare"

Poppy bit her lip to control herself and Minvera spun around and coughed into her hand to hide her snickering and even Filius,  _fucking traitor to men everywhere,_  seemed to be hiding giggles.

"Well you did bait the girl Severus my boy, what did you expect"

"Frankly not to have my balls looking for real estate in my rib cage"

That did it, Minvera snorted so loud she sounded like a damn bull, flitwick broke out into titters and Poppy barked out a laugh before hiding her mouth behind her hand.

_I am so done. I'm handing my resignation in...As soon as I can walk._

"A student did this Severus?"

"Yes...at least she had the decency to call Poppy for you afterwards Severus eh my boy?"

"HERMIONE did this ?"

"Can you think of any other student that would be able to hold their own in a duel with Severus? Let alone er...bring him to his knees?"

Off they went again cackling like hens.

"Ha fucking ha...while you're having a laugh at my expense , please do remember that your job is as a healer not a gossip"

"Of course Severus... can you stand?"

"Yes of course...it's just so novel to view the world from Filius's perspective I thought I'd stay down here and ruminate for a while"

They all snickered as Poppy made her way over and ran her wand in diagnostics over him.

"You're fine Severus, just badly bruised, no lasting damage...take it easy for the night, have a bath and take a pain potion, I have to get back to the hospital wing"

"Would you like some help getting back to your quarters Severus?"

"No...I think I've taken enough emasculation for one day without having a woman old enough to be my mother helping me limp back to my rooms, just open the floo in here temporarily so that I can floo directly into my quarters"

"Of course lad, but at least let me assist you to the fireplace"

He grudging accepted her aid in getting up the floor, one hand still cupping his groin as the other was wrapped around her shoulder

_Fucking Merlin was she wearing steel toe capped boots? How does a girl that small kick that hard_

Taking his first step forward he groaned in fresh pain from the friction and his swollen balls were pressed between his leg and tight trousers.

"Sweet Circe! Are you sure that girl was sorted right, that move was positively slytherin"

" I think from you she'd take that as a compliment, but she's definetly a gryffindor and the way she bested you proves it"

Wincing as they reached their destination, she called out his quarters for him and stepped back as the floo activated, deposting him in the floo she answered just as he was swept away

"Because no-one other than a gryffindor would've had the balls to do it"

He sent a hex behind him as her laughter faded out as he arrived at his destination

* * *

_Fucking insufferable little brat, how dare she humiliate him like that , even if it was a tad bit brilliant._

_And that fucking smile on her face, the cat got the canary grin_

_And she winked at him ! Fucking winked at him_

_Let her fucking laugh, he was going to resign, he didn't need this job_

_Fuck her and this fucking place_

Stumbling his way to his cabinet he grasped at a bottle of ogdens, only to freeze when he noticed a jar and note on his desk in her handwriting

"Master Snape" it said in her elegant cursive

Doing a quick mental scan he took note of his wards, which were all still in place , meaning the girl either got through his wards, or took them down and put them back up.

He ran a quick scan for jinxes and hexes, and flipped the note to read what it said on the other side.

"If you need a hand, you know where I am"

Picking up the jar he read the label and snorted to himself as he began to write up her apprenticeship papers.

"H Granger's

Blue Balls Balm

Apply Topically"

_Fucking Insufferable, Brilliant little bitch._

* * *

_AN: Please review guys, it really fuels the fire_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: / Thanks for all your reviews, there will definitely be more humour and a lighter tone to this story, than to my other story NTSG, but please remember the warning**

**There is going to be some dark themes and upsetting material in this story too.**

**We will have light at the end of the tunnel...but there will be dark to get there.**

_"H Granger's_

_Blue Balls Balm_

_Apply Topically"_

_Fucking Insufferable, Brilliant little bitch._

_Cont._

* * *

By breakfast the next day he had decided that he needed to re-establish the proper order of things,  _which was him coming out on top of course._

So when he saw her sitting with that toe rag boyfriend of hers Weasley, he decided the game was afoot.

The Longbottom boy paled when he approached, but credit where it was due he did not flinch away. It seems killing a giant snake-cum-horcrux can do that for a boy's confidence.

_Good for him, I'll just have to work harder this year, I'm glad I don't have to pay insurance like the muggles do, because this boy alone would have sent my premium into 6 figures._

_Hmmm...The Weasley boy looks more constipated than usual._

He didn't miss the red faced glare the boy levelled at him when he came closer, nor the possessive arm he put around the girls shoulders.

"Miss Granger"

"Master Snape"

"I expect your apprenticeship paperwork signed and returned to me by the end of the day, else you will find our agreement void"

He could barely conceal his grin, he'd spent a long time adding the most outrageous clauses and expectations into the contract, guaranteed to have the little gryffindor spitting feathers in righteous fury, she wouldn't be able to resist having it out with him over the ridiculous stipulations and then he could gleefully decline her apprenticeship.

"No need, I have them right here."

She pulled a signed and dated stack of parchment from her bag and offered it to him, honey eyes meeting his unblinkingly

"Tut tut Miss Granger...I did not expect you to be so foolish as to sign official papers without reading through them first"

_Oh it was going to be so rich...her face when she read some of his clauses...he had to suppress a pleasured shudder._

"I did read them Master"

His face dropped.

_She read them? She **read**  them? and still she agreed? What was the crazy bint playing at?_

"I can see that I have ruined what you no doubt thought was going to be a very stimulating bout of Schadenfreude for you Master Snape, but do you think I wasn't prepared for you to have a number of...conditions with which to weigh my apprenticeship on? There was nothing in there that I found too disagreable and frankly I'd expected worse from you... or better depending on your perspective"

When he made no move to accept the parchment from her, she drained her pumpkin juice, stood up, removing herself from the scowling boys embrace, shrank the papers and,  _the sheer audacity of it,_ Placed them into the pocket of his robes and patted it when she'd done so.

"Now boys if you'd excuse me, I'm required to sit besides my master at meals in case he requires my assistance for anything"

With that she turned and headed off to the head table, head held high, leaving him nothing to do other than follow in her wake glowering.

* * *

As deputy heads, he and Filius had the seats either side of the headmistress who sat in the middle , so when she reached the table she conjured herself a chair on his other side, so she was between him and Poppy.

He dropped into his seat scowling , like a petulant teenager and she seated herself gracefully,  _after_  he had sat down.  _Another one of his conditions._

As breakfast appeared on their plates, she turned to him and addressed him loud enough for Minerva, Poppy and Filius to hear.

"Do you need me to assist you with breakfast Master Snape."

He whipped his gaze to her and practically growled.

"No"

"But by the terms set in our apprenticeship, I must assist you in any way you require...including at meals, if you need any help..."

"No Miss Granger...that will be all"

Fighting to keep the embarrassed flush off his face he could hear his colleagues holding back their snickers.

"Well if you need help cutting your meat...or buttering your toast that's what I'm here for, after all"

Scowling viciously he went to stand and leave when Minerva  _a little too gleefully_ reminded him that as a deputy he had to remain present at the head table.

The girl smiled victoriously at him as she began to eat her breakfast and speak to Poppy.

_Granger 2 Snape 0_

Dropping back into his chair He crossed his arms over his chest and had to fight the urge to pout.  _This was not going to plan._

* * *

Please review :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

The girl smiled victoriously at him as she began to eat her breakfast and speak to Poppy.

_Granger 2 Snape 0_

Dropping back into his chair He crossed his arms over his chest and had to fight the urge to pout.  _This was not going to plan._

_Cont._

* * *

Even after the show at that first breakfast on Friday, he hadn't expected her to follow ALL of his outlandish conditions once she had proved her point, but here they were almost a week into her apprenticeship and so far she had followed all of his requests to the letter.

He was surprised that she had agreed and dropped all other "non essential" subjects, so instead of continuing her study she instead opted to take the NEWTS independently at the ministry.

She went and sat the NEWTS for Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Ancient Runes, Astrology and even Muggle Studies just because she could.

The girl got Outstanding in all of course, apart from magical creatures which she got Exceeds Expectations, but considering she'd dropped the subject a few years prior and done it all from knowledge gained off her own back, it was still a very impressive achievement 7 Newts under her belt already when she'd only just started the year, most students finished with a lot less.

Dropping all those subjects meant she had a lot more free time, as she was currently only studying Potions, Herbology, Arithmancy and Surprisingly enough divination... now that Firenze was taking the subject.

Having all that free time meant she could also take on another one of his requirements with ease, TA-ing in potions.

He was able to trust her with teaching and grading the first and second years straight away, She would teach the entire class while he sat at his desk doing his marking for the upper years, it worked out very well indeed, not that he'd admit it to her of course.

With her teaching and grading the lower classes, and him doing his marking, she was getting the necessary hours towards her apprenticeship, as well as hands on teaching experience.

She loved teaching the younger students, and they loved her, and not that he'd admit that either...she did a damn good job, and was much better with the younger years than he was. He was happy to not have to deal with the imbeciles and instead focus on the more tolerable older students. Being able to do his grading whilst she took the classes meant he had extra free time to devote to his personal potions study, on which she also assisted.

She assisted on the upper years also, and even within her own year she commanded their respect, when a Ravenclaw 8th year had made a snide comment about what gave her the "authority" on potions to teach him, before he had a chance to hex the boy,  _after all he was the only one allowed to insult his apprentice thank you very much_ , she simply stated that she brewed her first successful polyjuice in a school bathroom at 12, and at 18 brewed one so effective that she managed to use it to break into Gringotts whilst impersonating Bellatrix Lestrange, but if he had any more issues he was welcome to duel her over it.

Every male in the class room crossed their legs, and the boy now white as ghost simply answered with a "Sorry Apprentice Granger"

Yes things were...almost nice.

* * *

Another one of his conditions had been to sit through a proper British afternoon tea, twice weekly whilst going through relevant discussions on Potions theory and being verbally tested, then to follow up on her own potions project...Conveniently he had written in that these days were Saturday and Sunday, so as "Not to interfere with the teaching schedule"...the aim of course to rob her of her only free time on the weekends, preventing her from spending any time with her boyfriend Weasley and going out socialising with the rest of her friends, thereby infuriating her at her imposed isolation.

Of course it had backfired tremendously, she seemed to greatly enjoy sitting and discussing potions with him over tea and surprisingly enough showed no signs of distress at being separated from the boy, in fact she had seemed almost relieved, but perhaps that was just him, she had even stayed an hour longer than he required because they were having a particularly enjoyable debate.

What was more aggravating was that  _he_  seemed to...almost...enjoy the time spent with her, just chatting and bouncing ideas back and forth, it was peaceful and pleasant and...almost nice.

* * *

He had still expected her to balk at some of his conditions, but when she turned up to his private lab on the Thursday in a ridiculously low cut blouse that hugged  _everything_ , and jean shorts so tight they looked painted on, he almost choked on his tea.

In an attempt to rise her ire, he'd added a notation in the contract about "proper attire" to be worn for preparing and dealing with ingredients that require high levels of heat such as ashwinder eggs and dragons heart string. It said that her clothes should be able to keep her cool while working in hot conditions every Thursday...It went on for quite a bit and was a rather obvious yet Slytherin way of saying that she was expected to dress in Skimpy attire for him every Thursday...this went against all safety regulations of course and made him sound like a dirty old man, but that had been the point. She was supposed to balk at the clause, and call him a lecher and storm out of the room.

She was  _not_  supposed to turn up on Thursday in painted on shorts , with a blouse that showcased everything and _good god where did they come from?_

He was not blind, and he was still a man so it had not gone unnoticed that she was no longer the coltish girl of her youth, and was in fact a rather attractive young witch... _but sweet fucking circe where did that figure come from and how far up did those legs go...Merlin._

She walked up to where he was seated at his desk and leaned slightly forward placing a hand on his desk so as to look him in the eyes,  _and give him the perfect view right down main street_ , and spoke to him for the first time since entering the room.

"Where do you want me...master?"

He was rooted to the spot until he heard a noise like running water and felt a dampness on his lef, and with a hiss jerked his arm back as he realised he had just spilt his tea all over his lap.

Casting a wandless cleaning and drying spell he looked up in mortification to see her doing a very passable imitation of his smirk with one eyebrow raised.

_Fuck he was in trouble._

And maybe he did like her just a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE REVIEW XX


	5. Chapter 5

Fuck he was in trouble

and maybe he did like her just a little bit

cont.

* * *

Severus Snape was concerned.

He was concerned because he was waiting for the other shoe to drop.

For the first time in his life, he was...dare he say it ? Almost...content.

He had no crazy megalomaniacs trying to destroy his sanity from both sides of the war, only a single boss that he only answered to in terms of his job.

There was no war, no battles , no burning summons, torture and wondering if this time he would escape without something crucial missing... always the risk of leaving a piece of his body, mind or soul behind.

He had plenty of free time to work on his private research and study, which he had not been able to do in years, didn't have to spend his time coddling first and second years trying to blow themselves up through inept work

and...He had a beautiful and intelligent witch, who despite all his attempts otherwise, was seemingly very happy to spend 75% of her free time alone with him , along with a large portion of her studying time, despite the increasingly foul looks he was getting from her boyfriend , which she seemed oblivious to.

The end of the war signified a great change for Severus Snape, and the way people looked at him. No longer was he just the scary potions master, he was either the glowing hero, or the cunning villain, and nothing inbetween. Yet the girl never treated him like a hero , nor like a villain.

She was straightforward, honest... and took none of his shit. Oh don't get him wrong , she was respectful... giving him all the respect due of a wizard as knowledgeable as he, and she never questioned his authority in terms of her apprenticeship...but when he was being a snarky arse...well she just gave as good as she got.

It was...rather enjoyable actually.

She expected nothing of him , other than what she was due with her apprenticeship , she made no demands of him and never tried to get him to change who he was, in fact oddly enough she seemed to like him just as he was...and wasn't that novel ?

The only thing it seemed that she wanted from him was...dare he say it ? Friendship. Companionship... a melding of minds , two outcasts, brilliant minds always living in worlds where others cannot begin to fathom , simply because they could not hope to ever be their match.

Severus Snape didn't have friends...didn't need friends, he had business contacts, personal acquaintances and people he was familiar with.

He did not have any desire to make friends.

Yet...as they sat drinking tea and discussing potions in his quarters, he realised that at some point in the past few weeks she had moved from her chair to the sofa beside him , and had not moved back since.  
He realised that she was always gesturing with her hands to make her point, and she was not afraid to touch him to get her point across...and that was a uniqueness in itself, no-one ever wanted to touch the odious Snape , the greasy git of the dungeons. But here she was, sat beside him on the sofa, legs pressed against his as she argued her case on an article in potions weekly. When he said something snarky at her she sometimes shoved him or even once punched him in the arm...and when he said something snarky about someone other than her, she would laugh that melodious laugh of hers, and put her hand on his arm or his leg... and he couldn't help but crack a small smile as his chest puffed with pride that he was able to make her smile and laugh so freely.

Ok. So maybe Severus Snape could have one friend...as long as she didn't know that he thought of her as such.

Any maybe he could keep her as a "Friend" if she didn't find out how much he really enjoyed his Thursdays now.

* * *

They had settled into a comfortable routine over the past couple of weeks, and after the initial week when he realised that nothing was going to cow her out of the apprenticeship , they found a sort of pleasant balance in which to exist once he accepted her presence in his life.

It was aided in a great part by the fact that their competitiveness had found a new release, instead of them both trying to one up each other... something which he had angrily thrown in the towel after her points were in double figures and he now was quite possibly in the negative...

The solution had come to them in the guise of the new defence against the dark arts teacher , a vain preening imbecile that reminded him of a even camper brunette version of Gilderoy Lockhart.

The man was currently at the head table checking his hair in the back of a spoon.

Snorting into his cup of coffee he turned to the girl beside him

"That useless poof is so obsessed with how he looks , he's going to get a student killed when he's too worried what a protego might do to his hair.."

She turned to look at the man and snorted into her own cup.

"I agree...apart from the poof part, he's straight"

Squinting his eyes at her he bit out a responce.

"I spent the last 18 years living under the thumb of Albus Drama Queen Dumbledore, and his fabulous robes...I know a raging poof when I see one"

She chuckled at that but responded "Not all gays are as fabulous as Dumbledore you know...and plenty of straight men are as vain as peacocks...Lucius Malfoy for example"

Another snort from him..."Not the best example for your argument..."

An eyebrow raise from her..."Really ?... you know I always wondered about you two"

He shot her a venomous glance as she chuckled into her coffee.

"Ha bloody ha... but the point remains , that man is a broom polisher."

"You're wrong"

"I'm never wrong"

"Want to bet ?"

Those were the magic words it seemed, as his eyebrow peaked in interest and he regarded her cooly , even as he remembered just where his last wager with her ended up.

"How so ?"

"I bet I can get him to admit that he's not gay , right here, right now at the breakfast table"

For emphasis she wandlessly unbuttoned the top button of her blouse and made it a bit tighter , so it was similar to the one she wore on their Thursday brewing.

"Intriguing...and your terms ?"

"When I get him to admit he's not gay... you get to wear the Jean Shorts on Thursday"

He almost inhaled his coffee and coughed out a breath as he glared at her giggling form

_Laugh it up granger_

"I don't own Jean shorts"

"That's alright I'll transfigure you some"

"And when the man turns out to be as straight as a slinky...?"

"My shorts become hot pants"

His eyebrow rose into his hairline...  _was she flirting with him ? or just confident ... either way it was working._

With a smirk he sealed her fate "Deal , hope you don't run into Filch on your way to the dungeons , you might give the poor man a heart attack"

She grinned that cheshire cat grin and rose to approach the man further down the table.

He watched as she sashayed down towards the man , and couldn't help but imagine the shorts becoming even shorter on Thursday.

God this was going to be a good week.

He watched as she placed her hand on his shoulder and the man smiled brightly in responce to something she said , and then just as suddenly to her next statement he heard the sputtered out responce "I'M NOT GAY!" quite a few heads swivelled at that and his jaw dropped in dismay as she could not fight her grin as she worked her way back to his side , just in time for them to leave for his classroom.

As they made their way out of the hall , she couldn't help but gloat to him as he stewed in anger "I've always wondered what you'd look like in jeans professor"

He fought the blush that was creeping onto his face as he couldn't help but question her skill.

"You win this time granger...but how exactly did you manage to get the twerp to scream it out like that"

"Easy... first I asked him if he was single... to which he of course stared at my tits as he told me that he was"

"And then? how do you get from are you single to belting out "I'm not gay !"

The Cheshire cat grin was back , and instantly he got that cat and canary feeling again.

"I said that's great that your'e single...because Master Snape asked me to come over here and find out for him if you were gay"

He froze in place, face beet red as she carried on laughing her ass off all the way to the dungeons.

_I'm going to fucking kill her..._

_Even if I do like her just a bit._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Please Review !
> 
> Also please note that Severus is not in anyway homophobic, he meant that the man was useless because he was so vain and self obsessed, it had nothing to do with him thinking he was gay, that was just by the by, he has no problem with homosexuality whatsoever.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Please don't forget to read the warnings in the summary people , yes there is humour here , but there's going to be some dark times ahead.

 

* * *

_"I said that's great that your'e single...because Master Snape asked me to come over here and find out for him if you were gay"_

_He froze in place, face beet red as she carried on laughing her ass off all the way to the dungeons._

_I'm going to fucking kill her..._

_Even if I do like her just a bit._

* * *

Thursday came around and Severus was a nervous wreck , but never let it be said that he wasn't a man of his word.

He'd made a wager and he'd lost, fair and square...and the fact that she'd used downright slytherin tactics to do it...well he couldn't help being a little bit proud.

Still, as their brewing time drew closer , he was growing more and more nervous , especially as he was unsure if she would be in her usual attire aswell.

Not that he disliked her Thursday attire...in fact he liked it  _a little too much_  , and jean shorts were not exactly as  _concealing_  as his robes...

He'd finally accepted to himself that he did like her,  _just a bit_ , and she was rather easy on the eye, especially bending over a cauldron in those damn shorts , in fact sometimes he swore she dropped things on the floor on purpose on Thursdays just so she could bend over to pick it up...or maybe he only paid attention to it on Thursdays because of how tight those shorts were.  _Honestly how did she move about in them_  ? Again, not that he was complaining but he was only comfortable with her remaining in his personal fantasy space, and had no intention of making his admiration's known to her.

Sharing an innocent banter and flirtation with a pretty, intelligent young witch,  _of age thank merlin_ , was perfectly fine when they had the raport and shared history they had, between the order and the war, but him wearing shorts in her presence that did nothing to conceal  _just how much_  he liked what she was wearing, would no doubt have the girl running to the hills screaming and him carted off to azkaban.

 _Merlin what if she didn't even realise what she was doing to him ?_  The girl post war was a wicked flirt and had a fiesty attitude, but she'd always been firey and never one to back down.

But... _did she know what her outfits were doing to him?_  The fitted blouse and tight shorts ? the ramifications of her flirtatious banter ? The reasons why we sometimes had to spend a good portion of his Thursdays behind the bench or sat at his desk , to provide a convenient barrier between her gaze and his lower half...

Flirting aside, he had good reason to believe that the girl was mostly innocent in terms of the opposite sex...

* * *

They'd been picking Valerian in the forest when one of the forest's unicorns had walked in the clearing and approached her...

He'd never seen a living unicorn before, very few had...they had both froze as the large mare approached the girl who was stood only a few feet away from him. It came straight up to the girl fearlessly and looked her in the eye , and she stared at it in shock.

After a moment she suddenly broke out of her stupor , and started  _talking_  to it.

"I'm sooo sorry where are my manners..."

She bowed to the unicorn , bending at the waist, the same way they were taught to bow to the Hippogriffs...The unicorn turned to regard him and meeting its calculating gaze he felt a strange pressure in his mind , almost like... _it couldn't be legillimency ?_  He was more than a little nervous when he realised that he had underestimated just how large they could actually be , he'd only seen the dead one Hagrid brought back to the castle and that was the size of a small pony. This one was easily the size of a large racehorse, but twice as muscular... _and damn at how sharp that horn looked_...the mare snorted loudly, stamping its feet and tossing its head back and when Hermione, visibly shaking and still bent in a formal bow, smacked him upside the head he realised it might just be in his best interest to bow as well.

There was a moments pause as the unicorn regarded him , where he began to sweat in  _maybe just a tiny bit of fear_  before it must have deemed him acceptable to stand in it's presence as it bobbed its head just slightly in acknowledgement to the girl at his side who immediately began to speak.

"Well met herd mother...I'm Hermione Granger, and this is Severus Snape he's the potions master of Hogwarts and I am his potions apprentice, we're here collecting Valerian for healing potions... If we are on your land I apologise, it was in error and we meant no offence"

They were both still bent at the waist and he was seriously doubting the girls sanity  _bowing and talking to a goddamn horse_  when...

_"Well met herd sister"_

The voice was musical and melodious and echoed in his mind and all around him... it was like a drug, euphoric and yet frightening in its intensity,  _Merlin's saggy bollocks is this really happening?._

The mare took an almost imperceptible step back , and the girl rose from her bow to stand , but as he went to do the same a hand on the back of his neck kept him in his bow , he was considering saying something when a movement in the vicinity caught his eye, It was one of the most unforgettable moments of his life, as he was frozen in awe, no longer caring about his embarrassing position as the whole herd surrounded them in the clearing.

The girl stood stock still as the large mare stepped forward and sniffed her allover, his eyes never leaving the lethally sharp horn that was easily 3 foot long and seemed to be as sharp as a blade at the end...

The unicorn stepped back once more and regarded her , and he watched as it stepped slowly to the side revealing.. _.a foal ! Nimune's nightgown it's a fucking foal! no one on record has ever seen a unicorn foal up close !_

The girl gasped as she saw the foal approach, it looked like it had fallen afoul of a devils snare, Where the adult unicorns had exceedingly long straight manes, the foal's mane was more curled and kinked, _not unlike Grangers_  he thought, and it had some of the sharp thorns matted in its curly mane so tightly they were cutting into the poor things neck. The girl looked to the mare and then she immediately dropped to her knees and began to gently tease out the thorns from it's mane , it was a long arduous process and the girls hand got cut to ribbons in the meantime by the sharp thorns of the devils snare, but she carried on with no complaint.

When she got the last of the bramble free the unicorn foal nickered and tossed it's head over her shoulder, encouraging her to stroke it's neck , which she did with one hand (The other was too bloody) and a delighted giggle as it groomed her back with its small teeth.

The mare dipped its head to the foal , sniffing and snorting over it's neck , and seemingly pleased with what the girl had done , urged it to go and join the rest of the herd, where it disappeared amongst them.

Remaining on her knees the girl once more lowered her head in deference to the lead mare as it once again approached her, this time it bumped her shoulder with its nose and she immediately stood.

Something seemed to pass between them, but he could hear nothing, the girl obviously did however as she gasped and raised her trembling hands out in front of the mare, palms upwards.

It stepped forward and sniffed her hands , but seemed to be distracted by something on her arm as it nudged at the sleeve of her blouse.

She sucked in a breath and he noticed her shaking had increased as she slowly pushed up the sleeve of her arm with a hitched breath to reveal... _Fucking Bastard Cunt Bellatrix Lestrange_

He'd found out about her capture and torture at Malfoy manor when she'd had a flashback in his lab. He had been cutting shrivelfigs and turned suddenly to ask her a question still brandishing the knife in his hand, when she had jumped backwards from him a mile as if burned, eyes wide in panic focused on the knife in his hand as her back slammed against the wall and she dropped what she'd been holding. He'd recognised what had happened instantly and placed the knife on the floor as he apologised.

She calmed quickly and apologised to him, saying she got flashbacks from the war from time to time and especially after her ordeal at Malfoy Manor. He'd questioned what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor, and was appalled when she gave him a very brief description of her capture and subsequent torture... _how could no one have told him for merlin's sake?_

He knew she'd been hurt , knew she had scars...but not like this.

The vicious and hateful word carved into her arm , still as raw looking as the day it was done.  _Dark magic_  , he realised with a start,  _a cursed blade_ , that's why she always wears long sleeves, the dark magic won't be covered by a glamour.

The unicorn regarded her and then... _Sweet fucking circe!_

The unicorn pierced the palm of her bloodied hand with the tip of it's horn and a white heat seemed to radiate from her hand as they both froze, the light suddenly glowed so brightly it obscured their vision.

When spots of colour began to reappear as his vision started to swim back into focus , he heard the melodious voice of the unicorn mare , sounding far away in the distance.

_"Gratitude Herd Sister..."_

He rose to a stand and turned to face the girl who was starting at her hand and arm.

Taking a step toward her , he grasped her wrist in his hand , and looked at her once bloody palm.

Pristine, as smooth as the day she was born, all the nicks and scrapes were healed and gone with no sign that they were even there.  
Even the small scars she had from years previous, small cuts and burns from 6 years of potions work...all gone... and the scar on her arm , smooth and pale and unadorned.

Clearly shaken the girl cleared her throat.

"Well...that was unexpected"

"Indeed...Weasley's loss is your gain it would seem" She blushed at the implication, after all it was well known that unicorns would usually only deign to approach virgins.

"That's in no way a guarantee...it just puts you in the running to be considered... that's why she took her time deciding..." Trembling she answered "I'm just grateful that I was found worthy...especially after you insulted her by calling her a horse...it could have gone a lot worse"

_Fucking hell it **was**  legillimency...or something else altogether_

"Really? How could it have gone worse ?"

"Oh you mean if she didn't find me worthy ?"

"Quite"

"Well let's just say that there's a reason no one on record has seen a unicorn foal"

"And why is that ?"

"Because if she didn't find me worthy she would have killed us both"

There was a pause where they both still couldn't quite grasp what had just happened , so they did what all good English people did in a time of crisis.

"So...do you want to go back to your quarters and have a cup of tea ?"

"Merlin yes before I expire... I'm pretty sure my heartrate is on par with a hummingbird"

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: The story will be getting darker soon, you've been warned
> 
> Next chapter we get to see Severus in his cut offs ;-)
> 
> Please review, love to you all x


	7. Chapter 7

She arrived in her usual school wear,  _thank Merlin for small mercies_ , and took off her outer robes to reveal the blouse and jeans underneath.

Since she was no longer technically a student , she was no longer required to wear the standard uniform and instead wore a simple robe over her muggle clothes , usually jeans and a blouse , he'd noted that a number of her blouses were short or even non sleeved since her encounter with the unicorns...not that he paid much attention to her outfits of course...  _hmm it's the blue jeans today, she usually wears the black ones with that blouse and saves the blue jeans for the white blouse, the proper white one not that off white one with the detail on the cuffs._

He was wearing his usual attire and still feeling gut wrenchingly nervous , but the stubborn slytherin he was , would not show fear nor welch on a bet.

As she took off her robe she smiled at him but something was off... she had a number of smiles, and he knew them all.

There was the smile she gave when genuinely amused at something  
There was the pained smile she used when trying to be polite to someone who was annoying the hell out of her  _usually weasley_  
There was the smile of genuine pleasure that she gave when she was proud of something she'd done , or when someone praised her  
There was the sad smile she used when she was dwelling in her melancholy , and he did his best to subtley bring her out of it , usually with an offer of a cup of tea in his quarters, she would give him a soft sad grateful smile and had never once turned him down  
There was also the rather intriguing bashful smile that came with a flushed face and averted eyes, and only ever seemed to be used in his presence...  
...and of course the cat  & canary grin that he seemed to be getting more and more familiar with

But this...this smile was fake, this smile was hiding something and instantly he wanted to know what it was , he hadn't seen her at breakfast that day as all the heads of house were in a meeting , so this was the first time he'd seen her all day and he needed to know what had caused it.

"What's wrong"

The smile flagged a bit, before she caught herself and pasted it back on.

"Nothings wrong...I'm here to collect on a bet remember"

He was not fooled, stepping closer to her he would not allow her to dissuade him

" Do Not Lie To Me"

She heaved out a breath and looked at her feet as she ran her hands through her hair.

"It's nothing"

"Obviously it is not nothing as anyone with a few braincells could see that you are upset"

She was twisting her hands in front of her and biting her lip

"It's stupid"

"Try me"

"It's pathetic"

"It's pink...it's glittery...I'm sure it's many adjectives...but I want to know what it is"

She shot him a glare at that ,  _much better...I'd rather have her angry than upset._

"Your shorts are going to be pink and glittery at this rate"

He returned her glare at that but would not be dissuaded.

"Do not make me take it from your mind"

She actually had the audacity to roll her eyes at him... _ignorant chit_

Sighing once more , she couldn't meet his eyes as she answered him.

"It's Professor Gerard"

He raised an eyebrow at that... _Professor i'mnotgay ?_

"And what exactly has that prancing peacock done now?"

She bit her lip again and the look on his face suddenly made him worried.

"Has he done something to you...if he's.."

"NO!... no... he's not _done_  anything"

_Well that was reassuring_

"But he's said something ?"

She sat down and buried her face in her hands

"It's just ever since the other day at breakfast he's been very...um... insistent on proving to me just how straight he actually is..."

There was a scowl on his face now.. _.I don't like where this is going_

"He's just always flirting with me, and don't get me wrong there's nothing wrong with having a bit of a flirt and joke between friends, I mean I was flirting with Hooch the other day for Merlin's sake"

He gave a small snort of laughter in remembrance of that as she gave her sad smile

* * *

_As his apprentice she was a common feature in the staff room now , much to the other teacher's delight, she was always up for a debate with any of them, and she'd even managed to persuade the reclusive Firenze that as a member of staff he had just as much right to be there as anyone else, the two got on extremely well and she spent a lot of her free time visiting with him and the other centaurs in the forest. His presence was becoming more and more common in the staff room , much to Filius and Minerva's delight as he turned out to be a fantastic chess player._

_It had been a Friday evening and as there were no classes the next day, the staff had taken to relaxing together in the staff room with a fire whiskey or brandy , and usually gossiping like cackling hens , as she was of age, she'd been welcomed into the fold so to speak whereas it had been unanimously decided that they'd conveniently fail to bring up the meetings to the new DADA professor...pity that._

_However their usual humour had been curtailed a little bit , out of respect for the girl in their midst, no one was quite sure whether she was up to the banter they usually engaged in._

_Rolanda Hooch of course, was not so easily restrained._

_"So Severus... I've been hearing some rumours about you, and Gerard seems to back into a wall every time you walk past him, I always wondered if you actually played for the home team"_

_There were snickers throughout the staff room._

_"Laugh it up Rolanda...No.. you've got Granger here to thank for that little scene"_

_She was chuckling at him as Rolanda grinned at her_

_"Yes... nice little show you put on there Granger, I remember being damned dissapointed that you weren't coming to see me in that Shirt"_

_"ROLANDA !" Minerva screeched in outrage_

_"Damn...If I'd've known that I would've at least passed my flying O.W.L"_

_The staff all snapped their heads to the girl at that_

_"Oh Yeah, how's that ?" Rolanda was grinning as she eyed her_

_To the shock of the other staff she winked at Hooch as she replied._

_"I would've just gone to see you after curfew and asked you to give me an O "_

_There was a sudden silence from the other members of staff...then he barked out a laugh and soon the others were following suit as Rolanda Smiled like a shark_

_"Ha! Severus don't piss this one off she's a keeper! ...and If you still want me to give you an O Granger..."_

_"...Then I'll remember which outfit to wear to the Quidditch pitch" She grinned in responce and carried on drinking her wine._

_as Hooch cackled and led the others in a toast to the newest member of their little coven._

* * *

"He just makes my skin crawl, he's flirting with me all the time , even though I told him I wasn't interested in being anything more than friends, and he keeps  _touching_ me while he..."

He saw red as his vision grew hazy and fury rose within him

"He  _touched_  you ?!"

"NOT like that!" she was quick to placate him

"He's never done anything  _inappropriate_ he's just always in my personal space... he's always touching my arm when he's talking to me, or my leg, or my hair and he's always brushing past me in the halls and grabbing my arm, insisting on escorting me to wherever I'm going if it's on his way... sometimes he turns up to meet me outside classes , when I know he's no reason to be at that side of the castle...it's stupid and it's my fault for leading him on..."

He was seething.

"Do not  _dare_  blame yourself for his actions!... you have not lead him on , you have only once asked him if he was currently seeing anyone and at that time you never suggested that you were interested in him in that way, in fact you implied you were asking for me  _thank you very much_ , and since then when he has made advances you have made it clear to him that you are not interested in seeing him as anything other than a colleague... the fact that he continues to ignore your wishes and place himself in your personal space means that he's an uncouth idiot with no respect for you...and even if you had flirted with him , or shown interest in him once, you have since asked him to stop , and doing something once does not give him the right to expect it from you again when you have implicitly told him No!"

He was a bit embarrassed at his outburst but she seemed gratified at his anger on her behalf

"Have you told Minerva about this ?"

"No...I don't want to bother her with it...I just wish he'd stop as he's making me feel so uncomfortable but I can't exactly hex the man for touching my arm"

"He's harassing you...he needs to be reported"

"No... I don't want to rock the boat, Minerva had a hard time enough finding someone to take the DADA position as it is and he _hasn't_  done anything inappropriate really"

He rolled his eyes at that and she glared at him.

"This cannot be allowed to escalate"

She sighed at that but then nodded to him

"I'll tell him the next time I see him , in no uncertain terms that I am not interested, and if he doesn't leave off then I will go to Minerva"

He nodded in acceptance and began to set up their brewing station even as a plan formulated in his mind.

"Oh and Master Snape ?..."

He turned to look at her with his eyebrow cocked.

"I believe you're overdressed"

_Merlin's Bollocks_

* * *

_Jean Shorts. He was wearing Jean shorts... and more to the point so was she._

_Fuck he was so screwed._

Luckily she hadn't acted on her threat and made his shorts Pink and Glittery.

He had tried to manoeuvre his way out of wearing them by casually mentioning how volatile the ingredients that they were working with today were , and was astounded to find that she had in fact been transfiguring her brewing robes into the skimpy outfits when she arrived at his classroom... not only that, but she was using such advanced transfiguration and charms, that despite changing them entirely she kept all the protective charms and enchantments in place that were imbued into their brewing robes, meaning they were still protected from spillages even in shorts due to the inherent spell work in the robes.

He didn't know if he was annoyed that his manoeuvre failed or impressed by this very advanced show of magic , as it far outweighed his own skills in both the fields of charms and transfiguration.

She'd transfigured her outfit into a tight sleeveless blouse and a pair of blue jeans shorts , that dropped a few inches below her thighs.

He was grateful that his jeans shorts came to his knees and were black , though he had been hoping to have his robes on over the top of the outfit, she'd not allowed it , after all "what was the point of having him in shorts if she couldn't see his legs ?"

_God this was embarrassing , here she was all miles of smooth golden skin with legs up to here, and here he was with his scarred pasty white legs...merlin hex me._

"Do you work out ?"

He instantly froze... _did she just ?_

"I'm sooo sorry you don't have to answer that" She was blushing and wouldn't look at him

"No...why?"

She was bright red now and wouldn't meet his eyes

As she was next to him he elbowed her as she'd failed to answer him

"um... you have nice legs" she blurted out

 _That wasn't what he was expecting,_  and she was now a very interesting shade of gryffindor crimson

He slowly looked down at his exposed calves, then back to her face and incredulously raised his eyebrow

"I wasn't expecting you to be so... muscley...I thought you'd be all thin and tall...and...I'm shutting up now"

A moment passed then..

"You have nice legs too"

She snapped her eyes to him then and he suddenly felt such an idiot

_Fucking brilliant Severus...well done... she's just admitted that she got some older male professor harassing her, and you go and say something like that to her_

She mimicked his earlier actions of looking at her legs then at him

"Sorry...I"

Snapping out of her reverie she quickly stopped him

"No...don't be sorry... thank you for the compliment...I'm just not used to it...usually there's only 2 things men notice and they both come in a pair"

Her humor broke the tension and he chuckled at her words... _yes he'd noticed those were very nice as well._

They continued to work side by side but after her last statement his eyes couldn't help but drift down to glimpse at exactly where those nice legs lead to...and as he brought his eyes back up he was stunned to meet her gaze doing the exact same thing... both caught red handed they quickly snapped their attention to what they were doing in front of them...but a moment later his eyes drifted to the side, and sure enough so had hers, she met his gaze and after a second gave him a shy smile which he returned and as they turned back and focused on their work, he couldn't help but notice she stepped a little closer to his side as they continued with their preparation.

_Well...looks like there are some upsides to these shorts after all...Hermione Granger was just ogling my arse._

* * *

**AN: Please review, you guys rock**


	8. Chapter 8

_Well...looks like there are some upsides to these shorts after all...Hermione Granger was just ogling my arse._

* * *

It was late November, she'd been his apprentice for 3 months now , since the start of term in September and he could honestly say that he had never in his life been happier.

He would never admit to anyone, let alone her, that she was the reason for his newfound happiness.

Their routine was well and truly settled now , and they got along like a niffler & galleons, his students were much happier and their overall average grades were rising too. The younger students were responding well to her , and the lack of stress in his life meant that he was less volatile with his older students, who were much more respectful of him as a teacher, and seemed to truly value what he had to say.

He was very content with his life outside of brewing and teaching aswell.

She continued to spend time discussing potions and other topics with him over tea in his quarters, and had not vacated from the sofa either. He had worried after they'd mutually caught each other out after the shorts incident, that things might have become awkward between them, instead they settled into a very comfortable companionship , and a distinct flirtatious tone sometimes crept into their banter, though it never went any further than that.

Her progress in her other subjects was impeccable as always, and she was occasionally TA-ing to other staff members aswell, much to their delight... all of which still insisted on her presence in the staff room and enjoyed her quick wit immensely, Hooch was especially fond of her and never missed a chance to flirt , and Hermione was always happy to respond , much to the amusement of the others.

She had few classes with her friends, and rarely saw them outside of them that he knew of. The Weasley boy was shooting up though , the damned boy was only an inch shorter than him and a bottomless pit , constantly stuffing his face and was obviously spending a lot of time training as he seemed to double in width in the last few months, building a large amount of muscle that made him look more suited to be a beater than a keeper.

Surprisingly she seemed to spend more time with the spacey Lovegood girl than any of the other students, though the weasley boy's arms always seemed to be around her when in her presence.

And Thanks to her his personal projects were making more progress in the last 3 months, than they had in the last 3 years and he was making some truly remarkable discoveries that he never would have been able to do without her.

Her friendship with Firenze was as strong as ever, and the other centaurs too... she had even recently introduced him.

* * *

_He required snowcaps for a specialist burn salve that he was working on, one of his personal projects for a number of years...burns from fiendfire were drenched in dark magic and nearly impossible to heal , he knew of a number of people with disfiguring scars after the war , and the death eater's exceedingly careless use of the dark spell._

_Snowcaps were exceedingly rare and the best were only found in the 'heart' of a magical forest, the problem being that the heart of magical forests were protected by magical creatures, such as hippogriffs, unicorns and centaurs... and trespassing on land belonging to magical creatures was not generally a wise idea._

_So the finding of snowcaps for sale was near impossible, and the ones that were for sale were the sub par, lesser quality ones that struggled to grow on the outskirts of the forest's heart as only people with a death wish trespassed on lands belonging to these creatures, with the intent to steal from them._

_It was Hermione's day off and she had asked him to meet her in the forest , and to bring along with him a number of vials of one of his own potions , it was something he called in his youth , "Sunny Day" and produced an intense blinding sunlight when poured on the ground. He had used in in duelling , one bottle thrown on the ground was enough to incapacitate a room full of enemies, but if you were not careful enough to get your shields up in time , it could incapacitate all your allies aswell, so it had been something he'd put to one side in his notes and not had the time or inclination to carry on with._

_When she had found it when looking through his notes , she had got a strange look on her face that she usually got when she was internally calculating something, and sure enough within a few days she had requested that he brew a dozen vials of it , and meet him in the forest._

_So here he was, walking into the damn forest with a dozen vials of a useless potion to meet his crazy apprentice in the freezing cold November snow and she was..._

_"Granger...what are you wearing"_

_"What do you mean ? Just winter robes and a hat , you've seen these robes before Severus ?"_

_He cringed at the reminder of the lost bet , her last prize had been to speak to him freely in private without titles, so when it was just the two of them, she called him Severus and her called her Granger...he refused to call her Hermione. He cringed not because he disliked her using his name , in fact he like it too much, and it made him wish that what they had was more than what it was. He tried not to think of how he enjoyed the sound of his name coming from her lips._

_"Your hat..."_

_"Do I have something on my hat ?"_

_"Yes..."_

_She pulled the offending article off and turned it this way and that as if to assess for damage_

_"I don't see anything..."_

_"Granger...Your hat has ears"_

_She smiled at that , the sad smile he noted, and placed the hat back atop her head._

_"Harry bought me it" the sad smile was still there_

_He raised his eyebrow at her_

_"That does not answer why your hat has ears"_

_She chuckled and he noticed a tear fell from her eyes which she quickly wiped away , and he felt rotten for putting it there._

_"Private Joke...Every year since my second year, Harry bought me something catty for christmas_ _"_

_Oh yes...her little polyjuice stint , he snorted in remembered humour_

_She must have heard it because she gave a soft laugh_

_"Yes haha...Hermione turned herself into a cat... Every year since Harry got me something distinctly feline for Christmas, 3rd year I got my hat with cat ears, then 4th year I got some gloves shaped like paws, 5th year I got a cat onesie pyjamas complete with tail , and 6th year ..."_

_She cut off at that and blushed furiously and looked at her shoes._

_"6th year ?"_

_"...6th year I got a book on Pussy Jokes"_

_He tried to keep a straight face, he really did, but he_ _r withering glare that warned him not to laugh... and he couldn't help it. He guffawed loudly and started chuckling, she maintained the glare for a moment but she couldn't keep it and her lips broke into a grin as she chuckled along with him , another couple of tears running down her face._

_" I don't know what's funnier...the fact that he bought you a book on pussy jokes, or the fact that you read it"_

_"What makes you think I read it? I never said that"_

_She was blushing furiously now and he snorted once again_

_"Please...Hermione Granger not read a book she owns... tell me truthfully that you didn't read it "_

_There was a pause for a few moments and then_

_"Ok I read it "_

_He was still chuckling as she began to move into the forest and he fell into step beside her_

_They walked in companionable silence for a few minutes before he couldn't hold it back any longer._

_"Well...aren't you going to tell me one"_

_"What? No... don't be so crass"_

_"What if I tell you one first ?"_

_"No! That's even worse !"_

_He chuckled again quietly , her face was beet red now and he was really enjoying winding her up, doing his best to keep his face blank , he announced in his monotonous teaching voice_

_"What's the difference between Parsley and Pussy?"_

_She nearly fell over her feet, her face was flaming now and it was taking everything he had not to burst out laughing._

_There was a scowl on her face even through her blush but he knew her too well, he wouldn't have to wait long before..._

_"I don't know... what's the difference between Parsley and Pussy"_

_Smirking internally at his victory , he answered in his teaching voice , calling on all his occlumency not to break into a grin._

_"Nobody likes to eat Parsley"_

_She was gaping like a fish , her face bright red as she looked into his stoic expression...he held it for as long as he could but the in the end a small smirk broke through and she broke down into giggles and slapped him on the arm._

_"That was soooo bad"_

_"I believe that's the point"_

_They continued to walk side by side still smiling until after a few more minutes..._

_"What did the penis say to the vagina ?"_

_Her face was still red and she was resolutely looking forward and not meeting his gaze as he arched his eyebrow at her.._

_"I don't know Granger...what did the Penis say to the vagina ?"_

_She turned to him and shot him a saucy wink "Don't make me cum in there"_

_He was so gobsmacked that he totally misplaced his footing as he skidded in the snow and landed flat on his arse._

_She was laughing her ass off as he struggled to get up from where he was tangled in his robes_

_"I never knew all it would take was a dirty joke to make you fall for me Severus" She had stepped over and offered her arm to help pull him up , which he accepted ._

_"What can I say Granger, you've already brought me to my knees"_

_She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back , especially when they carried on walking and she didn't remove her hand from his arm, instead looping it through his and leaning slightly into him._

_Well...this was a bit of alright._

_So wrapped up in their engaging banter he had totally lost track of where they were going , and he suddenly began to examine the thick forest around him._

_He'd never lost his footing on the forest paths before , and he was now realising he wasn't walking on any path known to him , and they were much deeper into the forest than was safe to enter...in fact if he wasn't certain they were infact..._

_His stomach lurched as an arrow pinged past him and buried in the tree at the side of his head. Instantly he flung his arms around the girl and pulled her tight to his side, attempting to shield her body with his own from the direction the arrow came in._

_He was reaching for his wand when he felt the sharp point of a spear touching the back of his neck._

_Fuck fuckety FUCK!_

_"Put it down 2 legs and remove your hands from the mare"_

_He dropped his wand to the ground but refused to let go of the girl at his side , instead pulling her closer until..._

_"Do what he says Severus"_

_With a hiss he let go of her reluctantly and the centaur stallion pulled the girl from his arms and moved to stand a few steps in front of him with the girl in tow ._

_Another centaur still had their spear pointed at his back and he realised they were surrounded, not only that they were in the centre of the forest and in the middle of trespassing on the centaur's land..._

_Fuck fuck fuck what the fuck was Granger thinking how could she let us get lost like this_

_Suddenly she was slapping the centaurs hands away and spinning to face him_

_"Get your dirty hands off of me you horses ass !"_

_His stomach dropped. He was dead, she was dead, they were so fucking dead , he was going to be a fucking snape skin rug on the floor of some centaurs damn tent_

_"Granger what the fuck is wrong with you" he hissed_

_God they were so dead , if he died in the forest and there was no one there to hear his screams , did it still make a sound ?_

_"How dare you speak to me in such terms you mangy little two legs ?"_

_She gasped in affront_

_"Filthy Halfbreed !"_

_What!? Granger would never..._

_"Ignorant smelly primate !" The centaur was bending down to stare the diminutive girl eye to eye_

_"Overgrown Donkey !" her furious eyes were focused on the centaurs face as she refused to back down_

_"Pathetic excuse for a magic wielding monkey"_

_"Bastard love child of a man and a horse"_

_"Mentally challenged inbred descendant of Merlin!"_

_"You lewd, crude, rude, bag of prechewed food, dude !"  
_

_Silence , he couldn't breathe and nothing seemed to move in the vicinity as all were frozen awaiting their responce_

_Suddenly the spear at his neck dropped as the centaur holding it... **fucking chuckled**_

_And the large centaur stallion facing off with Hermione laughed out loud before picking the now giggling girl up off the ground, and spun around in a tight circle with her in his arms, causing her to squeal out loud_

_"Margorian put me down! "_

_The stallion was still laughing as he put her down on the floor but did not let go of her, instead wrapping her in an embrace_

_"It is good to see you Hermione, Well met"_

_"Well Met, Margorian" she said as she returned his hug_

_There were calls from the other Centaurs around him, "Well Met Herd Sister!" , "It's been too long Herd Sister"_

_He was still rooted to the spot as he struggled to process what was going on as the tiny girl spoke to the leader of the centaurs like they were old pals and finally Hermione and Margorian turned to face him._

_"Sorry Severus... it's somewhat of a tradition that me and Margorian have, we didn't mean to frighten you"_

_"Aah...so this is the Severus that you have told me so much about herd sister, I apologise if our actions upset your master of potions but it was not our intent"_

_Taking a moment to ensure his bowels were still where they should be he finally felt safe enough to answer_

_"Apology accepted, no lasting harm done" at that he shot a glare to the smiling girl "...though a little warning would have been nice"_

_He jumped a mile as the centaur behind him clapped him on the shoulder... **fucking hell**  how strong were these things?... and it walked chuckling past him to embrace the girl "And where would the fun in that be ?"_

_She giggled as he too lifted her off the ground easily in a hug. "Hello Bane, how is your mate?"_

_"She is well herd sister, she has been much better since you provided your medicine for her"_

_"I'm glad to hear it bane , she will soon hunt again of that I'm sure" the centaur chuckled at that as he let got of the girl_

_"Yes...there is not much that will keep Lagertha from the hunt" Bane gave her a smile at that . then Margorian was speaking to her once more_

_"We heard the Unicorns found you worthy, such an honour is unknown to us , but I cannot think of anyone more deserving"_

_"Thank You, I was humbled by their acceptance, but that brings me to why we're here , we were hoping to offer you a trade my Brother ?"_

_The centaurs looked intrigued and he was getting a little uncomfortable at how close they were standing to him. He had nothing against the centaurs, in fact he had always found them exceedingly fascinating, especially their own closely guarded methods of potions and healing, and to top it off he got along with Firenze very well, but Firenze was cultured and somewhat 'Domesticated' compared to the wild centaurs surrounding him , and he knew that despite their rapport with the girl , they could be exceedingly dangerous if provoked , they were not generally accepting of outsiders._

_Trade?...What are you playing at girl_

_"Your words are intriguing little mare , as is your black haired stallion you bring... he reeks of darkness"_

_Sweat was creeping down his back as the focus of all the herd was on him and he was highly aware of the spears still held loosely in many hands_

_"A mistake made in his youth leaves a lingering impression , made when he was angry and heartsick... who here cannot say they did nothing foolish as a colt?" Her eyes sparked as she defended him_

_There were many murmurs among the herd before Margorian answered with a chuckle._

_"Peace...Your words are spoken truly Mikrofotia, well received"_

_Suddenly the large centaur was walking up to him and then was stood a few paces in front of him._

_Gods he was huge , and judging by the muscles exceedingly strong._

_Firenze stood easily a head and shoulders above him , but Margorian looked to be at least a foot above that._

_Deciding that manners were the best way to go ahead, even if he didn't totally understand centaur dynamics he decided to make a go of it regardless._

_He bent into a formal bow_

_"Well met Margorian of the Forest herd, I am Severus Snape, Potions master of Hogwarts"_

_His breath finally released when Margorian answered._

_"Rise Stallion...if Mikrofotia finds you worthy then we trust her judgement...well met Severus Snape of Hogwarts"_

_"Now , speak of this deal you intrigue us with sister"_

_Hermione had returned to his side and he was somewhat pleased that she had looped her arm back into his._

_"I'm afraid Severus didn't know of my plan , he has always held respect for the centaurs and I thought if I told him of my plan he may not have come out of fear of causing disrespect by being on your lands unwelcomed , so forgive him if he is unprepared...I would have come on my own but at it is his work that I wish to barter, it was only right he should be here to witness"_

_Margorian inclined his head and Hermione continued._

_"Severus is working on a potion that will help heal many people hurt by fiendfire, it's a healing balm and it will fight the residual dark magic to allow the burns to heal without scarring"_

_He noticed there was peaked interest from a few centaurs at that , and one that stepped closer in the circle he could see had burn scars across its side.  
Of course...the centaurs fought the final battle too, there must have been many hurt by fiendfire._

_Taking a deep breath hermione continued "It's my hope that we may be able to adapt the balm to work for centaurs too"_

_"We wear our battle scars with pride, you know this sister"_

_"I see this and I know , but what of your mares ...of your foals ? The fiendfire spread into the forest and I know that more than just the hunters in battle were hurt"_

_There was a general murmured agreement among the herd , and Margorian inclined his head in agreement._

_"Again your words speak truth sister , we would not have our mares and foals marked so...what do you offer"_

_She looked to him then and he simply nodded, he was too intrigued not to go with her plan now , whatever it was._

_"I offer the use of our balm should it be succesfull , and In case it should not I also offer these..." here she gestured to him to remove the vials, which he did_

_She stepped forward and with a bowed head offered one to each centaur, who inclined their head in responce as they took them from her._

_"We have no use for Wizard magics sister"_

_"These are potions already made brother, they are unique and rare , made by my stallion Severus... none other have the means to these in the world than who he deigns to make them for"_

_There were a few stamped feet and tossed heads at that, it seemed centaurs liked rare things...intriguing._

_"These I give to you in faith of a deal struck , to honour your gift even if our goal is not met, this potion is called Sunny Day and when broken will produce light as blinding as the sun , no matter where you are or what time of day"_

_Most of the centaurs looked intrigued at that but only Margorian seemed to get the relevance as he smiled and nodded_

_"You are indeed a clever little mare_ _mikrofotia" She smiled at that and for the sake of the herd began her explanation._

_"I know that you've been struggling with the Devils snare that has been introduced to the forest, I know that it is not just the unicorns that have had their foals fall afoul of it and I know you've been unable to destroy it"_

_A centaur to his right snorted and scraped the ground with his foot_

_"Evil impure thing is a blight upon this forest, it does not belong here , my foal lost an eye when he became tangeld in its thorns" There were many agreements around him._

_"Devils snare hates sunlight, it hurts it , weakens it... all you would need to do is throw the vial then shield your eyes, once the light has weakened it you'll be able to kill it"  
_

_There was a very excited murmur at that and Margorian was looking impressed as many of the centaurs were looking very excited at the prospect of destroying the plant encroaching on their lands._

_"And what is it you seek mikrofotia?"_

_"Severus needs snowcap for his burn balm , he believes it will be what will allow the potion to stabilise... but the best snowcap only grows at the heart of the forest, ...and who knows how many other ingredients there are that have never been available to wizards before? I propose that you allow **us**  to harvest ingredients in your land, for our own use, we will not take more than we need for brewing, and in exchange I will work to provide working variants of anything I can that would be of benefit to the centaurs as well as providing you with the means to rid your land of the devils snare"_

_Fucking Hell...Granger you can't be serious... Asking the centaurs to take plants from their land ? and he did not miss her emphasis on the word **us**  either, by doing so she was asking them to accept his presence on their land aswell as hers. Such an assumption could break whatever relationship she had with the herd if they were not inclined to agree._

_Margorian looked to her and she met his gaze unblinking, he then raised his eyes to the he_ _rd but no words were said , even then he could tell with the amount of movement around him , feet, tails ,ears...there was some kind of communication going on ._

_Finally Margorian turned to face the two of them._

_"Your terms are acceptable mikrofotia , We shall allow you and your stallion to gather what you need from our lands, and we will share our knowlege of the plants and creatures within. In exchange you will help us defend our lands from the foreign plants and creatures that invade, and work to develop potions for our mares and foals hurt by wizard's magic and dark creatures"_

_She stepped forward and reached her arm out to Margorian and her clasped her arm by the elbow as she did the same to him , he reached down and she got on her tiptoes so they could press their foreheads together._

_"Your bargain is well struck sister, on your honour"_

_"On your honour brother"_

_He was shocked when the centaur turned to him and reached out his arm , but not to shocked to respond to the huge honour he was being offered._

_"Your bargain is well struck Severus Snape of Hogwarts, on your honour"_

_"On your Honour, Margorian of The Forest"_

_Taking a step back from him , the centaur once more held hermione in an embrace._

_"Come my sister, bring your stallion and let us show you the wonders of the forest"_

_"You lead and I will follow brother"_

_Margorian nodded and the herd began to move off , as she turned to him she was biting her lip._

_"Hermione...what just happened" It was not lost on him that it was the first time he had used her name_

_"Ummm...I just got you the centaurs blessing to harvest ingredients in the heart of the forest and Margorian is going to share with you their knowlege of plants and healing"_

_"Oh...is that all"_

_He was pretty sure he was still in shock_

_She smiled softly at him and he barked a laugh out before offering his arm to her , "Lead on mikrofotia" as they began to follow the herd he turned to her_

_"Your stallion am I ?" She simply blushed and slapped his arm as he chuckled._

**_Fucking mad...brilliant little bitch_ **

**_So maybe I like her more than a little bit_ **

**_... doesn't mean I love her._ **

* * *

**AN: / Points for anyone who can tell me where Hermione got her closing insult from :D**

**_Mikrofotia what the centaurs call Hermione , is derived from the Greek...which is what I thought would make sense to be a root language for centaurs as they mostly hale in greek literature._ ** **It literally translates to Tiny Fire , as in the centaurs are calling her "small but fiery " ;-)**


	9. Chapter 9

_He was pretty sure he was still in shock_

_She smiled softly at him and he barked a laugh out before offering his arm to her , "Lead on mikrofotia" as they began to follow the herd he turned to her_

_"Your stallion am I ?" She simply blushed and slapped his arm as he chuckled._

_Fucking mad...brilliant little bitch_

_So maybe I like her more than a little bit_

_... doesn't mean I love her._

* * *

Thanks to Hermione's help and with the aid of the centaurs his burn balm was a roaring success, the new version stabilised with the snowcaps from the forest's heart and worked on all their exceedingly grateful test subjects , centaurs included...they were so pleased he was even allowed the honour of entering the herd's camp in the centre of the forest, a place where only Hermione had been before, not even Hagrid had been that welcomed. In addition Severus had become herd brother to the centaurs, Hermione had been so happy when Margorian called him brother.

He applied for the patent and added partial credit to her as his apprentice , and they decided mutually to also add credit and a share of the royalties to the centaurs of the forbidden forest , along with plans to do the same on any further creations that encompassed the knowledge they had shared with them, or plants and ingredients that would have otherwise been inaccessible without their blessing , the goblins at Gringotts did not even blink when they asked them to setup a vault they could store gold in on behalf of the centaurs of Hogwarts.

The original patent was at first rejected when the magical patents division of the ministry stated that neither credit nor royalties can be awarded to anything non human and besides, all applicants must be witnessed signing the patent by the Ministry. and they then requested that they reapply with the correct credit and royalties information.  
And wasn't that an entertaining notion... especially when he got to watch Hermione's reaction when he passed her the rejection letter at the breakfast table at Hogwarts.

"Oh no they did  ** _not_**  !" a fuming gryffindor witch slammed her chair back and stormed out of the Great hall...He and Firenze, who had began to take meals in the great hall at Hermione's insistence, quickly exchanged a look and after a moment both decided that there was no way in Hades they were going to miss this, and promptly followed the witch out of the hall and surprisingly onto the grounds.

The witch was storming her way to the front gates letter coiled tightly in one hand, hair standing on end and electrically charged , and a wave of magic surrounding her so strong it would make anyone take a step back and reconsider.

To his surprise a hunting party of the centaurs met them on the outskirts of the forest, near the gates of Hogwarts , which had flung open at the girls angry waved hand.  
He raised his eyebrow at her display... _Wandless,nonverbal...and they're only supposed to open for teachers_

He had never seen any of the centaurs this close to the edge of the forest , other than Firenze of course.

Margorian came up to them looking worried , "We felt her anger through the Herd Bond brothers, what is wrong with your Mare Severus ?"

_Much to his chagrin Margorian and the Centaurs insisted on calling Hermione his mare , and likewise would refer to him as her stallion, he had once thought to correct them their terminology but a quick jab in the ribs from Hermione suggested that it wasn't the best idea to correct the lead stallion._

"It seems the Ministry of Magic were not willing to accept our patent , under the grounds that nothing non human can have credit or royalties"

"Your actions and intent are appreciated my brother , but not needed , we have a deal struck and honoured and care not for Wizards politics"

"Indeed...but it seems Hermione will not be so easily dissuaded"

As he spoke the words, Hermione turned from the spot she was about to apparate from and stormed back towards the gathered men , all of which , centaurs especially, took a step back from the picture of fury she made.

" _You_  are coming with me, and  _someone_  from the herd needs to come too" She had grabbed his arm in emphasis and he fought not to wince in front of the stallions at the strength in her grip

"Peace Mikrofotia..."

"NO! I will not calm down!"

He gulped in fear at her audacity as she cut off Margorian mid speech and used her other hand to grab  _his_  arm , and pull hard enough to bring the centaur down slightly more to her level...and was stunned to see a few of the centaurs step back and look to the ground as she stood toe to toe with Margorian , hair crackling with magic

"I have had enough of bigoted, prejudiced, egotistical fucking  _ **MEN**_  who claim that others are wrong just because they're different!"

Margorian's ears were surprisingly turned slightly back in a position he'd been lead to believe meant submission or backing down, as he shuffled slightly from foot to foot, still held firmly in her grip...

"I  _will not_  stand by and let the Ministry walk all over the herd and deny them what they are  _rightfully_  due ! It doesn't matter if the herd doesn't want the money , it's the fact that it is  _rightfully theirs_ , even if you choose to give it away or leave it in the vault forever ! Severus would have  _never_  been able to complete his balm without help from the centaurs, and none of the witches and wizards that are reaping the benefits of the cure are refusing to take it because of the centaurs hand in it ! Let alone what future progress we may make with all the new ingredients from the forest ! If the Ministry can have their homes maintained by elves, and their money controlled by goblins then they can damn well accept that centaurs played a huge part in this potion and the least they can do is grant them the right to earn royalties from it , now one of you is Apparating sidealong to the Ministry with me to sign the damn papers or  _so help me god_  I will hogtie you and drag you through the floo!"

Every one of the Stallions in the hunting party was currently taking a step backward with the ears facing back and looking to the ground, a few of them also seemed to be making chewing motions or licking their lips.

Margorian was the only one left standing anywhere near the fuming girl due to her death grip on his arm.

He had been dragged along when she'd moved to face off with Margorian as she hadn't let go of his arm , which was now gripped so tightly he feared she might break it.

Margorian's eyes searched for Firenze who had wisely disappeared when Hermione had stormed back, and then flicked to Severus's who couldn't help but wince at the tightened grip on his bicep as the fiery witch refused to back down.

"Can one of you please volunteer whilst I still have use of my arm..."

Hermione turned to him and snapped "Quit being a baby!" and he wisely shut his mouth.

The hunting party deciding there was strength in numbers, had began to edge back towards the forest as a unit, meaning Margorian was the only one left close to her.

Severus Snape was a not a small man, in fact he was a fairly respectable 6ft 3 and If centaurs were measured like horses were, Margorian would have been a good 7ft to the shoulder... meaning that hermione had a vicious hold of a combined over 13ft of man and centaur...all 5ft 3 of her.

Noticing the stallions departure he heard Margorian mutter under his breath "Bunch of frightened foals"

Hermione looked into the stallion's eyes and he saw the frustrated and angry tears that had gathered there.

" _Please_  Margorian"

Taking a fortifying breath , the Stallion attempted to make it look like it was his decision after all , as he agreed to attend the Ministry with Hermione.

She led them both by the arm to the apparition point , and he was surprised to see Margorian looking over his shoulder sending an almost pleading look to the hunting party who currently looked like he was on the way to the gallows and they had just narrowly escaped the same fate.

* * *

They arrived at the Ministry atrium and Severus had never made it through the halls as quickly as he did that day , as the crowd of people parted like the red sea in awe/fear at the sight of the diminutive gryffindor witch , bodily dragging behind her the dreaded potions master/former death eater/hero-spy and the fearsome/wild/centaur stallion all the way to the patents office , whilst angrily muttering curses and insults about pompous wizards.

The clerk at the patents office, an annoyingly anal little former raven-claw who reminded him far too much of Percy weasley, nearly shat himself when the furious witch stormed into the office, magic crackling around her, with a former death eater and centaur in tow.

He quickly brought the head of patents, potions, magical creatures and law enforcement, and Surprisingly enough when the 4 esteemed wizards saw both Severus Snape and Margorian cringing away from the little witch, who held them both by the arm, they quickly decided that she was indeed right and centaurs could of course have credit for something that they had a hand in making , and it must have all been a big misunderstanding and they would ensure the legislation was amended effective immediately.

Remembering the pitying look that many students had given Hermione when she had began to work with him...it was a rather surreal moment to see the same look mirrored towards him from the 4 wizards when she signed as Hermione Granger, Apprenticed to Severus Snape.

* * *

The 3 of them were standing in the atrium awaiting a free apparition point, and they still had a respectable berth around them as people spoke to each other in hushed whispers about the sight before them but dared not approach...the gryffinfor princess, the spy and the centaur.

Thankfully she no longer had a hold on both of them, as they tried to subtly rub their arms.

There was a sudden screech from a woman and they all turned to see a young girl had escaped her mothers notice and crossed the empty space of the atrium , and approached Margorian, the small child coming barely above his knee , the screech had been the mother as she noticed her child approaching the dangerous creature...but she had been held back by another wizard.

"Hello"

"Hello little foal"

"Are you a centaur ?"

"I am"

"My parents said centaurs are evil beasts that are mindless and dangerous...but you don't look evil and you're not mindless because you can talk...though you could be dangerous"

The child's mother almost passed out in the arms of the wizard holding her , no doubt fearing her childs imment death for offending the centaur.

Margorian chuckled as he answered the girl "You are very brave for one so young , it is a common misconception among your kind that we are evil beasts, and we most certainly are not mindless, when you go to Hogwarts you may learn from my brother Firenze who is a teacher there... The only time a centaur may be dangerous is when you trespass on our lands, and even then we would not harm a foal like yourself"

"I don't like it when my brother comes into my room without asking either"

Margorian chuckled at that as the girl seemed to take a moment to take his words in , before nodding ,seemingly making her decision as she grasped his hand and gave it a tug.

There was a collective gasp in the atrium at that, and another when Margorian went down on his knees to be closer to the girl , who still had to stand on tiptoes to look into his eyes.  
She reached a hand up and ran it through his mane before to the astonishment of all surrounding, wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I'm sorry I called you a beast , you're not a beast and you have really pretty hair"

Margorian returned the hug and there was a flash of a camera somewhere in the distance.

"Your words lighten my heart little foal"

To the girls delight Margorian stood without letting go of her , as she squealed in pleasure at being raised a few feet up off the ground as he made his way over to the girls mother, still carrying her.

When he reached the shaking mother, he held out the young girl who she grasped with trembling arms.

"For one so young, your foal is brave and has a generous heart , there are great things written in her stars...just make sure to keep her within your grasp , lest the next one she approaches not be so trustworthy"

"What is your name braveheart"

"Hannah"

"Well met Hannah , I am Margorian of the Hogwarts Forest Herd"

He plucked out a lock of his mane and with a whispered word it wove itself into a bracelet , much to the girls delight ,which he handed to her and she put on immediately.

"When you come to Hogwarts Hannah braveheart, you will always have friends in the forest herd" 

With that he turned and made his way back to Severus and Hermione, the latter of which was smiling brightly as she grasped his hand and they apparated back to hogwarts.

* * *

Firenze nearly fell off his beanbag laughing in the staff room when they told the tale of how she had bodily dragged Margorian to the Ministry with her , and Minerva was so Proud that her Gryffindor princess hadn't even left Hogwarts and was already changing the world.

Severus felt a great pride in his apprentice as she retold the tale , especially the expressions on the faces of the various heads of department, and he couldn't help but smile , even if it was more of a smirk , when she chose to sit beside him on the sofa instead of beside Minerva.

Especially as he recalled  their arrival back at Hogwarts, she had let go of Margorians arm once they had landed at the hogwarts apparition point to allow him to make his way back to the forest, but instead of letting go of his arm, she had instead moved to grasp his hand, and they had walked hand in hand all the way to the entrance.

Only this crazy little gryffindor could storm the ministry itself with a centaur and ex death eater in tow, and force four heads of department to change the law, right then and there.

**Ok so I'm fond of her, it still doesn't mean I love her.**

* * *

 

**AN/ Poor Sev and Margorian *Snickers***   
**Please review guys ! x**


	10. Chapter 10

_Only this crazy little gryffindor could storm the ministry itself with a centaur and ex death eater in tow, and force four heads of department to change the law, right then and there._

_Ok so I'm fond of her, it still doesn't mean I love her._

* * *

December rolled in and their betting game was finally discovered by the other residents of Hogwarts.

They had continued on with their wagers , and though she usually came out on top , he had won a fair few himself.

They bet on everything from quidditch matches to test scores , and chose a variety of rewards.

He had used the opportunity as a Slytherin means of letting her get out of some of his ridiculous requests he had worded into her contract, he had began to feel exceedingly guilty at the various stipulations he'd added that she 'technically' had to adhere to , especially when he began feeling like a lecherous old bastard for forcing her to wear her Thursday attire , if she was truly his sort-of-friend then it didn't seem right for her to have no choice in the matter, but instead of coming out and saying it, instead he offered to remove the more ludicrous stipulations in her contract if she won the wager , which he of course subtly ensured that she did , whilst acting as though he was devastated to lose of course .

When the next Thursday came along , the first where she was no longer required to dress as such, she turned up in a short skirt and blouse of her own free will, and he was more than a little pleased.

* * *

They had managed to go unnoticed in their game for a long time as most of their 'winnings' were things that only affected the two of them, who had to mark the first year hufflepuffs...who had to harvest the flobberworm mucous... who got to pick the tea and biscuits for their discussion.

He spent a whole day brewing dressed as Neville's bogart , complete with the heels, which was murder on his calves. She barely got any work done with her giggling that day.

She in turn spent a day with cat ears, tail and whiskers...the fact that it also fell on a Thursday and made her look like some Playwizard pinup didn't really help matters when attempting to conceal his rather physical reaction to her , he didn't get much work done that day either.

* * *

But eventually they knew the staff would cotton on to their game , and in came in the guise of poor defenceless Filius Flitwick, who never saw it coming.

The soft spoken charms teacher, didn't have a rude bone in his body, so he of course jumped on the bet , despite the enormity of her requested prize, when she said that she could get him to swear in front of the whole upper classes. So when it came to study hall, for the 5th to 8 Years , he was supervising with Flitwick , when she made her move.

"Professor Flitwick " She called him Filius in the staffroom, but like all other members of staff, when she was in front of the students she used the title out of respect, Likewise the staff all called her Hermione in private.

"Miss Granger , how may I help you ?"

"I was hoping you could settle a geographical debate that I was having with a friend , you see we were discussing foreign potions ingredients and I was certain that the largest Island in Thailand was Bangkok , but they assured me I was wrong , and I was hoping you could clear the issue ?"

He didn't know if it was the look on her face , or the fact that everyone knew there wasn't a single friend that could hold their own on a potions discussion with her, but a few students had turned their attention to the conversation between the two of them as he also settled back to watch the exchange.

"Of course , I'm afraid your friend is correct Miss Granger, It's easy to get mixed up, Bangkok is the Capital of Thailand but the largest Island is Phuket"

"Pardon Me ?"

"The island of Phuket, Miss Granger"

"There's no need to be so rude professor!"

"No no you misunderstand me, it's called the island of Phuket"

Flitwick was getting noticeably embarrassed now , and more than a few heads were watching.

"Professor please, that language is hardly suitable for public hearing , if you didn't know the answer you could have just said so, instead of using that language!"

"No no Miss Granger, the Island is called _Phuk-et_ , spelled with a Ph , Not _Fuck it_ !"

Silence...absolute silence throughout the hall , you could have heard a quill drop. Speaking of drops , his jaw was currently on the floor , along with most of the students.

"Why thank you for clearing that up professor" She smiled sweetly to him.

She turned around and the cat that got the canary grin was back as she left a flustered flitwick and headed towards him.

"I told you Severus , Pay up"

_Goddamn infuriating little bitch._

"For gods sake Filius can't you tell when you're being played, you just lost me a bet you blundering fool"

"I...I..." he was as red as the Christmas decorations

She held out her hand to him with a raised eyebrow, and now all the students were watching with blatant interest as he pulled off his notorious robes and handed them to her , leaving him in just his frock coat, then crossed his arms over his chest with a scowl.

"Pleasure doing business with you Severus" to his utter dismay she put the robes around her shoulders and transfigured them temporarily shorter so that they didn't drag on the floor as much on her small frame.

He fought the urge to pout as he snapped at her.

"One week only and then I get them back... are you really going to wear them?"

"Every minute of every day, wouldn't want anyone to miss out on the view"

His ears were burning as he fought the blush from his face , a number of students were laughing but a scowl from him sent them to whispering instead, as he shot a venomous glance at Filius who still hadn't recovered.

* * *

By the time dinner came around, word had spread throughout the school of Hermione's antics in study hall , and as they walked into the great hall for dinner and made their way to the head table there was an awed silence around the school , as they all took in the potions master without his infamous robes, and Hermione wearing said robes, looking like the cat that got the cream , with the biggest shit eating grin on her face.

She Plopped down in her place at the table , and he was left to sullenly sit next to her.

He didn't know who started it, but he was pretty certain it was a certain tartain clad feline...someone snickered.

Quickly followed by two others , goodamn interfering mediwtich and of course Hooch.

Then there came a shout from of all people , Draco Malfoy.

"Nice Robes Granger"

_Fucking traitor._

That did it , Minerva Snorted so loud she spilt her tea and the whole of the head table broke into laughter , quickly followed by most of the school.

That's it, I'm fucking resigning.

* * *

She reluctantly handed the robes back at the end of the week , though he was almost a little dissapointed.

He was certain that he'd caught her ogling his arse again when they were brewing , facilitated by the lack of robes covering it, but he daren't say anything to her.

Besides , just because she looked didn't mean she was interested in him, she was just human after all , and she was with Weasley , she wasn't interested in her ugly old potions master.

Even if she did dress down for him on Thursdays, of her own free will.

And ogle his arse when he wasn't wearing his robes.

The disappointment he felt was soon gone, when he realised his robes smelled like her.

He could definitely live with that.

* * *

Soon it was the week before Christmas, and he found himself wondering what she was doing with herself over the Christmas period , as she seemed to be getting exceedingly melancholy.

"So, what are your plans for the yuletide season Hermione ?"

"I don't know , staying here I guess...I don't really have anywhere else to be"

Over one of their tea sessions she'd told him of her parents, how she had irreversibly obliviated them for their own protection , so he knew not to bring them up.

"You're not going to the Burrow with Mr Weasley ?"

"I don't know... Molly invited me and Ron wants me to, but I thought it'd be too awkward what with how Ron is and all"

"Yes, I could see that"

He could...The boy always had his beefy arm around her, and he could imagine how uncomfortable it would be for a person as reserved as her to be surround by family with the boy draped around her shoulders.  
He didn't know why she stayed with the oaf, she could do so much better and they had so little in common.

"Everything will be so different this year... without Harry...it's hard to believe we were in Godrics Hollow on Christmas Eve last year"

He cringed at the memory of that, he'd heard about their own encounter with Nagini, and was once more impressed with the reminder of the witch's skills, the boy would not have survived as long as he did without her.

"I know you never saw eye to eye but Harry...harry was like my brother... we've always been so close and this is my first Christmas without him, he never even got presents growing up with the Dursleys and they treated him like dirt, so we always made sure he spent Christmas or boxing day with us or the weasleys , my mum and dad sort of adopted him into the family... he became part of the family tradition, just as much as stockings and advent calendars. Day to day it's like I can almost pretend that he's in another class , or playing quidditch but when Christmas comes and he's not there, it becomes too real...that he's really gone and not coming back"

She stopped what she was doing then , and brought her hands up to cover her eyes as her shoulders shook in silent sobs.

He put a stasis on both of their cauldrons and made his way over to her...he tentatively began to rub her arms , unsure of his welcome, when she turned and wrapped her arms around him , burying her face in his chest as she cried.

He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her head, admiring how she fit in his arms , even as he attempted to offer here what comfort he could.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" she mumbled into his coat

"Don't be...it's grief , it will sneak up on you and consume you when you least expect it , even when you think you have gotten over it , just allow yourself to grieve, you will never be able to move on if you hold it back"

She sobbed at that and held tighter to him.

"I think near the end he wanted it... death...he was so tired of fighting and death , and always feeling responsible, he said after fourth year it was like death followed him and he was tired of being the reason people around him got hurt."

She was no longer crying but still had her face buried into him.

"Me and Ron found him in the bathroom once, the one we made polyjuice in, he was so stressed out and upset and he'd cut his arm bad, he swore that it was an accident but he admitted to me later that he'd done it on purpose , he wasn't even sure if he was trying to kill himself or just wanted the hurt on the outside to match the hurt on the inside"

His arms were still around her and he was rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"He was gay you know... "

Potter was gay? that was news on him.

"...he figured it out in 6th year , it was one of the reasons he broke it off with Ginny when we left, but for her own protection aswell. He never told anyone but me and Ron, and even then it wasn't intentional , The horcrux...it made us think and say terrible things, Ron got so angry thinking that me and harry were getting together behind his back , and he sort of blurted it out that would never happen, because I was like a sister, and he wasn't interested in girls anyway. I tried to tell him that it was OK, I'd had my suspicions and we loved him anyway , but Ron didn't take it well , it wasn't long after that he left us... I think he sort of selective memory'd that away when he came back , and pretended like he'd never heard"

She was resting her forehead and hands on his chest now , and he still had her in his embrace , allowing her to vent.

"I think that was another one of the reasons why he felt so depressed, just another way to be different from everyone else he'd said, all he ever wanted was to be normal, to be accepted, the same as everyone else"

She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I loved him so much and yet I can't help but wonder if there was a time , a chance after defeating Voldemort ,that he was given the option to come back , that he wouldn't have taken it... and I feel mad at him for not choosing to come back and live his life, and I feel guilty for being mad , when all I wanted is my brother back"

Holding onto her as she cried he did not know what to say to make things better for her, choosing just to hold her and offer comfort in his presence.

When her tears had dried she went to take a step back from him , but instead he pulled her into another hug.

"Never be sorry for being human, there is nothing wrong with hurting from the death of a loved one"

She nodded gratefully and returned the hug.

"Now I have to admit my experience in comforting weeping females is not vast, but if years of being head of house has taught me anything it's that there's not much that can't be improved in the short term by the judicious application of tea and chocolate or baked goods"

She laughed at that and wiped her tears as she looped her arm through his.

"Lead the way Severus"

* * *

**AN: The darks creeping in a bit...**

**Please review ! x**

**Feel free to suggest bets that sev and mione can make , or prizes they might ask for !**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Now I have to admit my experience in comforting weeping females is not vast, but if years of being head of house has taught me anything it's that there's not much that can't be improved in the short term by the judicious application of tea and chocolate or baked goods"_

_She laughed at that and wiped her tears as she looped her arm through his._

_"Lead the way Severus"_

* * *

They sat and drank tea in his quarters, side by side on his sofa.

He learnt that she wasn't a chocolate fan, too traumatised by dentist parents and the gluttonous weasley boy... but definitely approved of baked goods.  
Her favourites were cinnamon buns , she tried them once in bakery in France as a child and had been hooked ever since, though none ever came close to the ones from Paris.

She learned that he had a carefully hidden sweet tooth, he told her that growing up as a child they didn't have spare money, so none essentials like sweets and chocolate, were not something he ever had until he came to Hogwarts...she had already noted that he took his tea with 3 sugars.

"Sugar rots your teeth and your mind, that's what my mother used to say" He raised an eyebrow at that , tea cup held partway to his face.

Realising how he could have taken that as an insult , she immediately blushed and apologised. "I'm so sorry...I don't mean anything by that"

He snorted and continued with his drink before answering.

"Please, there is no need for apologies, I was hardly a contender for  _witch weekly's best smile_  to begin with, and certainly not worth abstaining from sweet things to maintain"

She chuckled at the memory of Gilderoy Lockhart, before she spoke again quietly to him with a shy smile.

"I Like your smile anyway...it's like a rare and fantastic creature , and I feel honoured every time I earn it"

"Yes... I think I can see what you mean, the brain rot is starting"

She laughed and bumped his arm with hers, and then much to his delight dropped her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Please don't be offended by this, and feel free not to answer me...but if your teeth do bother you, why have you never fixed them ? I jumped on the chance to shrink mine when Poppy was fixing them after Draco's spell, and as soon as I turned of age I fixed them straightaway"

He was quiet for a moment and she thought she had offended him

"Sorry I..."

"Cease with your apologies"

"Sorry"

He scowled at her then and she giggled.

"In all honesty there are few people with the ability to do such complex permanent magic, a combination of healing and permanent transfiguration, combine that with the need for an advanced medical knowledge to ensure they do not cause any unfortunate side affects or permanent damage, there are little to no people qualified to do such a spell and do it well"

She seemed to consider that for a moment before replying to him

"I guess I understand that... but you're a very intelligent man, and you must have done a large amount of mediwizard and anatomy training with your mastery, surely you have the knowledge to do it yourself if you really wanted to?"

He blushed at that , actually blushed and she found it utterly charming.

"I lack the required skill"

"Thestral Dung! You're the most powerful wizard in Britain"

He couldn't help but puff his chest up a bit at her assesment, even as he admitted his shortcomings.

"I appreciate your sentiments...transfiguration, and charms are not my strong points, though transfiguration is where I lack most... I do not have the necessary skill or knowlege to perform such a spell, I..."

She was looking at him gobsmacked

"...I only just scraped an acceptable on my NEWT as I failed the practical and managed to transfigure my pebbles into pixies, instead of puffskeins and they totally wrecked the great hall, the exams had to be put back over an hour while they rounded up all the damn things... if my theory was not impeccable, I would have got a Troll"

He seemed to be embarrassed at that admission and turned his focus to his cup of tea.

"Thank God" she giggled

His eyes snapped to hers and he shot her a glare, what was she on with ?

"Do you know how hard it is to work under someone so amazingly intelligent that it makes you feel like a relative idiot in comparison ? I honestly thought that I would never be able to match you in anything , it was kind of daunting...and it's a relief to know you're human after all"

"Glad I can be of such comfort" his tone was sardonic ,but internally his pride was quite bolstered by her admission.

"I'm a terrible flyer , I failed my flying OWL"

"Yes I'm aware..."

"Yes but I bet you don't know why I failed it"

His eyebrow quirked in interest at that as he waited for her to expand on her explanation.

"I totally lost control of the broom , had to be chased by the examiner as I flew out of the test area, crashed into the whomping willow and when the examiner caught me, I threw up on his robes"

There was a moment of silence before he barked out laughing , deep belly laughs that made his shoulders shake and jostle the girl still leant on him .  
She was blushing furiously but laughing along with him.

"Hooch nearly wet herself she was laughing so much, she had to get off her broom because she was afraid she was going to fall"

He wiped a tear from his eye, yes that sounded exactly like rolanda.

"Anyway... what makes you think Miss Granger that you are so much more advanced in transfigurations than me ?" His tone was teasing and he quirked an eyebrow,

"Outstanding Newt Aside" she responded in kind with a wide toothy smile and pointed to her teeth.

He cringed.

"Fair point... however that could have been a lucky shot , after all you're intimately aware of your own teeth"

She blushed once more and quickly admitted "I...uhm... _may-have-fixed-another-students-too"_

She looked away from him a moment as she brought her cup to her face

His eyebrow was in his hairline now.

"Indeed ? And who might that be..."

Her cup was still shielding her face as she took a stealthy sip , as he took a sip of his own

"itmighthavebeenmarcusflint"

He spat his tea back into his mug and started at her wide eyed, he was not expecting that.

"Marcus Flint!?"

She nodded

"THE Marcus Flint of Slytherin ?"

Another nod.

"I saw the boy after...he would never tell anyone who... his parents were death eaters, he was set to take the mark... after he had his teeth fixed he pulled away from his parents and he's now a trainee at Mungos...You did that ?"

"I didn't know all of that...but yes I fixed his teeth for him"

"Why ? he was a Slytherin, and nothing but cruel to you all , as a child he was always a vicious little brat like his father"

"Because I could...and because I know what it's like to be teased because of how you look"

"His father is the reason his teeth were like that in the first place"

He raised an eyebrow at that

"He kicked him when he was a toddler"

His scowl grew heavy at that

"He was always a vicious animal , the world is better for his demise...he told you all of that ?"

"I write to him...since he left, he wrote to me first when he got his trainee position and apologised for everything, it took him a while to come to terms with what his father had done... practically brainwashed him, we had to stop during the war as it was too risky but he got in touch recently , he's engaged now... I never knew he had been set to take the mark though"

"Your work is very impressive, most assumed, myself included, he had spent a vault full of galleons on a specialist healer, you may have missed you calling Granger"

She blushed at that and his attention once more dropped to the mug in his hands, as they settled into a companionable silence.

She felt him shuffle beneath her, which was strange , Severus Snape was many things but a fidget was not one of them.

She turned her head slightly, still rested on his shoulder, so she could gaze at his face.

Still looking into his cup , and pointedly not at her, he opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it, then did the same thing again only to close his mouth with an angry huff as a blush rose to his face.

"Severus what is it ?"

His face was flaming now , more colour than she'd ever seen on his sallow face.

"Should you... that is If I were to...but you do not have to... if I..." he sighed in frustration.

Once more she was shocked to see him lost for words

"Severus ?"

"If I were to...suitably recompense you...do you think that you could...do as you did for Flint...for me"

Her jaw dropped, she made to speak but nothing but a squeak came out.

Standing angrily he made to walk away from the sofa

"Apologies, I should not..."

Not letting him get any further she jumped up and grabbed his hand to prevent his escape , as the mortified wizard refused to look at her.

"Severus..."

"Unhand me Miss Granger, I apologise for imposing..." once more he attempted to remove himself from her presence, but she refused to let him go and instead pulled him until he was facing her.

"Severus...no stop it, you're not imposing and stop running... look at me"

He stopped attempting to escape but would not look at her.

"Severus look at me"

Finally he turned his head ashamed to face her , and glance up at her through his eyelashes..  _it's a sin for a man to have eyelashes like that_ she thought briefly.

"Severus...You'd trust me to cast on you ? "

His eyes snapped to hers then

"Of course I would"

"Severus, you don't even let Poppy cast her own diagnostics on you at the staff medical, instead you do it for her..and you would trust me to do something so permanent and visible like that ?"

"Hermione...I'd trust you with my life"

* * *

 

**AN/ Please review ! You guys are so supportive, I love you all x**


	12. Chapter 12

_"Severus...You'd trust me to cast on you ? "_

_His eyes snapped to hers then_

_"Of course I would"_

_"Severus, you don't even let Poppy cast her own diagnostics on you at the staff medical, you do it for her..and you would trust me to do something so permanent and visible like that ?"_

_"Hermione...I'd trust you with my life"_

* * *

_Woosh_

That was the sound of all the air leaving her lungs, as her jaw dropped so low she thought she could feel her chin on her chest.

 _A response was probably prudent to that statement_ Her brain supplied

"er...what ?"

_Good Show Hermione_

He was nervous she realised, embarrassed and could it be...shy ? as he mumbled a responce to her , still looking at her through those sinful eyelashes.

"Well Yes...after all , if it were left to me I'd be dead , no one else gives a damn, and you're obviously better at safeguarding _my_  life than I am as you're the only reason I'm alive"

"Severus..." she said sadly and reached out a hand to him.

His body tensed when she touched him and she noted it was his flight responce kicking in , she could practically sense him fighting his nature, to either flee or brush her off with a caustic comment , he managed to fight the urge and held still but seemed not to know how to otherwise respond , so she reacted.

She pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you Severus, I can't tell you how much it means that you trust me... it's the absolute world to me, and of course I trust you with my life also"

He didn't seem to know how to respond to her hug... he'd hugged her before of course, but always when comforting  _her._.. he'd never been the one gaining comfort from it.

Her arms went around his waist and her head rested on him , as he tentatively embraced her in return and when she only squeezed him tighter, he let out his held breath and rested his chin on her head.

_Gods she fit perfectly, if only he could keep her._

"Severus?" she mumbled into his chest

"Hmm?" he answered , still basking in the warmth from her embrace , and the way she so easily touched him that still thrilled the touch starved man inside of him.

"I'm so glad I kicked you in the balls"

He barked out a laugh at that and much to her delight picked her up off the ground like Margorian had, She squealed and kicked her legs out behind her as he bent backwards to bring her even higher off the ground

"Don't ever change Granger"

"Likewise"

* * *

He was nervous , embarrassed and flustered and she could help but find it so endearing.

She also couldn't help but replay the way he held her in his arms earlier.

Sure Margorian , Bane and Ronan had all lift her off the ground before, amused by her "Tiny human stature" as Margorian put it, but Severus was a man not a centaur ,  _and what a man_  her traitorous brain supplied and she wasn't exactly light , she'd gained back all the weight from being on the run with the boys so she had curves in all the right places, yet he lifted he so high off the ground and didn't even break a sweat.

She knew he was strong magically, but strong physically ? Ok so he could lift with ease the industrial sized cauldrons they used for mass brewing, that she'd nearly broken her back trying to move a few inches...but he'd always seemed so tall and lanky and she'd assumed that he was all scrawny underneath his robes... t _hen again , remember what he looked like without his robes_  her brain supplied once more , and she thought back to the time she won his robes and he spent a week in just his frock coat, his broad shoulders , trim hips.. _.and that arse, who knew that was hidden under all those robes?_ and she wasn't the only student that had noticed either , since his hero status had been revealed a number of students had looked at him with new eyes and she caught a couple of 7th and 8th year girls using the opportunity for checking out what the dour potions master had beneath his robes.

_Goddammit_ _focus Hermione_

She'd first cast the spell that acted like a muggle X-Ray and produced a picture of his teeth and jaw onto some parchment so she could plan what she was going to do.

He was sat nervously watching her , as she scrunched up her face and frowned at the parchment in her hands.

"If you can't do it I understand"

Her trance was broken at his soft words

"huh...What do you mean ?"

"It's too bad isn't it... that's why you're frowning , you don't have to let me down easy granger just tell me"  
"No Severus it's not that it's just..."

"Just what ?"

She was quiet for a moment before she spoke softly to him.

"You have some of the same problems that Marcus did , your jaws been broken more than once , including a number of hairline fractures... you've been punched or kicked in the face"

He sniffed haughtily and looked to the side

"I was a death eater Miss Granger, we didn't braid our hair and talk about boys"

He was using sarcasm as shield she realised, so she answered in his language

"Not even Lucius? , his hair is so fabulous after all"

A snort and slight smirk from him was his answer as he turned back to look at her , and she grew sad once more.

"I meant that your jaw was damaged just like Marcus's , before you lost your milk teeth , that's why your adult teeth came in crooked because of the damage to the jaw"

He was silent but didn't contradict her.

"Your premolars and molars...in fact all your back teeth are fine , it's just the front teeth , the incisors and cuspids, the adult ones are usually in by 10 or 12 at the latest... which means your jaw was damaged before you were 10 , like Marcus"

He sniffed once more and gave her a curt nod, still not meeting her gaze.

"Can you fix it"

Her eyes watered...and she had to blink back tears.  _Gods...has this man not endured enough in his life ? I knew he grew up in poverty but child abuse too ? That poor man._

"Severus..."

"Do not Granger, it is of no consequence...if you cannot fix it..."

"I _can_  fix it you stupid stubborn man"

That got his attention and he snapped his eyes to look into her tearful ones.

"And if you don't want to feel sorry about your life, I will have to do it for you..after all you trusted me with it, so it's like my job...now stay still"

She wiped her eyes and lifted her chin , focusing a determined face on him as she pointed her wand at him

"By all means..."

* * *

When she was finished and he was finally allowed to move, the first thing he did was rub his jaw at the intense aching feeling.

"That seemed very complicated , I had no idea there was so much involved"

She blushed as she began to explain

"Well , it's not just a swish and flick sort of thing... First you have to scale and polish and fill any cavities to make sure the teeth themselves are healthy, then you have to make sure the bite isn't off , and it's not as simple as moving the affected teeth , you have to move the others back to make a space for them , then you have to scale the teeth where you couldn't get to clean them because of how they were aligned, then I had to correct your jaw , including a TMJ problem.. you shoudn't get the tension type headaches anymore , and your jaw won't lock anymore either... then to finish I whitened them"

He simply stared at her taking it all in...

"How did you know I had tension headaches like that , and that my jaw locks...all from my crooked teeth ?"

"Well apart from the fact you get really crabby when you have a headache , even more so than usual that is , and that you sometimes click your jaw when we're brewing and it makes my stomach turn... you had TMJ"

"What in merlins name is TMJ ?"

"Oh.. it's short for tempromandibular joiny disorder , it's where the hinge of your jaw meets your skull , you had TMJ damage from a previous injury , probably a very forceful impact...it causes tension like headaches that don't go away with pain relief and makes your jaw lock"

Said jaw dropped and moved a few times before he could speak again

"What ?" she said nervously , looking at his shellshocked expression.

"My whole life... since I was a boy... I've had these headaches, almost daily, that were so intensely painful they at times made me nauseous, and never responded to headache potions... and you're telling me they're gone ?"

She blushed prettily at that

"Well...yes, technically it's misplaced jaw pain and not a true headache, so a headache relief potion wouldn't work , but yes, the TMJ damage has been corrected so you won't get them anymore"

He didn't know what to say... there was nothing he could say but...

"Over 20 years of agony...and you're telling me Just Like that , never again ?"

"Never again...now aren't you going to tell me what you think ?"

"Frankly Granger, if you're telling me I'll never get those headaches again , I don't care if you've given me piano keys for teeth"

She swatted his arm at that as he chuckled.

"Behave you..." She conjured up a hand mirror and passed it to him shyly "...Here, see what you think"

He smirked at her, before taking the mirror in his hand and raising it to his face.

His face dropped and went blank when he looked into the mirror.

"Severus...?" Hermione said worriedly 

He didn't answer and brought his hand up to touch his teeth, as though not believing what he was seeing

"Severus... I'm sorry" Tears came to her eyes as she took in his shocked visage

His attention snapped to her then and saw the tears threatening to spill

"What ?...Sorry ? Merlin girl what are you sorry for ?"

"You hate it don't you ? I didn't..."

To her suprise he put a finger on her lips to halt her speech.

"Cease your babbling woman...your mouths runs away when you are flustered"

She couldn't help but blush at the feeling of his finger on her lips , and her brain asked her if it would be terribly inappropriate to reach out her tongue and taste him.

Unfortunately he did not give her the chance and moved to stand up , pulling her with him.

Oh god this is it , he's going to hex me, he's going to fire me and throw me out ...

To her surprise he did none of those things, instead he wrapped his arms around her in a hug so tight it made her squeak.

"Thank You Hermione , You were amazing...you are amazing"

And then to her utter delight , as he held her in his arms, he placed a small hesitant kiss on the top of her head.

* * *

 

**AN - Aww poor Sev has had a hard life.**

**Please review**


	13. Chapter 13

_Oh god this is it , he's going to hex me, he's going to fire me and throw me out ..._

_To her surprise he did none of those things, instead he wrapped his arms around her in a hug so tight it made her squeak._

_"Thank You Hermione , You were amazing...you are amazing"_

_And then to her utter delight , as he held her in his arms, he placed a small hesitant kiss on the top of her head._

* * *

There was only 5 days until Christmas and he was a nervous wreck.

In 3 days time, the day before Christmas eve, it was the Potion Master's Guild Banquet. Held every 5 years it was officially a date to reacquaint one-selves with other guild members and discuss advances in potioneering... unofficially it was basically a Slytherin gathering of stuffy old pureblood men, like Horace Slughorn, who spent most of the night schmoozing, drinking ridiculously expensive spirits and doing their best to show off, wearing their most expensive robes, gossiping like women and trying to one-up themselves on who had done the best in their field in recent years.

As his apprentice, she would be expected to attend by his side, though she had every right to deny him, it would look poorly on him as a master if she chose not to go , though likewise he was worried how it might look to the other staff if he was to take her.

She didn't hold the Potion Master's Guild members in high regards , neither did he to be honest, but it was probably because they were mostly bigoted old pure-blood men , who the first time she met one when filing her apprentice papers, spent the entire time leering at her making her wand hand twitch to hex the man.

There was nothing to be done about it , he had put it off for as long as he could , he'd thought about his argument and all that was left to ask her, she was his apprentice and this was an official guild gathering...  _So why did he feel like a spotty teen asking a pretty girl to the ball ?_

* * *

She was already in the staffroom when he arrived, sat discussing preservation charms with filius and pomona, to better keep some of their newfound ingredients from the forest heart fresh.

He'd decided that it was best to ask for her attendance to the banquet in front of the other staff, that way they could say nothing untoward about his intentions.

"Granger, I need a word with you"

"What's wrong Severus "

"I don't know if you're aware but in a few days it is the Guild's banquet , as my apprentice it would be prudent for you to attend with me"

She didn't even look up from her notes as she replied.

"Prudent, but not necessary"

His jaw twitched and Pomona and Filius hid their smirks , Filius especially was taking extra pleasure in Hermione putting him in his place, after finding out that Severus had bet against him... he had no idea how that happened, seeing as it was all the girls doing in the first place.

"It would be advantageous for you to attend"

She scrunched her nose up at that and looked at him over her parchment

"In what way would me attending that bigoted sausage fest be of any advantage to me ? I don't even own any formal wear and If I wanted an older man to stare at my tits, I can just go see Gerard"

Rolanda snorted her agreement at that "Perv" , and Septima Vector nodded in agreement "I hear that"

He clenched his jaw at that , she was right after all .

"...The connections you could make..."

She rolled her eyes and snorted out a laugh at that.

"Severus...I've already got all the connections they'll never have...I have access to the best ingredients from the herd, I have a contract with Mungos, I'm already training under the best potions master in Europe , The Malfoy's have already come forward and said they're willing to invest and bankroll any future ventures I have , not that I need them seeing as Harry left me half of everything in his will , and I have the money from the order of Merlin , plus I can promote anything I want for free in the quibbler because of Luna, and the prophet because colin creevey is now their chief reporter after skeeter got fired... so tell me what connections do I need to make?"

 _Gods she was brilliant,_  and he felt a thrill go through him that she considered him the best master in Europe, even as the muscle in his eye and jaw ticked.

"She's got you there Severus" Minerva interjected without raising her eyes from the paper she was reading by the fire.

Despite his annoyance he couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter.

"Are you sure you weren't offered Slytherin Granger ?"

She smiled at that as she replied " No... I just learned from the ultimate Slytherin"

He and the staff let out a chuckle at that.

"So... I know that you already knew all of that Severus, so tell me why you really want me to go with you"

He clenched his jaw and fought the urge to blush as a few members of staff looked on in curiosity.

"As my apprentice you are expected to attend"

"Expected but not required"

"Just so" he conceded with a nod.

"You have butt face"

He shot her a glare at that as she and Rolanda snickered, _those two were a dangerous pair when they were together._

"...but if you do not attend, it will look poorly on me as your master and..."

he cut off what he was saying angrily as she raised her eyebrow at him , and rested her chin on her hand expectantly.

"And ?"

He huffed before answering her petulantly

"And I have to go to this stupid pissing contest, and I'm fed up of going alone, being the youngest master there, and don't want to spend all night listening to the mouldy old bastards ribbing me on how I don't have control over my apprentice."

He crossed his arms over his chest and fought the urge to pout.

Minerva rustled her paper and he was pretty certain it was to cover up her snickers.

"Now we're getting somewhere...what's in it for me?"

"The pleasure of my company for the evening"

She guffawed at that

"Pull the other one Severus... besides I already get that, you're not really selling it to me"

"I'll give you the day off from your apprenticeship"

"That's pretty much a given , seeing as how you have to attend and won't be here anyway..what else?"

"I will take you shopping today so you can purchase the formal wear"

Her eyebrow rose expectantly and he sighed

"And I will pay for said formalwear"

She grinned "Now we're getting somewhere...what else ?"

"Granger..." he growled in annoyance at her cheek and the other staffs amusement

" You know I don't think I have any shoes either that would go with a formal outfit...plus there are a number of places I was meaning to visit on my next stop out... I've not had time what with my hard work as an apprentice and all...plus a day of shopping is hungry work"

Rolanda was turning red she was trying so hard to hold back her mirth and most of the other staff weren't fairing much better.

He was mortified in his embarrassment but at the same time couldn't be prouder as he acquiesced to her Slytherinesque demands.

"I will of course purchase you the shoes to match the outfit, as well as any other items you need, within reason, whilst we are out shopping... and purchase lunch for us at a place of your choosing"

Pretty much all of the female staff were hiding their hysterics.

She smiled at him , " That all sounds great , but to be honest I could go shopping any time myself, and go to any number of formal events , so why should I attend this one ?"

He smirked as he gave his next answer

"Free bar"

"Sold"

She instantly stood and looped her hand through his arm and began squeezing his bicep as he blushed and the other staff chuckled at his plight.

"Granger what are you doing?"

"Checking you've got good muscles for carrying bags... by the end of today you're going to need it , shrinking charms don't go well with formalwear"

He groaned as she laughed and they headed out of the staff room to the untold horrors that would be shopping in the week before christmas.

* * *

**AN: / Please Review Guys ! x**


	14. Chapter 14

_She smiled at him , " That all sounds great , but to be honest I could go shopping any time myself, and go to any number of formal events , so why should I attend this one ?"_   
_He smirked as he gave his next answer_   
_"Free bar"_   
_"Sold"_   
_She instantly stood and looped her hand through his arm and began squeezing his bicep as he blushed and the other staff chuckled at his plight._   
_"Granger what are you doing?"_   
_"Checking you've got good muscles for carrying bags... by the end of today you're going to need it , shrinking charms don't go well with formalwear"_   
_He groaned as she laughed and they headed out of the staff room to the untold horrors that would be shopping in the week before christmas._

* * *

He was in any sane man's definition of hell , being dragged along clothes shopping by a woman, to which he had to foot the bill, and to top it all off it was the week before Christmas and absolutely hectic.

So why was he enjoying himself ?

At first he'd been afraid of the looks they would be given when seen together , the ugly older man out with his beautiful young apprentice, he was anticipating the disgust on people's faces as they saw his as a dirty, lecherous old man praying on the younger girl.

But there were no disgusted looks, in fact no one paid them a second glance. Even as she looped her arm through his and walked close by his side.  
Was it because she looked older than her 19 years with the way she dressed for their outing, she looked so sexy and mature in trousers, blouse and long winter coat and the way she held herself with such poise and grace that was well beyond that of her peers ?

Or maybe it was the way she smiled happily , constantly making eye contact with him as they discussed numerous topics at length and in detail , she laughed at his comments and leaned into him and smiled that megawatt smile that he couldn't help but return.

In fact the only looks he seemed to be getting were...jealous ones... a few young men, and quite a few older ones, looked at him and the smiling young woman on his arm, and couldn't hide their jealousy...and he almost thought he saw a couple of women giving jealous looks to hermione, but he had to be mistaken.

He found himself wishing this was a date, that she was his woman on his arm, and not his apprentice, as he'd finally admitted to himself that he enjoyed her company immensely.

She was so engaging in conversation , he'd never met anyone that he could have such intellectual discussions with on equal grounds.  
They could discuss anything, Potions, Arithmancy, Politics, Theatre, History... they shared so many interests , and many dislikes as they often mocked the single minded unwashed masses , who pretty much thought of nothing other than quidditch.

Thankfully she hadn't expected him to assist her in the clothes shops they had ventured in , both muggle and wizarding , she had plonked him on the allocated seat near the entrance with the other 'boyfriends and husbands' while she did the required shopping , simply handing him the bill and the bags with a smile.

It seems that she was either extremely proficient , or other men as a whole were exaggerating about women's proclivities to shop , as even with free rein on both his muggle bank card, and access to his Gringotts vault , she neither spent an inordinate amount of time nor money that he was expecting, she was never more than 40 minutes or so per shop , and most of that could be accounted for by the busyness of the establishments.

They spent a great deal of time in book shops , both muggle and wizarding as they both added to their vast collections , she had offered to pay for her books, stating that she felt bad and didn't really expect him to pay for everything today, but he had refused and assured her that having narcissa malfoy as a friend, meant that he had expected her bill to be much larger than what it was so far, so he was more than happy to purchase the books for her, and that if it truly bothered her she could consider them her Christmas gifts. She had smiled shyly and thanked him and once again looped her arm through his.

He'd found that having her smiling and willing on his arm, was one of his new favourite things in life, and couldn't help puffing his chest out like a proud peacock every time he had the young witch on his side.

* * *

They had finally stopped to rest and have a bite to eat at a small coffee place on the muggle side of London, and they sat discussing some of the potions work they had in progress , they'd cast some privacy wards around them so no muggles could hear what they were discussing.

Like most places , the inside was heaving with customers, and they had ended up side by side in a small booth as everywhere else was full. He was worried the girl would not want to be seen in public so close to him , but she seemed quite content to be pressed into his side as closely as they did over tea in his quarters.

The waiter arrived with their coffee and cakes , and he looked on with an arched eyebrow at the sticky monstrosity on her plate , as he took a bite out of his muffin.

"Granger , that mess cannot be in any way enjoyable , is it not bad enough that you have to stand up for all the misunderstood beasts, but you have to be the poster girl for unwanted pastries ?"

She'd laughed at that and bumped his shoulder with hers.

"Shut up! Besides cinnamon buns aren't pastries, and they're definitely not unwanted" She smiled as she tore off a piece and bit into it .

He sneered and looked at the sticky mess with distaste "Speak for yourself"

"Have you even tried one"

"No... and I have no desire to either"

"Oh come on Severus, live a little"

To his surprise she tore off another piece and held it up to his mouth.

He arched an eyebrow at her , which only resulted in her returning the gesture with a smile.

"What precisely do you want me to do with that"

She rolled her eyes "I want you to kiss it, I was hoping it'd turn into a prince... eat it you dolt"

He scowled at her "No"

"Don't be such a baby"

"It's sticky"

"It's cream cheese frosting, you'll love it "

"I doubt it"

"Severus just try the damn bun before I hex you"

She'd moved the piece closer to his mouth and he leant back into the seat to avoid it.

" Cease with your accosting of my person , you aggrevating bint"

"Severus I am not going to rest until you try it "

Much to his surprise she began giggling and pressed herself into him until she was half leant on him and attempting to push the piece of bun towards his mouth.

"Right...that's it"

She was now half leant on his chest and using the opportunity to his advantage he dug his fingers into her ribs causing her to yelp out loud and begin giggling as he ticked her mercilessly for a few moments

"NO! SEVERUS!...STOP! alright alright...haha you win! No ...seriously stop I'm going to pee!"

He released her with a chuckle and a grin , and she glared at him even as she smiled.

"Bastard" she said affectionately.

He simply smirked in responce, and before he could question his own actions, grabbed her wrist and brought her hand up to his lips as he took the piece of cake from her fingers.

He didn't know if he imagined her soft gasp or the way her eyes dilated slightly.

Grinning he chewed the bun , and at the question posed by her arched eyebrow he simply replied with

"Acceptable"

She laughed out loud and threw her napkin at him , and before his newfound confidence deserted him, he put his arm around her shoulders...  _sort of friends did that right ?_

In the end he didn't care, as she didn't protest the action and instead leaned into his side as she finished her coffee and bun, and snagged a piece of his muffin in retribution as he chuckled at her antics.

* * *

According to her, the only thing she had left to purchase was shoes to go with her outfit , and she had taken the opportunity to discreetly transfigure her trousers into a just below the knee skirt so that she could better see the shoes she tried on.

It was a very large and busy department store they went into , with no designated parking zone for accompanying males as it were , so he went with her lest they get separated among the masses.

He took a seat in the small area, feeling awfully uncomfortable and watched as she discussed something with a clerk then came to sit by him as the clerk went off to retrieve a few boxes.

It was taking all his strength not to stare at her legs. It still puzzled him how a girl as small and slight as she was, seemed to have such long and shapely legs.  
He'd often stared at her legs when she'd worn her skirts to brew on thursdays, but being seated next to her meant he was being treated to a much closer look than he usually got and he couldn't help but fantasise what they'd look like wrapped around his _...ahem well._

She was in the middle of taking off her boots , and he was wondering how far up those transfigured tights went...and if they were indeed tights or were infact stockings... and if they were stockings were they holdups or did she also  _merciful merlin_  conjure a garter belt.

Suddenly thankful for the distraction , he snapped his eyes to hers when he realised she was speaking to him .

"I love these boots but I should've worn flats, knowing how much walking we were going to do today, but I rarely get a chance to dress nicely...regretting it now though my feet are killing me"

She was absently rubbing her foot and before he could question his actions he'd grabbed said foot and pulled it into his lap, effectively spinning her around at the same time.

She'd squeaked in surprise at his actions

"Severus! what are you...oh god don't stop"

 _Fucking hell. That was one for the wank bank._  Hearing her say that , saying his name and begging him not to stop...was definitely going to be something he . _and all he had done was rub her feet._

"Severus Thats soooo good... but you don't have to..."

 _Severus that's so good...Another to remember.._.Gently kneading her foot, he responded to her as she continued to melt like putty in his hands

"Nonsense...the whole reason we are on this shopping trip is for my benefit , to have your attendance with me at the banquet, therefore it is my fault that you are so uncomfortable , and I shall do what I can to rectify the situation"

he kneaded particularly hard at that and she  _fucking mewled_  as she closed her eyes and dug her teeth into her lip , arm coming to rest on his and he was more than thankful for the excessive covering his transfigured black coat gave him , lest he cause a scene with his rather obvious physical reaction to her responses.

"Wow...he's a keeper"

The clerk smiled at her as he brought a box over to her.

Hermione hummed as she smiled at the boy " Damn straight"

The boy gave him a once over

"Pity"

Hermione chuckled and he fought a blush as he let go of her foot.

"I think these will be exactly what you're looking for"

He opened the box to reveal a stylish pair of black pumps with small kitten heels that were red underneath

"Oh my god they're perfect"

She put the shoes on , and stood in front of him

"Severus what do you think?"

He could only gulp and nod , as she smiled delightedly at the clerk who went to fetch the card machine.

Even though they were only kitten heels, they emphasised her shapely legs, and drew his eye to her arse aswell.

A term that Lucius had once said to him immediately sprang to mind , and wouldn't leave. They were "Come fuck me" shoes, Severus had scoffed at Lucius when he'd said that , not believing for a second that a single article of clothing could illicit such a responce,  but as he stood watching the woman in front of him , smiling beautifully.. he understood perfectly what he'd meant.

They'd paid for the shoes and he'd arched an eyebrow at the price on the box , she'd once again insisted that he shouldn't have to pay for her to buy so called "Designer" shoes, but once again he insisted, in all honesty growing up the poverty stricken boy he had, it made him feel a sense of pride that he could spend such an obscene amount of money, on a gift for a beautiful girl, and not have to worry about the cost.

* * *

It had been quite late when they finally got back, facilitated by the late night opening of all the stores in the run up to Christmas.

Apparating back to the castle grounds he had walked her back up to her private room in Gryffindor tower.   
She'd been offered head girl and declined it with her apprenticeship , but had still been given a private bedroom in gryffindor tower which she'd gratefully accepted.

He'd insisted on carrying her purchases for her, back to her rooms as she had admitted that she was exhausted from the day and was going to take a bath and have an early night.

Placing the bags down in her room , he returned to the door and she followed him out.

"Thank you for today... I had a really nice time"

He once again felt like the spotty teen as he stood awkwardly at her door

"You're welcome, your company as always was...acceptable"

She laughed at that

"Bastard"

"Bint"

They smiled at each other, then there was a spark of something in her eyes before she.... _fucking hell_... leant forward and kissed him on the cheek

She smiled shyly at him

"Goodnight Severus"

Then shut the door to her room.

Leaving him stood bewildered in the hallway with his hand pressed to his cheek.

* * *

 

**AN / Please review , you guys rule**


	15. Chapter 15

_She smiled shyly at him_

_"Goodnight Severus"_

_Then shut the door to her room._

_Leaving him stood bewildered in the hallway with his hand pressed to his cheek._

* * *

**AN: This part of the story is going to be a turning point , we're going to start to see some more M rated themes creeping in this chapter, some lemons ...and in the next few chapters the dark themes are coming too... to all my reviewers that have been here since the beginning, you rock and I'm so glad you enjoy the humour in the story, but please remember the warnings, there will be dark times ahead , it's going to get dark before it can get better.**

* * *

It was the day of the banquet , and he was as nervous and wired as he could ever remember being.

it had been 3 days since their wonderful shopping trip and the surprise kiss on his cheek , the one that had first stopped his heart beating, and then when it started beating again had rerouted most of his blood supply south , leaving him to hobble his way back to the dungeons in a complete daze and take care of his problem before his body would allow him to get any sleep.

Though she had left him aching in that state more that once, especially on Thursdays, he'd refused to give in to his baser instincts and release the tension by masturbating while thinking of her, feeling like it would be a violation in someway, to imagine her while he... it left him feeling disgusted with himself...but since that kiss on his cheek, and the shy smile that accompanied it, his mind insisted that put her squarely in the fair game category and he couldn't help but give in to the urge and had himself in hand as soon as the door shut on his chambers , her name a whisper on his lips as he spilled himself over his fingers.

* * *

He'd been worried that she would regret her action , worried that he had seen it as more than it was meant to be, but his heart wouldn't be told no , and whether they were brewing in the lab, reading in his rooms or talking in the staff room... if she smiled softly at him , he couldn't help but return it.

Vaguely, he wondered just how much of his recent happiness had stemmed from her sweet gesture , or for the first time in his life being pain free after she fixed his teeth and jaw.

True to her word, he hadn't had a headache since she fixed it , and as a result he was less crabby and sleeping better for the first time in his life.

It would take him time to break out of the habit of a lifetime of stress induced insomnia, but at least when he did manage to sleep , he actually felt the benefit of it, instead of waking up in pain and just as tired as when he went to bed.

Since she had also whitened his teeth , just enough to get rid of years of staining and not so much to put him on par with Gildaroy bloody Lockhart _thank you very much_  , he'd cut back on the coffee as well which he tended to drink strong and black , or as she'd referred to it as his morning cup of petrol , which also meant he was less tense.

She continued to bet with him and verbally spar with him and her tone seemed to be more and more flirtatious when it was just them, and he enjoyed it immensely.

Even when they would argue over something,  _which they were fabulous at by the way_ , he couldn't help but find himself aching and desperate to kiss her properly when she was so furiously emphasising her argument, with gesturing hands and fiery eyes.

He was less self conscious of his teeth since she had fixed them , and he found himself genuinely smiling more and more when in the safety of the staff room , and even barking out a laugh at something she said once , a real laugh and not just a dry chuckle...the staff were fucking terrified.

* * *

They were doing some last minute brewing for the infirmary , and then they were going to get ready for the banquet and meet in the entrance hall.

"So I want to take a shower before I get changed , so with makeup and hair etc. I'll probably need an hour and a half maybe , so as long as I'm out of here by 4 , I'll definitely be ready to meet you at the doors by 6.."

So wrapped up in the shy smiles and subtle touches of the past few days , a hand on his arm when she spoke , him tucking her hair behind her ear when she brewed...or placing his hand upon her back when he walked behind her... he'd only just realised that despite spending hours shopping and footing the bill for said shop, he had no idea what she was wearing, he'd only carried the bags and seen the shoes, due to being left in the male parking zone in most stores.

He simply nodded to her in acknowledgement.

"What about you ?"

The question caught him by surprise

"I will not require so much time for makeup"

She giggled and bumped her shoulder into his.

"You sure ? you really rocked the kohl eyeliner when you were boggarting it"

He smirked and nudged back , "What can I say, brings out my eyes"

She laughed out loud at that.

"Baahh...you don't need it, between the sinful lashes , which I am sooo jealous of the by the way , and the colour...a girl could get lost in your eyes"

He flicked a shocked gaze over to her but she was busy, purposely, not looking at him as she finished her work.

* * *

"So, seriously, how long do you need to get ready... do you need me to help with your batch ?"

She was washing up her station as he put a few finishing touches on a brew.

"I only require a few moments"

She frowned at that.

"A few moments ?"

"Are you an apprentice or an echo"

She smacked his arm

"Behave... seriously Severus , if you're not going to have time to get ready I can help you get this brew done as I finished mine quicker than I thought"

"I do not require your assistance witch, This batch is almost finished and I can be prepared in a few moments"

She scrunched her nose up at that for a moment, before the lightbulb seemed to hit.

".. Severus what exactly do you plan to wear to tonight"

He raised his eyebrow before glancing down at himself and back to her

"Oh hell no..."

He was shocked when she flicked her wand and put the flame out on the cauldron , then put it in stasis and grabbed his arm

"What do you think you're doing you little harpy, I was not finished with that" he glared indignantly at her and pulled his arm out of her grasp... _how dare she_

 _"_ Severus shut up , it's bruise paste and it's already finished , the extra stirring was only adding onto the shelf life which it doesn't need, as with the new year comes the new quidditch season and madam Pompfrey will use it all before it expires and you know it"

He stared down at her frowning , she was right of course.

Shocked, he couldn't help but follow when she grabbed his arm again and pulled him into his sitting room.

"Now how long do you need to shower and shave and whatever, and what are you wearing?"

"I am wearing what I am wearing, and there are cleaning charms for..."

"No."

His words were cut off at her emphatic statement.

 _"Excuse me"_ he seethed

"I said No , Severus"

"Just what makes you think..."

"Severus, I am not going to all this goddamn effort for you, to spend the night at a sausage fest of misogynistic, blood predjudiced old slytherin men, that I don't want to go to, for you to cast a quick Tergeo on yourself and wear your fucking teaching robes !"

A bit put out at her wrath he mumbled a reply

"They're formal"

"Yes but they're your _teaching_  robes , what you were every day... surely you have something else to wear ?"

He looked away shamefaced at that and she softened her tone.

"Do you have anything else to wear ?"

He sniffed haughtily and did not say anything, which gave her the answer, her shoulders slumped and all her anger drained from her.

"What about the robes you wore to Slughorns party that time ,they were formal"

Still refusing to look at her he answered her, his tone even.

"I threw them out"

"Why? they looked really good on you"

"They were bought for me by the dark lord , I wore them to revels where I was expected to be dressed fitting to my station"

She was stunned at that , and didn't quite know what to say , but he seemingly couldn't stop now the floodgates were open.

"I had no money growing up, you know this, I barely had enough to keep me fed and clothed, the dark lord paid for my apprenticeship and anything that he deemed necessary. When I began working for Hogwarts , I was given room and board and all my potions supplies were funded by the school...so Albus deemed it fitting that I not take a wage , part of my atonement...more like another way he kept me on the fucking leash... when the dark lord was defeated I threw out all of the formal robes and other clothes and items he had procured for me along the way...I did not receive a wage until Minerva took over as headmistress , so had no funds with which to spend on frivolous things like clothing"

Her jaw was dropped to the floor.

"That manipulative bastard , Severus he didn't give you a wage for nearly 18 years? how were you supposed to live ? that's sick"

He seemed to appreciate her anger on his behalf , but he still was stood wrong-footed and unsure what to say.

Then another thought hit her.

"Severus... I made you spend...waste your money...on my books and clothes...I didn't...oh god I'm such a selfish bitch when you don't have..."

He quickly stepped forward and put his hands on her arms , and this time it was him stopping her.

"No."

Her mouth snapped shut.

"Nothing spent on you is wasted"

"Severus..."

"I have money , for the first time in my life , from the job I have because of the life I owe to you , and the patents from my work that would have got nowhere without you and the herd...I have money that I made for myself , honestly through work and effort"

"But still..."

" It makes me happy that I could do that, that I could buy those things for you with no added guilt because of where the money came from"

Her eyes were watery as she stared at him.

"I have an honest job , and an honest wage...I am wealthy with money that I earned doing what I am good at , teaching and brewing...enough that I could buy expensive shoes and rare books and not have to worry about it ,and it makes me more happy than I can say"

She gave him a watery smile and wrapped her arms round him in a hug , which he returned

Sniffing she wiped at her eyes , then brushed a lock of hair from his face.

"All the more reason to show these stuffy bastards the new man you are , go shower and bring me a spare pair of robes I can transfigure for you , then I'm going to trim your hair and you're going to show up to this fucking banquet , looking goddmann handsome in custom robes, with a girl half your age on your arm , and a host of new potions and patents to brag about and let all those other gits seethe with jealousy"

He chuckled at her speech and pulled her into his arms once more, lifting her up from the air as he'd done before, she giggled as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Go... unlike you Mr sinful lashes, I need to do makeup at some-point tonight, so get a move on"

He gave her a smile which she returned and he turned to take a shower as she took a seat on his sofa to wait for him.

Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

**AN / Please review , love you guys**

**Next chapter is the banquet !**


	16. Chapter 16

_He chuckled at her speech and pulled her into his arms once more, lifting her up from the air as he'd done before, she giggled as a few tears escaped her eyes._

_"Go... unlike you Mr sinful lashes, I need to do makeup at some-point tonight, so get a move on"_

_He gave her a smile which she returned and he turned to take a shower as she took a seat on his sofa to wait for him._

_Tonight was going to be a night to remember._

* * *

She was waiting on the sofa absently reading one of his books when he came into the room , he was barefoot, wearing his formal trousers and a untucked white shirt , it took her by surprise as she'd never seen him so relaxed, he seemed nervous though and was not looking at her eyes when he spoke.

"I am not sure what would be best suited for your requirements, advanced clothing transfiguration is not something I am familiar with"

"Oh.. ok"

Placing her book down she stood up and made her way towards him , but stopped in front of him when he had not made a move to allow her to pass , she looked up and saw his slightly wide eyed gaze.

"Oh... I'm sorry I misunderstood, do you just want to bring me a few things until we find something suitable ?"

"No...no, of course it would be easier for you to find something suitable yourself"

He cleared his throat and stepped slightly back to allow her to pass, but still seemed slightly surprised by her actions as he did not move very far , he was a large man and she had to press her hands against his chest for a moment to pass him in the narrow doorway.  
She gasped at the feel of the hard muscles beneath her hand, and the scent of him... and she was certain he'd gasped as well , but when her eyes flicked to his face, he wasn't looking at her.

* * *

Stepping into the room she was surprised at the decor, it was very spartan indeed, nothing other than the bare essentials... Bed, wardrobe, drawers, a chair, a bookshelf and a few sketches on the walls. she was surprised that it was not decked out in slytherin greens, but instead in dark woods, neutral colours and warm chocolates , it was very soothing and definitely a room to relax in.

Severus took a step over to the wardrobe and began to pull out a few items , when a low croaking noise came from behind her and made her squeak in surprise and whip around.

Behind her in the corner of the room was a large perch with a huge black raven stood upon it , bigger than any she could ever remember seeing...or maybe she'd just never been this close to one.

"Oh my gosh look at you!"

She took a step towards the stand.

"Granger be careful he's half blind and he..."

Severus words were cut off abruptly at what happened next , he was very concerned that with the girls height and the height of the perch she was face level with the notoriously foul tempered bird.

"Hello my lovely , what's your name ?"

It cocked it's head showing one blind snow white eye , and then turned the other way to asses her with his good obsidian eye.

Clacking it's beak together loudly , it made three loud threatening clacking noises before croaking a harsh one worded reply "Odin" then flapping its wings threateningly.

"Odin! What a clever bird ! Hello Odin , I'm Hermione"

The girls hand had reached out to the raven but stopped before touching it.

"May I ?"

It cocked it's head as she spoke again to it , and then to Severus's great surprise , clacked his beak once more in acquiescence and ruffled his feathers and moved closer to the girl by jumping down to the back of the chair , still assessing her with a tilted head so he could look with his good eye.

She stroked her fingers across the birds chest, as she spoke and cooed to it.

"What are you doing cooped up down here instead of with the other birds hmmm ?"

He didn't miss the slight accusatory glance she gave to him at that, and he rolled his eyes.

"He is old and the owls do not like him , he cannot defend himself against them anymore"

"Oh poor Odin , they're just jealous of what a handsome boy you are aren't they"

Astonishingly the raven seemed to agree with her statement as he bobbed his head and clacked his beak emphatically and then even more surprisingly moved himself onto her left arm and up to her shoulder, then raising his wings and stretching them out to their full 4 foot span.

"Wow, Very impressive , I bet you could take them if you wanted to" She smiled and assured the bird as she continued to stroke underneath his now outstretched wings and chest.

The raven cawed and clacked emphatically in agreement , and puffed out its chest.

She giggled at the birds antics and Severus stood with his eyebrow raised, watching his bird show off to the girl.

Finally she turned to him with a smile , Odin still upon her shoulder, and he couldn't help but offer her a small smirk in return.

"How come you never said you had such a handsome familiar Severus ?"

Odin clacked in agreement and he rose his eyebrow at the bird.

"I try not to make it common knowledge that I have a familiar , it is not such a problem now that he no longer delivers my mail, but in his youth he was subject to many pranks by the students"

"Oh no you poor boy, what did those mean students do to you hmmm?" She pressed her cheek to the large ravens face and gently stroked his back.

Obviously going for the sympathy vote , the bird gave a weak and pathetic sounding caw and lowered it's head , indicating that all its woes could be fixed if she were to scratch the back of his head.

It worked as the girl gushed at the bird "Poor baby" as she scritched the back of his head.

When she pulled her hand away the bird pulled on a lock of her hair playfully and she giggled as she turned to him , bird still perched upon her shoulder.

"Ok Severus show me what you have"

* * *

He was waiting in the entrance hall for her , she'd done an amazing job transfiguring one of his spare black frock coats.

She'd persuaded him to let her add detail to it , and the bird had agreed with her much to his displeasure.

It was still black but now had intensely detailed black damask embroidery all over it , and much fancier buttons than it started with , making it look like one of the ridiculously expensive pieces lucius often brought back from Paris , she'd also persuaded him to go with simple light over robes, that she had added the black damask to the cuffs, so it went well with the frock coat.

It was formal and decorative and the black on black detail was striking without being gaudy and near enough to his usual attire that he was not uncomfortable in it.

He'd been so surprised by Odin's reaction to her , the bird was notorious for being a little brute and had been banned from collecting and delivering to a number of places due to his habit of biting people hard enough to draw blood.

* * *

She'd gone to leave after transfiguring his items for him, and he'd stopped her with a word .

"Granger ?"

She'd paused in the doorway to look at him

"My bird..?"

She'd cocked an eyebrow at him with a smile.

"I'm not holding him back, he's free to go wherever he wants"

He'd glared at the bird who'd clacked back at him.

"Miss Granger needs to get ready"

Odin had clacked again and gave a disgruntled caw , before tugging on one of her locks in farwell, elicting a giggle from her, as he returned to his perch.

When the girl had left, he'd turned to the bird with a raised eyebrow.

"And what exactly was that display about precisely ?"

He'd got some clacks and a wing flutter back and he sneered, "You're supposed to be on my side"

The bird had the nerve to laugh his own laugh back at him.

* * *

He was starting to think that she was going to leave him standing there like a fool , when she suddenly made her way down the stairs and his mouth went dry.

Vaguely he was very pleased he had decided to relieve himself in the shower, prior to spending the night with her, as he was certain he'd be sporting a very obvious tent in his trousers, instead of the semi he currently had at her approach.

She was stunning , and he couldn't stop staring at her.

She was wearing a floor length muggle gown , in the deepest of black satin, he could just see her feet peeking out under the skirts of the dress thanks to the small kitten heels that only just raised the dress off the floor. The sleeves were 3/4 length and she had a deep black shrug over her back and shoulders.

Her makeup was very subtle , a touch of colour at her eyes, some eyeliner and burgandy lips , the colour of a dark wine.

Her hair fell in soft waves over one shoulder, as in a daring move the other side seemed to be shorn quite short in a muggle style he was pretty certain was called an "Undercut".

She looked as though she'd walked off a red carpet, and he suddenly realised it was all _her._ He could sense she wore no glamours, she wasn't plastered in makeup or any other muggle beauty aids...it was all just her, and she looked gorgeous and decidedly muggle too, much to his amusement.

Reaching his side she shot him a shy smile , as she touched a hand to the front of his frock coat.

"You look so handsome"

He had to fight a very unmanly blush at that, as he struggled to form words. _Get it together man_

"I think you must have stood too close to the cauldron and inhaled the fumes"  _Perfect_

The hand on his chest slapped him and she smiled at him, which he returned.

In a moment of weakness , he reached his hand out to run across the shorn part of her hair, which was so very soft.

She bit her lip and her eyes met his

"Too much ?"

His hand still touching her hair he responded without thinking

"You look beautiful"

She blushed very prettily and ducked her head, before looking back up at him through her lashes.

"Thank You"

He cleared his throat and dropped his hand

"...and decidedly muggle, a conscious decision on your part I take it ?"

Giving him a wicked smirk , that made him glad for the cover of his robes, she responded with a grin.

"The invitation said formal , it didn't specifically say robes"

"How very slytherin"

"I thought it fitting , in an ironic way"

He chuckled at that , and then mimicked his action with her hair , by tracing a finger on the sleeve of her dress.

"This is beautiful"

"Thank You, It's by a muggle designer called Oscar De La Renta , and the shoes are louboitons"

She'd raised her skirt in her hand slightly to show him the shoes once more , and he gulped as she saw her stocking clad legs , once more wondering how far up they went.

"They are acceptable...you'll do"

She shot him a glare, and he tried to hold back his smile but a smirk broke free.

Laughing she swatted him on the arm , before looping hers through it.

"Shall we ?" She questioned him.

"We shall"

* * *

The Opulent manor that the banquet was being held in put Malfoy Manor to shame , and as they arrived he was unprepared for another shock from the girl on his arm , that made him flush with pride and restrained anger at the same time.

Upon checking in they surrended their coats to the butler and when she handed him her shrug, he was shocked to see the dress was backless and fell open from the neck to her waist, showing that she was obiously braless aswell.  
But that was not the only shocking thing , her back was covered in the intricate silver scars from extended intensive Crucio , which she had made no effort to hide.

The almost hauntingly beautiful scars shone a pale silver and spread across her skin like frost on a glass , he remembered seeing photos once of a boy that had been struck by lightning, they called them lichtenberg scars and that was almost what he was seeing here, except these looked so much like liquid silver itself.

For crucio scars to form you had to be under the curse for an extremely extended amount of time, and the wand would have to be pressed deeply into the skin , he had one the size of his fist over his left pectoral , from voldemort himself and he only knew of two people with scars almost as bad as Hermiones...and neither were sane , indeed the longbottoms were the only people that could begin compare with the vast amount of crucio scars the girl was displaying.  
Truely ,there was not and had never been another person alive , that had endured the pain she had and kept their mind.

His respect for her could not be more absolute, she truly was a fierce lioness , and he inwardly smirked at her decision for the backless dress to show off her scars.

No slytherin here would ever be able to question the strength of character of the gryffindor on his arm.

* * *

As they both suspected she was the only woman there, and quite probably the only gryffindor too.

They ambled about making polite conversation with some masters, while he practically felt her vibrating with the pent up need to hex some others for their half whispered lewd suggestions.

Master Blyth had approached while they were making pleasant conversation with Master Holmes and a few other potion masters from Finland, all of which Severus had great respect for.

"Well Severus , I can definitely see why you finally chose to take on an apprentice" The man was portly, red in the face and sweating slightly.  
He stank of spirits and had a glass of brandy in his hand.

Severus sneered at him and was about to reply when the girl at the side of him responded , much to his suprise, as she had been nothing but cordial throughout the night , despite the numerous comments she'd received.

"Indeed Master Blyth?"

"Why of course sweetcheeks, you're a lovely thing to look at aren't you"

"While I thank your for your appraisal , I'm sorry to disappoint you Master Blyth , but Severus didn't want to take me on as an apprentice at all , in fact I had to fight him for it"

The man chuckled at that and leered at her

"Begged him for it did you ? Did you get on your knees and beg?"

The man chuckled again and continued leering at her , giving her an up down read then pinching her arse.

That was the last straw, with a growl Severus made a move to hex him, or punch him, until he felt her small hand restraining him.

"I'm afraid you misunderstand master Blyth , when I say I had to fight Severus for the apprenticeship I meant it , I duelled him for it"

You could have heard a pin drop at that , as the attention of all the surrounding masters was now on the exchange between the witch and the half inebriated master.

"Is that right ? And how did you manage to defeat our Severus here in a duel little girl"

She smirked at the man as she replied , and her responce caused him to choke on his drink

"I tricked him into thinking he'd won, then kicked him in the balls"

Blyth sputtered and choked on his drink and Holmes howled in laughter

"Seriously , No Joke you really did that ?"

Severus replied to the Finnish man with a sneer

"I can assure you I wasn't laughing"

The Finnish masters and a few others surrounding were laughing away and even Severus let out a chuckle.

"That's the best thing I've heard in years"

After a few moments Blyth had finally stopped choking and returned to his persual of the girl.

"You are a little firebrand aren't you ? I bet you make your master very happy"

It wasn't hard to tell exactly how he thought she was making Severus happy.

" You know , there are plenty of other Masters, myself included, with much more  _experience_ , that I'm sure would be very  _pleased_  to spend time learning  _under_ "

That was about as blatant a Slytherin proposition you could get, and He felt the girl inhale and he once again was on the verge of hexing the man, until her hand restrained him.

"As _tempting_  as an offer that is Master Blyth" The way she crinkled her nose at the word tempting showed just how unpalatable she found his offer.

"I can assure you that Severus is an excellent  _Master ,_ and I am very  _satisfied_  with his teachings, and I doubt what you are offering could  _measure up_  in comparison, and frankly with the progress I have been making  _under_  Severus, by comparison I very much doubt that you could  _keep up_  with my needs like he can"

The Surrounding men were hiding their titters in their glasses and he was having to bite his cheek to prevent him from laughing out loud , but the girl was not done yet.

"...Although , I do seem to remember when me and Severus were applying for the patent for our new fiendfyre balm ,that you were also applying for a patent as you were planning an exciting experimental potion incorporating heated ashwinder eggs and dragon heartstring in the same brew... how exactly did that work out for you ?"

_Explosively , the idiotic man had destroyed half his lab and his eyebrows still hadn't grown back._

Mumbling excuses about needing another drink the man sauntered off, and a few of the Masters looked at Hermione with new respect and him with abject jealousy , while his friends the finnish masters, who were much less uptight than the british crowd , guffawed so loudly they couldn't help but join in with their laughter.

"That was amazing , I've never seen anyone shut down that creep like that , you need to hold onto this one Severus!"

"I intend to " He smiled as the girl looped her arm around his with a smile.

* * *

The rest of the banquet had gone much better, and a number of Masters were looking at them both with a new respect , and he couldn't help once more puffing his chest out in pride as many men stared in abject jealousy of the beautiful and smart woman on his arm.

As they were leaving, both a little more tipsy than they arrived , though not horrendously so, he was helping her into her shrug as he spoke to her.

"You most certainly can hold your own , I should have known better than to doubt you...however you do realise what you've done with your little tete a tete with Blyth?"

" Of course , I insinuated that you were shagging me six ways to sunday and that you had a big dick."

He froze in shock whilst holding out her shrug , meaning she had to complete the motion of getting into it herself with a chuckle.

"Seriously Severus, I'm not stupid , I know what they all think and nothing we can say will make those misogynistic bastards think otherwise , at least this way they think I'm an equal in this, and not just some brainless girl trying to sleep her way through an apprenticeship"

Clearing his throat he hoped his robes covered his predicament.

"Indeed"

"Is it so bad to imagine being with me like that ?"

Her voice was smaller than he'd heard it all night , with a touch of uncertainty , and with a hand cupping her cheek he rushed to reassure her.

"Not at all...in fact quite the opposite"

He worried that he'd gone to far with that statement but she just smiled and leaned into his side, so his arm was around her shoulders.

"Thank You" She smiled softly to him , and as they began to walk out she spoke to him once more and his answering chuckle made her giggle.

"Besides if they're going to insinuate you're shagging me , at least we can let them think you're a demon in the sack and hung like a hippogriff"

* * *

 

**Severus's Coat**

**Hermione's Gown**

**Hermione's Hair**

**Lichtenberg Scars**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Besides if they're going to insinuate you're shagging me , at least we can let them think you're a demon in the sack and hung like a hippogriff"_

* * *

The next day, Christmas Eve, he gave her the day off , and he was sat in his living room reading on the sofa, with Odin perched upon the back.

It was the first time in a long time that the bird had deigned to leave his bedroom, despite having free range of his quarters, and leave to go wherever he wanted in the castle and grounds and he had no doubt the birds change in demeanour was due to the affection he received from the girl.

Strangely enough the bird had joined him in the shower the night before, something he hadn't done in a long time and ever since had been intensely preening himself for nearly all of his waking hours , another thing he had not cared to do in a long time.

He'd preened himself until he shone , rubbing the oil from his preen gland over all of his feathers until he no longer looked like the dusty and moth eaten thing he'd been for longer than Severus cared to remember.

The bird, that was well into his late teens, had been quiet, withdrawn and depressed of late, not caring to preen, exercise or eat very much and Severus had worried that he might be losing him soon , and this vast turnabout was surprising to say the least.

 _All to impress a pretty girl_  he thought to himself with a sneer.

Sensing where his thoughts were going , the bird cocked a head at him and then gave a sharp tug on Severus's own ebony plummage and then another stab from his beak at the skin at his neck , he hissed through his teeth at the sharp pain from both actions, but on the look from his familiar,  _Well ?_ He had to concede the point , _Touche Bird._

_So maybe he had spent extra time ensuring his hair was always clean and well maintained, and maybe he was showering more often and taking better care of himself, wearing his best tailored robes and using his home brewed soap with sandalwood._

The bird laughed at him  _, to impress a pretty girl indeed._

* * *

Usually he would be sitting miserable and alone in his home at Spinners end , but thankfully where Albus had insisted that staff,  _namely him_ , could not stay at the castle during  _every_  holiday, Minerva was happy to let him do as he pleased... And sitting alone in his quarters in the castle , whilst eating food prepared by the elves, and drinking whatever he could get a hold of, was highly preferable to sitting alone in the depressing dump that was spinners end , eating from whatever greasy takeaway was willing to deliver on Christmas eve to the rough part of Manchester.

He was just debating whether to go and switch his tea to something stronger, when Odin suddenly broke away from his obsessive preening, jumped from the back of the sofa to the arm and fluffed himself up with an excited caw , not a few moments later there was a knock on his chamber door.

Placing his book down he went to the entrance to the chorus of excited clacks coming from Odin on the sofa, and opened the door to reveal Hermione.

To his great approval she had not changed her hair back from the style she wore to the banquet the day before , and he suddenly realised that  _of course_ , he had  **felt**  the softness of it the night before... so she really had shorn it, and not just glamoured it to look that way.  
He was glad , it suited her well , emphasised her slender neck and made her look more mature and sexy.

She had her small beaded bag in her hand, and was wearing a pair of what he was led to believe were called, 'leggings' in black, they clung to her curves so thoroughly she may as well have been in stockings, or had them painted on, and a tight fitting maroon t shirt...if he looked carefully he could faintly see the outline of her bra,  _merlin help me._

* * *

He remembered the first time he'd seen her beaded bag when she brought some books to go through with him , upon discovering he spoke German she'd brought a bunch of scrolls for him to translate , and likewise he'd handed her a few potions manuscripts in french.  
Only he'd carried a stack from his bookshelf, and she'd pulled the large scrolls , like a proverbial rabbit out of the hat, from the small handbag she held.

At his raised eyebrow she offered him a smile.

"Permanent Undetectable extension charm combined with a feather-light charm , I got the idea from Newt Scamander's Briefcase"

"Impressive"

She'd smiled at his praise.

"What did Filius do when he saw it ?"

"What do you think ?" She grinned cheekily back.

"He cried didn't he ?"

"Only for a little while , when he stopped gushing over it"

"It takes great magical skill and precision to cast such complex spells on a non stationary object" He was unused to being so free with his praise, but her work was truly impressive.

"I know " She beamed at him.

"Could this charm be extended to clothing , say robe pockets for example?" _The possibilites for brewing alone..._

"Have you ever seen me bring a bag before, to here or to class ?"

He was startled at the question, but after a moments thought responded

"No..."

"And have I ever been without books, scrolls, ink, quill etc ?"

Another shrewd look towards her

"No..."

He waited for her to expand on that statement, and when she didn't, he raised his eyebrow.

She just winked at him

_Minx._

* * *

She looked up at him and offered him a small smile , which he couldn't help but return.

"Granger... since when do you knock ?"

She blushed prettily and looked at him shyly through her lashes.

"Since this is an uninvited social call , and nothing to do with work "

She had a point...though she'd spent plenty of time in his rooms it was always after working on her apprenticeship or TA'ing , and they'd entered his rooms together.

She suddenly seemed nervous as she spoke

"Sooo... can I come in , or should I go ?"

He realised he hadn't actually given an answer to her , and she was starting to doubt her welcome.

He swore. "Damn, Sorry of course you can come in"

Taking a step back he allowed her to enter, and she beamed at him as she walked over the threshold.

"Tea ? " He questioned, "Or I was just about to see if the house elves had replenished their sherry stocks now that trelawney isn't raiding the kitchens daily"

She giggled a bit at that.

"There is that...or we could.." at that she reached into the bag and pulled out a bottle of very intriguing looking wine.

His eyebrow hit his hairline .

"I like your idea better"

She giggled, and then turned round with a gasp when she heard excited clacking coming from behind her.

She saw the bird sat on the arm of the sofa and instantly dropped into the seat to be closer to him.

"Odin ! Hello handsome , don't you look extra shiny today ?"

The bird puffed up his chest with pride but then seemingly noticed the shorn side of her head, and with a caw of dismay alighted himself on her shoulder , head tilting rapidly side to side as he seemed to be assessing what other damage she may have had inflicted upon her by some mystery assailant.

She rushed to the soothe the bird.

"Oh sweetie don't be upset, I'm not hurt come see" She tilted her head and urged the raven closer , he looked her over and then began to rub his head over her , then worried at her with his beak.

Severus walked over and with an eyeroll sat beside the girl on the sofa.

"Odin, the girl does not need preening it was intentional on her part, and frankly it suits her"

She smiled to him at that and he smirked in return , taking the wine bottle from her hand.

Odin seemed to give them both incredulous looks at that,  _who would intentionally pull out their own feathers ?_

And much to both Severus and Hermione's surprise he pulled out two of his own very large ebony tail feathers and tucked them into a lock of her hair near the shorn part, one after the other , then insisted on continuing to preen her hair.

"Oh you sweet bird, thank you Odin...I have something for you too"

She began to reach into her bag , and the bird hopped to her other shoulder to better peer down into the bag, that she was up to her shoulder rummaging through , as Severus watched with a raised eyebrow.

She pulled out a small leather pouch , as she spoke to him "I traded with Bane and Ronan for these this morning " and when she opened the bag, the bird gave an extremely delighted caw and grabbed it within his talons , taking it and the contents into the bedroom with him.

Hermione gave a delighted giggle as he watched the excited bird take his treat to enjoy in the privacy of the bedroom.

"Manners, Odin! ...Should I even ask ?"

She laughed and took the proffered glass of wine from him.

"Quails eggs, from the forest, a delicacy to most Corvids according to my late night research"

"You realise you'll never get rid of him now ?" She simply laughed and sipped at her wine.

He followed suit and raised an eyebrow at the delicious and unfamiliar taste..."Hermione...is this?"

"Centaur made wine" She gave him a evil grin, which he couldn't help but return

"Cheers " They clinked glasses , and then she spoke to him "So what are your thoughts on what vector was saying about applying Arithmancy to school scheduling?"

And they were off , they spoke , argued , laughed, drank and debated for hours. Eventually Odin returned and sat upon her shoulder preening her until he fell asleep with his head tucked under her hair.

They spent the day that way , and spoke and argued about everything they could think of , and when it got unreasonably late she shyly asked him if he was doing anything the next day.

"I will be attending the staff dinner, but the rest of my day is free of commitment"

She'd asked him if he would care for the company and he'd said the day today had been tolerable , and to repeat it the next day would be acceptable.  
Her smile lit up her face.

* * *

Christmas Day came around and he found himself looking forward to it , for the first time in his life.

He took breakfast in the great hall , and he was not alone , though she occasionally sat with her friends at breakfast or meals , none had remained at the castle , so she was staying up at the head table with all the staff.

His good mood faltered when he saw the bright girl was not looking full of festive spirit , but remembering her words about Christmas, he understood why.  
She sat beside him and gave him a sad smile , to which she got a nod in return.

When she just looked at her plate, he reached over to her under the table.

She had been sad all morning , her first Christmas without Harry,  _Harry I miss you so much, it's not the same without you here ,_ she smiled softly at Severus when she noticed him frowning at her, as she sat and stared at the plate in front of her, she felt his hand reach for hers under the table and give it a soft squeeze , not noticeable to anyone other than herself.

Giving the stoic wizard a smile she began to nibble at her breakfast.

They'd spent the day much like the last one, sat as closely together as they dared on the sofa, reading and drinking wine, and breaking only for tea or bathroom trips.

Odin was thrilled to see her , and seemed especially happy that she'd chosen to keep the feathers in her hair by braiding them in place.

It made her look mysterious and exotic,  _and mine_ his brain supplied, and with a caw Odin corrected him, _alright ours._

He didn't know if it was the fire , the wine or the way her presence made him so relaxed but he found his eyelids growing heavy.

* * *

He woke suddenly, jerking to alertness at the loud sound of a woman's exclamation.

"Blast you to hell you little feathered cretin"

He was aware of Hermione likewise jumping at the side of him and the large thump of an object falling to the floor "Whoosatt?"

Minerva Mcgonnagol was stood sucking on a bleeding finger while he and Hermione were both bleary eyed on the sofa , with an angry Odin sat wings spread and threatening the Headmistress from the back of the sofa.

"Severus will you call off your blasted bird"

It was Hermione that regained her senses first, and grabbed Odin pulling him into her lap.

"It's OK Odin it's only...the...headmistress"

She seemed to realise their predicament partway through her sentence, looking desperately from him to the witch and back again.

He wasn't any help as his brain was currently running in circles,  _Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck_  and he was thankful for the fallen book in his lap , after sleeping so close to her warmth , being found by the headmistress, asleep with the Gryffindor princess in his chambers and a raging hard on was probably not the best situation to find himself in.

"You both missed the Christmas feast , I figured neither of you were probably up to it this year and thought I'd check on you both, I found you both out cold and was just about to take your books before you dropped them and get you a blanket when I was accosted by that flying devil" She gestured towards the bird.

Odin clacked his beak from his spot in Hermione's lap.

"Shh Odin" Hermione stroked him soothingly down his beak and he settled down.

Clearing his throat , he attempted to salvage the situation best he could.

"Apologies Minerva...as you said neither of us felt up to the crowd, and spent the day reading, and drowning our proverbial sorrows with centaur made wine"

She arched an eyebrow at that.

"Clearly it's more potent than we expected, as it seems it knocked us both out for the count"

"Clearly" She responded with an arched eyebrow that put his to shame.

He felt like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I better go... sorry"

She made a move to get up but Minerva signalled for her to stop

"Och , sit down girl and breathe"

She froze on her seat.

"I know the two of you are friendly and frankly I can't imagine anyone else in the castle being able to hold their own in any type of discussion with either of you, you'd be bored to tears, Hermione you're well of age so I'm hardly going to have a problem with you drinking in your own time"

They both seemed to gulp at the same time.

"Sit , Read, Drink... I just wanted to know you were both alright and not crying into a bottle alone somewhere"

Hermione cleared her throat and spoke softly.

"Thank you Minerva, I..didn't want to be alone and I enjoy Severus's company"

The stoic scot's expression softened at that.

"No, I can imagine you wouldnae want to be alone today lass"

With a sharp nod the witch turned back towards the floo that she had entered from ,

"Merry Christmas you two"

"Merry Christmas"

When she left the two of them shared a look.

"I really should get back to my rooms, it's late and I've got some packing to do for tomorrow"

She had told him about her trip to Australia , to check on her parents.

"Of course"

She pulled an obviously hand wrapped parcel out of her bag , and leaned over and passed it to him.

"Merry Christmas Severus"

Taking the parcel, He made no move to stand, still hiding his problem with the book in his lap , especially after she'd just leaned over and inadvertently given him a view straight down her shrit.

Instead he summoned a small parcel over to him , which he pressed into her hands without looking at her , issuing a gruff "Merry Christmas Granger" to her.

She smiled at the package, it too was hand wrapped but not exactly as neat as her was, and noted a few small feathers tucked under the ribbon, they were under-feathers and had a slight greeny/blue hue to them.

Almost embarrassed he admitted to her ,"Odin wanted to help" Said bird puffed out his chest at the mention.

"Thank You" She said softly "both of you"

She reached over and placed a kiss on top of the birds head, and mirroring her actions from the other day, a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight Sev"

"Goodnight Granger"

"Caw"

She left chuckling at Odins farewell.

* * *

He opened the parcel when she left , there was a miniature packet on the front that had an O on it , so he handed it to the bird who proceeded to pull it apart.  
It seemed there was a number of small edible items in it, as the bird happily tucked in to what he found.

Concentrating on the gift in his hand he opened it to find... _A pair of his robes ?_

Frowning he pulled them out , to look closer,  _Yes these are definetly mine...what the hell_  ?

He lifted the robe up and heard a clinking noise of empty potions vials , reaching into the pocket for the source of the noise, he reached and reached...and soon was up to his shoulder.

Laughing he examined the robes, she must have snuck them out when he was changing into his robes for the banquet, she'd enchanted the robes for him , every one of his pockets including the secret ones , were charmed extended, featherlight and on top of the usual charms that preventing him outwardly from damage while brewing , she'd lined the pockets with protective spells in case any volatile ingredients needed to be stored in his pockets.

Chuckling in delight he thought to himself , _insufferable little know it all , Merlin help me I love her._

* * *

 

She sat on her bed and opened the present from him , and couldn't hold back her gasp.

It was a stirring rod , double ended, one end of goblin silver, and the other purified and blessed wood, and it had her initials carved in the side. It was delicate and feminine, a thing of beauty and would be invaluable in brewing , between the goblin silver and the  purified wood , she would never need another stirring rod, it would be usable in any brew without a reaction , and was so well made it would have cost a pretty penny.

She realised there was something else in the small package and when she reached it out , she could help but hold it to her chest sob bittersweet tears.

_Oh Harry, look what he did for us._

It was a small plush cat.

* * *

 

AN: Please review, let me know what you're thinking so far, I'm always reading your hints and suggestions for how you'd like the story to go.

 


	18. Chapter 18

She realised there was something else in the small package and when she reached it out , she could help but hold it to her chest sob bittersweet tears.

_Oh Harry, look what he did for us._

It was a small plush cat.

* * *

It wasn't until after she'd gone that he realised she'd called him "Sev" , "Goodnight Sev" is what she'd said to him.

Was this a nickname ? Friends gave each other nicknames right ? Her friends called her Mione all the time , but the only nickname he'd ever had was Snivellus , and that one he was not a fan of... did she care enough about him to have a nickname for him ? Was it a nickname ? Seeing as how she'd kissed his cheek when she was saying it...was it a pet name ? He didn't know , and he hated not knowing things.

But it made him happy , he thought so anyway , that she felt so comfortable with him and close to him , to give him a nickname.

* * *

He was missing her, Odin was missing her and they were both being irritable bastards because of it.

Odin had gone back to being his former antisocial self and he found himself getting more and more tetchy as the days went on.

When walking in the forest the centaur stallions had teased him about missing his mare , ribbing him about his surly attitude and chuckling at his unpleasant demeanour.

He'd snarled something at Hooch in the staff room to which she'd responded with "Woof, Down Boy.. when is your better half back anyway? You're much more tolerable when she's holding the lead"

He'd growled at her again like the proverbial angry dog and stomped out of the room amidst the titters from the other staff.

Hermione had left on boxing day, the 26th, and was due back on the 30th, 4 full days without her and he was going insane... he remembered when he first started her apprenticeship , how 4 years sounded like such a long time to have to put up with the little miscreant , and now as he sat miserable and alone in his chambers, through the longest 4 days he could remember , he couldn't help but feel like the loyal dog Hooch had taunted him about... sitting and pining for his mistress's return.

* * *

On the 30th he'd spent the morning cleaning his quarters , then he'd showered and spent extra time ensuring his hair was clean, used copious amounts of his sandalwood soap , and hissed at Odin's claws digging into his bare shoulder when the bird insisted upon sharing the shower with him again , as he too preened himself to excess.

Wearing his best casual robes, and ensuring he had the tea she favoured he wondered what to do now , how to get her back to his chambers with him where he'd come to persuade himself that she belonged.

Should he meet her at the gate ? Or wait for her in the staff room, for her to greet the other staff ? He'd rather not have an audience, so should he go to her rooms to see her ? Each option sounded more ridiculous than the last.

Then the self doubt began to creep in.

What if she didn't want to see him anymore? What if the rapport that they'd built up had been just due to the amount of time spent in close quarters with each other ? What if she got out of the stagnant castle , and realised what a horrible mistake she was making squandering her free time with a horrible git like him ?

Sensing his unease and what it was about , Odin also seemed to be worrying about his reception upon the girls return. Like Severus he'd spent all day preening in preparation , but now could not sit still and was shuffling about irritably.

Their brooding was interrupted by a knock on the door , If that was Minerva trying to get me to apologise to Hooch I swear to Merlin...

"What ?!" He growled at the intruder.

Then froze as a pair of Amber eyes widened at his shout.

"Hello to you too Sev"

His heart stopped in his chest.

In her short time away she'd gained a slight tan and her hair seemed to have more blonde highlights than he remembered , even if she seemed a little tired and weary...she looked beautiful.

"Hermione"

Smiling softly she shuffled the bag that he just noticed she was carrying.

"I just got back, I'm jet lagged, Tired and as it turns out, way too British to deal with the climate in Australia..are you up for some company ?"

"Always" Smiling he stood back to let her in , heart pounding in his chest.

_She chose me, just got back , she hasn't even unpacked her bags, she came straight to me, she chose me_

Walking into the room she dropped her bag on the floor and turned to him.

Closing the door he faced her , and stood awkwardly unsure of what to do, and absently thought that if he was a dog he was certain his tail would be wagging at her presence.

Thankfully she made the decision for him and closed the distance between them , wrapping him in a very tight hug, pressing her face into his chest.

Sighing in relief he wrapped his arms around her, and tucked her head under his chin , returning her tight embrace.

"God I missed you, you miserable bastard"

_I missed you too witch, I love you, don't ever leave me again_

"Your absence was noted , your return is...tolerable"

She laughed and kicked his shin without letting go of him and he chuckled.

"Wanker"

"Harpy"

* * *

Though he could have happily held her for the rest of the night , they were broken up by an uncertain sounding caw coming from the sofa.

He was both annoyed and relieved , annoyed she had let go of him , but relieved she had done so before his body started reacting to her closeness, and she realised just how happy he was to see her.

She turned around and discreetly wiped her eyes,  _had she been crying ?_

"Hello Odin !"

The bird looked on uncertainly, as though he was still unsure of where he stood , just as uncertain as Severus himself had been.

"Well come here handsome!"

She Dropped to the sofa and held her arms open and the bird practically fell upon her , alighting himself on her shoulder and preening her hair, noticing the feathers still braided there he began clacking happily and rubbing his face against hers.

Her giggles were the sweetest sound , and he stood staring at her for the longest time with a stupid grin on his face, inordinately pleased to have her back where she belonged...with him.

* * *

She'd brought him a number of indigenous plants, from an apothecary in Sydney , many of which he'd never had the opportunity to work with.

"Technically it's a gift for both of us , as I'd be really peeved if you experimented with them without me" He'd smiled at that.

For Odin she'd brought a packet of dried insects , which he was  _very_  happy with, he hadn't left her shoulder since she arrived.

There were dried spiders, scorpions and other things he wasn't familiar with in the bag.

When she pulled out one of the scorpions to show Odin , he sneered at it "Those things are poisonous are they not?"

"Venemous...and yes"

His eyebrow arched as she held it out for the bird to inspect.

"Pray tell why are you offering my familar a venomous insect ?"

"They're dried , there's no venom left , they're totally safe and considered a delicacy , in fact they cover them in chocolate and sell them to tourists"

He sneered at that as the bird took the scorpion and swallowed it with a crunch that made him cringe.

They spoke for a few hours , drank tea and sat too close to each other on the sofa.

Both seemed to need to reassure themselves of the others presence , they were shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh.

She would touch his arm to emphasise a point , he would tuck a lock of hair behind her ear ,or brush his hand upon her shoulder under the guise of stroking odin , who was asleep on her shoulder with his head tucked under her hair.

It seems they had spoke about everything about her trip , apart from her parents.

So when he simply said , "Do you want to talk about it ?"

There was no other explanation needed.

She bit her lip and she dropped her eyes to the teacup in her hand, he put his down and put his arm around her shoulder, hugging her to his side.

There was a small smile at that , but it didn't reach her eyes.

"They were fine"

"And this is why you're strangling my poor teacup ?"

Putting the teacup down she let out a tense chuckle , and to his surprise when she leant back on the sofa, she tucked her feet under herself and rested her head on his shoulder , with one hand on his chest. It was almost, but not quite an embrace, but he relished it all the same.

"The obliviation can't be reveresed. I didn't just erase the years away from them , I replaced them with new memories without me in them. The old memories were destroyed when I did that, so It can't be reversed as there's nothing left anymore once you take away the false memories"

He knew all this , she'd told him it already , but he remained silent as she obviously needed to say it.

"So they don't know they ever had me , They don't miss me because they don't remember me"

She was shaking a little in his arms , and he ran his hand down her back soothingly.

Odin had woken with her trembling, he was quietly listening and preening her gently , She sniffled a bit and reached up to rub his head in thanks.

"They're total strangers to me now , I don't know anything about their lives and they don't know anything about me , so it shouldn't hurt that they...but it does... it does and I feel guilty for feeling this way but.."

She broke off in a sob and buried her head in his chest as she wept.

Odin who was like him , unused to comforting weeping females, decided to share his food with her, bringing her a dried spider and offering it to her.

That made her laugh , and she kissed the bird atop his head.

"Thank you Odin , you sweet boy, but you keep it "

Severus waited for her to gain her composure before he spoke.

"What have they done ?"

She was silent for a while and once more had her head in his chest, but this time her arm was around him fully, she shivered slightly and he noticed goosebumps on her arms.

"Are you cold ?" a small nod from her , and he summoned a blanket to cover them both , the same one Minerva had covered them in.

"Sorry , still re acclimatising"

Patiently he waited for her to gather up her nerve and when she did, she just blurted it out.

"They've adopted a baby"

_He wasn't expecting that , and he could see why the girl would be upset._

"They must've felt like something was missing...it's a girl, they called her Emilia"

_Another Shakespearean name, from the same play as Hermione._

"They don't even know I exist , so why do I feel so..."

Trailing off, he filled in for her.

"Jealous ? Angry?"

There was a pause before she quietly answered in the affirmative

"Yes"

She sniffled a bit and held him tighter.

"Severus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Does that make me a bad person?"

"No...it makes you human, you love your parents, so much so that you were willing to give them up to save them , now you must spend your life without their presence, while they carry on none the wiser...there is nothing wrong with being jealous , or angry or hurt"

She hadn't said hurt , but she hadn't needed to.

Sighing softly she held onto him

"Thank You"

He simply nodded and held her to him.

Time went on and they just laid there, her half in his arms, and where her breathing began to slow and even out he realised she had fallen asleep.

Wondering if he had taken leave of his senses ,  _he should rouse her and send her on her way_  , he removed his boots and leant back into the sofa pulling her furhter into his chest, where she went with a happy sigh.

Odin had moved so that he was in the crook of her arm, and he settled in to sleep.

 _He really should wake her, send her back to her rooms,_ He extinguished the lights, leaving just the fire in the grate, and closed his eyes.

* * *

 

**AN / We're going to have a bit of fun with the new years party ...**


	19. Chapter 19

Time went on and they just laid there, her half in his arms, and where her breathing began to slow and even out he realised she had fallen asleep.  
Wondering if he had taken leave of his senses ,  _he should rouse her and send her on her way_  , he removed his boots and leant back into the sofa pulling her furhter into his chest, where she went with a happy sigh.  
Odin had moved so that he was in the crook of her arm, and he settled in to sleep.  
 _He really should wake her, send her back to her rooms,_ He extinguished the lights, leaving just the fire in the grate, and closed his eyes.

* * *

**WARNING - LEMONS**

* * *

_He was sat on the sofa in his living room, and she was stood talking to him, she was in one of her rants , eyes flashing wildly and hands gesticulating. The funniest thing was , he couldn't remember what she was talking about , or why she was wearing that gorgeous dress that she wore to the potion masters banquet._

_She was speaking but he didn't hear the words, just focused on her lips moving, and her amber eyes that were locked with his , the pupils dilated._

_Suddenly she stopped talking, and bent down to remove her shoes, losing an inch in height when the kitten heels came off. She was stood right in front of him , so it gave him the perfect view straight down her dress... to her bare chest. He fought a groan, and lost._

_After straightening back up again , now in stocking-clad feet, she came and sat beside him on the sofa. Pulling her foot like he'd done in the shoe store , instead of pulling it into his lap he brought her leg around his hip as he pinned her body into the soft bed beneath her , pressing his aching cock into the juncture between her legs. His hand ran up her leg and he groaned at the bare skin of her thigh...not tights then._

_Giving him a cheeky grin she grabbed the hem of her dress and raised it with both hands, to show him her black lace panties and the stockings held up by a garter belt._

_Merlin. He ducked under her voluminous skirts , hiding him from her sight and she giggled at the action, turning into a moan when his fingers hooked under the waistband of her panties and his breath ghosted across her lace covered quim , she fisted her hands in the grass around her._

_He ran his tongue over her slit teasingly , still covered by her panties and she moaned and fisted her hands in his hair instead._

_Groaning he was about to dip his tongue under her waistband when she pulled sharply on his hair._

_Ouch , that actually hurt, he tried to ignore it but she did it again and again and..._

* * *

With a deep breath he shot awake , eyes opening to find the source of his pain was none other than Odin , tugging sharply on his hair.

He was about to berate the bird for interrupting his dream when he realised a few things.

1\. It was almost Noon, and he was asleep on his sofa.

2\. Hermione was also asleep on the sofa.

3\. He was laid flat on his back , with Hermione laid fully out on top of him , head pillowed on his chest and legs tangled with his.

4\. He was absolutely, positively , no holds barred...the hardest he'd ever been in his life.

5\. Said hard cock was currently pressed in between them, right in the sleeping girls belly.

Fighting a groan he let his head drop back against the sofa , as Odin quietly laughed at him.

_Fuck my life._

* * *

Thankfully she was still sleeping , though how he was going to get out of this he had no idea.

As bad as his situation was now , he couldn't imagine how much worse it would've been if he'd not woken up before he shot his load in his pants like a schoolboy, the way she was pressed to him it would have been all over the both of them.

He'd thought of levitating her, so that he could crawl out from under her, but his wand was out of reach , and he didn't trust himself to do it wandlessly.

Staying as still as he could , he desperately tried to force his body to relax , think of anything to make his cock go down. Dumbledore naked , filch naked, Umbri- no best not risk permanent dysfunction.

No matter what he did , his body would not relax. He almost got down to a semi , when he thought of Aberforth's trial for inappropriate charms on a goat. But then she sighed softly and moved in her sleep , effectively snuggling further against him. That was it then , his traitorous cock wouldn't listen to his pleading any further , and insisted on doing it's level best to get at the girl through 2 layers of clothing.

_Fuck fuck fuck my life._

* * *

Odin was finding the whole situation hilarious, and the bird was cackling along to himself as he continued hopping about, watching his master's struggle.

He'd decided to try and turn them until they were side by side. slowly but surely , it was the only way. He'd managed to very carefully free his arms from under the girl , though that meant she was now pressed fully against him with nothing between , from head to toes.

He could feel the warmth from between her legs, as she was basically straddling his thigh. His aching cock pressed into her soft belly , and her tits were pressed into his chest. There were goosebumps on her skin, as they'd lost the blanket when he was manoeuvring his hands free , and her nipples had pebbled and he could feel them through his thin shirt, she must not have been wearing a bra under her shirt.

Choking back a desperate moan as he felt his cock jump, Odin cackled some more and he shot the bird a venomous look and wandlessly sent a slight stinging hex at him , which was met with an angry caw.

It was a mistake.

The second he had his hands on her waist , prepared to begin his stealthy manoeuvre , he heard an insidious laugh come from the hearth.

Freezing he turned his head to see odin sat upon the hearth , behind the brass pot that held the floo powder.

"Odin!" he hissed quietly but the bird simply chuckled.

He shook his head not daring to speak anymore as the girl had stirred at his exclamtion.

Odin fluttered his wings then bobbed his head in a nod.

Quickly he shook his head desperately , only for it to turn into dismay when Odin nodded again and pushed the brass pot off the fireplace, where it fell to the ground with a loud clang to the chorus of the ravens laughter.

There was a sharp intake of breath , and two hands fisted in his shirt , as he whipped his eyes round to meet Hermione's amber ones inches from his own.

* * *

_Fuck fuck fuckety fuck_

"Severus ? What...?"

Clearing his throat he attempted to answer.

"We...we fell asleep... Odin knocked something over and it woke us up"

She seemed to accept that as she simply stated "Oh" , Then raised one hand to cover her mouth as she yawned sleepily.

She was still pressed against him , and must've been half asleep

"What time is it ?"

"A-around n-noon I think"

He was fighting the urge to shake , torn between wanting to push her away and pull her closer , especially when she brought her arm underneath her chin and rested her head back on his chest instead of getting up.

"Sorry for falling asleep on you , I didn't sleep well in Australia and all the travelling tired me out"

Her eyes were still at half mast but she was smiling softly to him.

"It's fine...I d-did not s-sleep very well over the p-past few days either"

He gulped and fought the urge to thrust up against the soft warmth of her belly.

_God she smelt so good._

Finally she seemed to sense his unease as her eyes cleared and she looked straight at him

"Severus what's wrong ?"

Shaking his head in the negative, unable to form words, he could feel the blush rising to his face

"What..?"

She'd moved her leg so that she could lean back to better look at him , and the movement caused him to press into her hipbone as he fought a desperate and very unmanly whimper that wanted to break free.

Her eyes suddenly widened and then flicked down briefly and he looked away in mortification, he was about to apologise and beg her forgiveness when she suddenly sat up.

"Gods , I'm sorry Sev, here I am making pillow talk and I'm crushing you"

She moved to get off him , and not fancying being laid on his back pitching a tent for all to see , he moved to sit up next to her.

" I hope I didn't hurt you" she continued when they were sat next to each other once more.

Her hair was tousled from sleep , her clothes rumpled...and it wasn't helping him any.

" I'm sorry Miss Granger... I can understand if you want to cease your work with me and if you wished to report..."

"Whoa whoa...Severus , since when am I miss Granger anymore , and why would I want to stop work or report you ?"

Was she doing this to make it more difficult for him ?

"Miss...Granger... I... I.. that is to say, I behaved inappropriately..."

His face was red now and his body was rushing through with that horrible feeling of utter embarrassment.

"Severus...are you embarrassed because you're hard?"

_Fuck kill me now_

"Sev, calm down , no one is reporting anyone OK ? You didn't do anything wrong"

He wanted to protest but she cut him off.

"Severus... You're a straight man , I'm a woman ,  _I_  fell asleep on  _you ,_ You didn't do anything inappropriate, you can't help how your body reacts..if anything I was overstepping my bounds by falling asleep on you! Plus I spent the best part of a year sleeping in a tent between two teenage boys, and one of them was gay... I am aware that men can wake up hard without any conscious effort on their part"

_She wasn't angry ? she wasn't disgusted with him and going to have him fired ?_

"Besides... it's definitely not the worse way for a girl to wake up , and I slept better last night than I have in days"

She was the one blushing now , as he softly answered her

"Me too"

She gave him a shy smile , which he returned.

Odin cackled from the hearth and broke the moment.

She gave the bird a wry grin, as though she'd seen through his plot and the bird chuckled once more.

"I Better go , I need to check in with Minerva and unpack"

She stood up and to his suprise placed a kiss on his cheek

"I'll see you at dinner ?"

He could only nod as he watched her leave.

Was it him, or were her hips swaying ?

"Oh and Sev ?"

He met her eye as she stepped through the door with a wink

"Take care of yourself"

The spell hit the doorjamb on her way out and he could hear her chuckling down the hall.

* * *

The second she'd left , he had warded the doors behind her and went into the bathroom. He'd also banished Odin from the room aswell.

He was so pent up there was no way a cold shower would fix it, so stripping down and setting the water to warm he stepped under the spray.

Resting his head against the cool tile , as the warm spray ran down his front , he pictured the girl who'd just left.

With a chuckle he rememberd her parting words

"Take care of yourself" and that wink , _minx._

He ran his hand down his chest , remembering the feel of her pressed against him.

Imagining it was her soft body and her hands that teased him.

Deciding that he'd teased himself long enough, he took hold of his thick cock and began to tug.

Moaning at the pleasure of the action , he thought back to his dream.

Lifting her skirts , his head between her thighs. The smell of her arousal , his mouth on her cunt.

Severus often dreamed voyeuristically, of giving and receiving oral sex, and today was no different.

He imagined how she would smell , how she would taste on his lips and feel on his tongue.

He heard her gasping breaths as her back arched and her hands fisted into his hair as she screamed out his name.

Groaning he felt his cock jerk in his hands and then his body was on fire as he arched his back and came with a loud moan of her name and he shot his load into his hands , and the waters from the shower washed it away.

* * *

They'd sat together at Dinner , a few students had returned after spending Christmas with their families, but most would not be back until after the new year.

"Severus, me and a few of the other staff are having a new years party tomorrow, will you come ?"

He'd sneered at that.

"I do not do parties"

She'd slapped him and continued talking

"Come on Please? it will be fun! Besides, it's not so much a party in a music and dancing sense as... a bunch of us meeting in the room of requirement and getting drunk on centaur made wine, where we won't be bothered by students"

He arched an eyebrow , that sounded more promising but he still needed more convincing

"Gerard won't be there"

" More centaur made wine you say?"

She laughed her musical laugh and squeezed his thigh under the table.

* * *

The next night he'd worn his best trousers and a black dress shirt , he was still head to toe in black but without the restriction of his full robes.

He'd met her at the bottom of Gryffindor tower at 6pm and walked with her to the r.o.r

She was wearing black trousers and a dressy blouse in charcoal grey.

They'd walked through the door chatting away, and hooch had shouted out to them.

"Bout time , I was wondering when you two would show up! Not a party without you granger, you're bringing the good stuff I heard! Much better than this swill anyway" She had a glass of firewhiskey and knocked it back with an ease Severus himself would struggle with.

"For gods sake Roly save some for the rest of us"

Firenze was there , so was Vector, Sinistra and Smith, who'd taken over ancient runes from babbing.

Smiling she pulled two large bottles of the centaur wine from her bag and Hooch whooped in delight.

"Sorry, couldn't decide what to wear"

Hooch winked at her and gave her an up down read.

"Nevermind Granger it was worth the wait"

She simply laughed and passed over the bottles.

"I am not nearly drunk enough to respond to that"

He chuckled and the others laughed and they took a seat on a bean bag near firenze.

He and hermione greeted Firenze as was custom of a herd brother , by clasping his had and pressing their forehead to his .

"Well met brother" "Well met brother , Sister"

And then the party began.

* * *

They'd laughed , drank and at one point cried as they toasted staff that were not able to be there.

Then Hermione had made the mistake of mentioning a drunken party in the Gryffindor dorms, and a game called truth or dare.

As soon as she'd said it he'd shot her a look that promised murder most foul , but hooch was on the idea like a niffler on gold , and since they were now on their third bottle of centaur wine between them,  _exactly how many were in her bag?_  , he'd agreed to the idea.

Granger was tipsy , flushed and smiling as she agreed to start them off.

"Ok so first the rules"

"Boooo"

"Shut up Rolanda"

He snorted and the others laughed.

"Ok so as I was saying.." a glare at the cat eyed woman and she just winked back

"Nothing that can get you arrested, nothing that can get you fired, nothing that can be seen by the students, so that means nothing leaves this room and dares must be completed here and now , and we take a wand oath to say that for the duration of the game we'll tell the truth when asked , or you take the forefit...no lying !"

They'd all agreed to the terms and the games began.

* * *

There were many dares and many truths throught the next few hours , and he found he was actually enjoying himself.

They found out why Vector and Hooch didn't get along (They'd dated in the past)

Sinistra was asked who she'd like to get with out of everyone in the room , and had said Smith. The two were now sat together.

Firenze had taken a dare , and Hooch had wanted to know if he took after the man or the horse. Hermione had squealed and covered her eyes when the shameless centaur let it all hang out and Hooch had nearly wet herself laughing at that.

Vector had wanted to know how Hermione managed to be so bloody  _flexible_  in the duel against Severus, and they'd found out she'd done gymnastics and ballet for years.

"Whoa hold on hold on , this I need to see" Hooch was looking practically predatory.

Hermione who was well into tipsy, just giggled.

"Come on show us something"

"No I can't !"

There were hoots and catcalls from all the others including Firenze

"Show them how it's done Mikrofotia!"

She'd laughed and looked to him and he'd smirked.

"Go on then , impress me with your skills"

For a moment a heated look came across her eyes and then she grinned and put her glass down

They all whooped and hollered as she stood.

"Right I haven't done this in a long time , and I am way older and way drunker than the last time I did it , so it might not be brilliant"

They laughed and watched as she shuffled about and started rhythmically breathing.

Then she'd Dropped forward into a handstand , and after taking a second to balance herself , had moved until her legs were outstretched in opposite directions until she was basically in a T shape.

His blood rushed straight to his cock when his drunk mind imagined just what he could do with her in that position. A quick look to Hooch and it was obvious she was having the same thoughts, she met his eye and in a moment of solidarity they both raised their glasses to each other and downed them.

She managed to hold it for about 15 seconds before she fell over giggling with an "Ow I think I broke my butt"

She managed to shuffle over and ended up laid on her beanbag with her head on his outstretched legs.

He looked around nervously but relaxed when he saw most of the others were in a similar state.

It seemed Vector and Hooch had got a bit closer together , and so had Sinistra and Smith.

Firenze rose at the side of them.

"This night has been full of mirth my friends, but the new year is soon upon us and I would go consult the stars with the herd"

Hermione waved from her spot on his legs , "Bye Firenze, say hello to everyone for me"

He chuckled and flicked her with his tail as he left.

"Bye horse cock " That's what Rolanda had taken to calling him after his dare and Firenze simply laughed.

"I hope you do not address me as such in front of the students come the new term , it would raise many questions"

They all laughed at that.

* * *

Sinistra and Smith were the next to say their goodbyes , and left in the same direction , despite their chambers being at opposite ends of the castle.

Hermione still had her head more or less in his lap , and he was running a hand through her hair.

Vector and hooch were as close as they could be together and whispering intently.

When the r.o.r made a new door appear in the room , which they both looked at longingly, Hermione stood.

"Oookaaay...Well I think that's our que to leave"

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up and they said their goodbyes to the two women, though he was pretty sure they didn't hear it

"Severus , will you walk me back to the tower ? So I don't fall down a moving staircase"

She'd giggled at that and he'd laughed.

"Of course , although I doubt hogwarts would do that to you"

* * *

They'd made their way through the castle , with her on his arm.

When they reached the large window at the bottom of Gryffindor tower , she grabbed his hand and stopped.

"Severus what time is it"

He cast a tempus , and the time flashed in the air in front of them 11:59.

"Look, there's only a few seconds until midnight"

He held his breath as they watched the timer together.

Nervously he met her eyes , and gasped when he saw her gaze upon him.

5 seconds until new years.

"Happy New Years Severus"

She reached up on tiptoes, put her arms on his shoulders to bring him down to her level, and softly kissed him on the lips.

For a moment , he felt like he had everything he'd ever wanted in the world , right in his arms.

Then the next second ,as he heard the clock tower strike 12 , all hell broke loose.

* * *

 

**AN / I know, I'm evil.**

**Please review guys , let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

_"Happy New Years Severus"_

_She reached up on tiptoes, put her arms on his shoulders to bring him down to her level, and softly kissed him on the lips._

_For a moment , he felt like he had everything he'd ever wanted in the world , right in his arms._

_Then the next second ,as he heard the clock tower strike 12 , all hell broke loose._

* * *

**AN: We're starting to hit darkness.**

* * *

There was a flash of red light and a loud crack , and the girl in his arms reacted instantly.

She'd spun around so fast he'd barely registered it , and pushed him behind her , throwing up a formidable shield as she went.

Another flash of purple , and she threw a disillusionment spell over him and pushed him back against the wall with her magic, forcibly shielding him with her body as he felt her magic flood his system , as he desperately fought to regain control of himself.

The girl was wide eyed , panting and reacting completely on Adrenalin as she desperately sought the location of her assailants and loud cracks and colours flashed along the walls.

"Hermione! Calm down, it's alright its..."

He didn't get to finish his sentence , there was loud bang and a eerily familiar green light lit up the hallway , she yelled out in dismay and a split second before she did it , he realised what she was gong to do.

"NO ! Don't..."

But it was too late, fuelled by Adrenalin, fear and the need to protect him... she'd grabbed him by the shoulder and attempted to apparate , putting the full force of her magic behind it.

* * *

She'd tried to apparate them both away. Usually the anti apparition wards in the castle would have quelled the attempt straight away, but in her rising panic and desperation to get them both out of danger, she'd thrown her full magical strength behind it and had bounced off the wards. The result had seen them landing a few feet away from where they first started , and his stomach lurched at her pained and panicked scream and the feel of hot blood spraying on his face.

If it had just been her she might have bounced off the wards and landed on her ass, but as she'd tried to side along him it had simply been too much.

She'd splinched herself , quite badly by the look of it.

Her panic and Adrenalin was fuelling her , and he was afraid she would drain all her magic and kill herself at this rate.

He needed to snap her out of it , and fast as he still felt the gush of warm blood on his clammy skin.

A quick pat down ensured he was still intact , then he grabbed the trembling and whimpering witch who was still trying to shield him as the bangs and flashes continued.

* * *

"Hermione LOOK at me"

She wouldn't, she was magically pushing him behind , shielding with her body and magic... he knew her shields were formidable but this ? He'd never seen or felt anything like it , he felt like an ant trying to push through a brick wall.

There was only one thing for it.

Using his teachers voice he bellowed at her.

"MISS GRANGER PAY ATTENTION!"

Her panicked eyes snapped to his , then widened when they registered the blood all over his face and neck. Before she could react any further he grabbed her left wrist, unable to do anymore the way she was holding him back.

She was shaking but didn't make any move to fight him.

"Listen to me , Look at me , we are in no danger, it's new years and the muggles are letting off fireworks"

"F-f-fireworks?"

"Yes that's right , Fireworks, you are safe in hogwarts the war is over"

"F-fireworks...but you're b-bleeding"

He tightened his jaw , she was getting pale and her fingers on her other arm were turning blue.

"I'm not bleeding ,this is your blood, you tried to apparate us within the wards and bounced off them , You splinched yourself"

She was shaking her head and looking from him to the light on the walls, flinching every time it turned green.

"Hermione , release me, you're splinched badly , please release me now"

Still shaking her head she was wide eyed and confused but he felt the shields waver.

"Hermione , we're safe, release me now !"

"S-safe...severu-s...S-safe"

"Yes , you're safe with me, Hermione release me"

She gave a small nod and he felt the wards dim around him , she didn't drop them completely but enough that he could grab her and his wand.

Once he had his wand he finite-d the wards that were draining her magic, and she fell to her knees with him cradling her.

"S-severus it hurts.."

_fuck fuck fuck_

He was just about to sever her sleeve when Minerva and Poppy came barrelling around the corner in their nightclothes.

"Severus, Hermione ?...What's?...MERCIFUL MERLIN"

He'd turned to the Women and they saw the blood on his face and down the girls blouse , as well as her pasty skin.

Poppy dived to floor beside him , wand out , as he severed the sleeve of her blouse.

"What happened Severus, I felt the wards"? Minerva was stood by him , wand out and had thrown her own shield around them.

"The fireworks , she had a flashback to the war... when a green one went off she panicked and tried to apparate us out , bounced off the wards and splinched herself bad"

Poppy had gasped when the sleeve came off her blouse , Severus was holding her shoulder tightly to try and stem the flow of blood , he'd attempted to raise her arm above her heart but she'd cried out in pain.

"No , Keep her still it's broken!"

The mediwtich was running diagnostics with the speed and skill that only a professional could muster.

"Rotated fracture , and the skin is rent from wrist to elbow , veins damaged...tendons...nerves...Merlin"

The witch conjured a piece of wood about the size of a spoon handle.

"There's a lot of damage here , no time to retrieve potions , she could lose the arm, hold her still Severus and make her bite on this , this is going to hurt"

_Fuck ! he always had potions on him, always had for years in his robes pockets, for the first time he'd gone without them to the party, wanting her to see him as something other than a professor, she was going to suffer because of him._

He quickly shuffled so he was behind her, and wrapped both his arms around her chest, effectively pinning both her arms to her sides , pushing the piece of wood into her mouth.

"This is going to hurt Hermione , bite down on this and try not to move"

She was crying openly and whimpering but nodded and did as he said .

"Good girl , that's a good girl"

Poppy Grabbed her wrist with one had and straightened her arm by pulling it towards her, while muttering under her breath and rotating her wand in her other hand , to re-position the bone.

The girl screamed behind the wood, as her back bowed in a richtous of agony and her head ended up on his shoulder , her body was vibrating with the pain , legs flailing and hitting the floor, even as Minerva attempted to hold them down, before ending in racking sobs when Poppy stopped the motion.

Minerva was having kittens , fretting over all of them and he was openly sobbing into her hair , uncaring who saw as he desperately tried to sooth her with words and placations, feeling utterly useless and at fault for her pain.

The mediwitch cast the episkey to heal the bone in place , and that was it , with another scream the girl passed out in his arms as her head fell forward until she had her chin on her chest.

"Thank Merlin for small favours" Poppy said as she began the complicated work of fixing the damaged tendons , nerves and other essential pieces, all the while attempting to stem the flow of blood.

There was a thundering noise and Firenze followed by Margorian flew down the hall.

Margorian never followed, but he'd also never been inside the walls of Hogwarts , so he must have had to follow firenze.

Severus had never seen the scholarly centaur so angry , and armed with a bow in hand.

Upon Seeing them prone on the floor , Severus still sobbing and the girl silent and unresponsive in his arms, Margorian reared and bellowed in anger , notching an arrow.

"Brother ! We felt your fear, and her pain , who dares ?"

Poppy and Minerva were wild eyed as the two large centaur stallions flanked them.

He knew that the herd shared a sort of mental link. Hermione had explained it as a type of telepathy , it was how they communicated mostly silently and with body language. Hermione often used it to communicate with the herd in their presence, and it allowed the herd to sense when one of their own was in danger, and find each other in the forest.

Though he was now called brother (and a skilled legillimens) he had never risked attempting to communicate that way as he feared it would be unwelcome coming from him.

This time , he did not hold back. Unable to form words as his throat was still tight and tears still ran down his face , he met the stallions eyes and with his mind  _pushed_  forward the memories , encouraging the centaur to see things through his eyes.

Both centaurs dropped their weapons. Margorian apologised to the headmistress with a nod of his head... it was as near to a bow you could get from the lead stallion , and showed great respect on his part. "Apologies for trespassing upon your lands , I feared my brother and sister were in danger , please forgive me and let me know how I can make amends."

Minerva, still upset herself, just patted him on the back as though he was any other member of staff , and not a hulking centaur stallion that had just galloped uninvited into the castle , ready to kill them.

"It's alright my boy , Poppy and I did more or less the same thing. And you're welcome any time , just preferably not armed, and try not to scare the students"

Margorian nodded a second time to Minerva, a high show of respect Severus had never seen, and with a small chuckle he handed her a bracelet made of his mane, much as he'd given the girl at the ministry.

"You do me a great honour elder , take this and walk freely among our lands as friend"

Despite the situation Severus had to hide a chuckle , Minerva obviously didn't appreciate being called an elder, but didn't question it. She obviously knew well enough to see that it was a sign of respect from the centaur.

Poppy had finished with the internal work and was focusing on fixing the rent in her skin , now that she was no longer in danger of losing the arm. She was taking her time, healing slowly and thoroughly to try and prevent scarring as much as she could, but Severus doubted with a splinching like that she would escape unmarked.

The girl was still unconscious but was occasionally twitching or moaning in pain.

Margorian looked at her not like a fierce warrior , but like a concerned older brother.

"Severus my brother, you will care for Mikrofotia and find us if there is anything we can do to help?"

It was not a question.

He nodded to the centaur

" I will call upon you brother , and I will tell her of your concerns"

He reached his hand to clasp Severus's in farewell but he could not , would not , release the girl in his arms. Despite the fact there was no need to restrain her anymore.

Instead of taking it like the insult he could easily have done, Margorian understood and instead squeezed his shoulder.

"Fare well brother" he called to Severus as both he and Firenze left them to it.

* * *

Not long after the centaurs departed, Hermione began to stir in his arms and he took a steadying breath in relief , as Poppy was just finishing sealing up her wound.

"Sev-rus.."

"You're alright , I'm here" he whispered into her hair as he released her other arm and began stroking her back.

"What happ-nd"

"Fireworks happened"

"F-fireworks ?"

She was looking around as her eyes came into focus , taking in her surroundings.

"Do you remember ?"

"No...I...oh...oh fuck"

Both he and Poppy chuckled at the language while Minerva nearly smirked.

"I think that's putting it mildly" The stoic scot added with an arched eyebrow.

She attempted to sit up but must have got dizzy as she grabbed his arm to support herself . Poppy was holding her other arm still.

"What's the damage" She asked but it ended in a moan as she felt the pain in her arm.

"Nasty Splinch, Rotated fracture, severed artery , nerve damage, tendon damage... pretty much if it's in your arm you damaged it"

The girl stretched her back , causing her to lean into his chest, no doubt her muscles must ache from all the thrashing.

"Well you know me, I do like to be thorough"

They all shared a chuckle , though it caused her to wince.

"I managed to save the arm , but it's going to hurt like hell for a few days , I want you in a sling for the first 24 hours and no heavy lifting for 3 days, and I want someone to keep an eye on you for the first night at least, for any signs of trapped nerves or anything else I might've missed"

"You can stay with me" There was no way he was letting her out of his sight yet, the scare she'd given him.

She turned to him.

"I don't want to be a bother"

Both the older witches snorted at that and Minerva said dryly.

"I very much doubt that , from what I recall Severus seems quite comfortable with you in his chambers"

They both blushed at the insinuation as the mediwitch chuckled at them.

He stood and helped her stand on her shaky legs.

"Well I think it's time for me to get back , I'm not as young as I once was and I'm going to be paying for that run for the next few days" Minerva chuckled

"You said it" Poppy added as she fixed Hermione's arm in a sling.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Nonsense girl , we're just glad you're ok , now you need to get going and try to sleep it off"

As soon as the two witches rounded the corner, Hermione stretched her back until it popped and then squealed in suprise when she was lifted into the air by Severus.

"SEVERUS! What are you doing ?"

"I see you stretching Hermione , I know you've probably pulled or bruised something with all that thrashing about, so I'm going to carry you."

"Sev I'm too big , don't be silly"

He pfft-d her at that and began striding towards the dungeons.

"What ? what was that ? Did you just Pfft me ?"

"Well don't make such disparaging statements about yourself , you're not too big you're perfect and you know it"

Her mouth snapped shut at that and she locked her eyes to his , as he tried to ignore her stare and continue to his destination. Despite the blush creeping up his face.

"You think I'm perfect"

He didn't answer and she just smiled at him as he continued.

"Besides , for the girl who was willing to throw herself between me and what she thought was the killing curse , I'm sure I can suffer the backache from carrying a few extra pounds"

She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Bastard"

He smirked.

"Harpy"

Her chuckle echoed down the dungeon halls , and they both missed the angry gaze that followed them from the shadows.

* * *

**AN: What do you think ? This is just a taster , the real dark is yet to come**


	21. Chapter 21

_"Besides , for the girl who was willing to throw herself between me and what she thought was the killing curse , I'm sure I can suffer the backache from carrying a few extra pounds"_   
_She smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder._   
_"Bastard"_   
_He smirked._   
_"Harpy"_   
_Her chuckle echoed down the dungeon halls , and they both missed the angry gaze that followed them from the shadows._

* * *

As he carried her, he'd told her of Firenze & Margorian's thunderous arrival and she'd gasped in shock.

"Your friends do like to make an entrance" he'd smirked

"More than you realise...they were armed...and he apologised, called her elder!?" She was wide eyed and he raised a brow in questioning.

"Sorry, sometimes I forget that you're not familiar with all the laws... As head of the herd , for Margorian to basically "Trespass" on someone else's land, and come armed aswell...it's a straight up declaration of war" She was seemingly shocked at the lengths the herd were willing to go to protect her.

"Many would say you're worth it "

She'd smiled at him then, which he returned shyly.

"Besides, it was worth it to see Minerva's face when he called her elder"

They both shared a chuckle at that

"Did she really pat him on the back ?" She'd said with a wry grin and Severus had to laugh.

"Like a homesick first year"

She'd truly laughed then, and they had continued to chuckle until they arrived at his chambers.

* * *

Odin was frantic and fussing over her like a mother hen when Severus arrived at his quarters carrying the girl.

Severus barely had a chance to set her on the sofa before the bird was upon her , examining her injuries and incessantly preening her making soothing noises.

"I'm alright sweet boy , just an accident , please don't fret"

She'd stroked him to reassure the bird, who was cawing unhappily as he groomed and preened her.

"Thank You Odin , you do know how to make a girl feel better" She smiled at the bird as Severus returned with some tea and a pain potion and blood replenisher.

"I only hope my offering will be received as well" He'd said , handing her the potions and then a cup of tea.

She'd taken both with a smile , and a look of relief.

Awkwardly her began to apologise to her.

"I apologise that you had to suffer through this trauma , I should know better than to go anywhere without potions and you are the one that's had to pay the price for my lack of forethought"

"Please don't blame yourself Sev, you can't be expected to be prepared for every eventuality and it was my own reckless behaviour that's at fault"

"Your behaviour was reckless yes , but you were acting on instinct and are not at fault for it , we all carry scars from the war , some are just more hidden than others"

She'd smiled to him and moved to stand up , and he'd offered her his hand to help, to which he received a grateful smile.

"I best transfigure this sofa for myself, between the party and the after-show I'm absolutely knackered"

"Don't be absurd" He scoffed at her

"Pardon ?" She'd looked at him with a raised eyebrow

"Firstly you'll be casting no more magic tonight until you've slept , you're drained and injured. Secondly, I will sleep on the sofa and you will take the bed"

"Severus , I told you I don't want to be a bother , I'm not kicking you out of your own bed..." Glaring at him , she did her best attempt at crossing her arms across her chest , despite the sling.

"And I believe I told you that you're no bother , you are taking the bed, so stop arguing girl before I pick you up and carry you into the bedroom myself."

She raised and eyebrow at that and her lip quirked.

His face flushed red as he suddenly realised how that last sentence could've been construed.

It didn't help that Odin was laughing.

"I didn't know you were so desperate to get me into your bedroom Sev" she purred with a cheeky smile

_Fucking Merlin that's great , there goes my dick._

He shuffled , hoping his deep black dress trousers hid his aroused state.

"Ha bloody ha, but you know what I meant"

She'd laughed then "I know , I'm just teasing you, alright you win , but first I need a shower" she conceded to him

With a gulp , he placed a hand on the small of her back as he led her toward his bathroom.

* * *

They'd just walked through the bathroom door when she stopped.

"Shit"

"What's the matter ?"

"I just realised something"

She turned to face him as he looked at her inquisitively.

"I didn't bring any clothes with me " She indicated her ruined outfit. The blouse was destroyed. Everything else caked in so much blood that no amount of charms would recover it... he had no doubt that her bra would be ruined too with the amount of blood that saturated her clothing.

He looked embarrassed at the revelation , and tried not to imagine her as she was. About to strip naked in his bathroom.

"I don't suppose you could transfigure..."

She trailed off as he shook his head.

"You already know I lack the skill to transfigure clothing"

She bit her lip as she tried to consider her options.

"Do you have anything I could borrow for tonight ?"

He fought the urge to gasp.

 _My clothes ? She wants to wear something of mine... she'll be covered in my scent._  His dick and his heart roared in approval.

_But what to give her ?_

He cleared his throat a bit awkwardly

"Of course, What would be best ?"

"Umm... I think my knickers should be fine , so maybe just an old shirt if you have one ?"

_God, she said knickers...she's going to lay in my bed, in just her knickers and my shirt._

"Of course , if it does not bother you to wear something of mine..." He couldn't believe she'd willingly wear something that had been worn by the odious Severus Snape.

"Why would it bother me ?"

She had scrunched her nose and looked genuinely confused.

To which he had looked down at himself critically , and then back at her with a raised eyebrow.

When she realised his meaning, she rolled her eyes and grabbed his shirt at the chest with her good hand , pulling him towards her.

She wrapped him in a one armed hug , resting her head on his chest. He was grateful that he was tucked into his trousers in such a way that she could not feel his arousal pressing into her .

"Of course it doesn't bother me...in fact I quite fancy it"

The last part was added on quietly and he smiled into her hair.

"I will bring you a shirt now , when you're ready just put what can be thrown outside the door and I shall vanish it"

She'd squeezed him tighter for a moment before releasing him . "Thank you Severus , I don't know what I'd do without you"

He'd blushed again, stammered something resembling words and gone to retrieve a shirt.

* * *

She'd shut the door behind her , once she got his shirt then he heard the shower running.

After a few moments , a hand appeared around the door and dropped a pile of ruined clothes along with her, "Thank You Severus"

He'd gone to vanish her clothes when he saw the white lace of her bra peaking out from the pile , now stained with blood.

Forcing back a groan when he picked up the clothes , they were still warm , he fought the need to press his face in and smell the beautiful piece of lace that had just seconds before been wrapped around her tantalising flesh.

 _Look at yourself , wanting to sniff her clothes like some old pervert lusting after a young girl , get a grip and not on your cock you lech !_  With a disgusted groan at himself he banished the clothes.

* * *

He'd just finished setting himself up on the sofa with a blanket and a couple of pillows when he heard her shut off the shower and open the adjoining door from the bathroom to the bedroom.

He was just about to settle down when he heard her voice from the doorway "Hey" and had to swallow a groan.

Hermione was stood in the doorway of the bedroom , wearing one of his long sleeved white dress shirts, with the sleeves rolled up.

He knew she had her knickers on underneath , but he couldn't see them as the shirt fell to her mid thigh on her much shorter frame.

"Hey" he answered lamely , trying desperately not to stare at the miles of golden skin exposed , and wishing he could run his hands through her damp curls , or over the soft shorn part of her head.

"You need to feel me"

His cock lurched as his stomach dropped as he thought about just which parts of her he'd like to feel.

"W-what?"

She smiled at him as she explained , with mirth in her eyes.

"Poppy said you need to feel my arm every few hours, check the bloods circulating properly, no trapped nerves etc"

_Fuck , that was the whole reason she was there after all._

"Of course"

Stepping over to her , he once more swallowed a gulp as he realised she smelled slightly of his sandalwood soap.

_Merlin she must have rubbed his soap over her naked skin._

He reached out and supported her arm with one hand , while his other he tested the reflexes on her hand.

"Do you feel that ?" Why did his voice sound even lower than usual ?

"Yes" She'd whispered back breathlessly, as she looked into his eyes where he stood above her.

"How does it feel ?"

"Good ... I mean , it's ok"

"Grip me"

She'd sucked in a breath at that and squeezed his hand.

"That's good" He'd said to her and she'd simply nodded, biting her lip.

He was very aware of how close they were , and how little she was wearing.

How he wished this was any other circumstances. He wished that they were in his chambers ready for sleep after spending the past few hours roling about in his bed together... she'd put on her knickers and the shirt he discarded before they made love, they'd hold each other...read together ...  _stop it old boy._

He'd snapped back to himself to realise he still had his hand in her grip , she hadn't let go of him and was looking at their joined hands.

In a reckless choice he ran his thumb across the smooth skin on the back of her hand.

Gasping she met his smouldering gaze and if he wasn't mistaken, her eyes were dilated and fixed on him as she bit her lip and breathed heavily.

"We need to go to bed" he'd practically whispered .

She'd just nodded "Mmm hmm"

Still not letting go of him.

Getting control of himself he cleared his throat and said

"I'd better..."

Snapping out of their trance she flushed a little

"Right of course"

But before he could step away she pulled him into another hug, which he went willingly into.

"Thank You, for everything Severus, for letting me stay , for looking after me"

She stepped on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek , it lingered longer than any other had.

When she pulled back her eyes were so dilated they were nearly as black as his.

"Thank you , for trying to save me" He smiled with a small smirk

She'd given him a genuine smile as she stepped back through the bedroom door.

"Always"

* * *

**AN / I'm going away with work , so this story might not be updated again until the weekend !**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm getting a lot of comments about grammar and punctuation, spacing etc.**   
**I apologise if it's not the best, I write stories on my phone and post from my phone, so there's no spellchecker etc. I also don't have a beta.**   
**Hopefully it's still legible, but sometimes I know auto-correct can change the weirdest things too.**

**ALSO**

**DIET LEMONS!**

* * *

_"Thank you , for trying to save me" He smiled with a small smirk_

_She'd given him a genuine smile as she stepped back through the bedroom door._

_"Always"_

* * *

He couldn't sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes , his thoughts went to the girl currently asleep in his bedroom.

Not only in his bedroom, but in his bed and in his clothes.

The little traitor Odin had gone with her.

He was left alone on his uncomfortable sofa, thinking about the beautiful and intelligent girl.

The girl who threw herself between him and what she thought was a killing curse.

In that split second where there is no thinking, just reaction... she would have died to protect him.

It astounded him.

Of course he would do it for her in less than a heartbeat...but he couldn't think of anyone in his entire life, that would have ever done such a thing for him, even his own parents.

He thought of his new friends, the pseudo family he had with the centaurs. Where he was accepted as a brother.

He'd had friends once that called him 'brother' ... but they would sooner to stab you in the back for their own personal gain, than take a curse for you.

But the centaurs, they had sensed the girls pain and his fear, and they had run into supposed danger to protect the both of them.

It was a strange sort of contentment that he got from his interactions with Hermione and the Herd, a sense of deep belonging that he'd never had in his life.

It was friendship, family and dare he say it ? Love.

For the first time in his life, he felt like he was home.

Like he'd truly found his place to be.

With Hermione by his side, his family in the forest and his friends among the staff in the castle.

Severus Snape was happy.

* * *

It didn't take long for his thoughts to drift to other aspects of the girl of his obsessions , as he laid alone in the dark.

The golden skin of her long legs was burned into his memory, and he mused that as he'd seen no tan lines, she'd either spent some time sunbathing in the nude, or had been wearing some very short shorts.

Either way it set his pulse to racing and cock to throbbing.

He'd thought of exactly where around himself he'd like her to wrap those gorgeous limbs.

Night was a time that he found himself giving in to the urge to self pleasure...he was not quite a virgin, but definetly no lothario either.

As a young man and a new death eater he'd easily been lured with the promise of women and power, both of which he'd not had as a young gangly teen.

Once the reality began to kick in of what he had truly gotten himself into, he'd become celibate for a long time... both as a form of self punishment and denial and after quickly realising that the women who'd willingly want to be with a death eater and ugly sod such as him, always either wanted something from him in return...or were not the type of women you'd want to be around.

Occasionally whores would be provided to death eaters, for entertainment or reward, and he'd quickly come to loathe those interactions as well, it wasn't exactly a boost to one's limited self confidence, when even seasoned women that were being paid for it, had not wanted to look at him during the act.

But recently, since the end of the war and since Hermione Bombarda Maxima'd her way into his life and his chambers...he'd found his self imposed celibacy come screeching to a halt and found himself reaching beneath the covers to relieve himself of the persistent ache she'd put into his cock , a reaction he'd actually thought dead and gone until she waltzed into his life and his heart.

As such, his body had got into the habit of relieving the tension when he went to bed, and was now having none of his demands to 'just go down please' as his cock waited at attention, ready to be petted like a faithful dog.

He'd promised himself that he'd not give in to the urge whilst she was in his chambers, and his thoughts were broken by the frantic arrival of Odin upon his side.

Barely getting the chance to ask "What do you want, you little traitor?" The screaming had begun.

* * *

Without giving a thought to his state of undress, he was only in a pair of boxer shorts and a loose t-shirt, he flew from the sofa with his wand in hand and ran into his bedroom.

He'd been ready to fight any assailant in her defence, but found her alone in his chambers.

Realising the problem straight away, his heart lurched for her.

She'd become tangled in the bedsheets and was having a night terror, and a horrendous one at that.

Sobbing, crying and begging. He could just make out the phrase "I didn't take anything!" before her back arched and she started screaming again, seemingly in agony.

He quickly untangled her from the sheets and sat on the bed as he pulled her into his arms, heedless of bother their clothing situations.

Shushing her and rubbing her back, he managed to wake her, though not after she had first fought him and tried to hit him.

When she awoke in his arms, tears wet upon her face and sweat upon her brow, she looked into his eyes and uttered one word, that was so full of relief.

"Severus?"

* * *

His heart tightened

"It's me, you were having a night teror"

"Oh god..."

Her head fell forward and she rested it and her hands on his chest , and he wrapped his arms around her and began rubbing her back once more.

"From the sound of it, it must have felt very real"

"It  _was_  real" she whispered

A memory then.

"The battle?"

She'd shaken her head then

"Malfoy Manor"

Holding her tighter in his arms he was surprised when she went to move back onto the bed, and he went to stand, she grabbed his shirt and said

"Stay?"

Sensing him about to protest, she added softly

"Please?"

Pausing then, he looked to her eyes as she sat back and lifted the covers for him to get in.

"You make me feel safe"

Deciding he could deny her nothing, and giving a curt nod, he placed his wand upon the bedside table next to hers. The domesticity of the action sent a pleasant thrill through him.

As he got under the covers he was very surprised, though not unpleasantly so, when she made a move closer to him.

Instinctively he raised his arm, and with a smile she rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around him, tangling her legs into his as he held her flush to his body.

The skin on skin feeling of her smooth bare legs tangling with his own bare ones was incredible, and the warmth and smell of her was so comforting he felt like purring like a big cat.

Everything about the sensation was so wonderful and comforting, but not sexual in the least, it was comfort and closeness and warmth...and he loved it.

But when a few moments later she added wryly

"Besides, it's not as though we haven't  _slept_  together before"

He fought an embarrassed moan as his cock which had finally gone down upon seeing her distress, perked up with renewed interest.

She'd froze for a moment as she felt his length twitch into hardness in the soft skin where her hip joined her belly and he'd closed his eyes in mortification before starting to move back... only to be stopped by her tightening her arms and legs around him like devils snare.

"...don't" she murmured softly.

He'd started to explain, apologise...anything, but she stopped him once more.

The room was dark , the only light coming in was a diffused glow through the window that looked through the black lake as he met her enchanting eyes in the semi darkness.

"I don't mind" she whispered to him

 _Merlin be praised_ She moved closer to him...until they were embracing, their bodies flush pressed against one another head to toe. His cock was now fully hard and pressed between them.

Releasing the breath he held, he tucked her head under his chin and she sighed in contentment and squeezed him tighter.

He tightened his arms around her, and placed a soft kiss upon the crown of her head, before closing his eyes. He felt her smile in responce and place a kiss upon his pectoral where her head was pressed against his chest.

"G'night Sev"

He'd realised then , that he'd never taken a witch to bed before.

Not just his bed, but any bed.

He'd lost his virginity on a sofa, and had taken witches on the floor, against a wall and on the faithful sofa.

But he'd never before been to a witches bed, or taken one to his own.

And he was immensely glad that the first one to share his bed was her.

"Goodnight Hermione"

There was a flutter of feathers as Odin came and perched upon the headboard like some gothic ornament, straight out of an edgar allen poe poem, then the 3 of them were alseep.

Content in the company of one another.

* * *

 

**AN: Please let me know what you guys think , reviews are dropping off a bit and it's hard to know if more people are walking away from the story.**

**What do you like , what do you dislike , what would you like to see ?**

**Please let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

_But he'd never before been to a witches bed, or taken one to his own._

_And he was immensely glad that the first one to share his bed was her._

* * *

He slept soundly through the night , more contended than he had done in years...well, since the last time he slept with the girl in his arms.

Students would start to arrive back today, ready for lessons tomorrow.

But he had nothing to do, and no urge to leave the comforting warmth he was surrounded by.

Between him and Hermione...okay mostly Hermione to be fair. All of his lesson plans, schedules and preparation were done ready for the new term.

Speaking of Hermione...

She was currently wrapped in his embrace.

In his bedroom...more to the point, in his bed.

He had no experience with his current position, but he understood it was called spooning, and as luck would have it he was the big spoon and she was the little spoon.

That meant her absolutely luscious arse was pressed into his cock...and did he mention that as her shirt had rode up in the night said gorgeous arse, was only covered by some dainty white lace panties ?

That meant the only thing between his cock and her arse, was a thin pair of panties and even thinner pair of boxers.

During the night his erection had waned, when he gave into the comfort and lethargy of sleep in her embrace, forgoing the excitement of arousal.

But now with the sun light shining through the black lake, and warming up the room, making her body more visible...his body was wide awake...especially one part of him.

It was becoming habit now, being achingly hard around her. Thankfully she was very mature about the whole thing, and had seemingly accepted that he had little control of his body when he was around her. This was the third time she would be faced with his erect cock pressing into her soft body and he only hoped that she was just as content to have it pressing into her lush bum as she was when it was digging into her belly or hip previously.

He had no intention of pressing her for anything further,  _as if she ever would with him_ , but he was glad to have this degree of comfort and closeness with her, even if all he got to do was hold her.

It was something he'd never had. And something he found he desperately wished to keep.

One of his arms was around her middle, holding her to him in a hug/embrace, the other was underneath her head as she used it as a pillow.

His chin was on her shoulder, and her arms held his arm around her middle.

Their legs were tangled together.

He'd never felt so content in his life, as he closed his eyes and relaxed, no longer tired but more than happy to just hold her.

* * *

He wasn't sure how much later it was when she began to stir in his arms.

First he felt her legs move slightly, still tangled with his own. Then she moved her face slightly and he felt her blinking against the arm she was pillowed on.

One of her arms released his, to come and cover her face as she yawned.

"Hmmmmm...Severus?"

There was a question to her tone,  _fuck_ , this was where she'd ask him what the fuck he was doing with her person. He felt his face go red.

"Yes ?"

"Wha time issit"

Her voice was still clouded with sleep.

Casting a wandless tempus he answered her.

"It's almost 10"

"Oh..."

She stretched then...it caused her to arch her back , which meant her arse pushed more firmly into his cock and her tits strained against the front of his shirt.

A stretch of soft skin at her belly was revealed to him when the shirt rose further.

"Do we hafta do anything today"

_We ?_

"No, everything is prepared for the new term , a few orders to take to the hospital wing, but they are complete already and can go later"

Another stretch , and his hands flexed where they were holding her, as he fought his urge to thrust his cock against that arse that was pressed against him.

_God's above she's killing me here_

"Hmmm Severus?"

"Yes" he chuckled at her sleep softened state.

"Does that mean we can stay in bed...I am recovering after all"

 _We again_...He loved the way it rolled off her tongue so easily.

"I'd say that's a distinct possibility...considering your...health"

"Good...this is nice"

She shuffled backwards into him, he moaned a little unable to hold it back, and gently squeezed his arms around her.

"Do you mind if I stay ?"

"At this point , I think I'd be more aggrieved if you left"

It hadn't meant to slip out but it did , fortunately for him she just smiled and held onto the arm he had around her belly.

Every part of him thrummed at her closeness and he smiled and allowed himself to truly relax once more

* * *

When he finally awoke once more, he was pretty sure any acceptance that she had harboured for him would be long gone.

She'd awoken first, and he'd stirred when she said his name.

"Severus ?"

Still muzzy with sleep ,he had looked down on the girl in his arms.

"We need to get up"

"I am up"

She chuckled then "So I see...and feel"

He'd cracked and eye open to glare at her, though there wasn't much force behind it. She was right after all , his eager cock was once more pinned against her soft belly.

They'd ended up how they started, facing each other with their legs tangled and her head pressed to his chest as she looked up to him.

She was looking at him and arched an eyebrow with a small smile, seemingly waiting for him to catch on to something.

Which had become apparent a second later. When turning his head to alleviate the crick in his neck , he took stock of his other body parts and his eyes shot open and his body froze when his brain reconnected with his limbs.

Her chuckle meant she'd noticed too.

He had one of her legs trapped between his own, that meant two things.  
Firstly , her soft thigh was pressed very closely to his balls...as in they were resting on her thigh.  
Secondly, as he was holding her leg between his , she was more or less being forced to straddle his thigh.

Mortifying as that was , he could probably recover from that, using his slytherin guile...limbs often got tangled in sleep, right ?

Then he took stock of his hands.

His fucking traitorous hands.

Oh fucking  _hell._

 _Fucking heaven more like_ his cock interjected.

His arms were wrapped around her, keeping her pressed firmly into him, by way of one hand cupping each of her lush arse cheeks.

Severus Snape had Hermione Granger's luscious arse in his hands, and was holding her firmly against his hard cock.

_Well Fuck._

* * *

He was about to panic . About to beg, plead, apologise...do whatever it took when suddenly another thought crossed his mind.

_Hang on_

Taking stock of his body he realised something else.

_Her hands are on MY arse !_

Instantly he froze his panic and tried to turn the table to his advantage.

Mirroring her eyebrow arch with his own, she blushed prettily and buried her face in his chest.

Interestingly she didn't move her hands though.

He cleared his throat.

"I believe you were saying we need to get up?.."

She nodded against his chest, but her words were spoken softly against him.

"I don't want to..."

His heart leapt.

"Me neither" he admitted softly.

"Can't we just... stay here ?" She spoke quietly into his chest, unable to meet his gaze but she emphasised her words with a gentle squeeze of his arse.

He groaned and his hands reflexively squeezed back.

_Nimune's Nightgown that's the nicest arse I've ever felt in my life_

"I don't think that's a wise idea"

His cock would never forgive him.

"You don't want me?" She whispered and there was a sadness to her tone.

"I never said that" He couldn't allow her to think that.

"Just...that this isn't a good idea"

This time it was she that gently pulled him closer, the sensations rippled through him and ramped up his arousal.

Her lush arse was in his hands, her small hands on his arse, her soft thigh pressed against his balls, her warm cunt pressed through her knickers against his bare thigh, and now her nipples were hard and pressing into his chest through both their shirts.

"It feels good though" her words were heavy and laced with arousal , and when he met her gaze he could feel the tension in her frame.

"It does..." he whispered, cock twitching against her.

"...But as... _intriguing_  as this development is, it cannot be explored any further while you are still a student"

"I'm of age, and I'm not  _your_  student" she whispered and one of her hands slipped from his arse to the nape of his neck , toying with the soft hair there.

He groaned and he couldn't help but squeeze her arse and thrust against her once.

She gasped with surprised pleasure and her hand tightened on his arse.

"No...you're not, but you're  ** _a_**  student, and I'm a professor"

She clearly disagreed, but could see the logic in his argument.

Reluctantly she moved her hand off his arse to a safer spot on his back, and he just as reluctantly did the same.

"But you're... intrigued ?" She questioned.

"Very very intrigued" He whispered back.

She bit her lip and opened her mouth as if to say something , then shut it again.

"What ?" He questioned.

Swallowing her nerve she answered.

"Are you currently... _intrigued_...by anyone else"

"No" he answered instantly and without hesitation

Once more she took a moment to ask her question.

"What if we...agreed... not to be...  _intrigued_... by anyone else, until I've finished my Newts"

His heart leapt into his throat, and he almost stopped himself from asking his next question, but he couldn't.  
At heart he was an Honorable man, he'd never cuckolded anyone and didn't intend to start now.

As much as he loathed the red headed cretin , he would not be the bastard who seduced another's partner.

"And what of Mr Weasley?"

She flinched then seemed to set her shoulders.

"I'll tell him the truth, that I'm... intrigued...by someone else, he'll just have to get over it" She smiled softly then.

His heart was in his throat, he felt the press of tears at his eyes and forced them back, his blood was singing in his veins.

She wants me... _me_! She's going to chuck weasley, _for me!_

He couldn't do anything but nod.

"So.. it's a deal then ?" She smiled to him.

"Yes, it's a deal" he smiled back , ecstatic.

"And you know what they say about the best deals right?" She was blushing but had a look of pure gryffindor courage about her.

What was she up to?

"What do they say?" He knew he was playing into her game, but he found he didn't give a damn.

"The best deals are sealed with a kiss"

With that she used the hand at the nape of his neck to pull him down and tilt his head for a kiss. His first kiss.

He'd fucked , he'd had sex... but he'd never kissed a woman, not properly.

_Sweet fucking Circe._

It was the sweetest kiss he could ever imagine, her lips were soft, pliant and warm against his as she pressed against him, her hand cupping his head and urging him on. He moaned into the kiss and she swallowed his moan , arching into him and pressing herself as close to him as she could.

She broke free from him with a smile and then shot out of the bed

"I call first shower"

She'd barely got a few steps before his brain caught up with him and he grabbed her around the waist and flung her back onto the bed.

Landing with a surprised squeak he pinned her down and kissed her furiously. After her sweet kiss had opened the floodgates, he was a man addicted.

He pinned her body to the bed with his, his weight holding her down. He kissed her with abandon, and when her tongue tentatively touched his lip, her plundered her mouth with his tongue, causing her to moan into his mouth and wrap her legs around his waist instinctively.

He thrust once hard against her, his cock grinding against her knicker clad cunt.

Throwing her head back she moaned and he quickly placed another peck on her lips.

"It's a very serious deal, had to make sure it was sealed properly"

Hermione nodded dazedly as he smirked and made his way across the room, he'd shut and warded the bathroom door before he heard her indignant squeak come from the bedroom.

"You bastard you tricked me!"

Smiling he got into the shower , feeling like the happiest man on earth.

He chuckled as he heard Odin laughing at the girl , and a hex thrown at the door that bounced off the wards he put up.

Life was good indeed.

* * *

She'd left after her shower, wearing his shirt and a spare pair of trousers he'd accidentally shrunk.

He'd been slightly worried that things would change now, but Hermione was a woman of her word and they bantered and chatted as they always had, with a few knowing smiles that promised more, before they parted on a hug in his doorway.

It was clear that both wanted more, but they would stick to their agreement.

Little did they know there was a figure waiting in the shadows. The same figure that had watched them go to the dungeons and had waited for her to reappear.  
He'd sat all night waiting for the girl , growing angrier when she did not appear.

As he watched her hug the potions master, leaving his rooms wearing his clothes, a cold fury filled him with rage, Is this why she turned him down ?

Because she was already fucking that bastard ? No , this was not acceptable.

Not acceptable at all.

* * *

 

**AN : Please review , thank you so much for your continued support**


	24. Chapter 24

_Little did they know there was a figure waiting in the shadows. The same figure that had watched them go to the dungeons and had waited for her to reappear._   
_He'd sat all night waiting for the girl , growing angrier when she did not appear._

_As he watched her hug the potions master, leaving his rooms wearing his clothes, a cold fury filled him with rage, Is this why she turned him down ?_

_Because she was already fucking that bastard ? No , this was not acceptable._

_Not acceptable at all._

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day so exhausted from the previous 48 hours she couldn't even remember going to bed.

Severus's company had become both a balm and a new addiction, and getting up with a grimace she headed to her bathroom.

It seems without the distracting presence and warmth of Severus by her side in bed that her body had decided to remind her of exactly how foolish her actions the night before had been, and she felt both like she'd ran a marathon and gone 10 rounds with an angry Hippogriff, her stomach was cramping and her arm ached angrily.

She supposed that it didn't help that she didn't have any more of the strong pain relief potion Severus had given her the night previously either, having to settle for swigging one of the more standard fare she had in her bathroom cabinet, feeling instantly 50% better.

She began to strip for her shower and groaned as she took off her now ruined white panties.

_Excellent, just what I need on top of everything else...well that explains the cramps._

Vanishing the panties she got into the shower _,_ sagging in relief as the warm water soothed her aching body as she thought to herself

_Well look at it glass half full, it would have been a lot worse to have woken up to starting your period in Severus's bed._

She cringed at the thought, they were comfortable together but not _that_ comfortable.

* * *

Severus was sat at the head table watching Hermione dump Mr. Weasley at the gryffindor table at breakfast.

He fought a vicious smirk at the thought, he'd worried slightly about the boys reaction, that he might cause a scene but as he watched them the boy definitely seemed angry, though thankfully did not blow a gasket as he'd feared.

Years of bring a spy had meant Severus's instincts were honed razor sharp, and when he found the back of his neck tingling with that uncanny sensation... _someone is staring at me_... he turned his head to see Gerard staring at him down the head table.

 _Odd_...Since Hermione's actions the man had been avoiding him as though Severus intended to drag him into a broom cupboard and have his wicked way with him, no thanks in part to Hermione's wordplay.

Not one to be quelled easily he met the mans stare with his own and raised his eyebrow... the man scowled but turned away and angrily stabbed at his breakfast with his knife.

He fought a smirk of triumph, as Hermione came to sit by him.

"Hey, what are you so happy about?"

"Apart from the obvious?" he said , meeting her eyes with a hooded gaze which she blushed and returned.

"Ronald's out of the picture, we've been friends for years so I just explained to him honestly that I was interested in someone else, that It never would have worked out between us and I want us to just stay friends. I didn't name any names though...he's upset of course, angry but he'll get over it, so what else are you happy about"

She 'accidentally' brushed his thigh with her hand while she was getting seated.  _Minx_

"It appears that despite my newfound hero status, I can still intimidate a grown man with just a glare"

"Really ? Who and why ?" she questioned him curiously as she reached for her fork.

"I felt someone staring and found that our good friend professor Gerard was attempting to eviscerate me with a look"

"Gerard ? Why he's barely dared to be in the same room as you in case..."

"In case I have my wicked way with him as someone insinuated I was after his arse ?" He said it so dryly that Hermione nearly choked on her pumpkin juice laughing and she smacked him on the arm.

"Behave!" She smirked at him and she gave her a small grin in exchange.

Neither of them noticed they were once again the subject of a jealous and angry glare

* * *

They were eating their breakfast and enjoying a pleasant debate when Severus suddenly reached in front of Hermione for the salt.

She flinched violently with a gasp.

Severus met her gaze concernedly

"Hermione?"

She quickly shook her head and smiled to him

"So sorry about that, It wasn't intentional..."

She bit her lip and looked down.

"I guess I'm still shook up...after the other night"

It seemed she was trying not to meet his gaze.

Reaching for her hand under the table he spoke softly to her.

"It's alright..."

She offered him a soft smile and squeezed his hand.

"Sorry"

"Don't be...Did you...have you talked to anyone about it?"

"The other night ?" She asked with a questioning look

"No... about the war , the battle..."

She dropped her gaze and nodded gently.

"...The manor?" he added softly as he saw her tense.

"A couple of people know what happened... you, Margorian, Minerva"

She whispered this to him.

"I know you  _told_  people , but have you actually _talked_  about what happened"

His thumb was rubbing soothing circles on the back of her hand, hidden from sight under the table, to anyone else they looked like they were having an intense discussion on something.

She shook her head in the negative.

"I don't want to talk about it...I just want to get over it , move past it " Her words were quiet

"...I thought I already had" she added in a whisper.

"You were traumatised, tortured...these things don't go away overnight. The body remembers, like the other night, logically your mind would have realised that it was fireworks but your body remembered the trauma and instinct took over"

"If you would ever wish to talk about it..."

She offered him a watery smile

"I know where to go"

He returned her smile softly and she continued to hold his hand under the table throughout breakfast.

* * *

About a week later on the Saturday evening, he was making his way alone to his chambers rather morosely when Firenze approached him.

He'd attempted to approach and ask Hermione to spend the evening reading with him in his chambers, but she'd apologised and said she had other plans.

"Well met brother Severus"

"Well met brother Firenze"

He clasped the centaurs arm in greeting.

"I hope you are not otherwise engaged, Margorian asked if you would attend him in the forest, he wishes to consult you on something"

Fighting back a wave of self pity he answered in the affirmative "No... I have no other plans, I will of course attend him"

As he followed Firenze into the centaur lands he was surprised to see a large bonfire burning , along with all of the herd surrounding it.

From the smell of meats cooking, they were having a feast.

Odd, he wasn't aware of any celebrations or traditions coming up, Hermione was usually very apt at informing him when such days arrived to help immerse him in the centaur culture, so he didn't make any faux pas.

They had just walked into the gathering when Margorian, Ronan and Bane approached him at a canter.

That was generally not good.

Suddenly he was surrounded as Margorian spoke.

"Did you think us foolish brother?"

 _Fuck what had he done wrong,_  the last thing he needed to top off today was to do something to upset the centaurs and lose their companionship... _or you know, his life._

" I'm not sure..."

"Did you think we would not find out ?"

He swallowed

"Find Ou..."

Suddenly Margorian was eye to eye with him

"Did you think we would let this pass without action ?"

He was beginning to fear for his life when he noticed something, a twitch of ear and swish of tail, he chanced a look around him carefully taking note of the stances of the stallions, the placement of their feet, ears and tails.

Remembering Hermione's lessons on how important body language was in centaur's communication he suddenly realised something.

"You're fucking with me aren't you ?"

There was a pause , a silence through the herd at his words.

Then a very familiar feminine chuckle from behind Margorian.

"I told you he'd figure it out , you owe me Bane!"

The centaur in question snorted in displeasure. "Chiron's tail , I thought we had him"

Chuckling Margorian straightened up and moved to the side to reveal a grinning Hermione holding a cake.

"Did you really think I'd forgot ?" She asked softly with a smile.

"Or that we would allow you to go without celebration ? "

"I didn't know that Centaurs celebrated birthdays?" he questioned softly.

"We do not, but you are our brother Severus and what matters to you is important to us"

He clapped his hand on Severus back then yelled to the herd "So in your honour brother, we feast!"

There were many yelled approvals at that.

He smiled then, truly smiled  _and he was not going to cry dammit_

As Hermione approached and kissed him on the cheek.

"Happy Birthday Severus...make a wish"

Smiling he reached forward a snuffed the candle out with his fingers.

Before she could question his actions , he returned her kiss on the cheek.

"I already have it" he whispered and she smiled.

* * *

As he sat around the fire with Hermione pressed into his side, all of the herd came to wish him well on his name-day, and those he was closest to: Firenze, Bane, Ronan and Margorian even gave him gifts.

The gifts they gave him were not of high value, not in the wizarding world anyway, but they were what were considered valuable to a centaur.

A prized animal fur, that had been tanned and worked to perfection. a useful plant with healing properties and so on.

Gift giving was not something that was commonplace in the centaur way of life, theirs was a system of trades and barter.

So he knew they had adopted this tradition  _for him._ And it made it all the more valuable to him because of it.

The stallions had caught deer and the mares were spit roasting them , cooked in herbs and spices that were so unfamiliar yet alluring at the same time.

He was given the liver from the deer, roasted. It was the biggest honour they gave, usually that would be reserved for the warrior who brought down the deer.

Hermione had baked the cake herself for him, it was double chocolate to cater for his sweet tooth and she'd made two more to share among the centaurs who were unfamiliar with the substance.

The foals especially loved it.

The feast went on well into the night as they all laughed and joked, and enjoyed the night.

They broke out the wine and he was very amused when the centaurs even attempted a game of truth or dare, after they had been regaled of the stories when Firenze had played it with the staff at new years.

He watched with amusement as various truths were asked among the herd, some made him chuckle and others he couldn't quite follow but he laughed when the herd did as the mirth was contagious.

He remembered when Hermione had told him of the first time she had reluctantly spoke of her love of horses with the centaurs, it had always been something she'd been afraid for them to discover, in case it was offensive to them, but she'd told him that they had found they were more curious than anything , and she had been persuaded to share memories of her younger self competing and horse riding.

Apparently they'd been totally fascinated by the eventing, and the rugs and leatherware and the exuberant hair of the horses for competition.

So he couldn't help but laugh when Margorian was dared by Ronan and ended up with an extremely well plaited mane and tail , courtesy of hermione.

They had all chuckled when Hermione then spent the next hour or so plaiting a number of foals that wanted to look like Margorian.

Following on with this amusing theme, and continually being surprised by the centaurs good sense of humour, he nearly wet himself laughing when Hermione was sat on Ronans back trying to teach him how to do a correct Piaffe and Passage. He was not the only one Firenze and Margorian could barely breathe from laughing and the mares were in hysterics.

The foals were laughing along trying to copy the movements.

As the night drew in , and started to become day, the centaurs began to head back to their tents and Hermione pulled him to his feet.

Following her, with a nervous anticipation in his stomach, he found the centaurs had set a spare tent out for them so they didn't have to travel back to the castle.

"Don't worry" Hermione said as she dragged him into the tent "I told Minerva about the party , so she's not expecting us back tonight"

Praising all the deities he could name that he would have her in his arms once more, he followed her into the tent.

Without exception, it had been the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

**AN : How cruel am I to leave it there ? tell me in a review**

**love you all x**


	25. Chapter 25

"Don't worry" Hermione said as she dragged him into the tent "I told Minerva about the party , so she's not expecting us back tonight"

Praising all the deities he could name that he would have her in his arms once more, he followed her into the tent.

Without exception, it had been the best birthday he'd ever had.

* * *

**LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER**

* * *

She pulled him into the tent , which was bare apart from a few soft furs on the floor for them to sleep on and cover themselves with.

When the flap of the tent was closed behind them , and they finally had some privacy she came closer and wrapped him in an embrace.

Tucking her head under his chin, he breathed in the scent of her and held her close to his body, grateful beyond words to have her back in his arms.

"I've wanted to do this for so long" She whispered.

"Do wha..."

His words were cut off when she raised herself on tiptoes and brought her lips to his.

_Oh Merciful Merlin that's amazing_

Her kiss was soft but insistent , and when she wrapped her arms around his neck to get a better hold on him, he couldn't help but tease her lip with his tongue.

She moaned at the action and he slipped his tongue into the warm cavern of her mouth to dual with hers.

They kissed for as long as they could and only broke apart when oxygen became an issue.

Standing with their foreheads pressed together, they were panting and staring into each others eyes.

He was hard as a rock , and the air smelled like her arousal, It was heady and made his head rush.

She smiled shyly at him and he returned it.

Then she sat down on the furs , pulling him along with her.

They ended up laid on their sides facing each other, and were exchanging soft and gentle kisses.

He didn't know how long they stayed that way, simply laid together, holding hands and exchanging little pecks and soft kisses.

His cock screamed for more but his heart swelled with the intimacy of it.

Eventually their hands began to become more confident in their approach and their kisses became more drawn out and intense.

Soon he realised that he'd lost his coat and so had she , then his shirt had gone and her blouse.

This went on until they were both down to trousers and a thin shirt.

It was extremely cold in the winter in Scotland, so one tendered to layer up. He had a thermal shirt on underneath his dress shirt, and so did she under her blouse.

Hers was a much more feminine thing though, fitted more like a camisole, it hugged her curves and he could see the lacy strap of her bra underneath.

They broke apart with a gasp.

He was hard as a broom handle, and pressing insistently into her belly, he was worried things would get out of hand and he didn't want to ruin things by rushing into it like a hormonal teenager.

"I think we need to stop..."

"But I don't want to stop Severus...it's your birthday and I was hoping we could do...more"

He groaned and his cock jumped happily in agreement to her statement.

"As much as I would like that, we agreed to go no further while you were a student"

She moved closer to him, and his cock was now pressed inbetween them tightly, the pressure was delicious.

"This is herd land, I'm not you're student here...and they all know you're my stallion"

He smirked at that. "Stallion indeed" he growled as he pulled her closer and bit into her shoulder.

She moaned and arched her neck to give him access as he continued to nip at her, before ending with a kiss.

"But still..."

He wasn't allowed to finish as she stopped his words with a kiss.

"I don't want to...I'm not ready for that yet" She blushed as she said it.

"You're still...?" He questioned and she nodded, face still flaming.

He groaned and kissed her deeply once more.

"Of course, I will wait for as long as you want Hermione, I would never pressure you"

She smiled and pulled him closer

"I know you wouldn't, that's why I want it to be you"

They kissed for a while longer, pressed close together and his cock and balls were aching with the need to cum.

"Hermione..." He pushed her slightly away and she frowned.

"We need to stop...I'm so hard right now I could cut glass"

"I don't mind...I quite like it"

There was a charming blush on her face as she said it.

"You might not like it when I'm cumming in my trousers and allover yours"

Her face got even hotter at that.

"What if we...took them off"

_What ?_

"I thought you didn't want to..."

" I don't , but you've seen me in my knickers before and aslong as you stay above the underwear, I think I'll be fine and really I..."

He ran a teasing hand down the length of her spine

"You...what ?"

Arching her back into his touch she mewled at his actions.

"Dammit Severus...I want to  _feel_  you...I'm so wound up, you're killing me"

That did it , what little control he had left as he dragged her bodily towards him and kissed her soundly.

She moaned into his mouth and bit his lip, hissing he smacked her bum and she squeaked into his mouth.

With a chuckle he reached the front of her trousers and with a quick look to her, she nodded, and he undid the button and zip.

Once he'd unfastened her , she sat back and pulled her trousers down her legs.

Then she was just in her shirt and knickers beside him.

Pulling him back into a kiss , he decided not to remove his own trousers until he got a sign from her.

They kissed passionately, all teeth and tongue and he couldn't help but reach down and grab a handful of that lush arse once more.

When he did that she moaned and arched into him. He could feel her pebbled nipples digging into his chest, and the warmth between her legs pressed into his trouser clad thigh.

Her hands were on his chest and when the broke the kiss, she looked at him with her lip between her teeth and gradually dragged her hand down his chest until she was at the waistband of his trousers.

Staying still so as not to frighten her, he allowed and encouraged her to explore at her own pace.

Her fingers danced lightly over the bulge in the front of his trousers, before cupping him and he fought a moan.

"Would you..."

She lost her nerve before she finished her sentence and he met her eyes with his hooded gaze.

" You want me to take them off ?" He whispered low and deep.

"Yes..." her answer was a hiss and a sigh all in one.

He could still sense that she was nervous so decided on a course of action that put her in the drivers seat, so to speak.

Grabbing her hips he flipped them until he was laid on his back and she was straddling his thighs.

She'd squeaked in surprise, but then had smiled at his arched eyebrow. She was grateful for the control the position gave her.

Her hands reached for and began to unbutton his fly... before she paused.

"Severus ?"

"Hmm"

"You're not going commando right ? Because I'm not ready for this slytherin's snake to pop out and greet me"

He couldn't help but laugh out loud and she giggled.

"Your virtue is safe my lady, the beast is contained"

Smiling she continued undoing his fly and then helped pull the trousers down his legs, until he could kick them off.

Once he was just in his underwear, she straddled him once more but suddenly stopped with a blush. Resting her weight on her knees either side of him, so she wasn't making contact with him.

He arched an eyebrow

" I don't want to hurt you " She whispered softly.

Grabbing her waist he smiled as he got up until he was kneeling position with her straddling his lap.

"You won't hurt me" He whispered into her ear , as he pulled her down so she was flush with his cock.

Once more it was only their underwear between them, but this time when her lace clad warm went cunt, came into contact with his silk clad iron length, they both moaned at the sensation.

Cupping her arse he thrust against her and she whimpered and grabbed hold of him.

"Oh Nimune Severus.."

One hand fisted in the hair at the nape of his neck, causing him to reflexively thrust against her, and the other wrapped around his back, digging her nails into his shoulder.

"Oh gods Hermione"

He groaned and began a steady rhythm rocking against her.

"Oh! oh Severus! oh that's lovely"

she was writhing against him , and her hips began to move in sync with his, grinding her wet pussy into his hard cock.

He couldn't ever remember getting so much pleasure from dry humping before, just frotting against her was going to make him cum.

But blowing his load in his shorts wasn't enough, he wanted her there with him.

Cupping her arse to support her weight, he spread his legs a bit further. As he was knealt and she was straddling him, in meant that her legs were pushed further apart too.

Not wasting the oppurtunity, he grabbed her arse and angled her hips as he adjusted the position of his cock in his boxers, then he pulled her flush against him and thrust.

"OH FUCK" she moaned desperately , nails sinking into his shoulder.

He thrust again and she almost lost her grip entirely.

"Is that it little lioness ?" He was panting obscenely as he thrust against her in that age old rythmn.

"Is that your sweet spot ? _thrust_  Is that going to get you there with me?  _thrust_   you going to come for me ?"

She sank her nails in further and was crying out against him 

"Yes! Oh god... oh fuck...oh...I can't...I've never...oh fuck"

He was thrusting harder against her now, more rapidly.

His hands held her arse tightly and pulled her close to him , her nails were scoring his back and her moans were making his balls tighten.

He felt the warning signs of his impending orgasm, felt the heat through his body and his balls retracting and he knew he had to do something to push her over.

Slipping his hand under her shirt he cupped her breast and tweaked her nipple as he licked her ear and whispered. 

"Come for me"

"FUCK ! Oh fuck! Severus ...oh...oh...oh...OH..SEVERUS !!"

That was it , she flung her head back with a moan and he knew she'd drawn blood on his back.

He couldn't hold back any longer and with a desperate moan he let go.

"GODS Hermione! Oh Fucking HELL"

His back bowed with the strength of it and his hands instinctively gripped and pulled her close to him, unwilling to release her. She'd have bruises on her hips in the morning. He was gasping at the sensation as his balls clenched and his cock jerked in his pants, and he spilled pulse after pulse of cum in his underwear.

When he'd finally emptied himself, his head dropped to her shoulder with a moan, he'd never come so hard in his life.

Finally coming out of their pleasure induced haze he saw her shocked gaze looking from him to his....  _hey wait a minute._

"It..."

"it what ?" He questioned, curious at her look and wondering why exactly she was looking at his cock so shocked.

"it  _moved_..." she whispered almost theatrically.

He couldn't help it , he threw back his head and laughed, then kissed her soundly.

She had giggled when he finished kissing her, and pushed closer to him .

"Stop that , you'll get all messy" He said, he was almost embarrassed but couldn't quite manage it.

"I don't mind, I'm quite proud actually, it's my mess..I made it" she winked at him, then added

"I never knew it had a mind of it's own" She chuckled.

"Yes, and all he thinks about is you" he added and with a playful growl he flipped them until she was underneath him.

She squealed in delight and he kissed her soundly.

But then he made a horrible mistake.

* * *

 

**AN: Admit it, you love my chapter endings.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	26. Chapter 26

_"I never knew it had a mind of it's own" She chuckled._

_"Yes, and all he thinks about is you" he added and with a playful growl he flipped them until she was underneath him._

_She squealed in delight and he kissed her soundly._

_But then he made a horrible mistake._

* * *

In his excitement and lust , his mind still reeling in a post orgasmic haze, he'd playfully grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head , with the intent of kissing her soundly once more .

It had been a mistake though , the second her hands were pinned she panicked.  
He recognised the signs of a flashback immediately, even before she began begging him.

"No! Please stop ! Don't! Not that , Please don't !" She was writhing under him, her eyes wide and panicked as her body trembled and her breaths came in great gasps as tears welled in her eyes.

Instantly he let go and backed away from her. He sat back on his heels with his hands raised in submission to show her he had no intent to hurt her.

"Hermione , it's OK , I'm not going to touch you...I'm going to stay right here"

She'd shot up the second he'd removed his weight from her and scrambled backwards until her back was against the tent.  
There were tears running down her face as she looked wide eyed and panicked.

"Please don't..."

The panic in her tone was breaking his heart and he ached to go and comfort her, but he knew he had to stay put until she calmed down. He was also wondering exactly who had threatened her with  _that_  , as there was no mistaking exactly what she was asking him  _not_  to do. He made a mental note to disembowel them if they were still alive. If anyone had laid a hand on her unwanted or Merlin forbid  _touched_  her he would kill them.  _Slowly_.

"Hermione... my robes are by your leg, there's a calming draft in the pocket... I am going to stay here, I won't move I swear on my magic"

She was still wide eyed and her panic was not helped by the arrival of Margorian at the entrance of the tent , it seems knocking was not a centaur custom as he just opened the flap and looked in with concern.

"Sister, what's going on..."

He noticed the way the stallion first looked accusingly at him, but he could not blame him , it did look very suspicious.

"She's having another panic attack Brother, like the one on new years" He offered his gaze to Margorian , all his shields down, his open invitation for Margorian to take the truth from his mind.  
He felt the presence of Margorian in his mind briefly , and then the centaur nodded to him in apology as he turned to approach Hermione.

It was no good , even the sight of Margorian sent her further into a panic as she buried her head in her knees and backed away from him.

"Please Don't... Please"

Margorian froze and took a step backwards , Severus could tell the centaur was upset at the girl's distress , but didn't know what to do.

"I'm trying to get her to take a calming draught , but she won't listen to me"

"Wait here..." Margorian ordered him , but he needn't have. He wasn't about to leave her.

After a moment the tent flap opened and a Blonde centaur mare walked in. She was much shorter than Margorian and extremely stocky, her body a golden palomino and her hair a dirty blonde. It was Lucretia , Margorian's mate and the lead mare of the herd.

It was a well known , but not discussed, fact among centaurs that though the lead stallion 'led' the herd, and 'made' all the decisions...it was the lead mare that was in charge.

Severus bowed his head in respect and gestured to his robes. "There's a calming draft in there Herd mother , it's in a vial and is the colour pink like the flowers that grow on the edge of the lake"

The mare inclined her head to him , but did not speak to him. She got the vial out of his robes and laid down next to hermione , with her legs folded under her she was much closer in height to the sitting girl.

Speaking soft and soothing words to the crying girl , she rubbed her back and offered the vial in one hand and rather than asking her to do so, she instructed her to drink.

It was clever.

Though he was accepted by the herd as brother, Hermione was family to them. Deep in her soul it was a part of her, and when the herd mother told you to do something, you did it. Even through her panic and distress, Hermione trusted the herd mother and drank the contents of the vial without question.

It took a few moments to work but he saw the instant she came back to herself , and he let out a sigh of relief and dropped his hands to his lap...suddenly very aware that he was only wearing his boxers on his bottom half. Considering their previous actions, and he could still feel the dampness, he was exceedingly glad that he was wearing black boxers and folded his hands in his lap to cover himself.

Hermione wiped her tears and hugged the lead mare , who then held Hermione's face in a motherly way and brushed her hair back behind her ears.  
He dropped his gaze as they exchanged a few soft words between them , this was a private moment and he would not intrude.

Lucretia rose and made her way from the tent , but not before casting a sly look at him , still attempting to conceal his crotch subtly with his hands.  
Amazing how with one look , he just felt like a teenager who just got caught making out by his girlfriends parents.  
To be fair, that wasn't far off the mark.

* * *

As soon as she left the tent he felt Hermione put wards up for privacy.

"I can't stop Margorian or Lucretia coming in...but no-one will hear us " She whispered it and her voice was shaky.

"I understand"

He wanted to go to her , but she was still shaking slightly and he was unsure if she would want the contact.

When she dropped her head into her hands and started crying and apologising, he went to her immediately.

"Gods Severus i'm so sorry "

He pulled her into his arms and was relieved when she instantly folded into his grasp and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"Don't be sorry , you've done nothing wrong"

She only sobbed harder at that.

"Yes I have, I've ruined everything! You didn't even do anything, I'm so fucked up"

Tucking her head under his chin he held her tightly to him, he was afraid he was squeezing her too tight but she only held him tighter.

"You're not fucked up " he whispered into her hair as he held her as she cried.

When she began to settle in his arms , he took a deep breath before asking the question that had been eating away at him since her reaction.

"Hermione...in the war, has someone...did someone , hurt you in that way ?"

She tensed in his arms when he spoke , but he couldn't have held the question back with all his strength

"NO...no...I mean... no-one  _hurt_  me..."

She sounded more unsure as she went along and he set his jaw.

"So you weren't..." He couldn't say the word. couldn't think it.

"No, I wasn't..." But from the way she trailed off uncertain , her eyes distant as though searching for something lost, he could tell there was more to it. And he was well aware of the death eater's  _appetites._

"You weren't...but someone threatened you?"

"No..no..I..oh god...I'd forgotten...I mean, I thought I'd forgotten"

The colour had drained from her face and he held her a little tighter.

"Who , and when. Is he still alive?"

She was shaking in his arms, and he felt her tears on his shirt.

"Severus...let's not do this now , I don't want to ruin your birthday"

"The witching hour has long past , it's no longer my birthday, and I am more concerned about you , tell me what happened Hermione"

"I'd forgotten...with everything else that happened, it just got pushed to the back"

"The body remembers, even if the mind forgets. Sometimes things get lost in your subconscious but the body still remembers, like a toddler that almost drowned, growing up to be afraid of water even though they don't remember the event. Their body does."

She was silent in his arms, her eyes distant.

"Tell me."

Eventually she answered him.

"Malfoy Manor"

He grit his teeth, _a death eater then_

"Is he dead ?"

"Yes"

He didn't know whether to be relieved, or angry that he didn't get to do the job himself.

"Who?"

Her words were said quietly , he could barely hear them

"Greyback"

He inhaled sharply as his hatred for the beast grew tenfold , the dog was well known for his interest in young girls.

_"I don't know how you do it snape , stay up there in that castle day in day out surrounded by all that delicious young trim , pretty young girls tear like pink paper and taste even better"_

"Did he touch you" He practically growled it .

"He... he was with the snatchers who caught us...he dragged me into Malfoy Manor"

There was more to it than that he could tell , so he just signalled for her to continue

"He held me in front of him...he was h-hard"

Her voice was breaking and he held her close.

"What did he do ?"

"He t-touched my breasts and said he w-wanted to r-rape me and then eat me...Bellatrix said she was going to g-give me to him w-when she was done with m-me but we were rescued by d-dobby"

* * *

She cried for a long time after her admission and he just held her close to him , making soothing noises and rubbing her back as he rocked her.

He was glad the man was already dead , for if he was alive he would've surely landed Severus in azkaban for what he would have done to the dog.

How  _dare_  he touch her , threaten her like that.

She began speaking once more when she had calmed down.

"How can it affect me like this Severus ? I didn't even remember , I swear I didn't... With what Bellatrix did after, it pales in comparison , I hadn't even given it a second thought until now"

She moved back to look at him.

"Severus she tortured me for nearly two hours , I was crucioed and hexed and  _bitten_  and... and I'm reacting like that because of a few things he said ?"

_Maybe I could resurrect him , and kill him again ?_

"The body remembers Hermione, and sexual assault of whatever degree, is nothing to dismiss so easily"

She just buried her head in his chest when he said that.

"I'm sorry , it wasn't you, I swear I trust you"

"I know you do"

She tilted her head up to his and kissed him softly , which he returned gently.

"God I'm so wrung out "

" Let's sleep then... would you like me to go stay with ronan or bane ?"

"No , Gods no , will you just hold me ? Please ?"

"Of course "

They'd settled in together on the furs , after hermione had cast quick cleansing charms at both of their clothes.

"Everything else was good though , right ?" She whispered to him.

" Amazing" He assured her with a soft kiss.

"I just don't understand why I freaked out when you grabbed my hands, he never did that "

" It was probably the sensation of feeling out of control , being helpless"

Her smile was sad when she answered him.

"That's something I got very familiar with feeling during our time on the run"

"Well I can assure you , I have no desire to control anything about you , I like you just the way you are"

She smiled at that.

"Even if you can be a little harpy at times"

She kicked his shin as she kissed him , and he grinned into her mouth.

"Bastard"

"I may be a bastard , but I'm your bastard"

"Don't you forget it Severus Snape"

He chuckled and pulled her into his embrace.

* * *

**AN: Wooh , poor Hermione . She went through some stuff in the war , I hated how the films just glossed over the torture she endured in the books**


	27. Chapter 27

_"Bastard"_

_"I may be a bastard , but I'm your bastard"_

_"Don't you forget it Severus Snape"_

_He chuckled and pulled her into his embrace._

* * *

They'd mutually agreed that though they enjoyed their activities on his birthday, they would take a step back in terms of physical intimacy, neither wanted to ruin a good thing by going too fast too soon.

Though their physical relationship went no further than the odd kiss now, Severus was still mostly content with his lot. Though the sexual aspect was on the back burner for now, the intimacy and closeness they shared was there still.

Hermione was such a tactile thing, she loved to touch him all the time and not in a sexual way.

He loved how she would brush her fingers against his when passing him a cup of tea.

How she would sit close by him and rest her head on his shoulder.

Even in the staff room, she would place her hand upon his shoulder or arm when speaking to her.

His happiness combined with his new teeth , meant that his smile was becoming more and more of a feature on his face, especially when it was mirroring her own.

They weren't being obvious about their attraction or so he thought, but they did nothing to hide it either. If any of the staff were aware, none voiced an opinion against it.

There was one thing bothering him though.

He loved her.

He loved her and he hadn't told her. Daren't tell her.

Not just that but he could see himself with her for a long time , permanently maybe, which was preposterous because no pretty young thing would want to be saddled with him forever.

A part of him thought that she must feel the same way , but the larger self doubting part of him would not allow him to make the risky move of admitting his feelings.

They were on 'even ground' so to speak , they both obviously enjoyed the companionship, banter and each others company.

But what if that was all it was for her ?

What if she never had any intention for this to be long term, and when her NEWTS were over, and she had more free time, she'd want to part ways amicably and continue on as friends ?

It didn't matter that 75% of the free time she had now, she spent in his quarters.

Nothing was certain, things could always change.

Besides, he would be content to be her companion, her lover for a while , and enjoy the time with her while it lasted , wouldn't he ?

No, best to be silent.

* * *

Though most of the time she sat beside him at the head table , she would occasionally sit with her friends.

He noticed that she was equally accepted at any table in the hall , including Slytherin.

She'd sit with Longbottom at the Gryffindor table, but rarely chose to sit near the Weasley boy. They'd parted amicably but she was still uncomfortable around him it seemed.

Sometimes she'd sit with the Lovegood girl on ravenclaw table and others she would sit with bones and abbot at Hufflepuff and to his great surprise she sat and chatted with Draco Malfoy , seating herself at the Slytherin table between him and Goyle.

He'd been utterly derailed when one morning she'd been sat at the Gryffindor table and he noted a lot of giggling from her. It was highly unlike her, but he'd written it off as Youthful antics when suddenly from the side of him he heard Flitwick's squeaky voice.

"Severus , isn't that your bird ?"

His eyes had snapped up and sure enough , among the barage of post owls delivering mail and sitting with their owners, was Odin sat with Hermione.

"I thought that bird was as surly as you Severus" Poppy interjected as he watched mortified as his bird cavorted with the girl on the table.

Odin was playing with her, like a fledgling. He was pulling her quill out of her hand as she wrote or moving her cutlery when she tried to eat.

She'd giggle and push him away and he'd jump back with a playful caw and tug on a lock of her hair. Occasionally she'd pull the bird in for a hug or tickle him.

"He's taken somewhat of a liking to the girl.." he mumbled as he fought the blush rising on his face

"Clearly" Poppy tittered and a few other staff members were hiding their grins

"Like familiar, like master eh Severus?" Hooch added with a wink

_Gods I'm going to kill that bird_

The other Gryffindors were laughing at the birds antics , though he was grateful when the Weasley boy reached to stroke the birds back , he was met with an angry hiss and caw as the bird bit him hard enough to draw blood from the now yelping red head.  
Standing threateningly with his wings fully expanded as he cawed at the boy who was angrily throwing insults. He was just about to go and hex the little cretin when he fought a smirk as he saw Hermione pull the bird into her chest for a hug and seemingly scolded the boy for upsetting him, hair crackling in anger.

The boy sat back down sulking as the bird victoriously enjoyed his hug.

Hooch leant across and whispered in his ear. "Never thought you'd be jealous of a bird , eh Severus, bet you'd like to trade places with him?"

The flush won out then as Hooch chuckled as he could neither confirm nor deny her accusation.

When the bird pressed his face innocently between the laughing girls breasts, to give her a better angle to scratch his head , Hooch added on

"God knows I'd like to"

* * *

Another time she'd been sat at the top end of the Hufflepuff table, more or less opposite him in his seat at the staff table, when the post came through.

There was suddenly a victorious whoop from the Slytherin table and just as she was standing to follow him out a flash of green came streaking from the Slytherin table and she was being lifted into the air and spun around by none other than the hulking tall frame of Gregory Goyle.

The entire school , himself included , was watching with their jaws on the floor as the girl was spun in the air by the ex death eater boy.

"I did it , I did it!"

"Gregory put me down !" She was laughing at the boys antics and he dropped her on the floor and shoved the piece of paper in her hands.

"Look I did it ! They just came"

All eyes were on them as they girls face lit up at the parchment

"You did so well Gregory you even got an E! I'm so proud of you !"

He'd never seen the boy smile like he was as he once more picked her up and span her round before planting a kiss on her cheek

"I couldn't have done it without you Granger, thank you ! Everything will change now, this means I can go to Romania!"

The girl didn't seem put off in the slightest by the kiss or the ease he addressed her as she pulled him into a friendly hug.

"I'm so happy for you Greg"

Lifting her off the floor once more he turned to his head of house.

He raised an eyebrow at the pair of them as the boy ran to the head table and placed the parchment into his hands.

"Hermione's been helping me study, to resit my OWLS"

The boy had failed them all , which meant he'd only been allowed to take remedial classes, and would end up without any NEWTS.

The parchment in front of him showed in a independent resit he'd gained an acceptable in all four core subjects (Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Herbology) and an E in care of magical creatures.

It truly was something to be proud of , he'd tried as best as he could to help his snakes, but with the war and his job as spy there was little free time to coach students, especially ones that never had the confidence to be anything other than what their oppressive fathers wanted them to be.

"Hermione helped me write the letter to Charlie Weasley , I got a conditional offer to train on as an apprentice dragon keeper in the sanctuary in Romania if I could pass all the subjects at OWLs , this means I can go, I can train, I can really do it !"

He couldn't help the smile at the boy's enthusiasm , it really was something to be proud of , and he was happy the boy would truly have a chance to start again without the shadow of the war looming over him as he would have in britain.

"This is a commendable effort Mr Goyle , you should be proud , your ambition is a credit to your house"

He couldn't remember a student ever smiling so widely at him before, and as he returned the piece of parchment he held out his hand.

Nervously the boy took his hand, and he shook it.

"Well done Mr Goyle, 50 points to Slytherin for your ambition and hard work"

Grinning the boy answered him

"Thank You Sir , I would have never had the guts to do it if it wasn't for you, and Granger of course, but it was you showed all us Slytherins that we can be something more "

He couldn't reply as the boys words struck deep.

Whooping once more the boy span round and brandished the paper in the air as he shouted to the Slytherin table

"I'm going to go pack , I'm off to Romania!"

Then proceeded to race out the hall to the chorus of cheers and well wishes from the other students, in all four houses.

As they left the great hall he bumped his shoulder into Hermiones and she smiled and bumped back.

"Thank you, that will change his life"

She smiled at him

"Everyone deserves a second change, When I offered to help him at first he wasn't interested but he came back a week later and asked if I was serious , he said that if Professor Snape can do what he did , then I can do this"

He smiled softly at that.

"He'll do well in Romania , Charlie will be good to him and he _is_  good with creatures, it's just his written work that let him down"

"And now that he has an apprenticeship secured , and the OWLS he needed , the paperwork will no longer be a factor"

"Exactly."

He'd pulled her into an alcove and kissed her softly as she squeaked in surprise.

That week four new Slytherins joined the study group she ran.

* * *

Things started to go wrong at the beginning of February.

He was sick.

He  _hated_  being sick.

In fact he downright  _refused_  to be sick.

As he simply did not have  _time_  to be sick.

That thought in mind he found himself pushing on , and trying his level best to continue on with his classes and other duties as usual.

He was overly warm , sweat beading on his forehead.

He felt sick and his body ached like he'd run the marathon.

His body craved food but he couldn't stomach it.

His nose was stuffed up and his sinuses were swollen, meaning his head ached constantly and every movement brought a feeling of motion sickness with him.

He growled at Minerva and snarled at any staff who came close. He docked points from students in every lesson.

The first day was horrible and he hoped to sleep it off, but by the second he felt like he'd been hit by a train.

He refused the indignity of taking pepper up and being seen with steam shooting out of his ears, and much like the muggles there wasn't really any other potions available for the flu.

Hermione had been worried, he could see it in her actions as she worked doubly hard to finish her things ahead of time, so she was available to assist him , without him having to ask her for help, which he never would have done.  _Clever little witch._

Despite that he could not fight his inner surliness. Minerva and Poppy had both tried to persuade him to go to bed and he'd refused as Hermione looked on worriedly.

She'd tried to offer comfort but he'd shook it off, not wanting to appear weak in front of her. So he'd gone for vicious instead, a much better choice.

Things came to a head when on the third day he felt like death walking.

He'd stormed out of breakfast, or that is what he'd tried to do. He'd gotten as far as the end of the staff table in the great hall before he'd had to reach out a hand to steady himself as it felt like he was stood on a rollercoaster.

An arm wrapped around his waist then.

"Please stop this Severus , you ridiculously stubborn man, you're really sick you need to rest"

She'd called him Severus in front of the whole school, and called him ridiculous. Not only that but this wisp of a girl was trying to support him as he felt his strength ebbing and his body sag.

He was mortified, so embarrassed and felt so violently ill he just wanted to cry , which made him more angry at himself.

He snapped.

"How dare you be so familiar with me  _Miss_ Granger _,_   **100 points**  from Gryffindor for giving orders to a teacher and remove yourself from my person this instant. I don't know what makes you think that a _mere student_  has the right to speak to me that way "

The second he said it he regretted it.

_This is why you can't have nice things Severus_

He was aware of the silence that had suddenly surrounded them, as all students wide eyes were on their interaction.

He swallowed his suddenly dry mouth as he took in her tear filled eyes.

_Fuck, you made her cry you monster , fix this now before you ruin everything_

"Her-"

He didn't get to finish. Before he could begin to beg, to apologise she had taken a step back from him.

"I apologise  _professor._  I shall try to remember  _my place_  in future"

"Wait Herm-"

"Good day professor"

With that she turned around, tears streaking down her face and walked out through the staff door.

He was panting with the effort of holding himself up and when he noticed the silence still surrounding him, so he chanced a glance at the students.

They were all shooting him looks of anger, even his Slytherins were against him as most stared at him openly with looks bordering on anger , disappointment and betrayal.

It was Malfoy that spoke . "You were out of line godfather". The fact that he'd chosen to address him as godfather in front of the school openly , instead of professor showed clearly that in that moment that he'd lost the boys respect.

It should have been nothing to him , he'd spent his whole life being hated by the student body and he realised it was only since the end of the war and Hermione's arrival in his life, that things had changed. The happier he was and less stress he was under , the calmer he'd been. The students respected him more and appreciated him as a teacher.

But the look of betrayal and disappointment on his Slytherins faces , cut deeper than all the angry gazes from the others.

"That was uncalled for Severus, that girl's defended you for years and has never wanted anything from you but your respect"

Minerva was stood angrily , mouth a thin line as the other staff gazed at him with angry eyes.

Suddenly it was all too much.

The students looking at him with disappointment and betrayal.

The staff's angry gaze

But most of all... the hurt and tears on Hermione's face, along with the sickening thought he'd lost her forever.

He felt his legs go out from under him , as the floor rushed to meet him and everything went black.

* * *

**AN: Please review, I really appreciate all your comments, I welcome any people who would like to PM me and discuss the story or anything else**

**Love , Ems x**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Remember the warnings ? Dark / Taboo etc , we're going to see some here. Be prepared.**

* * *

_Suddenly it was all too much._

_The students looking at him with disappointment and betrayal._

_The staff's angry gaze_

_But most of all... the hurt and tears on Hermione's face, along with the sickening thought he'd lost her forever._

_He felt his legs go out from under him , as the floor rushed to meet him and everything went black._

* * *

He felt like he was floating in a haze between being sleep and awake.

When he opened his eyes he was aware that he was in his bedroom, how curious, and vaguely heard the sound of two women talking though could not make out what they were saying.

Not long after he realised he'd been pulled upwards until he was sitting on the bed, and someone was tugging on his coat and he felt it being removed.

That was fine , he was too hot anyway. He felt the softness of her skin and that wonderful smell of parchment and books and lovely things and he knew it was her.

So he made sure to tell her how lovely she was , how she smelled of lovely things and how much he loved her.

But then she was undoing his trousers and shoes until he was just in his boxers.

Hell that was fine too , he didn't know why she needed his trousers but if she wanted them she could have them and he was too hot anyway , so he made sure to tell her that too.

Suddenly he realised that she had undone his shirt and was about to pull it off him.  _No, she can't have that I need that ._ He'd been too warm today and didn't put his undershirt on , and he wasn't wearing any glamours.

"You can't have it , I need that , it's not for you"

She was talking , something about counting cells not numbers and fevers and 104 , but it didn't make sense. She didn't feel hot to him , her skin was lovely and cool on his and cells can't count so she must be confused.

He pushed her away, he didn't want to hurt her eyes , didn't want her to see him. Didn't want her to know how bad he'd been. He needed that shirt.

There must've been something wrong because he couldn't push her away like he tried to and he was aware of a cool breeze on his skin as the shirt was removed.

It felt nice for a moment but then he felt her hand tracing something on his back and he remembered why he needed the shirt , so he fought to push her away.

"No you can't , you can't , I don't want you to...please , I'm not bad anymore , I promise I'll be good"

There was something liquid dripping down his face , it ran from his eyes and dripped down his cheeks and he felt it hit the heated skin on his chest.

He made sure to tell her to close her eyes so that she wouldn't be disgusted with what she saw.

"Shhh close your eyes , it's ok , it's nothing for you , I won't tell anyone... I swear I'm a good boy"

It must've worked because she pulled him into a hug and pressed him into her chest , resting her head on his as he felt more of that strange liquid dripping this time from her.

* * *

Things seemed to have become very confused lately , and he wasn't quite sure what was going on.

Sometimes he was in bed , and sometimes he was on the toilet and once in the bath.

Though he couldn't remember getting to or leaving any of them. How strange.

One thing stayed the same though , and that was that she was always there , and as long as she was there he knew he would be fine.

He remembered vaguely that he'd done something to hurt her , and he wanted to make sure that she knew that he was sorry.

So when he felt her pressing something cool to his head , though he wasn't sure why she was doing it , he'd made sure to apologise over and over again to her so that she knew how sorry he was.

And sometimes he'd tell her he loved her , and other times he just said please. He wasn't sure what he was asking for but he wanted to make sure that she knew he wanted it and that he was sorry.

He promised he'd be good and he swore he wasn't a freak and if she please wouldn't let him punish him for being ill, that he'd do anything she said.

Sometimes she'd press her head to his , or to his chest and he'd feel that strange flowing liquid from her face once more, so odd that , but she didn't let him be punished so he must have said something right.

* * *

He'd been so ill sometimes as a boy, and there was never any medicine to be had , as medicine was expensive and they couldn't afford his fathers alcohol and medicine aswell.

If he was ill he couldn't go to work and do his Saturday jobs and odd work that helped put money on the table to feed his ungrateful arse , because 10 year old boys cost so much money and he didn't want to be a welcher.

So if he got ill and couldn't work, he had to be punished , as it was selfish not to pay his way.

So when he was sat on the toilet , body shivering and sweating as his guts emptied of everything he'd ever eaten and he kept vomiting into the bucket in his arms , He cried in shame that he'd allowed himself to become sick and he made sure to apologise over and over again to her , as he promised that he would work extra hard to make up for it and he promised to be good and he knew she would have to punish him but he wouldn't blame her because he deserved it.

When she made him drink potions he cried and said they couldn't afford them , that he didn't want to be punished but she insisted he take them and when she stroked his face and called him a good boy, he drank them to please her , even the ones that tasted horrible.

He told her that she was lovely and he loved her very much and he was so very sorry for being so dirty and sick in front of her, he promised not to be a freak or do freakish things if she would just stay , please stay. Because she was so lovely and he loved her so very much.

* * *

One time she was taking his boxers off and he begged her not to punish him like that, he apologised for being dirty and he didn't hide it as he cried and cried to show that he really was sorry and he begged her not to punish him that way, please anything but that, that he was sorry , so sorry.

It worked because she didn't punish him like that when she got his boxers off, instead she hugged him tightly and kissed his forehead, even though she was crying, then gave him a bath and he didn't mind even though it was cold.

She washed his hair and wiped his face, and the sweat from his body and she was still crying, so he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her chest as she ran her hands through his hair. He held her and told her she was lovely.

_I love you , you're so lovely , I'm sorry , please I love you , I'll be so good I promise , you're so pretty and I won't do anything bad I swear I'll be good, i'm not a freak I'm not. I promise, please don't punish me like that, please don't go, I swear I'm good now, I swear, thank you, please. please. please._

* * *

Severus awoke in his bed. Feeling like death incarnate. He was bare chested which was highly unusual, and he felt tired and heavy even though he'd just woken up.

There was a sheen of sweat on his skin , and he felt clammy and sweaty and his body ached.

_Gods what fresh hell is this._

The last thing he remembered was the look on the face of the students and the staff and... _Hermione_.

_Oh gods what have I done_

With that his eyes popped open and he took in the fact that he was in his room , but he was not alone Hermione was curled in the chair beside his bed.

She was wearing one of his shirts and a pair of boxers, and looked as though she hadn't slept in days.

"He..mi..ne?"

_Gods what happened to his voice, his mouth was as dry as the sahara and his throat was raw._

Her eyes shot to his and she jumped by his side , putting her hand on his forehead.

"Gods, Severus thank Merlin, drink this"

In an instead she'd summoned some water and a potion vial.

He reached his hand out and was surprised when it shook so much with the weight of the glass that she had to help him drink it.

The potion she gave him was an antiviral and a fever reducer, a bit of overkill for the flu.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you stubborn bastard"

He was shocked to see tears in her eyes.

"Y-you're overeacting a bit over the f-flu"

Suddenly the tears were spilling over her eyes as she met his gaze with pure gryffindor fire.

"Severus Snape you did not have the fucking flu!"

His eyes snapped to hers at her profanity.

"You caught Norovirus, which is horrible enough virus as it is but as you ignored it and your white blood cell count was so low, you ended up with a fever of 104! You've been out of it for 3 days!"

_3 Days ?_

Suddenly he remembered how he was dressed, or not dressed and as he was not alone he went to grab the quilt only to be pushed down by his shoulder.

Her tearful eyes met his.

"I've already seen everything sweetie and you still have a fever , I've been looking after you since Poppy left"

His heart was in his throat and he felt his eyes burn but refused to cry. Poppy had  _never_  seen him naked , he'd always kept his undershirt or glamours on , even going as far as healing himself most of the time he came back from death eater meetings.

"Poppy..."

Her hand squeezed his.

"She didn't see anything"

His breath released when she said that , but he was still mortified and ashamed that she'd seen him fully naked, scars and all.

_She'd never want him now that she knew how damaged he was_

"When you collapsed we argued but I got her to bring you here, I know how much you value your privacy and you wouldn't want to be in the hospital wing"

He clenched his teeth and nodded to her , but didn't speak.

"We argued, but I told her that I would stay and look after you , Poppy's already got a hospital wing full of kids with the same thing , but you were the worst. I told her the less people that deal with you the better, you needed round the clock care and she had other responsibilities which meant I would have had to help her anyway, so I knew you'd prefer it if it was just one of us."

_She was right, it was a horrible situation but she truly did know him._

"Did you...did I...say anything or"

The sad look she gave him was all the answer he needed and he looked away from her, ashamed.

"You were pretty out of it, you said a lot of stuff when the fever was highest"

"What did I say"

"Severus, we don't have to do this now..."

" What..Did..I..Say "

Sighing she took a deep breath and looked at him sadly.

"You apologised to me a lot, you promised to be good If I wouldn't punish you, you begged me a lot...to stay and not punish you"

His eyes closed in mortification , _gods she must think him so weak._

"You called me lovely , said you loved me and..."

"I do"

Her words cut off and wide eyes met his.

"I Do love you , and I am sorry , what I said was reprehensible, I didn't mean any of it truly...I just"

This time his words were cut off as she leaned forward and kissed him softly.

When she broke the kiss , she stroked his cheek as she looked into his eyes.

"I forgive you Severus, you were sick and embarrassed and I  _shouldn't_  have been so familiar in public"

He went to pull her into his arms but when he felt her legs brush against his boxers , he looked down sharply.

These were not the boxers he'd put on, that means she'd changed them.

He met her eyes and when she looked away suddenly , he knew that she  _ **knew**._

Bile rose in his throat.

"Tell me"

"Severus you were feverish...a lot of what you said didn't make sense.."

"Tell..Me.."

She shook her head and placed a hand on his cheek

"It doesn't matter Severus"

Shaking his head in anger , he looked into her eyes and  _dove._

_He saw himself in her memories, he was feverish and sweating, his face flushed._

_She'd been trying to get fever reducers into him , but the vile taste of the potion combined with his nausea meant he was throwing them back up._

_His fever was at it's worst so she'd ran a cold bath and was attempting to get him in it._

_He saw himself as she'd seen him, he started crying, truly crying when she'd gone to take his boxers off._  
At first she'd not thought much of it , as he'd cried so much already with the fever, but when he started begging her not to punish him like that , her eyes had snapped to his and her face crumpled in sudden understanding.  
She saw him standing there, sobbing the harsh broken hearted sobs of a child, trying to shield himself and begging her not that , anything but that.  
With a choked sob she'd pulled him into a hug and promised not to hurt him, she just wanted him to have a bath and that was all.  
She'd kissed him and soothed him and as he lay in the cool water , trying to get his temperature down he'd held onto her and cried and begged and promised ,as tears ran down her face...

Snapping back to himself he felt the heat in his face.

He was so humiliated, so ashamed that she saw him so  _weak_

There was a lump in his throat, a burning in his eyes and a pain in his chest.

_Any chance I ever had with her is gone now_

He needed her to leave before he saw the disappointment and disgust in her eyes, but he knew she would be too polite to leave of her own accord.

"Leave"

"No."

His eyes snapped to hers as he fought back the tears desperately, he'd already been weak enough in front of her.

"I want you to leave"

"No"

"Dammit witch , get the fuck out I don't want to see the look on your face"

"I'm proud of you Severus"

_What?_

"What ?"

She moved closer and wrapped her arms around his waist , so they were laid side by side on the bed, faces inches apart.

"I am proud of you. I'm so proud that even after everything you've been through, you didn't let it hold you back. You are a  _Handsome_ , and  _Strong_ , and  _Smart_ Man. I am proud that you are such a  ** _good_**  man, I am proud of you Severus Snape, and I couldn't me more proud that you're mine and there's only one thing I want to say to you"

His chest was heaving with the breaths running through him as he met her soft gaze, tears fell from his eyes and he let out a sob of relief at her next words and held her tightly to him and kissed her deeply.

"I love you too , you miserable bastard"  
  


* * *

**AN: For those of you that don't know , Norovirus is a really bad vomiting bug , it causes vomiting, diarrhoea, muscle aches and fever.**

**I always imagined that Severus growing up so obviously thin and neglected , would probably have a pretty pants immune system as a lot of neglected kids do , so if he got a bad bug and ignored it , his body wouldn't be able to fight it very well.**

**I know this was a bit harsh chapter, but to me a lot of things about the adult Severus absolutely screams childhood abuse and neglect.**


	29. Chapter 29

_"I am proud of you. I'm so proud that even after everything you've been through, you didn't let it hold you back. You are a Handsome, and Strong, and Smart Man. I am proud that you are such a **good**  man, I am proud of you Severus Snape, and I couldn't me more proud that you're mine and there's only one thing I want to say to you"_

_His chest was heaving with the breaths running through him as he met her soft gaze, tears fell from his eyes and he let out a sob of relief at her next words and held her tightly to him and kissed her deeply._

_"I love you too , you miserable bastard"_

* * *

She hadn't pushed him for any more details of his childhood, but she had told him that if ever he wanted to talk about it on his own terms, that she would be there for him.

And truth be told ? He actually considered it. That maybe one day he  _would_  be able to freely speak to her about the atrocities of his youth.

Because he'd realised something.

She loved him.

She  _actually_  loved him.

She loved him , Almost as much as he loved her.

He'd been afraid to tell her, afraid to admit to his devotion as he was afraid that he was just a passing dalliance for her.

But then he'd gotten ill.

Even without her saying the words to him , if he judged her on her actions it was plain to see.

He'd insulted her and made her cry in front of the whole school.

And she'd turned around and cared for him , without a moments hesitation.

She'd forgiven him his behaviour and she'd fought Poppy for his privacy.

She'd stayed up and cared for him for 3 straight days , while his fever raged. Forgoing her own sleep to ensure his needs were met.

She'd bathed him, fed him and even stood and soothed him while he was stuck in the bathroom for hours on end with chronic diarrhoea and vomiting.  
Rubbing his back and giving him water to drink , casting air cleansing charms and doing anything she could to ease his suffering, no matter in how small a way.

She'd willingly shown him her memories of what he couldn't remember, and he'd been more than a little mortified when he discovered  _that_  particular memory of her comforting him while he sat on the toilet.

She'd discovered that he'd been abused as child , physically and sexually , through his delirious ramblings. And instead of being disgusted with him , she'd soothed him and held him and let him cry.

And after everything.

She stayed.

She stayed beside him , and told him she was proud of him, proud to have him and that she loved him.

He held the exhausted girl closer to him, and she happily snuggled into his chest.

After 3 days of her care, it was his turn to offer her some comfort in his embrace as the girl had fallen into an exhausted sleep in his arms.

But then he realised something.

Hermione had forgiven him, but the whole school had seen him berate her in public.

He began to formulate a plan.

* * *

The school had been told that he'd been sick and running a fever, so to disregard his actions and words.

And Hermione's absence had been explained as she had contracted the virus aswell.

It was widely accepted by the students en-masse, as many had fallen ill to the stomach bug aswell and the hospital wing had been fit to bursting with sick students.

However there was the odd rumour circulating that she'd been shut in her room crying over his treatment of her , and another that she had left Hogwarts alltogether.

Both were put to rest when she turned up her usual happy self , albeit a bit tired looking , after her short absence.

He'd left her a note that morning, saying he had to run an errand but would be back by Lunch and he would see her in the Great Hall.

She'd been sat at the Ravenclaw table when he poked his head through the doors, speaking with the spacey Lovegood when he decided to make his move.

He was more nervous than he could remember being.

About to do something he'd never done before.

He approached the seated girl , and did not miss the glares sent his way by a number of students and the forced hush that followed his route.

Though he and Hermione were 'all made up' as it were , they hadn't been seen in public since his collapse and the students didn't know about her caring for him during his illness, nor that they had made peace with each other.

Therefore , as far as they were concerned , this was the first time they were meeting since the encounter in the Great Hall.

Steeling his breath , he approached her , holding on to the package in his hands like a lifeline.

When she spotted the positively venomous looks that a number of students were giving him , she turned around to face him.

She offered him a slightly raised eyebrow at his approach.

"Miss Granger, I wondered if I might have a word"

"Of course Master Snape"

She'd made to get up but he'd signalled her to stop.

"No , do not get up"

Now she looked confused.

_Well, it's now or never._

"Miss Granger , I asked you not to get up as what I am about to say to you needs to be said here. I didn't give you the courtesy of any privacy when I insulted you so publicly in the hall, so it seems only fitting that my apology should be just as public"

There was a number of gasps at that.

Severus Snape did not apologise.

For anything.

Ever.

"Sir?..." She was confused now.

"I owe you an apology for my behaviour Miss Granger"

"There's no need Sir, you were ill and I  _was_  too familiar-"

He cut her off.

"Nevertheless, I may have been Ill but I still knew what I was saying , and I had no right to speak to you in such a manner let alone in a public forum"

Most students jaws were on their feet at this point.

"I hope you can accept my apology..." He gave a formal bow then.

"...along with this token , to show my sincerity and regret for my actions"

He handed her the box which she looked at Dumbstruck for a moment before she registered the name on the box.

"Se-sir , is there where you went this morning ?"

A curt nod was her responce.

When she opened the box , there were a few raised eyebrows among the table surrounding her as she smiled.

She was still fighting a smile when she looked at him.

"So let me get this straight... even though you were violently ill and I  _was_  over familiar, you're asking for my forgiveness  _publicly_ for your harsh words"

Another nod.

"And not only that but you brought a gift which you long distance travelled to  _France_  for , to find my  _favourite_  bakery in Paris which you remembered despite the fact that I only ever mentioned _it once_  in passing  _months_  ago and you bought me a ridiculously expensive box of my favourite desert ?"

He inclined his head "That is correct"

He was fighting a blush now , as the female students were staring at him for a whole new reason.

"Does this mean that you will forgive me ?"

She snorted in humour at that and dropped all pretences as she smiled widely at him.

"Severus... you went to  _Paris_  to buy me my favourite cakes... Forget forgive You, Hell at this point I'd marry you!"

His face lit up with a blush but he was secretly delighted at her happiness.

_Marriage ? I don't want that ... do I ?_

"In fact...Right now, I think you could take your pick"

He was mortified to notice a number of female students nodding in agreement with her words and giving him dreamy/appraising looks.

Shrinking and tucking the box in to her bag she stood and much to his shock , got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

In front of the whole school.

"Thank You, I accept your apology, and you're forgiven"

She looped her arm through his then with a bright smile.

"Shall we then, Master Snape ?"

He couldn't help but return her smile fully with his bright new one.

It was the first time he'd done so in front of the students , and they definitely noticed as there was a few more appreciative glances being sent his way.

He inclined his head to her.

"We shall, Apprentice Granger"

They walked out of the Great Hall to a chorus of mad whispers , and they both Chuckled when they heard a Ravenclaw girl berate her boyfriend.

_"How come you've never done anything as Romantic as that for me?!"_

Once in the hall she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You're a heart-breaker Severus, do you know how high you just set the bar ? The boys in this school are not going to hear the end of it from their girlfriends"

He only chuckled and pulled her into a one armed hug.

Once more , neither noticed the Jealous glare that followed them down the hall.

* * *

**AN: Please Review , I'd love to hear your input on the story so far !**


	30. Chapter 30

_"You're a heart-breaker Severus, do you know how high you just set the bar ? The boys in this school are not going to hear the end of it from their girlfriends"_

_He only chuckled and pulled her into a one armed hug._

_Once more , neither noticed the Jealous glare that followed them down the hall._

* * *

Something strange happened after his very public apology to Hermione.

Students were looking at him _funny._

Especially female students.

Not only that but students were saying hello to him in the hallway when he passed which was odd enough, not that they didn't do that to every other staff member, but it had never happened to  _him_. Usually they were cringing away trying not to notice him.

Suddenly they seemed to hang on every word he said in class, and more than once he was certain that students were asking him to check their work just so he'd come stand by them.

He could've sworn that one girl even  _swooned._

It was downright  _bizarre_.

He'd mentioned it in passing to Hermione that he was concerned there had been some sort of mistake in the kitchens , putting something in the food or a large scale prank and she had nearly fallen off her chair laughing.

"What's the matter with you, ridiculous woman"

"Oh..oh my god sev...this is too much...do you seriously not know ?"

"Know what ?"

She couldn't get her words for her giggling and he was getting annoyed.

"Severus, since your apology in the hall they're making you out to be this big brooding yet romantic hero, heathcliff type...don't you get it ?"

His face was blank as he shook his head.

_What the blazes was she on about_

"They're trying to get your attention because they  _fancy_  you. you're like the number one crush in this school"

Colour filled his face.

"You're joking me"

She couldn't stop the laughter escaping once more at the look on his face.

"I'm serious... I might have some competition"

Biting her lip she studied him through her lashes, and he couldn't help but prowl towards her.

He said one word before pulling her into a kiss.

"Never"

* * *

Valentines day was fast approaching, along with the valentines ball that was to go with it.

Severus was agitated.

It wasn't aided by the fact he kept catching Gerard staring at him down the table with an intense look on his face.

He sneered at the man and stabbed at his breakfast.

He hated valentines day with a passion.

Hermione leaned over and whispered to him

"What did that bacon ever do to you ?"

Huffing an angry growl he replied

"It insults me with its presence"

She chuckled in responce.

"Well if you don't want it..."

She moved towards him as if to take the bacon from his plate and he practically growled at her.

Chuckling she nudged his knee with hers.

"Eat it, you don't need to kill it , it's already dead"

Scowling he ate the bacon.

Not because she told him to , but because he wanted something to distract him.

He hated valentines.

Abhorred the whole debacle.

So why did he want to buy her flowers, or jewellery or something else pretty ?

Why was he angry that they would both be chaperoning the younger years dance , and he would not be able to dance with her ?

They'd decided to have two valentines balls , one for the 1st to 4th years and one for the 5th year and above.

She'd declined attending the upper years ball, instead had opted to chaperone the younger one.

In truth , she'd told him if she couldn't dance with him then she didn't want to go, and that she'd rather spend the night with him, even if it was chaperoning.

He pulled her close to him and hugged her tightly when she'd told him that.

* * *

Ever since Hermione had jokingly mentioned that she'd marry him , it was all he'd been able to think about.

Did he want to marry her ?

Did she want to marry him ?

Did he want to marry at all for that matter ?

Would she honestly say yes if he ever asked ?

Doubtful.

She was obviously joking, and no witch would want to saddle themselves with him forever.

He could freely admit to loving her , and accept that she loved him too.

But that didn't mean they would be together forever.

Plenty of couples love each other , and go on to be with other people, even though he would never love another.

And Severus was an old fashioned man, marriage was forever.

Watching her as he brewed his tea, he studied her.

She was laid back on his sofa, both legs slung over one arm, a heavy tome levitating over her, and Odin roosting on her belly.  
One hand was turning the page, the other was absentmindedly stroking Odin.

Ever since the scare at new years , the bird had been more attached to her than usual.

Constantly grooming her like a lovesick fool and even bringing her pieces of food.

Shaking his head he returned to the sofa and she leaned forwards to allow him to sit down.

Once he was seated , she put her head back in his lap where it had been previously.

He levitated his book so that he could use one hand for his tea.

The other he used to run through her hair.

She shot him a smile and kissed his hand when it passed near the side of her face.

Swallowing he resolvedly thought to himself.

No. Don't kid yourself, Marriage is not for me , not for us.

I will be happy with what I have , while I have it.

And when she wants to leave , I will let her go.

* * *

Unfortunately it seemed that once more , the fates were not going to make his choice easy for him.

They walked side by side into the staff room and in to utter chaos, and the sound of a screaming infant.

The harried visage of Vector was rocking a bundle of something in her arms , Hooch was looking exhausted and the other staff were sitting within a ward to prevent sound, doing everything they could to make themselves look too busy to handle the squaling baby.

"What in the blazes is going on woman?"

"My Sister's been asked to do a guest lecture at Beauxbatons and her nanny is sick so she asked if I could look after her for the day , she slept when she flood her over from Paris, but now she won't stop crying"

"I'll say, she sounds half mandrake , what are you doing to upset her so much?"

"I don't know! Belle says you just talk to her when she fusses but nothing is working and Emelie won't stop crying"

The woman was flustered and was on the verge of tears, on top of looking like she might drop any second from the sheer stress.

Hermione went and took the baby from her arms , and Severus dragged her over to a seat.

"Sit down before you fall down woman , she might have colic why not call Poppy to-..."

His words cut off as suddenly all eyes were on Hermione , who was gently rocking and had began singing to the baby.

_"Fais dodo bebe mon petit... Fais dodo mon cheri"_

The infants crys died to a whimper almost instantly at the girls soft singing voice, and she grabbed a handful of Hermione's hair in her chubby fist.

_"Fais dodo, t'auras du lolo_

_Maman est en haut_

_Qui fait des gâteaux"_

She was walking towards a chair , and sat in the armchair he usually occupied by the fire , the baby sighed softly.

_"Papa est en bas_

_Qui fait du chocolat_

_Fais dodo bebe mon petit... Fais dodo mon cheri"_

The baby was sound asleep in her arms , one fist in her mouth and one holding onto Hermione's hair.

Hermione now seated, continued to gently rock her in her arms as she smiled down at her.

"Well...I'll be damned" Hooch remarked.

He couldn't say anything.

He was too focused on the girl in the chair.

The fire cast a warm light around her , she looked like she was glowing.

The pure smile of affection on her face as she soothed the infant in her arms, made his chest ache.

And suddenly he realised with all the strength in his heart.

He wanted this.

He wanted this with  _her_.

He wanted to keep her, to marry her.

He wanted his ring on her finger, his name on the end of hers and to fill her belly up with babies.

He wanted all of it.

But she was too good for the likes of him, and no woman would ever want to bear his child .

But that didn't stop him wanting it , and want he did.

He couldn't help walking over to her and sitting on the arm of her chair, looking down at the child in her arms.

"She suddenly loses her mandrake heritage when in your arms"

Hermione smiled and nudged him , but then remained leaning into his side.

"I realised what Vector didn't "

"Oh ?"

"She's french"

He raised an eyebrow.

"She's not exactly a big conservationist at this age Granger"

The girl chuckled softly and the baby shifted and sighed in her arms.

"No , but she's grown up in France being spoken to in French, she may not understand the words but the whole language is different, tone , infliction... everything we say would sound foreign."

_Gods she really was a clever little swot._

He reached out and stroked the soft cheek of the baby with one finger and was rewarded with a small contended noise and a yawn from the baby and a beaming smile from Hermione.

"Feeling broody Severus?" Hooch broke the silence

His eyes looked up to see all the staff had their eyes on the three of them , with various looks on their faces.

Fighting the colour in his face he brushed himself off and stood , breaking the moment between them

"Hardly... Just thinking how preferable it is to have them non verbal, and wondering if we can do something to render the students the same"

"Well I don't know about you , but I sure as Hell wouldn't mind Hermione singing me to sleep like that"

Hooch aimed a wink at Hermione who responded without looking up from the babe in her arms

"Play your cards right"

That made hooch bark out a laugh , only to have vector slap a hand over her mouth and level a glare at her when the baby stirred.

Looking back at her , sat in that warm glow it was suddenly too much.

What he wanted but would never have.

He felt the tears fighting their way to the surface and he had to leave , before he made a fool of himself.

"I have some work to attend to , stay here if you can be of assistance , we can pick up where we left tomorrow"

and with that he stormed out of the room

 

* * *

**\- What Hermione was singing was a french lullaby , know as Fais Dodo.**

**The first words used here translate to "Go to sleep my little baby,Go to sleep my darling"**

**The version of the song i have used here, is more of a cajun one, that I got the inspiration from an episode of True Blood, as i can't post direct links, just search "True blood lafayette and the ghost" into youtube and skip to 38 seconds in. - I'd really recommend it, it's only a few seconds long but the woman's voice really stuck with me.**

**Whereas you can google the original version of the song and lyrics are slightly different in the original french version.**

 

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE . AND LET ME KNOW YOU'RE STILL WITH US !**


	31. Chapter 31

**_MILD LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER_ **

* * *

_Looking back at her , sat in that warm glow it was suddenly too much._

_What he wanted but would never have._

_He felt the tears fighting their way to the surface and he had to leave , before he made a fool of himself._

_"I have some work to attend to , stay here if you can be of assistance , we can pick up where we left tomorrow"_

_and with that he stormed out of the room_

* * *

He managed to avoid her for the rest of the day, and it was that night before she managed to corner him. Deciding to take a shower to try and calm himself , he'd walked out drying his hair with a towel, only to find her on  _his_  sofa with  _his_  bird. His bird who was currently gifting her with a shiny bottle lid.  _Merlin help me._ Being her, she'd of course smiled and thanked the bird by kissing him on his head, and pocketed the bottle lid. He was now once more sat in her lap as she stroked him. Without looking up from the bird she addressed him.

"So are you going to tell me what's been bugging you for the past few of days?"

Sneering he threw his towel into the bathroom.

"No."

"Why ?"

"Nothing is "bugging me" as you so put it , I am fine "

"You're acting like an ass"

"That's just my winning personality"

"Maybe, but not usually with me. What have I done to upset you ?"

He lost steam then.  _Fuck, she thought I was angry with her._

Not realising he'd stopped moving until she'd approached him , he gasped at the feel of her wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, and resting her face on his back.

"Nothing.  _You've_  done nothing wrong"

She nodded and placed a kiss on his back and he once more had to close his eyes to prevent tears from falling. She grabbed his hand and turned him until he was facing her, then she reached up and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Before he had a chance to reciprocate she was leading him into the bedroom. He could do nothing but follow her. She took a step back , and transfigured her outfit into pyjamas. He was already in his sweats and T shirt after his shower. She pulled the covers down and got into the bed , signalling for him to join her.  _How could he refuse ?_ Willingly he followed her into the bed. She pulled him into her arms and planted a number of soft kisses on his lips , cheek , chin and nose. Never letting them get to intense. It was...sweet, lovely and far more intimate than he deserved. As he was about to protest she softly spoke to him.

"Turn around"

He swallowed but then followed her command. They were spooning now, and he was the little spoon. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him snug as she placed soft kisses between his shoulder blades, and turned off all the lights with a wandless nox.

"Please, tell me what's troubling you Severus...trust me"

Something in him broke in him. Because he found that here in his bed , wish he'd only ever shared with her, with the lights off and the blanket around them as she held him tightly...he couldn't hold it anymore. He told her. Everything.

"It started off with the ball. That  _fucking_  ball. I hate valentines, abhor it, always have. And I couldn't understand why it made me so mad that I could not be with you on the day, I wanted to be able to give you flowers and dance with you and I was angry that I wanted it in the first place and angry again that I couldn't have it"

She nodded behind him and snuggled closer. He inhaled deeply before continuing.

"It made me think more about what this is, what we have now and what I want...and I realised that what I wanted and what you wanted might be different."

Saying nothing she stroked her hands in soothing motions up and down his arm and sides.

"I didn't know for certain what I thought about it...though the longer I did...think about it that is, I came to realise that what I want is simply  _you_. forever. When I saw you with baby Emelie today, it just sort of hit me that was what I want. My whole life I've never dared to plan for a future , and I never thought that I would have a chance to have a normal life let alone a family...pr even meet a witch willing to debase themselves enough to carry my child...But when I saw you singing her, holding her...and you just sat there in front of the fire you were so...perfect. And that's when I realised that I wanted it , wanted everything with you. I want to be with you, forever. I want to give you everything that is mine and give you a baby of your own...I want to read with you, and work with you and live with you...I don't want to be...I want to give you my home, or make a new one... a better one... with you"

When he did not say anything more for a while, she spoke softly to him.

"Why did that make you sad ? That all sounds so perfect and lovely... apart from the debasing part, but we'll talk about that after"

"Because it will never happen"

"Why ?...Severus?"

She gave him a gentle nudge when he didn't answer.

"You're so beautiful. You're young and smart, selfless and brave... you could have any suitor you wanted. I love you , and I know you love me, which is more than I deserve and I love what we have, But that doesn't mean you want to saddle yourself with a man like me forever."

"Severus...a man like you?"

"Old. Ugly. Caustic. Damaged. And not just from the wars either, You saw...you heard..."

She breathed deeply at his back before encouraging him to turn around and face her.

She cupped her hands around his face but he wouldn't look at her, even as he felt his heart leap into his throat

"Severus , Firstly You're what _maybe_  19 years older than me ? More like 17 if you count the time turner use. For a people who live well into their hundreds, that's a pretty much nothing. And I like that you're older than me. The boys of my age are just that. Boys, and I very much like the fact that you're a  _man_ "

She emphasised the word by stroking his pectoral. If she accidentally brushed his nipple it was entirely unplanned as he raised his eyebrow at her sultry gaze.

"Secondly...You're not ugly. I hate that you use that word about yourself and I will seriously get mad if you do it again ,after all no one insults my partner like that. Sure you're not  _traditionally_  handsome, but that doesn't mean you're not beautiful to me. I look at you and I don't see some manscaped guy from a copy of playwitch , I see strong and defined male features. You exude bravery, and strength and something so roguishly handsome like those statues made of stone of roman legotas or gladiators...Pure masculinity"

A little tremor ran through her then at her words, and he pulled her a little closer to him at her reaction.

"Made of stone eh?"

She smiled when he said that, and took his leg between hers, so they were pressed closer together.

"mmmhmm definitely a resemblance to marble there..."

He chuckled and began to run his hands down her back, ended with being unable to stop himself cupping her lush arse.

"As for caustic...you're not caustic to me Severus, not truly, not anymore. You're a smart man who doesn't suffer fools, I like your wit and your attitude, it's part of who you are. Besides, I'm a big girl, I can give as good as I get"

Her hands squeezed his own arse in responce and he smirked at her , as she dropped her head down and kissed his collarbone.

"And as for damaged...We all have our scars Severus, some inside and some outside, they make us who we are... and I think you're beautiful , inside and out."

He lost his nerve then and few tears slipped past his guard.

"But how can you not think I'm damaged...after what he did...after...I couldn't stop...FUCK"

He angrily rubbed the tears away with a fist and went to let go of her but she pulled him closer.

"H-how can you look at me , knowing what you know and not see... damage"

"I look at you and feel nothing but pride and admiration and respect... and love"

He sniffled and pulled her closer to him , resting his chin on the top of her head as she held him closely. Both as a way to be closer to her, and so that she was no longer looking at him.

"Severus...I look at you , and I see the man I love. The man I want to spend the rest of my life with, doing all those things you said. It sounds perfect to me"

He pulled back to look at her , he had to look in her eyes and read the earnestness there.

She didn't try to fight him as he dove into her mind and felt what she was feeling.

Pulling back with a gasp he kissed her.

"You really mean it ? You'd spend the rest of your life with me ?"

"Yes, you know that I mean it Sev, I want to love you and live with you and one day...yes I want to have your baby"

"And if..."

He lost his nerve then but she kissed him, and he kissed her back hungrily , all doubts fled from his mind.

"And one day If I were...If I were to ask you..."

Her eyes met his and she smiled before kissing him soundly.

"One day you'll have to ask me and find out"

* * *

They'd kissed a bit more and pressed against each other eagerly , but he had not dared to go much further than that, not wanting to push her. She had decided she was going to risk it and spend the night with him and creep back to her rooms in the morning. It was Sunday the next day anyway , so doubtful any students would be out of bed early enough to catch her as it wasn't a hogsmede weekend and there was no quidditch on either.

He was almost amused at being ordered to turn around again by Hermione , and he'd told her much to her amusement that he was "Too big to be a little spoon" She'd laughed and squeezed his arse, "You'll be the little spoon if I say you're the little spoon Severus Snape, now off with you" he'd chuckled but followed her command with a put upon "Yes dear" which she'd giggled at.

Her arms had once more come around him as she pressed into his back , and her hands were gently stroking his chest. It was wonderfully soothing and comforting and he felt like purring like a great cat , when suddenly things got a lot more interesting. Her breathing changed behind him and she snuggled a little closer as her hand began to stroke up and down his front. From his chest to his stomach , brushing his nipple on each pass. He couldn't help it, he groaned. When her hand began getting lower on each stroke until she was on his lower stomach he went to turn around.

"Don't" she whispered , and he froze

"...I just want to try something..."

on her next pass her hand was brushing past the bulge in his pants.

Moaning he couldn't help but let his head fall back and his hips thrust forward a little into her inquisitive little hand.

"Can you feel that ?" She whispered.

He couldn't help but chuckle at that "Yes love...I feel it"

"Is it...good?"

"You have no idea...but you don't have t-"

"I want to"

"Thank  _god_ " he groaned and thrust his hips more firmly into her hand on the next pass.

It was so tender and gentle and through his sweats, but he couldn't care less. She wanted to touch him, to feel him and it was turning him on no end.

Her hand was now focussed just on the bulge, and her fingers were tracing the shape of him through the sweats.

He was trying not to writhe beneath her , he couldn't get enough of this gentle touching from her but god he needed something  _more_.

She seemed to have heard his unsaid prayer because she pushed even closer to him, until she was plastered fully against his back and she pushed her knee into the back of his thighs encouraging him to spread his legs. He did and she slipped her leg between his. His legs being now slightly spread meant she was able to drop a little lower and cup his whole package in her hand. She squeezed gently.

"Oh gods Hermione" He gasped and thrust into her warm grip.

She squeezed him again and he rocked against her and let out a muffled curse.

Her nipples were hard and he could feel them digging into his back , along with her breath that was coming out in gasps and warming the back of his shirt.

She squeezed him again and murmured "You feel so big..."

The way she said it was so innocent and earnest , that he couldn't help but let out a hiss of desire as he grabbed her wrist and encouraged her to continue with the squeezing.

"Oh gods Hermione...fuck please don't stop!"

She was cupping him in her hand, as much of his cock and balls as she could fit in her palm and rhythmically squeezing him as he rocked his hips against her.

"Do you like this ? Is it good.."

"Fuck it's so good Hermione , don't stop , please don't stop"

"I'm not going to stop...will this make you...are you going to...?"

Her voice was breathy and she sounded a bit excited as he thrust into her grip.

"FUCK ... Yes , oh oh fuck yes, HERMIONE, I'm going to cum...please don't stop. oh god"

"I won't...I won't stop" She began kissing his back as her hand squeezed him a bit faster  and harder.

He was holding her wrist in place, not that she was letting go , and rocking himself into her palm.

"Oh fuck...fuck"

It was amazing, her dainty warm hand on him, even just squeezing through his sweats. She was cupping him and kissing him and saying wonderful things to him , his head was spinning.

She felt his cock jump in her grasp.

"Are you going to cum...for me?"

It sounded so fucking fantasically dirty in her mouth that he couldn't hold back , and he felt his balls tighten

"Yes..yes fuck yes."

"Do it , cum for me Severus. Please"

It was the please that did him.

She squeezed him tightly as his balls rose and cock twitched and he thrust hard into her grip , still holding her wrist.

"Oh fuck....oh fuck Hermione, Oh Merlin I'm going to cum...oh fuck I love you... oh fuck I'm going to cum in your hand...oh oh oh...OH... FUCK !!"

He threw his head back when she squeezed him hard and when she gently bit his shoulder and brushed his nipple with her other hand, it was all over. His hips arced into her hand and he felt himself shooting his load in his pants and her palm , pulse after pulse of his cock jerked in her grasp, not even caring that once more he'd ended up cumming in his pants like a teen.

Gasping he came down from his high to realise he was still holding her wrist , keeping her hand pressed against his now softening cock and very damp trousers.

"Fuck...fuck...sorry"

She chuckled and said it was OK, and he cleaned both her hand and his pants with a spell.

He turned around to face her , noticing her flush face and biting her lip.

Kissing her soundly he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Fucking hell , that was amazing" he spoke through the kiss

She smiled into his lips and he ran his hands down her back, until he was cupping her arse and bringing her closer to him.

"Would you like me to...reciprocate"

He made the word sound absolutely filthy and she moaned a little when he nipped her shoulder.

"I'm not sure..." She whispered nervously.

He pulled back to look at her face and gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"What are you thinking?" he answered

"That I...it sounds stupid but I...I just wanted to know what you feel like, and I wanted to know that I could...do that for you, get you off...that was totally hot by the way and I'm....so turned on right now...but I'm not sure I'm ready for any more tonight...are you dissapointed?"

She was biting her lip and looking at him nervously.

He kissed the look right off her face.

They'd parted the kiss with a soft smile and he'd pulled her to snuggle into his chest so they could sleep.

"I love you, you miserable bastard."

"I love you too, you little harpy"

* * *

 

As they fell asleep, content in each others arms , an angry man stood outside her room disillusioned and growing angrier by the minute when she did not appear.

When it got to 2am and the girl did not come to her room , he screamed in frustration and threw a dark hex at the wall blowing a chunk out of it.

_That little whore would fucking **pay**._

* * *

 

AN: Please drop me a review, would be much appreciated 


	32. Chapter 32

**_AN: Remember the warnings - angst and dark creeping in here_ **

* * *

_As they fell asleep, content in each others arms , an angry man stood outside her room disillusioned and growing angrier by the minute when she did not appear._

_When it got to 2am and the girl did not come to her room , he screamed in frustration and threw a dark hex at the wall blowing a chunk out of it._

_That little whore would fucking **pay**._

* * *

Hermione woke with a start from the nightmare she'd just been suffering , only to have the details of it fade upon waking as dreams often do, just leaving behind the stress of a night of disturbed sleep.

She moaned at waking once more with the feeling of being hit like a train, and looked around guiltily to find that she was alone.

_Oh Harry , Poor sweet Neville, I must have fallen asleep on him , I need to find him and apologise, I keep promising to study with him for Newts but whenever I go to speak to him Ron's always managed to be hovering there and he keeps giving me funny looks and I just can't deal with him yet. You would've known what to say to him, I miss you so much._

She'd gotten behind on her studying, as she'd taken to spending so long with Severus that other subjects often got put on the back-burner , and she'd also kept promising to catch up with Neville and help him study. She'd stayed up late and must have fallen asleep while studying with him last night.

Great, so I insult my friend, get a terrible nights sleep and a heavy book was jabbing her in the ribs.

The bed was a mess from thrashing around in her nightmare and her body ached and she was sweaty. She growled in frustration when she realised in addition she'd fallen asleep on top of some of her notes and they were all scrumpled up.

Walking into the bathroom she yawned widely and then groaned at the sight of herself in the mirror, her hair was a mess.

_God I hope Neville didn't see me like this._

She managed to grab Neville in the great hall and apologise for falling asleep on him, she was dog tired and was really sorry, but he was ok about it , and asked if she and Ron had spoken much.

Crinkling her forehead she asked him what he meant,  _Me and Ron ?_

"When I left last night , he'd come to speak to you ? Do you not remember Mione ? You really must have been tired" He smiled to her.

Shaking her head she laughed with him as they both joked that it can't have been anything memorable.

"In all honesty Neville, he's making me a bit uncomfortable with the way he-"

"Hey Mione about last night..."

Cursing her luck as the afformentioned boy appeared by her side shooting a glare at Neville.  
She silently prayed for the gods to give her strength.

"I've already apologised to Neville for falling asleep on him , I was dog tired last night Ron so I hope it wasn't anything important you wanted to talk to me about?"

Glaring at Neville he answered her with , "No nothing important..."

She didn't give him time to trap her into anymore conversation as she apologised to them both and shot of to the head table.

Only to roll her eyes at the glare Severus was giving Ronald and the glare that Gerard was giving Severus.

God she was getting really tired of jealous fucking  _men_.

* * *

A few days later Severus was concerned about Hermione , she was quiet and withdrawn and had bags under her eyes.

He confronted her as soon as they had a moment's peace together.

"What's wrong ?"

"Nothing"

"Don't give me that "

She sighed and rested her head in her palm .

"It's stupid"

"I believe we've had a conversation about this line of speaking before" He said archly and she scowled at him

"I've just got a lot of personal life stuff going on at the minute"

"I see"

How stupid was he , of course she wouldn't want to discuss things with  _him_.

He felt the hurt in his chest , and thought he'd managed to hide it from his tone of voice but had obviously not succeeded.

"...My life which you're a huge part of Severus, I'll tell you if you want but I didn't think such things would interest you"

He wrapped her in his arms and hooked her head under his chin , she sighed and breathed in his scent, taking comfort in his presence.

" _You_  interest me Hermione, and your well-being"

Smiling into his chest she began talking.

"I love spending time with you , and I love the apprenticeship and TAing , but I keep getting distracted with our experiments with the new ingredients, which again I love, but I'm getting behind on my study plan for my other Newts."

Rubbing her back he gestured for her continue

"Then I feel awful because I promised to catch up with Neville who I've been neglecting as a friend and I promised to help him study and then the one time I finally manage to catch him alone and set aside some time for him , I only go and fall asleep on him ! and when I wake up he's gone and I've laid on and crumpled all my notes, so I feel like an absolutely awful friend... _and then there's Ronald_ "

The last part was added on almost reluctantly and he stiffened a little at her tone.

"And what about Mr. Weasley ?"

She didn't answer straight away so he stroked her back.

"Has he done something or said something ? "

"No he hasn't...it's just...he's part of the reason It's took me so long to arrange something with Neville. Every time I go to the Gryffindor table or the common room , he's just there... and he's always pushing himself into the conversation or trying to stand between me and other people, or if not just standing around  _watching_  me. I love him but I wish he would just give me some space after everything. I mean I straight up told him there was someone else and that I wasn't interested in him that way but he just seems to crowd me , and he's always  _looking_  at me in class , and glaring at other boys that look at me. I just don't know what to do"

He set his teeth, there was something about that boy he really didn't like. His possessive nature and how quick he was to anger, he could become a problem.

"And..."

She bit her lip before she could continue.

"And ?" He prompted.

"I've been having nightmares"

"Nightmares ?" he questioned softly.

"Yeah.. they're more like flashbacks , memories and stuff"

She'd gotten quieter as she went on.

"I see... have you tried anything for them?"

"Not yet...If it doesn't get better , I'll try dreamless sleep, but I wanted to hold off as long as I can"

"Understandable"

And it was, truly, it was very easy to become very dependant on dreamless sleep , and there were a lot of negative side affects associated with long time use.

"I'm just sick of thrashing around in my sleep and waking up feeling sore and like crap and..."

She flushed then and pressed her head into his chest

"And ?"

Her reply was mumbled and caused him to chuckle.

"I'm tired of waking up with my hair looking like a godamn birds nest"

She kicked his shin when he laughed at her.

* * *

As the weeks went on and February became March and then April Severus had tried to persuade her to take more of her NEWTS early , she was certainly capable of sitting them now, as she was running herself ragged on little sleep and he was getting concerned.

Between TA-ing for him and other staff, the different study groups she was running with struggling students, her own NEWTS and the apprenticeship , she didn't have time to breathe.

Even the centaurs had noticed her behaviour, the last twice they'd attended a feast she'd fallen asleep on him , it was a insult in their culture he knew and she'd been mortified both times but they hadn't been offended , they could see she was running herself ragged, even Margorian had asked if he could do something but he'd had to reply she was an adult witch and could make her own choices. He could only make suggestions.

In fact the only time she seemed to stop still for a moment was when he'd force her to sit down and eat something with him, and that at least was working as he admired her lush curves. She'd definitely filled out since her time on the run. When she'd come to him in the hospital she'd looked so emaciated she was almost skeletal and now at least he appreciated the view very much , even if they hadn't become physically any closer.

But she was dead on her feet as they worked in his lab , with bags under her eyes and her hair pulled into a messy bun.

She acted mostly herself , but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes at times.

She hadn't spoke any more of her nightmares since the first time she'd confessed to him , but he knew she must still be having them.

Often times she was herself but then she'd sometimes be quick to anger.

She'd snapped at him viciously at times and once even at Odin , though had apologised tearfully to the bird when she realised what she'd done.

He wasn't stupid and was very familiar with the signs of sleep deprivation , after all it was another one of his old friends.

Severus had even gone as far as owling Narcissa and asking her for the story of what happened to Hermione in Malfoy Manor.

What he received back made his blood turn cold. She'd given him an abridged version of course , but he'd not had the full details.

No wonder she was suffering.

Narcissa told him of the hours of Torture she'd suffered under the madwoman. The curses and hexes, the  ** _biting_**  and crucio and of course the rough handling by Fenrir.

But Hermione could be proud like him , and she wouldn't admit to her 'weakness' he knew, but he made sure he was there for her anyway.

* * *

At the end of April she came to brew wearing a glamour.

"Hermione, please remove your glamour , we'll be working with that fire bramble today and you know they've proved to be sensitive to magic."

She looked at him worried for a moment , before taking a step back.

"It's ok Severus , you brew and I'll take notes"

He didn't like her tone

"What's wrong"

"Nothing's wrong"

"Then why won't you remove your glamour ?"

Sighing she grabbed her wand.

"Don't freak out OK?"

That didn't exactly fill him with confidence.

She dropped the glamour and he growled in anger as he saw her blackened eye.

"Who did this ? was it Weasley ?"

"What ? Ron.. No , Severus I did this"

Hissing through his teeth he approached her , though felt a little guilty as she flinched away at his aggressive manor.

"Don't give me any of that rot that you fell down stairs or hit your head on a door handle , I won't have it "

"No Severus you don't understand, I  _hit_  myself" she said sincerely

"You...what ?"

His anger was defeated by his confusion... why would she hit herself?

Sighing she gestured to her eyes.

"Well not on purpose! Look for yourself if you don't believe me"

He did.

_He saw broken fragments of her tormented dreams, screaming and fighting, a struggle and pain , Then her thoughts as she woke up from another stressful night aching and tired. Saw her limp her way to the bathroom only to jump back in shock when she saw her black eye in the mirror , realising she must've done it in her sleep. Saw her search for the bruise paste and realising she didn't have any, sigh in resignation and cast the glamour over herself._

Breaking away from her mind he pulled her into a hug , she tensed for a second before realxing into him .

"Are they getting that bad ? The nightmares"

"Every night" She whispered sadly.

"Oh Hermione"

He pulled her closer and held her to him.

* * *

May came and Severus was seriously worried. and so was Odin.

Odin fretted about her like a mother hen whenever she was around , insisting that she hold him in her arms and making these soft comforting noises he'd never before heard from the bird.

She seemed to sleep soundly only when she was with him and he wished he could be honest about their relationship to Minerva and ask her to let Hermione stay here with him. Odin wished the same, and often tried to prevent her from leaving , wanting her to stay and hold him instead.

She'd become withdrawn and quiet , a shadow of her former self , and the staff and students had noticed and were worried.

This was more than just sleep deprivation.

She'd tearfully admitted the need to give up TAing as she was making mistakes, beginner mistakes.

When he spoke to the other staff he'd discovered she'd dropped TAing for them too.

Wrong amounts, wrong ingredients... wrong classroom.

But that was not was worrying him , nor was it the increasing frequency she'd turn up with black eyes or other bruises.  
Each time she did he used legillimency on her to ensure she wasn't hiding anything.

No. what was worrying him the most was the times when she would suddenly stop what she was doing and stare off into space.

She could be gone for moments or at times he'd watch her for minutes before she'd blink and return to herself, occasionally he had to nudge her to get her back.

At times she'd even get a look on herself that reminded him of the Lovegood girl.

"Away with the fairies" His father would've said.

But Severus knew better.

As he watched her trail off in the middle of a conversation , admitting that she'd forgotten what they were talking about, he frowned.

He knew better.

Though he wished he didn't.

He really wished he didn't.

He knew the signs of Dreamless Sleep Misuse and Addiction

And the thought terrified him.

* * *

**AN: We're hitting dark , please review**


	33. Chapter 33

_As he watched her trail off in the middle of a conversation , admitting that she'd forgotten what they were talking about, he frowned._

_He knew better._

_Though he wished he didn't._

_He really wished he didn't._

_He knew the signs of Dreamless Sleep Misuse and Addiction_

_And the thought terrified him._

* * *

_"You'll have to ask me one day and find out "_ That's what she'd said to him.

The next day , Severus had bought a ring... More specifically he'd had one made.

It was a beautiful woven design , with both white and black diamonds in the band , to represent the two of them. And a large (though flat, so as to be practical) heart shaped diamond at the centre. The diamond was 5cts , and the ring cost what he would have made in a year on his teachers salary. But she was worth it.  
Now he just had to pluck up the courage to ask her, as soon as she finished her NEWTS... but every day he carried it in his pocket , and every night sat it beside his bed.

Now It was the 14th of May and Severus could barely comprehend what could change within a handful of weeks , sat in the office of Minerva Mcgonnagol , as he thought of a way to persuade the headmistress to allow Hermione to stay with him , so he could help her through the tough time ahead.

"Dreamless sleep Severus...you're sure ? I mean we've all noticed the decline in Hermione in the recent weeks , all of us are worried , but..."

"Dreamless sleep does not provide true sleep , only a reprieve from bad dreams , it does not allow for true rest, proper REM sleep...which would explain the sleep deprivation. The overuse of it is damaging to the mind , you know she's never been one for woolgathering and the way she's been lately she's almost on par with the lovegood girl"

The tartan clad witch heaved a deep sigh as she rested her head in her hands.

"I know she's been suffering, she seems to have been doing so well and then everything has been going downhill since that event at new years...has she spoken to you?"

"Earlier in the year she admitted to having bad dreams. In April, she came to me with a black eye that had been self inflicted in her sleep. She admitted to having nightly terrors so bad that she often hurts herself in her sleep."

Blanching the witch pulled two glasses from under the table and summoned some fire-whiskey.

"Around that time a few students had mentioned hearing her screaming and crying out in her sleep , I spoke to Hermione and she was mortified , she's put up sound wards so she doesn't bother the other students , but I had no idea she was still having nightmares of that extent , all from the damn battle ?"

He looked away at that , and tried to hide his frown behind the whiskey glass , though Minerva was not fooled.

"You know something boy , there's something more isn't there?"

"It's not my place to say"

"Severus , that girl is as much a daughter as ever I've had , and I consider you one of my own too. Now you're daft if you think I haven't noticed the two of you getting more friendly as time goes on , Merlin knows that no one knows you as she does and vice versa. If you're holding something back that might help us to help her , you need to speak"

Running his hand over the rim of the glass he attempted to compose himself before answering.

"There is more..."

She nodded and gestured for him to continue.

"It is not just the battle , but the war in general...other incidents such as the one at Malfoy Manor...Hermione suffered a great deal in that house."

Sniffing the witch downed her whiskey.

"I had always thought it would've been more than she made it out to be. How much worse?"

His answer was short and to the point. "Worse."

She nodded curtly and her hand tightened on the glass tumbler , her lips a thin line as she poured more into the glass.

"Is he alive"

Severus snorted in amusement at the Gryffindors's question.

"That was also my first question. But no , he is not"

There was a fire in the witches eyes he'd not seen before as she met his.

"Pity, I would have liked to have a  _chat_  with him"

Raising his glass to her he added an "As would I "

As they both downed their whiskey.

She cleared her throat and discreetly wiped her eyes before taking a fortifying breath.

"As of right now , Miss Granger is no longer a student. She's your apprentice , and a Teaching Aid of Hogwarts, who's studying for her NEWTS independently. That should be enough for the board of governors not to fire you when this eventually gets out that she's sharing your rooms, let alone your bed"

He snorted his drink and then began coughing as Minerva looked at him archly.

Knowing it was futile , he didn't try to deny it. "You knew ?"

She snorted back at him. "I knew before you did boy. I had her put on payroll at Christmas as a TA so that if the shit hit the fan we could argue she was on staff"

Blushing at the remembered memory of her finding them asleep together on the sofa he tried his best to calmly sip his drink to compose himself.

Taking pity on him she spoke softly.

"You're well matched Severus, but I don't want any broken hearts...Is it serious?"

Coughing he pulled the box out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of her.

She opened it and let out a low whistle.

"My my Severus , you have been busy , I'm taking it as this is still in your pocket she doesn't know ?"

"We've talked of the future...we are on the same page in wanting this to be permanent...as for marriage I ... we ... "

Clearing his throat once more he took another drink of the proffered whiskey.

"We have not been...that is to say that she is still...We are close Minerva, closer than we should be when she is still a student but, I intended to ask her hand when she has completed her NEWTS , but should we get married today she could wear a white dress...do you understand what I'm saying"

His face was almost the colour of her house and he was struggling to meet her eyes.

She however chuckled at his discomfort.

"I understand what you're saying boy , and I respect you more because of it , but I'm guessing it's not for the lack of wanting eh ?"

"Trust me when I say , you have no idea"

She laughed at that and he shyly smiled.

"As I said before, I had intended to ask Hermione when she had finished her NEWTS , but I had also intended to ask you first"

"I never took your for a polygamist Severus , and besides I'm far too old for a toy boy"

Once more he found himself on the receiving end of a lung full of whiskey as he choked and she chuckled.

"Must you Minerva for fucks sake"

She chuckled and he wiped his face with a hanky.

"In all seriousness , I wanted to ask you as...as  _her_  mother...and as  _mine,_ because god knows you have been..for..for your blessing... to move in that direction at my leisure"

Her look softened at that and she stood and motioned for him to do so also.

"Let me get a good look at you Severus Snape"

He stood nervously when she did , even though he was towering above the diminutive witch.

Little she may be, though small she was not.

Just like his Hermione.  _Multum in Parvo_  , a lot in a little.

She walked around him , and pulled on and straightened his coat , brushing off some imagined dust, before coming to stand in front of him.

"How life has changed you Severus , how different you are from the innocent young boy I once knew"

His heart sunk and his eyes dropped to the floor. She would see the darkness in him , care for him she might but she'd not want Hermione tainted by his darkness.

Suddenly her hands cupped both his cheeks and he raised his eyes to look at hers.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become Severus Snape, you are the son I never had and I am glad to give you my blessing"

His smile lit up his face and he couldn't help pulling her into a warm hug.

They embraced for a moment before she pulled away.

"Och away with you lad before we both ruin our fierce reputations"

He chuckled at her and they both became somber once more.

"Now , what is there to be done to help our girl Severus ?"

"She sleeps soundly when she's fallen asleep in my company, and right now I believe that is what she needs more than anything, true sleep. I am hoping that in addition to my supervision and extensive wards on my quarters, it will ensure that she cannot access any more dreamless sleep , she needs to go cold turkey and should hopefully improve before any lasting damage is done"

"So we're moving her into your rooms, will she be alright with that ? "

"I think so, she's been quick to anger or upset but she still seeks my company even though she's been eschewing that of others"

"And when you confront her ?"

"I don't know If I shall... She is as proud as either of us, I think she will realise the reason for the move and I hope that she will see it as an opportunity to make things better, confronting her may make her defences go up"

Minerva nodded along.

"At least your bird will be happy eh Severus ? The mardy thing acts like a fledgling around her"

"Indeed , he's been attached to her like a limpet these past few weeks , and he keeps bringing 'shiny gifts' for the pretty girl it's sickening"

Chucking Minerva thought of the very shiny gift Severus himself had procured for the pretty girl , but wisely kept her mouth shut.

* * *

Hermione took the news of her relocation to his rooms as well as he could have hoped.

She'd been relieved and thrilled , after the initial embarrassment had waned of course when she realised they hadn't been fooling anyone, least of all Minerva.

She wrapped herself up in his embrace as they slept that night , and Severus was extremely pleased , this was the closest he'd been to her since the last time she'd held him in bed and he enjoyed running his hands over her lush curves.

In her sleep she'd whimpered and cried at times though had not had the full violent episode he'd expected, definitely not the level of thrashing she would've been doing prior to injure herself so badly.

The next day she already seemed so much better he thought he might be dreaming. She'd yet to go into withdrawl and occasionally her mind still wandered. She still looked warn out however not terribly so.

Odin as expected was thrilled. He kept bringing her small pieces of whatever food or potentially edible items he could find. It seems all he wanted was to snuggle on the sofa with the girl and would protest madly when she tried to leave.

They began to return from their days to find Odin had piled various 'gifts' for Hermione in various places on her side of the sofa. She would thank the bird profusely and he'd make that special noise reserved only for her. Severus said she needed to stop encouraging him , but she'd said she didn't want to upset him so he'd rolled his eyes and allowed it to continue.

A week later and Severus was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Hermione was still not over the sleep deprivation. She was quick to anger or upset. Flying rages or sobbing apologies were frequent , but the staring off into space was getting less and less. And to top it all off , she hadn't shown any signs of withdrawl from the dreamless sleep other than some stomach cramps and illness and was sleeping better each night she spent in his arms.

Each night he held her closer in his arms , and each night the kiss before they slept became a little more intense.

He was hoping that the explanation for her lack of withdrawl symptoms was that she hadn't been as deep into her misuse of the potion as he'd originally assumed , it was that or the latter which he did not want to think of.

That somehow , she was getting around his wards and still consuming the potion without his knowledge.

* * *

It was now the last week of May , and Hermione was beginning to be more herself than she had been in many weeks.

Her "Space out" moments were now maybe once a day, and her overall colour and health had improved every day.

They were in his private lab preparing to brew when he began swearing , causing Hermione to flinch then look towards him.

"Severus what's wrong ?" 

"I can't find my second blasted goblin silver stirring rod , I swear if that feathered vermin has damaged it while he added it to his shrine to you I'll ring the little sods neck"

Smiling she placed a soothing hand on his arm.

"Calm down Severus, I'll go fetch it, I'm sure it'll be fine"

She retrieved the rod which had indeed been added to Odin's "Shrine"  as Severus referred to it , and brought it back to the annoyed potions master.

"I wish you would stop humouring him , I'm beginning to think I have competition"

He brushed his hand through her hair , indicating a few shiny charms that had been added to the braid with the feathers. A number of small tokes Odin had found and brought to her. 

"He's trying to bribe me to stay I think , he doesn't like it when I leave" she whispered conspiratorially and he chuckled.

"We're working with raw peacock flowers today, you're familiar with-"

She broke him off with a soft kiss. 

"Let's get on with it, the sooner we get this finished for Poppy the sooner we can return to our sofa, our tea and our books"

"Hmm that does sound appealing" he smiled as he kissed her softly back , and she smiled against his mouth.

They set up dual cauldrons opposite each other and she copied his actions , this way they got two batches done at once.

Chatting as they went , he would occasionally look over his cauldron to her and smile which she returned.

They worked in a amicable silence until the potion began to steam, then it was time to cut the tough murtlap tendons.

As they were chopping away with their extra sharp silver potions knives, the air decorated with the deep purple steam, she suddenly dropped her knife with a gasp of pain as it clattered to the floor and she bent over double, cradling her hand between her legs.

"Hermione ? Are you all right have you cut your self ? " 

"Severus!" She gasped in panic , her voice was strained and full of pain . 

"Fuck" He swore and quickly threw a stasis over their cauldrons.

Attempting to calm her he spoke as he walked around the bench.

"A bit of an overreaction for a cut finger Hermione"

"It's not..." She gasped , she was still bent over cradling her hand , as he reached to pull her hand free.

"Let's see this exaggerated paper cut-"

His words broke off and his eyed widened in panic as he pulled her hand free and instead of a small cut on her finger , found her whole hand up to her  _wrist_... coated and dripping in dark oxygen rich blood.

* * *

 

**AN: Please review , hope you're still with me !**

 


	34. Chapter 34

_T **he Dark is HERE. Warnings Ahead , GRAPHIC & TABOO IN THIS CHAPTER ! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE EASILY BOTHERED**_

* * *

_"A bit of an overreaction for a cut finger Hermione"_

_"It's not..." She gasped , she was still bent over cradling her hand , as he reached to pull her hand free._

_"Let's see this exaggerated paper cut-"_

_His words broke off and his eyed widened in panic as he pulled her hand free and instead of a small cut on her finger , found her whole hand up to her wrist... coated and dripping in dark oxygen rich blood._

* * *

Quickly he grasped her hand and cast a quick aguamenti to rinse off the blood , so he could see where it was coming from.

Only to be momentarily confused at her unblemished hand, blood was still pooling at her feet from where she'd cradled her hand between her legs.

"Severus...something's wrong" Her voice was strained and panicked and she was still bent over double , It was then he realised that the rivulets of blood were still flowing down her legs, and not from her hand at all.

His eyes widened in panic. _FUCK she's haemorrhaging , she must have done something wrong, a reaction to the potion , she might die !_

"S-sev.." her legs gave out and he grabbed her before she could hit the floor, hoisted her into his arms and ran to the hospital wing.

The castle was a blur as he ran towards the wing, and not for the first time he cursed the anti apparition wards.

There were cries of shock and dismay as well as questions of concern as students parted like the red sea to allow him to pass.

When he reached the hospital wing Madam Pompfrey was waiting , it seems some students had seen him and ran ahead to warn her .

Poppy took one look at the girl and ushered her into a private room , he placed her on the bed and began to protest when Poppy ordered him out .

"There's no way I'm-"

"OUT SEVERUS NOW!"

Taken aback my Poppy's manner he allowed himself to be pushed out of the room , that was swiftly locked behind him .

* * *

For the longest time he just stared at the door , unable to see or hear anything due to Poppy's wards.

He heard a dripping noise and looked down to see that his white shirt was coated in blood and he was currently dripping on the floor , he looked like he'd killed someone.  _You might have done just that_ His mind tortured him with.

There was a noise from the side of him and he saw a crowd of students, in all house colours looking on in concern.

"Sir what happened , Is Hermione OK?"

He couldn't reply , just looked down at himself once more coated in Hermione's life blood and swallowed.

This was his fault, he should have been watching her brew more closely, he thought she was getting better, she must have zoned out and done something wrong.

Poppy's patronus flew out of the room and out of the hospital wing and he watched it go.

He fell backwards a few steps until his back hit the wall.

Suddenly Minerva apparated in front of him with a loud crack and shot into the room , which was locked before he could get more than a quick glance of a pale hermione surrounded by bloody sheets.

Sinking to the ground with his back to the wall , he pressed his face into his hands.

Still he could not answer the questioning students as he sat in silence.

* * *

He was startled out of his silence when the students suddenly gasped and he turned to see Margorian walking in, being led by a Slytherin 3rd year, as the students parted to allow him to pass.

"Firenze is teaching a class of your snakes in the forest , We felt her distress loud and heartfelt. He could not leave the hogwarts foals, but this one led me here."

He gestured to the third year who nodded before leaving them to it.

"I did not rush as I feared it may be another false alarm, but Mikrofotia has been shutting us all out since she started with the nightmares. but I see now that was an error Brother?"

Margorian's worried face took in the bloodied state of Severus and glanced to the closed door.

"Brother , what happened ? What is wrong with Mikrofotia? She is shutting us out again, I cannot read her."

"I..I d-don't know"

"Show me brother"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Margorian knelt in front of him, he looked him in the eyes and shared the memory of the accident , shivering as the feelings ran through him once more.

With a nervous snort Margorian pulled away and pawed at the ground , staring longingly at the closed doors.

* * *

It seemed like hours they were waiting, Severus shaking on the floor and Margorian pacing up and down the wing.

When Minerva and Poppy walked out of the room and locked it behind them looking grim , he shot to his feet a worried expression on his face as Margorian came to stand beside him .

"What...is she?"

"She's alive and she'll heal..."

Poppy snapped out angrily and he was taken aback by the vitroil in her voice.

"What exactly possessed you to have her work that potion with you Severus ?"

Still shocked he choked out a "What d-do you mean ?"

"Peacock flowers Severus , did you even make sure she knew what they did , what they can cause ?"

"I did I-" He started, then trailed off.

 _But you didn't did you ?_  The insidious voice in his head taunted him. _You started and she distracted you and you never finished, you just assumed._

"I thought she knew, she  _said_  she knew..."

Minerva snapped at him angrily "Well obviously she did  _not_  Severus , but  _you_  did , how could you be so foolish? and on top of that , how could you lie to me , right to my face! "

"Lie to you , Minerva what...?"

"You told me you hadn't touched the girl , or was this your way of solving the problem ?"

Angrily he snapped , "What the Fuck is going on ? Will someone please tell me what the fuck is happening with Hermione and why she was Haemorrhaging?"

"Haemorrhaging ?" Poppy scoffed.

"Hermione was not  _Haemorrhaging_  Severus... she had a  _Miscarriage ,_ she lost the baby"

"What" His face was ashen , his heart dead in his chest.

"She had a miscarriage Severus, she lost the baby because of you! Because you had her brewing with peacock flowers,  _an abortifacient ,_ something you damn well know because you brew morning after potions for the hospital wing !"

_She was pregnant ? She lost the baby because of me ?_

So shocked was he that he almost missed the roar of anger from Margorian , but he couldn't miss being suddenly pinned 5ft off the floor by his throat , nor the spear that was currently pressed  _ **way**_  too close for comfort between his legs.

"She lost her foal.  _YOUR_  foal because of your actions  _brother "_ The word was spat at him " You don't deserve to be a father, I should geld you right here and feed you in pieces to the HIPPOGRIFFS" with a powerful shove Margorian pulled him forward before slamming him back into the wall causing his head to smash into the brick , making him see stars as he also felt a rib crack with the push and he winced as the spear cut a line in his thigh, dangerously close to it's goal "What do you have to say for yourself "

But there was only one thought running through his head , surrounded with hurt and guilt and self loathing , but he could not deny it all the same.

"It's not mine"

Margorian froze , still clutching him against the wall.

"Speak again brother"

"It's not mine , I swear on my magic "

"So you thought you'd make her miscarry , because you didn't want to raise another man's child ?" Poppy shot in viciously though Minerva looked on questioningly.

"No!" He gasped

"Is that what you think of me ? That I would do such a thing ! I didn't know ... she'd told me she... I didn't know she was pregnant, didn't even know it was a chance or I wouldn't have had her working that potion I swear it on my magic, on my life , I swear it !"

"You would say anything to protect yourself " Poppy spat out and Margorian still looked furious but unsure, but suddenly the door opened and Hermione's weak and oddly level Voice found it's way to them.

"Margorian , he's telling the truth , don't hurt him"

Instantly he turned his head to the door in concern.

"He didn't know , because  _ **I**  _didn't know , put him down"

Instantly Margorian put him down , and placed a hand on his heart.

"Brother I am sorry-"

He waved it off.

"Don't be , I would expect no less"

Then turned to the now open door , after a cutting glance to both Minerva and Poppy , of which only Minerva had the decency to look ashamed, he strode into the room , with Margorian following behind.

* * *

She was as pale as the white sheets on the bed , and was holding something in a blanket in her arms, looking down at it stony faced.

After a glance at Margorian , He made his way to the side of the bed and Margorian shut the door and stood beside it.

Hermione said nothing as he approached , then softly spoke without looking at him.

"They won't bury her."

It was not what he was expecting and he was entirely unprepared for it.

"I'm sorry I don't... ?"

"The church , the cemetery or whatever...She's 22 weeks or thereabouts, conceived around new years. They won't class a baby as stillborn until 24 weeks so they won't bury her. because she's not a baby to them, just cells and tissue"

Her voice was breaking as she spoke but she still wouldn't look at him.

"But  _she is_  a baby Severus, she's small but she's a girl and she's got eyelashes and eyebrows and fingernails and how can they say she's not"

She ended with sobs , shoulders shaking and still not looking at him , and he had tears in his own eyes at her distress , feeling totally useless as he saw with a pain in his chest that the bundle in her arms really was a baby , all beit so so small, too small.

So he did the only thing that he could and pulled her into his arms and allowed her to sob into his chest as he looked stonily too Margorian , who looked just as Wrong footed as him.

When she stopped sobbing , Margorain spoke in a voice softer than he'd heard the stallion use before.

"We will bury her Mikrofotia , she is herd, blood of our blood and we will be proud to lay her to rest on our lands , with our starfathers and starmothers to watch over her."

She choked out a sob at that as Margorian walked over to her.

"Will you bury her where the flowers grow ?"

"The meadow will be hers Mikrofotia"

She was shaking as Margorian approached , he stood beside her and ran a hand through her hair and she cried.

"I don't want to let her go Margorian , I didn't even know she existed an hour ago and now It feels like I'll break if I let her go"

"You are not letting her go my sister , she may not be in your arms but she will still be in your stars"

With trembling arms she placed a kiss on the child's forehead and passed the wrapped bundle to Margorian , who held it tightly to his chest like it was the most precious thing he'd ever held , and maybe it was.

Severus transfigured a blanket into a sling and tied it around Margorian's chest , it would allow him to carry his precious cargo without it being seen by the student body.

"We will take you to the place when you are ready Mikrofotia" He pressed his head to hers and she threaded her hands in his mane and kissed his cheek , before he turned to leave.

She managed to hold herself together until Margorian had left the room but when she turned to face him , she broke and collapsed into huge racking sobs that shook her small frame.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her into his arms as she threw her arms around him and sobbed for over an hour , until there were no more tears left.

When eventually she sat quiet against him , tears still tracing down her cheeks but no more energy left to cry.

"It wasn't a shrine"

He looked at her questioningly.

"What ? "

She was looking blankly ahead as she answered.

"Odin."

"What do you mean ?"

"I should have remembered the behaviour from the book I read , when I brought him those bugs from Australia. The shiny things are courtship, but the way he kept bringing me food ? It wasn't a shrine...it was a nest."

His heart lurched in his chest and once more he felt the burn of tears at his eyes , of guilt and shame and self loathing.

"That's why he kept trying to feed me , trying to get me stay , bringing me food, he'd lay on my belly and make that chattering noise. He'd built a nest for me, he  _knew_ "

"How could he know when I didn't? How could this even happen"

A part of him born of hurt and anger forced its way to the surface then , despite his efforts to keep it down.

"I'm pretty sure you know how it happens"

She tensed in his arm then and he felt like an utter bastard but the part of him , the abused and injured boy who for the first time in his life had _trusted_  someone , so utterly and entirely , spoke out of hurt and anguish.

"I'm so sorry for what's happened Hermione , I will never be able to forgive myself for my actions , nor for my words now but I just can't understand why..."

"Why what ?" She whispered , exhausted.

"Why  _lie_  to me Hermione? if you were with someone before we... then that's entirely your business but I would  _never_  have had your brewing that potion or using those ingredients if there was even the  _slightest_  chance you could be pregnant , so why _lie to me_  about being a virgin?"

Her next tearful words made his blood run cold as she whimpered in his arms.

"Because I thought I was"

* * *

**AN: If you have a problem or opinion about something in this chapter, then you're entitled to it. But I wanted to note that this issue was based on  _a real event_  that happened to someone I know , it may have changed slightly but this is the way the law worked when it happened to someone i know.**

**In the UK you can have an abortion up until 24 weeks , but after that the foetus is classed as a baby and can no longer be aborted.**

**If you lose a foetus before 24 weeks , it is a miscarriage and can be classes as "Medical waste" and incinerated etc.**

**If you Miscarry after 24 weeks it's classed as a stillbirth and you can get a certificate of stillbirth from the hospital and the baby can be buried in a church.**

**Depending on your church or religion, they may refuse to bury a child that is lost before 24 weeks , as they are not yet classed as baby in the eyes of the 'law'**

**It's a horrible situation to be in , and hopefully it's changed now , but this happened for real and is what inspired this part of the story.**

**Trust me when I say , you never ever want to be in that position...being told your baby is not a baby, and can be incinerated with other medical waste**


	35. Chapter 35

**Sorry for the delay , forum went down for me last night so didn't get the chance to update when I wanted to.**

* * *

_"Why lie to me Hermione? if you were with someone before we... then that's entirely your business but I would never have had your brewing that potion or using those ingredients if there was even the slightest chance you could be pregnant , so why lie to me about being a virgin?"_

_Her next tearful words made his blood run cold as she whimpered in his arms._

_"Because I thought I was"_

* * *

"So unless I missed the lecture about witches being capable of immaculate conception..."

She'd attempted humour, but it did not reach her eyes.

His body had stiffened at her admission. Fear , nausea and anger all warred to take over him.

"What-"

"Not here."

With a shake of her head she cut him off , and he looked at the girl in his arms , deathly pale and staring stonily ahead.

"I don't want to be here Severus, I can't be here where she..."

Her eyes shut as her words cut off , but Severus understood.  _I can't be here where she died._

"What do you need?"

The sheets were white , but the red blood that marred them made his stomach turn , as did the various bloodstains he could see on her clothes and otherwise milky pale skin.

Though he was not much better himself. As it had been just the two of them brewing , he was only wearing his white shirt and not his black frock coat , it was definitely a write off now though.

" Take me home Sev, please " Stricken eyes met his , and he could do nothing but nod his assent.

"Did Poppy say it was ok to-"

"I really don't care"

His mouth snapped shut and he nodded curtly , and lifted her into his arms.

As he walked out of the rooms with her cradled in his grasp , he moved into Poppy's Office where she and Minerva were speaking.

Both silenced at their arrival.

"I am returning Hermione to  _ **our**_  quarters , if you would be so kind to temporarily open the floo , so that I might avoid another scene by walking through the corridors ?"

Minerva nodded and Poppy daren't meet his gaze , after her earlier behaviour towards him.

The headmistress met his gaze with a look that said ,  _we need to discuss this boy_  , and his own glare said  _Not now._

Neither questioned his use of the term , _our quarters_  , as they had all come to the conclusion that Hermione would not be returning to her own rooms.

* * *

When he walked through the floo he was met with a questioning caw from Odin who was perched on the back of the sofa , in direct view of the fireplace.

_He'd be waiting for them._

Hermione turned from his chest to look at the bird , but said nothing. She didn't need to.

Odin seemed to shrink on himself and become smaller and dejected , and he flew over to the pair landing on Severus's shoulder and reaching down to tug on a lock of her hair as he used to.

She sniffled and stroked his head. "Thank You Odin"

She got a soft caw in responce.

* * *

Taking a look down at themselves he'd decided that the best course of action was to bathe.

He'd placed her on the closed toilet seat when he heard a pop in his room , leaving her with assurances he would return quickly.

A house elf stood holding a few items in it's arms.

"For missy Hermione, Master of Potions sir , the hospital witch be sending it"

He pulled the items to him, Pain Potion , Potion to prevent infections. He frowned at the last items, not entirely sure what they were until the elf said.

"For the bleeding sir"

He once more felt his stomach clench and just nodded tightly.

"Please see to it that my Potions Lab is cleaned of all traces of the incident"

The elf's eyes widened and it wrung its hands before he added dryly.

"I'm aware that I previously banned you all from entering my private rooms, but in this one instance I would  _appreciate_  your help"

The elf perked up then at his words, then he looked the bathroom door and back to the elf and added.

"Please ensure there is no trace left of what happened today. If you have to remove any items or ingredients then do so , I want nothing in there that will remind her of what happened"

Drooping it's ears sadly the elf nodded and disappeared with a pop.

* * *

When he returned to the bathroom , she was where he'd left her.

She was sat on the toilet seat , staring at the floor as Odin was softly 'talking' to her , as he groomed her hair.

A hand absently stroked the bird , but she was staring at nothing.

Once more his body threatened to rebel against him as he took in her bloody visage.

Then he did a double take when he saw himself in the mirror.

He removed his shirt and with a hiss vanished it , _cleaning spells never did do well to get blood out ._

Setting the shower to warm he turned to her and helped her to stand , taking her over to the shower door.

"Is there anything I can get you ?"

Slowly her eyes met his , she said nothing but shook her head no.

Gently he helped her take off her jumper, then knelt to removed her socks.

Her hands were shaking as she attempted to undo the buttons on her blouse , so he did it for her.

He was startled when she reached for his belt and began to unbuckle it , and pull it through the loops of his trousers.

They'd never been naked together.

"Hermione?"

She just shook her head and he didn't stop her.

If she needed him to stay , then he'd stay.

As she stood on shaking legs he helped her to remove her blouse , leaving her just in a bra. Which she reached behind and unclasped , before dropping it on the floor.

She unbuttoned the placket of his trousers and pushed them down over his hips , along with his underwear.

He knelt to help her step out of her skirt , and then she was equally naked before him , as they'd removed her underwear in the hospital wing.

With wandless spell he vanished the pile of clothing.

There was too much blood to save anything.

Pulling her into the shower he stroked his hands up her arms in what he hoped was a soothing way.

This is the first time she'd been naked in front of him , and the first time they'd been naked together.

He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by being too familiar , and wasn't sure where to draw the line.

Fearing that after everything she'd been through there were certain parts of his anatomy she wouldn't want to be getting close to.

Certain parts that were thankfully still attached , despite Margorians efforts earlier.

 _Thank the fucking gods I tuck to the left and not the right_  , he thought to himself.

His worrying was for naught though , as she placed herself in his embrace, seemingly not caring about the skin to skin contact and just wanting to be close to him.

Wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest as the warm water pelted down her back.

He wrapped his arms around her in responce and tucked her head under his chin.

* * *

 

How long they stayed embraced like that he didn't know , but it was long enough to be thankful of the magically heated water in the shower.

God knows if it had been the muggle hovel he'd grown up in , they'd have used up all the hot water four times over.

Eventually he made to reach for the shampoo , she startled and looked up and him with big heartbroken eyes and he said nothing , just squirted shampoo into her hair and began to massage it in.

When she realised that he wasn't attempting to push her away , she settled once more into his embrace and allowed his ministrations.

He shampooed and conditioned her hair , before getting a soaped up flannel and giving himself a quick wash. 

Once he was clean he moved on to her.

He cleaned her arms and back, before tipping her head up to him.

Placing the flannel in her hand he spoke softly. "Do you want to do everywhere else ?"

It took her a moment to realise he'd spoke and another to consider what he'd said.

Eventually she shook her head and pushed the flannel back to him.

"Are you sure ?" He questioned , and she nodded in responce.

He continued to clean her, frequently glancing to her face to ensure that she was not upset or afraid of his actions , though she never reacted.

When it came to her lower body she began to tremble as he knelt in front of her and gently ran the flannel up and down her bloodstained legs.

He heard a sniffle and then she had collapsed onto her knees in the shower beside him, sobs wracking her small body.

Pulling her into his arms they lay there naked on the floor of the shower, wrapped in each others arms and cried together as blood and tears ran down the drain with the pelting water.

* * *

 

**Hello my lovelies.**

**There will be light and humour once again in this story eventually , we're just going to go through a rough patch.**

**drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

 


	36. Chapter 36

_He continued to clean her, frequently glancing to her face to ensure that she was not upset or afraid of his actions , though she never reacted._

_When it came to her lower body she began to tremble as he knelt in front of her and gently ran the flannel up and down her bloodstained legs._

_He heard a sniffle and then she had collapsed onto her knees in the shower beside him, sobs wracking her small body._

_Pulling her into his arms they lay there naked on the floor of the shower, wrapped in each others arms and cried together as blood and tears ran down the drain with the pelting water._

* * *

When she was silent once more , he turned off the water and helped her out of the shower , wrapping her in a towel as he carried her to his bedroom and placed her on the end of the bed.

Quickly ascertaining what she would need from the instructions on the products he'd been given , he brought her a pair of underwear.

At first he'd picked up a white pair , but then realising what exactly the products were for, decided black would be better.

He brought both the underwear and the products to her.

"Are these alright ?" He asked showing her the pair he'd pulled out.

It took her a moment to realise he'd spoken , and another to reply.

When she did she flushed in shame and just nodded miserably and held out her hand for them.

He turned around to give her some privacy , but left a supportive hand on her shoulder as he magicked on his own sweat pants and turned back when she moved away from him.

He'd been about to ask her what top she wanted , when she took the shirt he wore yesterday from the chair where he'd draped it .

As she attempted to fasten it up , her hands were shaking still.

So as he'd unbuttoned her earlier , he buttoned her up now.

Odin was never far from her, though the usually talkative bird was quiet.

As soon as her skin was covered when she had his shirt on , the bird jumped onto her shoulder and pressed his face against her cheek.

He didn't groom her , he was just _there._

Seeing her stood there trembling , Severus just pulled her forward into his embrace , tucking her head under his chin.

Her spot.

The girl let out a shuddery breath and pressed herself into his chest , he could feel her tears wetting the bare skin of his chest.

"Would you like me to put on a shirt ?"

She shook her head no.

"I just need my men" She whispered softy "My Odin..my Severus"

He nodded and held her tight, still fighting his own tears.

Odin was pressed so close to her , it was if he was attempting to burrow under her skin.

* * *

They stood embracing for a while until her legs trembled with the effort and he assisted her back over to the bed , where he pulled the sheets back.

He passed her the potions Pompfrey had sent, after examining what they were.

Thankfully they were Hermione's own work , so he knew they were sound.

When she had taken both potions she got into the bed , and Odin quickly scrambled onto the headboard above her , where he stood like a Sentry guarding the girl.

She offered the bird a weak smile and stroked his head in gratitude.

Scratching his own head he was suddenly unsure.

"Would you like to be alone ? Or do you want me to stay"

"Please stay" She whispered as her hand cupped her soft stomach "I already feel alone"

Heart breaking for her loss , he got in to his side of the bed , she instantly moved to wrap her arms around him , so he held her tight.

As her body shook with silent tears, he vowed retribution on the one that had done this to her.

* * *

He wanted to know how this could have happened but would not push her tonight, even though his body was wired with the urge to solve this problem.

He wanted to know who, when and how.

And he wanted them to pay.

So he couldn't sleep.

But he held her close to him , rubbing her back and arms .

Either she couldn't sleep or she'd sensed where his mind was wandering , because safely ensconced in his arms and in their bed , she began to speak into the darkness of the room.

" I've been losing time "

He froze for a moment , but then continued stroking her back soothingly.

"It started after new years ... the first time was when I went back to my rooms , after staying with you"

She gulped and he felt her bury her face in his chest.

"I woke up in bed and I didn't remember going to sleep , but I just thought it was because I'd been so run down , and I was in bed and everything so I wasn't concerned"

"When I woke up... I was bleeding... but again I didn't think anything of it I..." She cut off her words and he could feel her face hot against his chest, and could tell she was embarassed talking about this.

"Of course , I understand that would be nothing of concern for most women , but now you feel there was more to it ?"

Thankful for the way he was handling the conversation in a mature and clincal matter , she nodded.

"I woke up bleeding and with pain , in my lower stomach... I dismissed it as cramps , but I didn't really get them until this year , so even though it was really painful I just assumed that was all it was... It only lasted for that day, the bleeding and I thought it was strange as my cycle is usually 3 days or so ... but the pain carried on for a few days after"

"You weren't concerned ?" He asked and she shook her head.

"After Bella-" She swallowed and a tremble of fear shook her.

"Go on" He encouraged.

"After Bellatrix t-tortured me...I didn't even think I  _could_  get pregnant" She said sadly and took his hand and placed it on her stomach and he felt the shiny smooth scars from the cruciatus , He'd noticed in the shower that they were covering her hips and stomach as they did her back.

"Since she tortured me , I'd been really off skipping my cycle most months or it being really heavy or really light ... so it just wasn't something that even clicked as unusual when I got the pain and the bleeding for one day"

He nodded in understanding , he could see why it would not raise any concerns in the girl.

"But then I started to get  _jumpy_ all that day , and for a while after and I didn't...I just assumed it was throwback what happened on new years."

He remembered with anger how the next day how she'd flinched at breakfast when he moved to reach something.

"Then on your birthday I freaked out , when you pinned me" She whispered sadly and he buried his face in her hair.

Her body began to shake.

"You were so happy when I told you I was a virgin , and I was already pregnant by then" She whimpered and shook as he soothed her.

"Sshhh it's alright" He whispered.

Even though it really wasn't.

"Everything seemed to calm down a bit then...until after valentines , after that night when I..." She once more buried her head in his chest as she gestured towards his crotch.

Oh yes , he remembered that night vividly. And frequently.

"The night after that it happened again , I woke up without remembering going to bed , and feeling rough...then it just seemed to be all the time. I was having nightmares and I was losing time , I just ... I kept  _waking up tired_ as stupid as that sounds , even though I must have slept for hours because I was falling asleep before I got any work done , I was either plagued by nightmares or waking up as though I hadn't slept at all"

"And you remember nothing ?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing" She whimpered . "Just whatever I was doing , reading , studying ... and then waking up in bed , once I could've sworn I was in the Library studying and I still woke up the next morning in bed , not remembering getting from the library to my rooms"

"Were you taking dreamless sleep ?" He asked gently , knowing this could be a sore topic.

"I..I'm not sure...once or twice there was a empty bottle , but I don't remember taking it , or where I would've got it from , I never wanted to take it and I never went and got any so I can't think how it got there , could someone have been dosing me with it ? Is that why I don't remember"

He shook his head

"No. They may have dosed you once or twice to cover up what they were doing , make you question yourself and your memories...Dreamless sleep cannot make you forget things"

"It just got worse and worse...then I woke up with that black eye "

He remembered , he'd been fuming but he'd read her mind then and seen her memories, seen her wake up and assume she'd done it herself as she hadn't remembered...she...fuck.

He groaned and she froze.

"I know why you don't remember Hermione "

"Why ? Could they have imperiused me ? " She asked shaking.

"They may have , but that does not lead to memory loss"

Holding her tightly he spoke calmly.

"You've been obliviated"

* * *

 

Hermione , Poppy , Severus and Minerva were all sat together in the Headmistresses office as  Severus spoke.

"The first incident was the day after new years , the night Hermione returned to her own rooms. She was assaulted and then Obliviated, and most likely had any visible injuries healed so that she woke with no memory of the event , whether the attacker planned this in advance or not remains to be seen , however it's clear they chose to obliviate her so she would not be able to identify him"

The witch's tea cup was trembling in her hand. Her other was holding Severus's as Odin sat perched upon her shoulder.

"We believe he backed off for a while then , but when he realised that he'd in essence "got away with it" he attacked her again after valentines, this time he was careful to heal her and obliviate her once more. After this attack , he became more confident , the attacks became more frequent , but it also became suspicious to Hermione because she was losing sleep , and time "

The girl squeezed his hand and he squeezed back.

"The attacker then started dosing Hermione with , or simply planting empty bottles of Dreamless Sleep. This made Hermione question her own mind , she wouldn't be concerned about poor sleep or not remembering going to bed , as she thought she'd taken the dreamless sleep."

Poppy hissed in anger and Minerva was looking furious.

"At this point , I believe around March, things changed. So confident in his abilities , that he was getting away with his actions so frequently , he became cocky. He stopped bothering to heal the injuries he was leaving , by this point Hermione was having nightmares for real, though of faceless men due to the obliviation. She assumed they were throwbacks from the war or manor , and assumed that she'd injured herself in her sleep because of these nightmares"

There was a muttered curse from Poppy and Odin cawed as if in agreement.

"There was only one problem. Overuse of obliviation can cause damage to the mind , lapses in concentration and cognitive ability. What we thought was an addiction to dreamless sleep , was the fabric of her mind tearing apart , because someone was frequently putting holes into it , this is when we stepped in. We brought Hermione to my chambers , and she improved immediately. Whilst in my chambers she was able to sleep soundly , not be attacked and not be obliviated , which is why she seemed to improve with no side affects that we would usually see from withdrawl"

Here he looked angry at himself.

"In my naivety I was all too happy to be pleased that she was not as addicted to dreamless sleep as I thought , I was pleased for the lack of withdrawl symptoms and did not think to question why they were not there"

"Don't" Hermione whispered squeezing his hand. "Don't blame yourself"

He nodded sharply , but internally he roared with anguish. He would always blame himself for this.

"The rest you know firsthand" he added.

"And you had no idea at all you were pregnant " Poppy asked gently.

"None at all " She whispered .

"Surely when you missed ..."

"But she didn't" Severus cut her off , not wanting the witch to go on with this line of questioning.

"I don't understand ?"  Poppy looked confused , until Hermione spoke.

"I didn't question it because I  _was_  bleeding" She spoke softly and flushed with shame and embarrassment.

"There were days I woke up  _bleeding and hurting_  and I just assumed it was...normal, worse because of the torture , so I just took a pain potion and carried on"

"I'm sorry to put you both through this " Minerva spoke softly.

"But we need to report this incident and it seems there's only one question left to answer"

Every person's face in the room was solemn as Minerva spoke.

"Who could be the father?" 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**_Author's Note :_ **

**Hello Everyone.  
I'm really sorry for the delay in updates , but for anyone who is not reading my other fictions , I've been quite down lately due to receiving a lot of hate and abuse over my other fiction Not The Same Girl , to the point where I almost put all my stories on Hiatus as it was getting so depressing to keep finding messages of hate in my inbox.**

**It got me really down and I was struggling to find the motivation to write , so I apologise for the delay.**

**Hopefully this will make up for it !**

**_Long awaited lemons in this chapter ! (With more to follow in next chapter)_ **

* * *

_"But we need to report this incident and it seems there's only one question left to answer"_

_Every person's face in the room was solemn as Minerva spoke._

_"Who could be the father?"_

* * *

Severus's first question was to Poppy , to find if there was anyway of identifying the father.

Poppy had taken a small amount of blood , so she could compare it to a suspected father. The problem was , the inherent magic in witch's and wizard's blood / genes interfered with muggle machines , so a muggle DNA test was out . The only way of showing who the father was a magical paternity test , a charm that compared the blood of the child to the father. Severus had wanted every male student and staff member to be tested instantly , but had quickly been shot down by Minerva and Kingsley who had been called in when Minerva reported the incident. As Minister it was technically a job for the Aurors , but as a personal friend and the previous head of the DMLE it was he who was going to take care of things , to try and maintain Hermione's privacy as much as possible.

"As much as I would agree with you Severus, we cannot take blood from the students without due cause, as a potions master you should know full well the value our society places on magical blood"

"Besides" Madam Pompfrey added "I only have a small sample , enough for 2 maybe 3 tests , so you need to have a good case before you start"

"Also Severus, you cannot go scanning the thoughts of the students, memories can be tampered with and anything you  _illegally_  see in a wizard's mind would not be eligible in front of the Wizengamot"

It had not been what he wanted to hear , and had put him in a foul mood.

* * *

For the next few days Hermione didn't leave his chambers. She didn't read , she barely spoke, in fact she barely left the bed. Other than to sleep , shower or eat. Odin remained by her side unwavering.

Her absence was explained as a potions accident , one that was easily accepted by the student body as so many had seem him carrying her bloody body from the dungeons. Good behaviour was at an all time high , the general consensus was if Hermione Granger could have such a bad accident , they better pay attention. Though on the other side of the coin , morale was at an all time low. Though Severus was no longer the cruel man that he once was , it was obvious that the younger years especially were missing Hermione.

Everyone was concerned about her , the centaurs especially. Firenze came to see her with a message from Margorian , but she didn't want to see him.

Severus was a man obsessed with the thought of who had  _dared_  to do this to her. He snarled and seethed and broke things, he tried his best not to take his ire out on his students , but he docked a horrendous amount of house points and made one student almost cry. He'd felt bad about it instantly afterwards though , as the young Hufflepuff's eyes filled with tears, something that would have never happened without Hermione's influence in his life , so much so that he found himself apologising to the boy and telling him that his anger towards him had been uncalled for, much to the shock of the class. The responce from the boy shook him thoroughly.  
"It's alright Professor , we're all worried about Hermione too"

* * *

Despite how quiet she'd been or how much she was avoiding people, every night she would tuck herself into his arms as they slept. He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her , tucking her head under his chin and wishing he could remain holding her forever.

Two weeks after  _that day_ as he'd come to think of it , thing's took a drastic turn.

He'd noted she'd been secretly watching him closely all day, though would look away when he went to look at her , only to slide her eyes back over to him when she thought he was no longer looking. She continued shooting him calculating glances throughout the day, which was rather peculiar.  
 _She was actually looking more alert than she had in days , so he'd allow her this strange new hobby._

When he went to bed that night , he checked with her as always that she wanted him to stay , and as always she'd said yes. Turning the lights down to a single candle , he'd gotten into bed and she'd moved into his arms. Tonight for some reason , she'd moved close to him and instead of resting in her usual place, her head was buried in his neck.  
 _Odd...but she could lay where she wanted , as long as she was in his arms._

Her hands were running softly up and down his back and she pushed with her knee , to encourage him to spread his legs. He did and she slipped hers between so they were intertwined.  
 _She was probably cold , and getting closer for warmth._

When her hands began moving lower , until they cupped his arse and she began to nibble on his neck , he realised he was so very very wrong.  
She was not cold at all. She was hot. So very fucking hot.  
 _Fucking Merlin_

* * *

She kissed and nibbled at his neck until he groaned , and he couldn't help cupping her arse and puling her a little until she was flush to him, trying his best to be respectful of her needs , but then she rocked her hips into him and he couldn't help squeezing that lucious arse a bit tighter.

With a wanton groan she pulled back , and suddenly she was kissing him.

REALLY kissing him.

_Sweet fucking circe._

It was hot, intense and forceful and he was powerless to do anything but go along with it.  
His cock was instantly at attention, hard and aching between their bodies at her domineering behaviour and he hissed in pleasure when her hands scratched down his bare chest.

"Fuck Hermione..."

She hummed in appreciation at his words mumbled harshly against her lips , but then grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him back into the kiss.  
A strong man would have fought against her rough treatment... _he of course capitulated to her whims instantly._

They snogged for a long time until he was rocking his hips into her rhythmically , pulse pounding in his cock and the tip weeping with precum as it was pinned deliciously between their bodies.

Her hands slipped under the waist of his trousers and cupped his bare arse , he thrust against her and threw his head back.  
Only to nearly lose it all together when she used his moment of surrender to bite at his adams apple and push his trousers down past his hips, and push them the rest of the way with her feet.

He was now fully naked and his achingly hard cock was pressed against the soft bare skin of her thighs, as she was only wearing a pair of knickers and his shirt.

"Christ Girl" he whispered as she once more attacked his neck.

With her body once more pressed flush against him , he felt her pebbled nipples digging into his chest and fought the urge to rip the shirt straight off her.  
He hadn't realised his hands were actually fisted in the fabric , and his need must have been clear in his eyes because after a particularly hard nip to his neck , she traced the shell of his ear with her tongue , before whispering deep and sultry in his ear. "Tear it off"

With a growl his arms flexed and all the button's gave way on the shirt , skittering across the bed and landing on the floor with soft clicks.

He could do nothing but moan and pull her sweet body to him, mimicking her actions of nibbling his neck.  
Clad only in a pair of knickers, her lucious body was exposed to him and at the sight of her gorgous tits he wanted nothing more than to bury his face in her chest and taste her until she screamed his name.

They continued to kiss with intent and it stepped up a notch when her hand reached between them and began to palm his cock. With a growl he was about to push her backwards into the bed , as they were both still on their sides facing each other , when something int the back of his mind screamed that might not be a good idea.

It took him a few moments to realise why , especially with her pert nipples digging into his chest and her hot wet knickers now pressed up against his hard cock.

When he did remember, he came screeching back to reality and froze instantly.

She sensed the change in him and questioned "Severus ?"

He looked down to her , ready to speak only to let out a torturous moan at the sight of her looking thoroughly debauched.

Here she was , more or less naked in his arms , Her hard nipples and wet pussy pressed against him , eyes dilated and around , hairs mussed and lips swollen with kisses. She was absolutely breathtaking.

"We should stop" He whispered.  _His cock would never forgive him, it might even go on strike._

 _"Why?"_ She whimpered plaintively, and he could see the hurt in her face.

"You don't want this you're not ready..."

But he didn't get to finish what he was going to say as with an honest to god _growl_ that made his cock jump in appreciation , she'd pushed him onto his back so that she was straddling him and wandlessly lit more candles so she could see him better.

"No  _Severus_ , what I want is to be in charge of my own body,, my own choices and my own feelings again."

She emphasised it with a hard prod in the middle of his chest that made his cock lurch against her.

"I  _refuse_  to let this bastard ruin my life and make me afraid of my own body and my own partner."

Another slap to his chest and his balls were aching pleasantly at her fury.  _Fucking Circe._

"I will not allow anyone to make decisions about my body for me ever again , I am a strong and independent witch and _I swear to god Severus_  if you give me any more shit about me not being ready , so help me Merlin I will hex you and bind you to this bed and have my way with you! I am not going to let this fucking monster ruin sex for me, not when I have wanted you for so long. Now we are going to have sex and we are going to enjoy it and then we might do it again just because ** _I want to and I choose to!"_**

 _Fuck she was glorious_ , This was the fire he'd been missing , the fire that bastard had nearly snuffed out. She was naked upon him , all wild hair , milky skin and luscious curves. Her tits were moving as her breath heaved and her eyes were ablaze with righteous anger. The Gryffindor lioness that was perched upon him and threatening him was a sight to behold.

"Well when you put it like that..." he didn't get to finish as with another growl she'd launched herself at him and almost angrily kissed him.

They kissed passionately , all teeth and tongues and then she sat back until she was resting on his thighs. He'd gone to sit up with her but she'd placed a hand on his chest and he'd felt her surge of magic push him back into the bed. He had the sudden realisation she'd used a sticking charm to keep him on the bed.

"Minx" her growled with a raised eyebrow

"Are you complaining ?" She shot back from her position above him .

When his cock jumped as though attempting to reach her, she mirrored his eyebrow and he could do nothing but smirk back.

_Oh yes, she had his number._

He nearly bit off his tongue in the next moment when he grunted out in shocked pleasure as without hesitation her hot little hand wrapped firmly around his thick cock and began to inexpertly stroke him.

"Fucking  _HELL"_ He groaned and began panting harshly , when encouraged by his reactions she'd tightened her grip on him and began to pump him faster.

"Do you like that ?" She whispered roughly and he could do nothing but groan and nod frantically , as words currently escaped him .

He reached for her , but she slapped his hand away and he bucked into her other hand in responce to her rough manner.

"CHRIST Hermione" He was groaning as once more she tightened her grip. It was a little too hard and a little too fast now , bordering on painful.  
 _In other words it was perfect._

"Fuck girl you need to stop ...if you want me to...if you want..." His words broke off into a strangled moan as She shook her head no at him and when he instinctively began to rock his hips into her grasp.

"You don't make the decisions, tonight I'm in charge Severus" She whispered hoarsley to him , it was a challenge and a question all in one statement , it was daring him to question it and asking him if it was alright. How could he say no ?

"Fuck Yes, you are " He whimpered and arched into her touch.

His hands were fisted into the bedsheets either side of him as her hand was stroking him firmly.

"Fuck I need to...I need...oh gods Hermione.."

She was biting her lip in concentration as her eyes were on his throbbing cock in her hand.

Her movements were inexpert but confident and firm and the whole thing was just so damn erotic he wondered where all his self control had gone.

He was sweating , arching into her hand and breaths coming out in pants.

Something seemed to click in her head , and with a whispered spell he didn't quite hear , her movements were suddenly slick and more fluid.

"GODS! OH FUCK PLEASE HERMIONE!...I need to...oh fuck...fuck...fuck"

His balls were tightening and drawing against his body , his cock thickened and throbbed in her hand and he felt the pull of his orgasm in time with her pulling his cock,

His whole being was centred on her movements on his cock , firm strokes along length.

She was pumping him hard and fast , her movements now slick with the lubrication and he could feel her grinding herself against his leg a bit.

Up..down..up..down..up...up..up.. .up

"I'm going to ...I'm ..Oh ..OH FUCK!"

"Yesss...do it" She hissed.

_Permission granted_

His back bowed as he threw his head back and thrust into her hand , she continued to milk him as he screamed himself hoarse and sprayed pulse after pulse of his cum all up his belly and chest.

Coming back to reality at the feel of her magic gently cleansing his body of all his issue , he took stock of the situation.

He was currently spelled to the bed , with a sinfully hot witch perched atop him who was half his age , naked with the most lucious tits he'd even seen in his life , looking like she wanted to devour him , and he was totally boneless because he'd just had the most intense and satisfying orgasm of his life, from just a handjob.

He was totally and utterly screwed.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Just a warning that the next couple of chapters may just be a little sexy... depends how long my muse decides to go on with the lemonade._ **

* * *

_Coming back to reality at the feel of her magic gently cleansing his body of all his issue , he took stock of the situation._

_He was currently spelled to the bed , with a sinfully hot witch perched atop him who was half his age , naked with the most lucious tits he'd even seen in his life , looking like she wanted to devour him , and he was totally boneless because he'd just had the most intense and satisfying orgasm of his life, from just a handjob._

_He was totally and utterly screwed._

* * *

He was currently boneless and she was straddling his thighs still and gently tracing her fingertips over his now flaccid cock , which sent pleasant little aftershocks through him due to his over-sensitised flesh.

Taking in great heaving breaths , he attempted to regain some sense of composure , and not act like a teenage boy getting his first bit of tail.

So out of it was he, that he almost missed her soft spoken words .

"It's so small now..."

His eyes snapped to hers , then followed her line of vision to where she was looking at his...

"No it’s not" He grunted, affronted and mortified as he felt colour fill his face.

He'd had many issues with his body image over the years, but  _that_  part of him was one he'd always been content with.

She giggled and he raised an eyebrow and scowled.

His sweet Hermione...was mocking his manhood.

It instantly took him back to the mocking and derision he'd been subject to as a teenager and he almost moved to cover himself when she leaned forward and kissed him soundly once more, stealing his breath.

"I just meant that it's so bloody  _huge_  when it's hard , so in comparison now..."

He grinned against her mouth and kissed her back until she hummed happily.

"I may just have to take that as a compliment , you little harpy"

She just giggled into his mouth.

* * *

They ended up once more side by side , kissing and nipping.

He'd yet to touch her intimately , and she was still wearing her knickers.

But he was very aware of the fact that he'd come spectacularly , and she was yet to find release.

He knew she was aroused , if the heat and wetness pressed against his thigh was not a good indicator , the flush of her skin and her breathless moans at his ministrations were a sure sign that she was enjoying his actions.

Deciding under the circumstances he wanted to give her all the control he could , he went for the direct approach.

Between kisses , he spoke softly too her , dropping his voice to a low timbre to use the full effect of it "Hermione...may I pleasure you ?"

She paused and looked at him, nervously biting her lip.

He could practically see the emotions warring behind her eyes, part of her wanted him desperately he could tell but another part was frightened and unsure.

"Anything you want " He whispered , showering her skin with soft butterfly kisses , and trying not to sound too pleading.

"My hands , my mouth , my cock...anything you want , however you want" She was trembling with pent up need as he finished with a kiss directly over her heart , looking up to her through his eyelashes and the curtain of his hair.

Her honey eyes were fixed on him , pupils dilated and her breathing was heavy. He could smell the scent of her arousal , and it was making him hard once more , so much so that he found himself surprised to already be sporting a semi.

"I want it..." She whispered, torn. "But I.."

He understood. She wanted the pleasure with him. But she also wanted, no  _needed_  the control. To be the one in power. Which was hard to do if she was pinned beneath him , so diminutive as she was , compared to him.

A thought struck him , and once in his head it refused to be dislodged.

"Trust me ?" He asked her softly "With my life" She answered without hesitation "but..."

He kissed her to cut off her protests , then stood beside the bed beckoning her with a hand.

Watching him with a curious expression she stood and took his hand , he led her over to the wall and placed her back against it.

He leaned in to kiss her , and though she responded to his kiss , the tenseness of her body showed her discomfort with being 'trapped' against the wall.

It lasted only for a moment , before he was leaning and mouthing at her neck.

Then it was her collarbone .

At last he was touching her breasts. He went slowly and tentatively at first , giving her time to protest if she wanted to.

She didn't ,  _thank merlin._

With abandon , he kissed , licked and sucked at her gorgeous tits and listened to her appreciative moans as her hands ran through his hair.

Following his trail downwards , after lavishing attention on her chest , he fell to his knees to continue lower.

Her sudden gasp meant that she'd followed his train of thought , and he smirked against her belly.

Reaching his hands up her legs , lightly scraping with his nails to make her shiver , he cupped her arse and pulled her closer to him , placing wet open mouthed kisses on her stomach and hips , progressing on to light nips and nibbles.

She was whimpering above him , trembling like a lamb and trying to touch any part of him she could reach.

"gods Severus" she gasped out.

Giving her time to stop him , he moved slowly downwards until he was at her panty line.

She groaned , but didn't stop him.

He breathed through his mouth over her mound , heating the flesh with his breath and her thighs twitched in his grasp.

He could smell her , and see the the large damp patch on her knickers. He ran his tongue over her cleft , but through the material of her knickers.

She choked out a moan , and gasped "Please" at him .

Smiling he repeated the action again and again. He could taste her on the thin fabric and he groaned low and deep into her mound causing her to cry out and beg him once more.

"Please Severus!"

Hooking his hands into her waistband, he left another teasing kiss on her mound before looking up into her eyes .

"May I ?" He asked softly.

She bit her lip , but nodded.

He couldn't bite back a moan of pure desire as she was exposed to him.

She was perfection, all soft skin and silken folds, bare apart from a few neat curls at her mound.

Before she could become embarassed at his appraisal of her , he urged her to lift her foot to step out of her knickers.

When he had her lift the second foot , he held onto the ankle and urged her to lean against the wall.

She followed his instructions with a questioning glance , then before she realised what was happening , her'd brought her leg up over his shoulder, supporting her with one hand cupping her arse .

Gasping at how exposed she was before him , and face flushing red , he decided to give her something other than her embarrassment to think about... and promptly ran his tongue all the way up her cleft, starting at her cunt and ending at her clit.

A strangled moan escaped her , and suddenly she was no longer thinking about her embarrassment.

* * *

When he fell to his knees before her , it sent a wonderful shockwave of arousal to the pit of her stomach , making her cunt slick and her heart race.

Severus Snape on his knees before her , was a sight to behold and it made her feel heady to have such a strong man beneath her.

His teasing licks and kisses were setting fire to her skin , she was aflame and there was no other way to describe it.

When he'd asked to take her knickers off , it'd made her nervous , but the feelings he had built within her were stoking to a raging inferno , so she could do nothing but agree.

Then he'd used the opportunity to bring her leg over his shoulder , opening her up to him and she desperately fought the need to cover herself as panicked thoughts raced through her brain. She trusted him implicitly but...

_What if he doesn't like what he sees? What if I'm ugly down there? what If I don't smell or taste good ? what if what if what if..._

Her fears were interrupted by his tongue on her , and suddenly all other thoughts ceased to exist.

When she didn't protest the first few motions of his tongue , his actions became more confident and more thorough.

She was moaning and making noises she was pretty sure were very unsexy and quite possibly not human.

He went to move slightly and in desperation she grabbed his hair and pulled him back to just where she needed him.

Shocked and mortified at her own instinctive actions , she didn't get a chance to apologise before he groaned desperately into her cunt , and doubled the intensity of his efforts. That was when she realised he was enjoying this just as much as she was.

He  _liked_  when she took charge , just as much as she liked when he took orders.

"Don't stop" She whined , hands still fisted in his hair.

"Never" he growled against her , and the vibrations of his deep voice caused her to shudder in pleasure.

The wet warmth of his tongue was something she'd never felt the likes of . She'd masturbated of course , and there was that time in the tent on his birthday... but that paled in comparison to the slick warm feeling of his dexterous and determined tongue , laving every inch of her with attention.

Her breath was coming in deep gasps , her legs were shaking and she was thankful he was supporting one of them.

Hands fisted in his hair , she was rocking her hips into him as his rapier sharp tongue probed her folds and teased her clit.

"oh gods..oh gods Severus don't stop...don't ever stop"

He groaned into her pussy and she threw her head back moaning.

It started like pins and needles in her feet , and travelled through her whole body.

She couldn't comprehend how his soft tongue could be building her to something that felt so huge, so monumental...when the firm pressure of her own hand on her clit could do nothing anywhere near as intense.

When her whole body was tingling with sensation , she felt it begin to build within her.

"oh...oh Severus...Sev I think I'm going to..."

 _"Yes "_  he growled , actually  _growled i_ nto her flesh and pulled her closer to him using his hand on her arse and the other on her hip as leverage.

She was whimpering as the feeling threatened to overtake her. It was too much and _not enough_  at the same time , she felt like she was going to burst apart at the seams as she crested.

"oh...oh..oh...Severus!...I'm going to cum! I'm going to ... **OH!"**

She broke apart , pieces of her flying in every direction as her vision blurred and she struggled to get much needed oxygen into her lungs.

When she came back to herself , her body was trembling like a live wire , and small gasps were escaping her, she was also cursing but couldn't find the strength to stop.

With a start, when she felt Severus laying reverent kisses on her sensitive flesh , she realised her hands were still very much fisted in his hair , the leg over his shoulder was digging into his back and she was most definitely holding him in place.

Releasing him with a whimper , she began to apologise when he lurched to his feet and kissed her soundly.

She could taste herself on his tongue, and was surprised that it didn't bother her in the least.

" .magnificent " He growled into her lips and she gasped at his vehemence.

He took the opportunity to trace her tongue with his own , and once more they were snogging intensely before he led her to the bed.

He sat her almost reverently on the edge of the bed before giving his attention to the rest of her neglected body , kneeling on the floor in front of her , once more kissing , licking and sucking her breasts and collar bone .

"Please " He gasped, and she'd never heard that tone of desperation in his voice before.

"Goddess, please let me pleasure you again"

She whimpered at his sincere praise as he kissed his way down to her stomach.

Her hands ran through his hair , pulling it back from his face.

"You don't have to..."

"Goddess I want to, Please" He groaned , he dipped his tongue in her bellybutton and nipped at her hip and she moaned at the pure eroticism of it.

She was still coming down from the last orgasm , but she could already feel the pleasure simmering within her at his desperate actions.

As he lavished attention on her body , he was like a starving man at an Oasis.

"Please, goddess, Hermione please" He begged her as her reached her curls.

"Yes " She gasped , and before she knew what was happening he'd pressed a gentle hand on her stomach encouraging her to lay back on the bed , then he'd pulled both legs over his shoulders and buried himself between her thighs once more , as her feet pressed against his back and her hands fisted in his hair.

She tried not to hurt him , but her hands would grip his hair almost without thinking about it , but when she apologised for it he dragged her hand back with a grunted "Don't stop" and she knew it was getting him off too. If she was a little rougher with him then , he only groaned louder.

When she came for a second time under his tongue , legs clamping around his head and hands fisted in his hair , she thrust so hard into his face she worried she might have broke his nose , and she actually screamed out his name .

While she was collapsed boneless on the bed , in a straight up reflection of his earlier position , he crawled up her body on his fists like a giant jungle cat and she couldn't help but shudder in delight at his presence.

He looked into her eyes , took in her body ... naked , sweating , flushed and panting with wild hair and wet thighs.

Kissing her softly , tenderly  , she reciprocated and pressed his forehead against hers.

" I love you " 

 


	39. Chapter 39

_While she was collapsed boneless on the bed , in a straight up reflection of his earlier position , he crawled up her body on his fists like a giant jungle cat and she couldn't help but shudder in delight at his presence._

_He looked into her eyes , took in her body ... naked , sweating , flushed and panting with wild hair and wet thighs._

_Kissing her softly , tenderly , she reciprocated and he pressed his forehead against hers._

_"I love you "_

* * *

She fought the tears that threatened to well up at his declaration.

It never failed to move her , every time he said those words.

Knowing what she did of his history , his past...she knew how difficult it must be for him to be so open , but he did it anyway.

And she loved him for it .

Raising her head to kiss him softly once more , she cupped his face and let her tongue duel with his.

Breaking apart , she spoke softly into his lips.

"I love you too Severus...so , so much"

He smiled at that and kissed her even more deeply.

His kisses relaxed her so much , it took her brain a while to catch up with the fact that he was still above her in the bed.

The moment she realised she froze in his arms, but he didn't stop kissing her.

"Relax" He spoke softly , his words deep and rich. "Kissing only"

She relaxed marginally at his words , for deep inside she trusted him to her soul , and she continued to melt into his earth shattering kisses.

He was once more fully hard now , and they were both completely naked.

Laid at her side, his thick cock was pressed against her bare hip , and every movement of her body had his organ twitching in responce.

Their kissing became deeper , more intense as the arousal built between them until it was stoked into a burning lust.

Her eyes were so dilated they were nearly as black as his , and he was panting as though he'd run a marathon when they broke apart.

"I know I said that I...but..." She bit her lip and looked down.

Instantly he raised himself up on his arms , he was still above her but his weight was not pinning her down or touching her in any way.

"I meant what I said , I shall never push you Hermione , If you need me to stop now I shall" He looked ruefully down at his eager cock "though you may need to excuse me to the bathroom for a few minutes"

She smiled at him and reached up to kiss him , which brought her on her back and directly underneath him.

When her back arched , her nipples pressed into his chest and her curls pressed briefly against his cock while she kissed him.

He moaned into her kiss , before she broke away once more.

"Thank You Severus, but that's not what I was going to say"

_Thank fucking merlin_

He waited for her to continue , and allowed himself to rest slightly against her. He was now directly above her , and when he lowered himself slightly his cock was nestled in that wonderful spot between her cunt and her leg.

"I know what I said...but I find that I want you to... _take charge_...of this"

She moved her hand in a vague motion , and he knew exactly what she meant.

"I'm scared...no that's not right...I'm... _apprehensive_ , but I trust you implicitly...and I want this first time together to be how I always imaged it, even if it makes me a little nervous"

Leaning forward he met her in a kiss and she threaded her hands through his hair , they snogged passionately and her hand once more came down to gently palm his cock.

In responce , his fingers trailed up her thigh and when they reached her curls he reverently parted her folds and ran his fingers over her clit , causing her to shudder in pleasure.

Her hand tightened on his cock , her grip becoming more firm but retaining her slow rythmn.

His blood was rushing from his brain to his cock , as he thought about the act they were about to engage in.  _How long had he wanted to make her his ?_

He stroked her clit for a while , making her writhe and moan before moving his finger down to her entrance. He'd yet to penetrate her throughout his ministrations , so he looked to her for permission before he breached her with his fingers.

When she nodded , he slipped two fingers inside her to test her readiness and instantly froze at what he felt. She tensed too , but for a different reason.

Her wide eyes met his , and one word slipped from his lips as he tried to comprehend how he could possibly be feeling , what he thought he was.

"How ?"

She blushed and buried her face in his shoulder.

"I didn't know you'd be able to tell"

Still frozen in shock , he simply repeated his earlier question.

"Hermione...how ?"

"A restorative spell " She whispered, "I found it in an old text, it only works if it was taken without consent"

"That's blood magic..." He whispered back "it needs a sacrifice"

She moved her hair back , and he noted the new scar on her head. It was deep and raised but behind her ear so was thankfully hidden by her hair, he hadn't even noticed it.

"But why ?" he asked, still shocked at the feel of her hymen against his probing fingers.

"I wanted it to be you." She whispered , embarrassed and upset. "I know it's not real, it doesn't make me a virgin again it's just a bit of skin that's just going to hurt when it tears but...I wanted to remember it , wanted to experience it...with you , like I'd always imagined it"

A few tears escaped her eyes, and she angrily wiped them away.

Moved beyond measure by her actions and words, Suddenly Severus knew what he had to do .

"Hermione, I want to stop"

Her breath hitched and her hurt expression nearly broke his heart , until he quickly kissed her to dispel her doubts.

"Tonight has been a night of many firsts , I have truly loved everything we have done , but you're emotional right now and what we are about to do is a huge step in any relationship"

"But I.." He cut her off once more with a kiss.

"I'm not saying no , I'm just saying not tonight. I am beyond honoured at what you have done for me , the gift you are giving me , and I want to do you justice my goddess , and I don't think I can do that tonight"

He kissed her once more and she melted into it.

"Tonight I want to hold you in my arms, and pray to all the deities that brought you to me, and in the morning I shall bring you breakfast in bed and if you still want to give me this precious gift, I shall be happy to receive it tomorrow "

They kissed deeply and when they broke apart she nodded.

"Alright, my goddess ?" He asked and she smiled softly back "Alright, my love"

He moved to the side of her , and pulled her into his embrace.

"Severus ?" she questioned softly

"Hmm ? "

"You're not mad , or grossed out?"

He pulled her tighter into him , and kissed the crown of her head , whilst running his hand under her hair to feel the scar she'd attained.

"On the contrary , I'm honoured you would see fit to bestow me with such a gift."

She kissed his chin and his neck and he hummed into her hair , which ended in a groan when her hand came to rest on his now aching cock once more.

"Can I help with this at least? After all, I'm 2-1" She whispered into his neck , ending with a soft nibble as she palmed his thick length.

"I wasn't aware we were keeping score...but whatever did you have in mind ?" he groaned , and his hands reached down to cup her luscious arse.

"Can I just...explore ? " She asked , trailing her fingertips teasingly up and down his length.

"Anything " He whimpered , and arched into her touch.

"Lay back" She said , and he complied .

She manoeuvred herself until she was laid at his side , but half way down the bed, her chest level with his groin.

_He fought to hold back his racing thoughts that suggested exactly what she'd be able to do from that position._

Reaching out she grasped his cock in her hand again , and began to pump his length, eyes fixated on what she was doing.

He moaned and fisted one hand in the bed covers as the other played with her hair.

"Does this feel good?" she whispered and he almost laughed.

"Immensely" He groaned.

"Is this how you touch yourself ?" She asked , and he looked down to her face but she pointedly wasn't looking at him ,as her face flamed.

He could feel her breast on his thigh and he moaned.

"Not...quite"

Her eyes flicked from his cock in her grasp , to his hand and back again and he knew what her next question was going to be before she asked it .

"Will you show me?"

He arched an eyebrow at her , but she didn't cease her movements on his cock and raised her chin and met his gaze , despite the fact that her face was flaming.

_Brave little Gryffindor._

"Alright"

He spread his legs a little as she let go of his cock and he took it in hand , he was suprised however when she chose to settle herself between his spread legs with her head pillowed on his left thigh.

She had the best view in the house , so to speak , and her hand was tracing soft patterns on the thigh she wasn't pillowed on.

He tried desperately not to think how close her mouth was to his cock.

He brought his hand down to his cock and began the familiar rythmn of self pleasure, fast and firm strokes as he tugged his length.

Her wide eyes were fixated on his movements and he groaned at the sight.

_She's watching me wank , fuck that's hot._

"Does that not hurt ? Your grip.."

"s'good" He managed to grunt out , lost in the pleasure of his actions , multiplied by her voyeurism.

He added a twist to his wrist when he reached the head .

"Why the ..." She copied his movement with her wrist and he groaned.

"Head's sensitive" she nodded and placed a kiss on his thigh where her head was pillowed and he grunted.

Every now and then he brought his other hand down to cup or tug on his balls.

After a while , his movement was becoming more erratic and his breathing heavier when he reached for his balls once more , only to find her hand beat him to it.

"oooohhh fuuuuck" He groaned and threw his head back.

"ok ?" She asked tentatively , wide eyes meeting his .

"Fuck yes , do it again"

She gave them another small tug, then rolled them in her palm slightly , after placing another kiss on his inner thigh.

"Yesss" he hissed as he watched her , redoubling his efforts with his cock.

His other hand came down to her hair , now she'd taken over the action on his balls , and he ran his fingers through it , desperately fighting the urge to fist his hand in it and bring her luscious lips over to his throbbing cock.

He couldn't take his eyes off her , as she stared at his cock and balls , so concentrated on his pleasure.

He felt precum drip down his cock and make his movements more fluid, his eyes met hers and he saw her watching his cock closely and biting her lip intently, before dropping another kiss on his thigh

"Fuck girl... keep teasing me like that and I'll give you something better to kiss"

The words were out of his mouth and before he could sensor them, fuelled by lust and excitement.

Before he could apologise , she spoke.

"Would you like that?"

His eyes snapped to hers, as his hand froze tightly on the base of his cock and the other unconsciously tightened in her hair.

The look he gave her said everything,

_Are you fucking daft ?_

"Where ? " she spoke huskily.

And he could only grunt in responce as his hand began it's movements once more.

"Here ?" she asked and kissed higher up his thigh , hands still cupping his balls.

" _Yes"_ he hissed as he fisted his cock.

She moved closer , kissed the inside of his thigh.

"Here ? _"_

_"yes"_

Another small motion , and she kissed the crease where his thigh met his hip.

"how about here ?"

He nodded , hand speeding up on his now slick cock , not taking his eyes off her.

She moved lower , eyes flicked up to meet his through her eyelashes.

_Merlin , yes , please yes_

"Here ?"

_Holy fuck there is a god_

"FUCK ! Yes! There"

His back arched , and his hand tightened further in her hair as she placed a soft kiss on his balls, still supported in her hand.

Pleasure and frustration lanced through him , the pleasure of her touch on his sensitive balls but the frustration of having her so close to where he really wanted her.

He refused to ask it of her though , refused to push her into anything that she didn't want and instead just prayed to every deity that she decided she wanted to carry on exploring and using her mouth on him.

"Good? " She asked , and he felt the vibration of her lips through his groin.

"v-very" He managed to get out

"Hmmm... I didn't know "

And with that she began to place soft kisses over him , until...

"FUCK !"

Her wide eyes popped up to his .

"Fuck Good or fuck bad... I read..."

"GOOD ! " He quickly snapped out "REALLY fucking good"

Christ he was glad he'd already come spectacularly once tonight or he'd have blown his load then , when the fingers of her hand that was cupping his sack pressed delicately into his perineum , and she gently ran her tongue over his balls.

She repeated the action , and he was the one biting his lip when she mouthed one of his balls.

"Severus?"

His charcoal gaze snapped to hers and he let out a groan at the site of her naked and between his legs , cupping his balls and staring at his cock.

Whatever she wanted to say , she decided not to, instead she moved up a bit higher until she was at the perfect angle to ...

_christ fuck **please**_

He slowed his movements on his cock when she leant forward , and he was about to let go , when she spoke softly "Don't stop"

Whimpering , he grasped his cock and began a slow rythmn as he watched her.

Her hand rested over his , and encouraging him into a shorter rythmn , only stroking the bottom half of his cock.

She was directly over him , one hands pinning his hips in place , using her body weight to keep him in position, the other tugging on his balls.

He could feel her warm breath over the head of his cock.

_Please merlin, If I've ever done anything good in my life, please fucking god_

"Sensitive huh ?" She asked and he nodded

He slammed his eyes shut and moaned out in ecstasy as she kissed the head of his cock.

"FUCKING CHRIST GIRL"

His hand froze on his cock , but once more she gestured for him to continue which he did , only slower than before.

She continued to press soft chaste kisses to the head of his cock , and he felt his limbs trembling as he fought to restrain himself from thrusting into the warm cavern of her mouth

"Christ girl what you do to me "

He whispered , and felt his body tense.

She extended her tongue and gently ran it over the head of his cock , dipping across the slit and he yelled out obscenities while he held onto her hair

He was still wanking his cock at her instruction , which meant she was only laving attentions on the head and top couple of inches of his cock where it was the most sensitive.

She moaned against him when she felt his balls in her hand get firm and draw closer to his body.

She was placing open mouthed kisses to the head of his cock and he quickly grunted out a warning to her.

"You need to move your luscious mouth off my cock now or you're going to have to make a decision you're not ready for"

She blushed at the implication , and moved her mouth off the tip, only to lave the underside of his head with her tongue.

The hand fisted in her hair , moved to cover hers on his balls , and he showed her how to slightly tug at his balls as he was coming , to slightly prolong his orgasm.

The attention she gave with her tongue made feelings arc through him like electricity , and he felt the sensation rush through him like a tidal wave of pleasure.

He screamed out his orgasm as he milked his cock , shooting his load over his belly and chest as she continued lapping at the underside of his prick.

One more he collapsed , bonelessly his hand releasing hold of his shrinking cock.

She however wasn't done , and cupped his member as she continued to run her tongue exploringly down it as he slackened in her grip.

A few drops of his issue, dripped down his cock and she looked as though she intended to taste him.

"Stop love ,you won't like that" he groaned , but his cock betrayed him as it gave an interested twitch , too spent to do any more.

She gently ran her tongue up the length once more , catching the small amount he hadn't shot over himself , and he groaned desperately.

"It's a little bitter...but I think I could manage it , next time" And with that she continued to clean his cock with her tongue and soft kisses , though she managed to wandlessly clean the rest of his issue off his chest and belly.

He whimpered at the implication of her words , and his cock once more attempted to twitch into life ,though he knew he was done for the night.

"Fuck girl you're going to kill me"

She smiled at him then and he pulled her up until she was laid on top of him.

"You're amazing" He whispered to her "My goddess"

"You got the job done yourself " She added and he chuckled.

"Harpy" He growled into her ear , and ran his fingers teasingly up her ribs .

She laughed and then kissed him. "Miserable bastard" She whispered into his lips and he smiled.

He held her to him , and both still naked , they fell asleep cradled in each others arms.

.

A few hours later he awoke, and gently climbed out of bed, making sure he didn't wake her .

He cast a quick charm to wrap her in some pyjamas , as he dressed himself.

Turning to look at the witch in the bed , he thought of the wonderful thing she'd done for him.

He knew what he had to do.

Just wait until she woke up .


	40. Chapter 40

_A few hours later he awoke, and gently climbed out of bed, making sure he didn't wake her ._

_He cast a quick charm to wrap her in some pyjamas , as he dressed himself._

_Turning to look at the witch in the bed , he thought of the wonderful thing she'd done for him._

_He knew what he had to do._

_Just wait until she woke up ._

* * *

Hermione woke with a gasp to the feeling of intense pleasure radiating from between her legs.

Something was covering her eyes , and she reached her hand up when suddenly Severus was kissing her, with his wonderful hands still occupied between her legs.

"Do you trust me my goddess ?" He whispered into her lips as he kissed her intensely.

She melted into him and whispered an affirmation back.

"Then leave the blindfold for now my love... trust me "

She nodded in affirmation and allowed herself to relax into his embrace entirely.

The blindfold meant everything was feeling so much more intense.

She could smell coffee and baked goods ,  _well he had promised her breakfast in bed_

And there was a warmth that settled on her bare skin...  _He must have lit a fire._

Everywhere he touched her seemed so much more intense with the lack of her sight , as he made her body sing with his gentle kisses and touches.

Breaking away from the kiss , he made his way down her naked body , licking and nibbling every inch of her until she was writhing in desperation for him.

He chuckled when he kissed her lower stomach and she fisted her hands in his hair with a growl.

"Patience my goddess" He rumbled into her skin , and to her dismay / delight , he repeated his actions in reverse , kissing his way back to her lips before snogging her soundly once more and descending again.

He made sure on his second descent to allow plenty of time to focus lavishing attention at her breasts and it made her gasp and groan, and pull his head closer to her.

Reaching the apex of her thighs once more he kissed his way over her curls , before grabbing her legs and encouraging her to place both over his shoulders as he settled in between her legs.

Starting with running his tongue up her entire cleft had her arching into his touch , then he began to focus on lapping at her clit. She was whimpering and had her hands fisted in his hair , which was turning him on no end. He brought his hand up to her entrance , and rumbled his deep voice directly over her clit "May I?"

She groaned out a desperate yes and he entered her with his fingers.

She hissed a little at the tightness , but it must not have been too bad as she also pushed her hips up into him and pulled on his hair.

Now he had her exactly where he wanted her , he got to work.

The sensory deprivation made her feel like she was experiencing everything tenfold , she arched and moaned under his ministrations as his wicked tongue traced teasing patterns over her clit and his elegant fingers pumped inside her.

Every now and again his fingers would catch against something inside her that made her whole body jerk in pleasure , that added with his warm wet tongue dancing over her clit, had her toes curling into his back as she felt the pleasure building.

"Oh god...oh severus...oh I'm close"

 _"Yesss "_  he hissed into her cunt and she moaned at the feel of it

"Do it witch " he growled and pressed his tongue firmly along her clit , until she howled out her release along with a garbled scream that might have been his name.

She collapsed back into the bed, sweating and panting as her legs fell bonelessly from his shoulders.

He crawled up her body and ripped off the blindfold as he pressed a deep kiss to her lips which she met with equal fervour, braking off with a pleased hum as she laid back on the bed. "Hmmmm Severus that was lovely , but why ...?"

"Well I did promise you breakfast in bed " He spoke into her neck as he left a little kiss there.

She laughed and smacked his chest as she squinted at him while her eyes adjusted to the light.

"Well it was definitely lovely , though I was hoping for something a bit more edible myself "

"You are edible witch... I could eat you for every meal" he growled and launched himself at her , pinning her to the bed and tickling her ribs until she shrieked with laughter.

"I give , I give Severus stop ! "

"Tell me I can have you for every meal" he growled into her chest

"Yess!" She shrieked out laughing "You can have me for every meal , please !" With a self satisfied smirk he stopped tickling her and raised himself above her on his arms, so he was looking down on her with an indulgent smile which she couldn't help return.

He was so beautiful above her , with his warm smile and heated eyes as the light from the sun lit up his face and made his pale skin glow like he was some marble statue.  _Wait... the sun ?_

With a start when Severus got up and walked across the room, unabashedly naked, to retrieve the coffee she'd smelled earlier, she realised that the sun was breaking through the shutters on the wall and illuminating him. _..shutters ? since when does the dungeon have sun or shutters_

She suddenly realised she wasn't in the dungeons , and in fact didn't seem to be at hogwarts at all.

"Severus...where are we ?"

"While you were sleeping I had a quick visit to Minerva and cashed in some holiday days , having worked for 20 years without a holiday I had quite a few days saved up. "

He brought her a cup of coffee and a dressing gown which she took with a smile , as he'd already shrugged himself into a pair of lounge trousers.

"After your words last night , and the incredible gift you have given me...I knew that you were right , and I wanted things to be perfect , as I'd always imagined, so I booked us a suite for the week , and apparated you here as you slept to suprise you. I intend to spend as much time as possible over the next week making love to you , showing you how much you mean to me and making you climax so much you forget your own name..." She stared at him wide eyed , and he added on softly "If that's alright with you ?"

She couldn't help but pull him into a deep and passionate kiss at his words as she answered him between kisses. "That sounds perfect Severus"

They kissed for a while longer , until they were at risk of spilling the coffee they held and falling back into the bed.

"Come.." He said as he broke away from her. " I promised you breakfast in bed , but perhaps we can retire to the balcony where I have some pastries prepared. We will both need our energy if we are to make any progress with my plan"

She smiled widely and kissed his cheek as he led her out to the balcony where the smell of fresh pastries were enticing her.

"I hope it meets your approval" He said to her softly , before flinging open the doors to reveal the small bistro style table and chairs on the balcony , adorned with a number of pastries including her favourite cinnamon buns.

But what stopped her heart and stole her breath was the view.

The most amazing view.

Her eyes filled with tears as she regarded the man beside her.

He'd taken her in the middle of the night , and brought her to a wonderful hotel , with a private suite and the most stunning view...

Of the Eiffel tower.

Paris.

Severus Snape had brought her to Paris.

* * *

 

**_Please drop me a review and let me know what you're thinking_ **


	41. Chapter 41

_He'd taken her in the middle of the night , and brought her to a wonderful hotel , with a private suite and the most stunning view..._

_Of the Eiffel tower._

_Paris._

_Severus Snape had brought her to Paris._

* * *

The first thing she'd done is snog him silly.

She'd jumped into his arms so roughly it had knocked him over , thankfully landing on his back on the plush rug.

Though it was quickly followed with the weight of the girl as she landed on top of him and began to kiss him.

Once pinned , she'd smothered him in kisses and wrapped her arms around him.

"Bleeding hell girl , to quote you, I think I just broke my arse"

She'd laughed at him then , through happy tears. "I'm pretty sure I said that I broke my butt"

"So I paraphased, sue me...but speaking of butts."

He made to grab her with a growl and she shrieked in laughter .

"NO! No butts!" She giggled .

"But it's the best kind of butt. it's Hermione butt"

She shrieked in laughter again when he pushed the robe out of the way, leaving her bare underneath and nipped her with his teeth

"OW! Severus! I can't believe you just bit my butt!"

"Well you shouldn't have such a delicious derriere then" He stated as she laughed , which turned into a moan when he began leaving a sucking kiss on the cheek of her arse.

"Severus you'll leave a hickey..." She half protested , which would have been more believable if she wasn't moaning and pressing back into him.

"Hmmm so I will"

He continued to nibble, suck and bite his way up her back until he reached her neck.

They were both knelt on the floor now, him behind her as he pulled her back to his chest.

When he reached the point where her neck met her shoulder , her nipped her as one hand pinched her breast and the other cupped her mound.

"Oh  _gods_ " She panted and reached her hand behind her to cup his head, encouraging his ministrations to the erogenous spot.

His hands continued to work on her , finger slipping between her nether lips to caress her clit gently but insistently.

Soon she was groaning and arching back into him, pushing her breasts into his palm and her neck into his mouth.

He felt her build, and sucked hard on her neck making the skin bruise as he pressed firmly on her clit.

She shattered in his hands and her hand fisted tightly in his hair as she screamed her release.

After her release, she slumped forward a little and he grabbed her so she wouldn't fall

"See my witch...I told you that we'd need breakfast if we're to fuel my plan"

She chuckled then and sleepily turned her head to kiss him, it was artless and sloppy but it was perfect in that moment as it was so  _real._

He spanked her then on her ass and she yelped "Come"

"I just did " She groused and he smirked "Yes you rather did, didn't you ? Quite spectacularly I may add also"

"Miserable Bastard" She grumbled as he helped her to her feet and towards the balcony.

"Correct. Though you love me anyway"

She paused then , and cupped his face.

"I really , really do"

"Good... because I want you to put those black lace knickers on today, but don't get used to them...Because I plan on having you hot and dripping, with them around your ankles tonight"

* * *

They did the touristy thing , that first day.

They were bumped and jostled and queued with hundreds of muggles to see the sights of Paris , the louvre, the tower and the champs de elysees.

As well as sharing looks of joint embarrassment at the debacle of other English tourists showing themselves and their country up by assosciation, they were approached at least twice by people attempting to sell them drugs. They ate a dubious burger from a street vendor and A Muggle tried to steal her bag. She also had to told Severus back from throttling a man, when she'd translated the lewd suggestive comment he'd made about her when she walked passed.

After years of anguish throughout the wizarding war, it was all so wonderfully _normal,_  that it made them want to weep.

Much to Severus's surprise, Hermione mirrored his desire to view the pere lachaise cemetery , where they paid their respects for some of their favourite muggle artisans, like oscar wilde and chopin.  
It was Gothic beautiful , dark of course yet there was something peaceful to it. It led them to a serious conversation about what each of them wanted when they passed away, and rather than being depressing it was...comforting. Knowing that they were both in the same place, both planning for the rest of their lives together, right up until their deaths. It was not romance as such, but in a way it was so much more...like the uncoordinated kiss they had shared earlier, it was  _real ,_ a serious and important life conversation with a significant other, something Severus had never thought he would get to have.

When they left the cemetery hand in hand , they did not feel saddened or morbid. But closer , and content.

They had most emphatically  _not_  gone to Disneyland. Severus had stated in no uncertain terms that it was  _not_  going to happen. Until of course Hermione had pouted at him , bottom lip trembling and eyes shining with tears. Then he'd relented , at which point she'd burst out in laughter and kissed his cheek.

"God Severus you're so easy , honestly I couldn't think of anything  _worse_ "

She'd squeaked when he spanked her and called her a cheeky wench , but she'd just laughed harder and leaned into his side.

Her musical laughter always gained attention , and a few appreciative looks were sent her way, some of which turned indulgent when they saw how adoringly she was looking at him through her laughter. Others turned jealous , to which Severus puffed his chest up like a peacock and pulled  _his_  girl tighter to his side with a shit eating grin.

* * *

That night they ate in the hotel's restaurant , and made heated eyes at each other throughout.

He was on fire for her , and he could see as she shucked off her jacket that she was just as hot for him.

The waiter knowingly brought them a rich chocolate desert with one spoon.

By the end of it, Hermione was practically in his lap and Severus was asking for the bill to be put on his tab as he ushered the woman out of the room as the temperature rose further between them, causing their eyes to dilate and sweat to bead on their skin.

They kissed passionately and deeply in the lift , equally excited and anxious as nerves ran through his body and pooled in his belly.

"Gods, forget butterflies in my stomach, I've got thestrals" she whispered and he could only agree with her.

They pushed through the door to their suite where shoes, bags and jackets were thrown to the side.

His stomach was rolling and he wondered why he was so nervous , as he kissed her deeply and his body shook with the effect of it.

Suddenly Hermione broke away from him.

"Umm... I need a moment to get myself together" She whispered and gestured to the bathroom.

"Of course " He said , grateful for the chance to try and get himself together , as nerves currently had his stomach in a vice.

He sipped a glass of water , when a moment later he felt the hum of a privacy charm go into place around the bathroom.

 _Odd_. he thought , as he loosened his collar , feeling the sweat on his skin run down his back.

Though all was made clear a moment later , when he had the sudden realisation that was it was  _definitely_  not nerves that was bothering him.

He barged into the bathroom and ignored her mortified exclamation from her perch on the toilet as he bent over the sink and promptly revisited his meal.

When he was able to breath again he heard her shaky "You too ?" and turned to look at her pasty form sat on the toilet, with the waste bin on her lap and refusing to look at him, with her mortified face buried in her arms atop the bin.

"So it would seem" he answered dryly.

"I think that burger was bad" She said with a whimper before promptly throwing up in the bin on her lap.

"So it would seem" he repeated, followed with an "Oh merlins bollocks" as he simultaneously praised the french for having bidets, and transfigured it into the shape of another toilet which he promptly fell upon, grabbing the other bin and similarly hugging it to his chest in a reflection of her position.

The pockets of his trousers spilled out across the floor when he dropped them around his ankles , and muggle coins and his wand scattered all across the tile.

He heard the toilet flushing from the side of him as Hermione moaned out. "Oh gods this is mortifying"

He couldn't answer straight away as he was too busy vacating his bowels and throwing up at the same time.

When he'd finished vomiting he turned to look at her , sitting miserable on the toilet , skin pasty and sweating, with the bin in her lap. Her lovely dress was hutched up around her waist , and looking lower he began to chuckle.

She shot him a venemous glare and he only laughed harder.

"What the  _fuck_  are you laughing at!" She growled viciously at him.

"You're  _hot_ " He said through chuckles.

"Yes I know , I feel like I'm on fire" she groaned

"And dripping" he said as he gestured to her face, just as sweaty as his, with a drop of it running down her nose.

"In more than one way" She groaned miserably, but then she suddenly got his meaning as she fought a smirk and chuckled softly "Don't..."

"And..." He laughed.

"Severus, It's not funny" but she was smiling now

"And your knickers are around your ankles.."

They met each others eyes with mirth as both laughed at themselves and the situation , before they were forced to stop as simultaneosly her guts emptied and he threw up.

They both moaned in discomfort , before meeting each other's eyes and cracking up again.

"Well Sev, you've got me moaning that's for sure" She laughed as he shot back with "And I've been knocked off my feet"

"God this is just so our luck isn't it ?"

"It really is" He groaned.

They both continued to laugh at themselves, and crack jokes throughout the rest of the night , spent in the bathroom of their luxury parisian suite.

* * *

**Please drop me a review :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Sorry guys, storms knocked by electric / internet out , only just got fully back on track_ **

**_Sorry for the delay !_ **

* * *

_They both moaned in discomfort , before meeting each other's eyes and cracking up again._

_"Well Sev, you've got me moaning that's for sure" She laughed as he shot back with "And I've been knocked off my feet"_

_"God this is just so our luck isn't it ?"_

_"It really is" He groaned._

_They both continued to laugh at themselves, and crack jokes throughout the rest of the night , spent in the bathroom of their luxury parisian suite._

* * *

They spent the next two days in the bathroom , and even dragged the duvet in from the bedroom so they could sleep on the floor.

All barriers relationship barriers were well and truly passed in those two days , to the point that they could both say there was nothing in their relationship that would phase them anymore. Severus had no qualms about asking Hermione to cast cleaning charms on him , as he was quite literally  _sweating his bollocks off_  with the fever and had no desire to have a heat rash in  _that_  area. Hermione was truly comfortable enough to ask him to cast refrigeration charms on the loo roll.

Severus cursed himself time and time again for not thinking to pack stomach soothing potions, or fever reducers yet Hermione just reminded him to be thankful for air filtration charms and once more reminded him that he could not be a walking pharmacy for the rest of his life, prepared for every situation.

After 48 hours the bug was out of their system , and they spent the next day recovering in bed, wearing their pyjamas and eating room service.

They'd shared little more than kisses that night , both still exhausted from their illness , but had both began to make plans for the next day , talking of what lingerie Hermione would wear for him , and what plans he'd make for them to enjoy their romantic time left in paris before they had to go back to Hogwarts and face everything.

Plans which were thwarted when Hermione got up in the middle of the night to discover she'd started her period. Early and Heavy.

It was the first time she'd had one since the miscarriage , and it was heavy, hormonal and horrible , making her tired, nauseous and either crabby or emotional.

Hermione was frustrated as she had no "period pants" with her , nor the charmed witch's sanitary products, which resulted in a heavily blushing Severus being sent out to buy comfortable  _dark_  underwear and muggle sanitary products as she had no desire to ruin any of the nice pants she had with her.

So the next three days were likewise spent in bed , reading and watching tv in their pyjamas as Hermione miserably tried to curl in on herself.

Severus spent half his time apologising for some small slight that had seriously offended her, such as breathing too loud, and the other half attempting to soothe her tears while she profusely apologised for being such a "hormonal mega-bitch" , all the while casting warming charms on the hot water bottle that she held to her stomach.

She was cramping worse than she'd ever done before, and was irritable and miserable. And rightly so. Severus could only hold her in sympathy , as he could swear he could feel the muscles contracting under his hands.

Hermione finally stopped her period but typically it was the night before they were due to go home the next day , and they were both so physically and mentally exhausted that they just collapsed into bed and slept.

* * *

Hermione woke early the next morning , the sun was just starting to rise.

They'd left the shutters open for air , so when she looked up at Severus , who was already awake , the morning sun surrounded him like a warm glow.

"Good Morning Love" He whispered quietly.

_Gods Harry, I love him so much._

"Morning"

They shared a small but gentle kiss. It was unhurried , gentle and passionate all at once.

"So much for our romantic getaway huh?" She asked softly and he chuckled.

"I think maybe it was meant to be, that it was a sign " He said and she looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean Severus?" her tone was worried.  _was he reconsidering about them?_

He saw her look, and kissed her to reassure her, before speaking again.

"I think maybe it was a sign , that we were doing this for all the wrong reasons."

He lowered himself beside her , and opened his arms to her.

"I'm not sure I follow ?" She said softly as she tucked herself into his chest.

He tucked her head under his chin and wrapped his arms around her , breathing deeply so that he could take in her scent and her presence.

"Well... when we started this little adventure back home, it was so that you could prove to yourself that you were in control, yes?"

She nodded into his chest. "Yes"

"Then when I brought you here, it became so that I could prove that I was not _him_  , and so that I could prove that I can be romantic and so on"

"Then we got ill" She said dryly and he snorted.

"Yes , and then it became about making sure we made the best of the stay in Paris, in spite of it and before we had to go back to Hogwarts and deal with all _that_  entails."

He paused for a moment as she looked at him questioningly.

"Go on" She said softly.

"All along it was the wrong reasons, when it should've been..." He paused and dropped his gaze , a faint amount of colour on his cheeks as though he was almost embarrassed to admit what he was about to say.

"Should've been ?" She asked , as she tucked a lock of hair behind his ear with a look of tenderness.

"Because it _felt right_ " He finished, cursing himself a sentimental fool as he kissed her softly. "Maybe everything that happened , was a sign to slow things down, because we were too focused on  _making_  it happen for so many different reasons, instead of just letting it happen because it felt right in the moment."

"You're right" she whispered , returning his kiss languidly.

She slapped his chest at his muttered  _"As always"_ and he chuckled into her mouth.

They kissed for a short while. It was not passionate , or heated. Just tender, gentle and accepting. Full of all the love and comfort they held for each other.

It was love, and comfort and _home._ The home they each found in each other's embrace.

He pulled back from the kiss , and Hermione couldn't help but admire him , from where he was holding himself above her.

The sun was rising as they spoke and he was awash in the warm glow of it's rays. His onyx eyes were fixed on her , as though she was the only thing in the world that he had eyes for , and his lip was quirked into a small but genuine smile.

He was perfect. 

"Severus ?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He met her honey gaze as she cupped his face with her hand.

"Right now? in this moment? ...It feels right, don't you think?"

He raised himself up on his arms as he took her in , where she lay spread out on the bed languidly beneath him.

He was bare chested and wearing some pretty threadbare old sweatpants , he hadn't shaved for a few days since they'd been ill so had some scratchy stubble going on and Neither of them had yet to shower or brush their teeth that morning.

She was wearing her comfy pyjamas,which consisted of some of his old sweat pants he'd accidentally shrunk with a drying charm, and one of his old threadbare T shirts , which he'd spilled coffee on the night before when they were in bed.

Her hair was an absolute wild mess and she wasn't wearing any makeup , her eyes still hooded from sleep and they were both still a little pale.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd seen.

And the warmth in her amber eyes , as she gazed at him with such adoration, was stronger than the warmth seeping through the windows from the morning sun.

"Yeah , I think it does."

* * *

**Please drop me a review and let me know what you think.**


	43. Chapter 43

_She was the most beautiful thing he'd seen._

_And the warmth in her amber eyes , as she gazed at him with such adoration, was stronger than the warmth seeping through the windows from the morning sun._

_"Yeah , I think it does."_

* * *

They continued to kiss languidly side by side.

There was no rush or urgent need, for they had all the time in the world.

This was not burning passion and heated embraces...it was a profound and soul deep meeting of two hearts.

She kissed his jaw and neck , as his hands slipped up her shirt and pushed it off. She wore no bra underneath , and they both moaned at the feeling of their naked chests pressing against one another.

They settled back down together , just kissing, just exploring.

His hands ran up and down her flanks , fingers ghosting up to her breasts.

Hers cupped his cheek , the back of his head, or his shoulder. Keeping his kisses anchored to her.

As the temperature rose between them, they simultaneously moved to remove each other's bottoms.

Once they were naked, they tangled their legs together as they laid. Hermione rubbed against his thigh , that was pressed between her legs.

Severus ground his hard cock into the soft skin of her lower belly.

His hands reached down to cup her arse , and hers wrapped around his waist.

They stayed this way for a long time , kissing and holding each other close.

No words needed to be said , there was no posturing or proving of points, it was just  _them_.

After a while they broke apart , breathing heavily. Their lips were swollen from kisses , eyes dilated and heart pounding.

Hermione reached up to where Severus lay above her , and tucked his hair behind his ear, where it had fallen into their faces.

They pressed their foreheads together and she rubbed her nose against his in an eskimo kiss, causing him to chuckle softly.

When she felt the warmth of his cock, pressed against her stomach, twitch...she suddenly realised he was above her. She was underneath him.

She was underneath him, and she wasn't afraid. She was totally and utterly relaxed beneath him.

Letting out a breath , she gave him a warm smile and pulled him down to kiss some more.

Reaching a hand down between them , he adjusted himself so that his cock was pressed against her wet folds , but not penetrating her.

She gasped at the sensation , and he swallowed her exclamation with another deep kiss.

When she'd settled beneath him , he began to rock his hips gently, his cock sliding through the wetness to grind against her cleft.

She hummed in appreciation , before her body began to gently respond to him.

Her motions were slow and uncertain , until he began to croon encouragement and praise to her. The she became more confident , meeting his thrusts more emphatically.

They were both panting now , foreheads pressed together as they continually kissed each other.

When their motions became so in sync , that the head of his cock began to slip between her folds and tease her entrance...they met each others eyes.

Honey met onyx as they gazed at each other , through each other.

His hand cupped her cheek , tucked her hair behind her ear and stroked the scar there.

"Are you ready love ?" He whispered.

In responce she pressed her lips to his, her body arched beneath him meant her chest was flush with his, as her hand reached between them to place him at her entrance.

"Make love to me " She whispered into his lips.

"Do you need me to cast a contraceptive charm ?" He wasn't sure if she'd started taking the potion yet, and thought it best to check.

Suddenly she bit her lip and her eyes dropped from him as she looked away almost worriedly.

"What is it ?" He whispered to her.

"I...I know it's stupid and  _reckless_...but just...I had always imagined that the first time...I didn't want there to be anything between us. "

He considered her for a moment. "And if ...?" He questioned.

"I'd...I'd be alright with it...I'm not planning on it or  _hoping_  for it...but...nothing I want to do in my career has to be done right now, and with a magical life expectancy I'm not short of time...It's something I thought we were heading towards anyway someday, and It wouldn't be the end of the word if it happened before my career instead of after."

Pausing, he considered the woman beneath him.

"If...Would  _you_  be alright with it?" She asked softly when he didn't speak for a time.

He was surprised when he realised the answer was yes.

"Like yourself, I am not wishing for it but nor do I dread it. I have the funds to support us for as long as you require before you start your career , even life if you so wish. But with both of us , there is no reason that we could not work at the same time...If"

"If" she nodded , and they sealed it with a kiss.

He allowed more of his weight to rest on her , and brought one leg up and around his hips.

"It may hurt this first time " He intoned softly. "A small price to pay , for having you completely" She answered.

He considered for a moment whether to do this slowly , or get it over with quickly. Deciding on a 'fools rush in' approach, he kissed her deeply and thrust himself to the hilt , breaking her barrier in one swift motion.

She cried out beneath him and he felt her body tense around him , as he swallowed her shout and kissed away the tears that leaked from her tightly closed eyes, all the while crooning soothingly to her.

When her body began to relax underneath him , she opened her eyes and met his.

"I love you, My goddess"

" I love you too Severus"

Their kisses resumed , and he began to very slowly rock his hips.

When he felt her body relaxing even more under him, he began to increase the speed and strength of his motions until he was thrusting into her with a quick rhythm.

He broke away from her kisses with a gasp , and leaned back slightly, changing the angle.

She moaned then and her eyes went wide as her hands grasped his waist.

" _There_!" the moan escaped her breathlessly

"Yeah?" He whispered and she nodded emphatically , still almost comically wide eyed.

Chuckling, his hands pulled her leg up further around his waist and he encouraged her to lift the other one around him as well.

When she did , she moaned in delight at the angle and threw her head back on the pillow.

His hands now free of holding her legs , which were wrapped tightly around his hips . dropped to either side of her head , giving him a more solid anchor to work from.

Listening to her gasps and whimpers as she fondled his chest and back , had him quickly snapping his hips into her.

Her hands ghosted down his shoulders, across his scarred back , and lower to cup his ass.

She groaned as she could feel his muscles clenching beneath her hands with each thrust.

"Oh my love...I don't...I can't..."

Seeing the emotion on his face as he lost control , eyes tightly closed, teeth gnashing and muscles clenched was what did it for her. She felt her muscles trembling as her pleasure peaked and mounted within her as he pressed his lips to hers for a deep and urgent kiss.

When he thrust his hips hard against her , and collapsed against her with a boneless groan, his twitching cock embedded fully inside her , she grasped his arse to keep him buried within her and touching her so deeply. The feel of his thick cock throbbing and shooting his warm seed pulsing inside her , sent her shuddering into her own screaming orgasm.

Afterwards when they each regained their breath , they regarded on another.

His hair was greasy and Hermione's hair, the non shaved part anyway, was the messiest he'd ever seen it , something of a 'just been fucked' birds nest, especially with the two of Odin's feather's still braided in her hair.

They were both sweating and red faced , in dire need of a shower, especially as her thighs were sticky with blood and both their fluids.

His cock was sticking to his thigh with those same fluids and they both cringed when they realised that satin sheets did not go very well with sweaty bodies , as they peeled them off their skin.

Severus also cringed when he realised that _cream_  sheets were definitely a bad idea, and there was no way he was getting his security deposit back.

They met each other's eyes and smiled , kissing each other softly.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

Hermione became quiet and pensive as they returned to the castle , but was thankfully pulled out of it when they reached his rooms.

 _Their_  rooms now.

The headmistress had made Hogwarts add a spare bedroom to his chambers, for propriety's sake. They all knew she wouldn't be using it , but it couldn't hurt to have a spare room. Especially...IF.

Odin was ecstatic when they returned , and Severus was almost jealous as his bird preened her and 'talked' to her and frantically flew off to bring her something shiny.

A fork this time.

He could've been jealous of the attention he lavished on the girl, but he allowed the birds reaction with a smile , after all he was equally besotted so who was he to judge ?

And as he saw Hermione smiling warmly and thanking Odin profusely for the 'shiny' trinket that he'd bestowed upon her, he patted the small box he'd hidden in his sock drawer and wondered what her reaction would be, and if she'd smile just as warmly when he finally bestowed  _his_  shiny trinket upon her.


	44. Chapter 44

_And as he saw Hermione smiling warmly and thanking Odin profusely for the 'shiny' trinket that he'd bestowed upon her, he patted the small box he'd hidden in his sock drawer and wondered what her reaction would be, and if she'd smile just as warmly when he finally bestowed **his**  shiny trinket upon her._

_cont_

* * *

The next day they had an appointment with Minerva , Poppy and Kingsley.

Severus had offered to have it in their chambers, but Hermione had declined.

Their home was her safe place, and she didn't want to bring this into it.

So that found the four of them , plus Odin , sat around the headmistress's office.

"Tell me you have news Minerva?" Severus asked.

"Not the news you were both hoping for " She spoke sadly.

"We've spoke to all the portraits and ghosts in the castle , though have yet to approach any students for privacy's sake...no one has seen any altercations or attacks anywhere in the school...though we had suspected as much, it's our belief that all of the attacks were made in your private rooms" Kingsley added with his deep voice.

"Where does that leave us ?" Hermione asked the man directly, her voice was level even if her lip trembled and Severus was proud of her.

"We tested your wards, they're formidable and I'm impressed... the wards certainly held , so currently the only males that had access to your rooms were the ones you allowed through your wards, Which means it's likely the attacker is someone you know very well"

"And any Hogwarts staff also" Minerva added, "It's impossible for students to ward any staff out of a room in the Castle , as a safety precaution"

"So under the assumption that we can rule out the staff..."

" _Can_  we rule out staff ?" Severus pitched in.

"Do you have reason to suspect a member of staff ?" Kingsley questioned with an eyebrow arch.

"Gerard , he's been rather _persistent_ " Severus hissed.

He and Minerva shared a look, before he noted something down on his parchment.

"We shall look into him, maybe put a tail on him" Kingsley spoke and Minerva added "I'll put him on watch , get the ghosts and portraits to keep an eye on him"

Hermione held his hand tighter but didn't say anything.

"We've compiled a list of the male students who had access through your wards and to your rooms, I'd like your opinion on any of them , any thoughts or anything you might think helpful"

She nodded her head in acceptance as the man began to read out the names.

"Ronald Weasley , Neville Longbottom , Terry Boot , Draco Malfoy & Gregory Goyle"

"I can cut two off that list straight away" She said with a shaky voice, as Odin preened her hair in a comforting gesture.

"Indeed ? Who ? And your reasoning ?" The Minister asked.

"Terry Boot is Gay , and Gregory is in Romania"

"I shall cross Mr Goyle from the list , but are you certain about Mr. Boot?"

She gave the man a wry look to envy Severus's best.

"Minister, Not that I wish to be seen to condone to any social stereotypes but the last time Terry Boot was in my private rooms was to borrow that week's issue of witch weekly , because he spilled foundation on his"

Minerva Snorted and Severus had to hide his smirk.

"That doesn't prove that he's not..."

"If that doesn't prove anything Minster then there's also the fact that I had to dock housepoints when I also found him having sex in a store cupboard with Cormac Mclaggen" She added dryly.

Severus and Minerva were both coughing to hide their chuckles as the blushing Minister quickly scratched something out on his parchment, and the portraits of Dilys Derwent and Phineas Black were howling in laughter. "You owe me 10 galleons Minerva , I always said that pretty boy knew how to polish a broom in more ways than one" Phineas laughed.

"That means the students at the top of our list are Mr Weasley , Mr Longbottom and Mr Malfoy"

"Mr. Malfoy may be crossed off that list also" Severus added smoothly.

"I understand you may be fond of the boy Severus but..." Minerva spoke/

"No, He's right" Hermione quickly cut Minerva off.

"You're sure Miss Granger ? " Kingsley asked with a shrewd look.

She shared a look with Severus and nodded.

"Hermione...I know the two of you have made amends but..."

"It's not that Minerva..." She once more flicked her eyes to Severus.

"But , trust me when I say , it couldn't have been him"

"If you have a reason for this , then you need to share it , otherwise Mr. Malfoy will remain a suspect" Kingsley intoned , as he looked between the two of them.

"It's personal , it's not my position to tell" She spoke , but Kingsley shook his head.

"Everything you say is confidential"

She shared a look with Severus and he inclined his head, and Hermione threw up a privacy ward , preventing the portraits and Minerva from hearing.

The Scotswoman arched an eyebrow at her , but she just offered an apologetic look , to which the woman just nodded.

"Your oath Minister , if you don't mind"

Kingsley arched his eyebrow ,but offered his oath of secrecy anyway.

"Draco can't be my attacker because he can't father children. He was hexed badly during the war. He's not impotent, he's  _physically_  capable but he's sterile. I know because I've been trying to work with the centaurs on a fertility potion that will help him"

Kingsley looked almost shamefaced at that.

"I apologise for doubting you both, and I can assure you that what you have told me will be held in the strictest of confidences"

She dropped the ward and apologised to Minerva, but she just waved her off.

"So , that leaves us with three top suspects , Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom and Professor Gerard"

Hermione was quiet and contemplative, but Severus was not.

"That settles it then." Severus Spoke. "Poppy says that she has enough blood to test against two suspects. We test two of them , and either the attacker will be known to us , or if they both come negative we shall know it was the third man that was untested"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple" the Minster spoke.

"In what way ? " Severus Seethed.

"The evidence we have is circumstantial  _at best_ , and flimsy at worst. We have  _no_  proof that  _any_  of these men might have attacked Hermione. All we know is that these three men had access to Hermione's rooms where we are  _assuming_  that the attacks took place, based on the fact that we have  _no witnesses or evidence_  to suggest they happened elsewhere , if we were to test these men on the evidence we have now, the case would be thrown out of the wizegamot"

"I do not need the case to go to the wizegamot" Severus growled darkly "I just need to know  _who_  did it"

"I shall pretend that I did not hear that " The Minister added .

"Though off the record, as much as I share your sentiments, as soon as it becomes public knowledge that we are searching for an attacker, this case will become a media field day and everything we do shall be under microscopic scrutiny, or we shall all be at risk ourselves , It must be done by the book , loathsome though it is, unless we wish to find ourselves under trial for evidence tampering or vigilante justice"

Severus practically snarled at the man , but Hermione put her hand on his knee to calm him.

"He's right Severus...I won't lose you over this...please, I can't"

Taking a deep breath through his nose, and closing his eyes he managed to calm himself enough to return her gesture, placing his hand atop her own.

"You shall not little lioness"

She held his hand tightly and offered him a sad smile. Odin cawed and rubbed his head against her face, when a couple of tears slipped free.

"I don't want to think that either of those boys would do something like this... I mean Ron's been my best friend for years and Neville is...Neville"

"Mr. Weasley has not been known for his calm disposition, especially after you broke up with him" Severus pointed out.

"What do you mean ? " Hermione snapped her head to him.

"You were dating Mr. Weasley ? And he wasn't happy when you broke up ?" Kingsley suddenly leaned forward, interested.

"NO! I didn't break up with Ron !" She squawked, and Severus felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"You didn't break up with him ?" Severus asked, shocked and hurt.

"No!"

"So you're still dating Mr. Weasley?" Kingsley added.

"No!" Hermione squeaked

"Then what ?..." Minerva added in confusion , before Hermione turned to Severus and addressed her answer to him.

"Severus , I didn't break up with Ronald because we were  _never together._ We kissed , _once_  , during the battle after we destroyed a horcrux , but that was just out of relief for surviving or it was for me anyway...it could've been flitwick and I would've done the same thing! But Ronald thought it meant more , and kept trying to get me to date him , until I told him in no uncertain terms that I wasn't interested in him that way, because I was  _intrigued_  by someone else" She added softly as she shared a significant look with him.

He did his best to get his self doubt back under control as he offered her a small nod.

"As much as it pains me to say it , but that puts Mr. Weasley at the top of our list then" Kingsely spoke softly.

"Because I turned him down ? " Hermione asked incredeously, and Kingsley nodded stoically.

"Forgive me for my bluntness Minister , I don't mean to seem crass or vain but if turning a boy down for a date puts him on your list then you'd be as well investigating half of the school! I'm not trying to blow my own horn but I'm a somewhat famous witch living at a boarding school that's filled with hundreds of hormonal boys, I get asked out on an almost weekly basis, and have turned them all down , _including_  Neville"

"So we're back at square one" Minerva sighed.

"No. I'm sad to say that in my mind we still have three strong suspects" Kingsley added . "We will investigate further into them all, In the meantime Hermione , do not go anywhere in the Castle alone, and make sure that at least one person that you trust implicitly , knows where you should be at all times"

They agreed and parted ways with the Minister and Headmistress.

When they exited the office the first thing Hermione did was throw herself into Severus's arms.

He held her tightly to his chest , as she tried to ground herself in his embrace.

She felt the buttons of his coat , listened to the rhythm of his heart and took in the scent of his skin , to anchor herself to the here and now, lest the dark thoughts consume her.

They stayed that way for a few minutes , and Odin stayed ever faithful upon her shoulder.

He wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that , when she spoke.

"Severus ?" 

"Hmmm?"

"I want to go see her"


	45. Chapter 45

_When they exited the office the first thing Hermione did was throw herself into Severus's arms._   _He held her tightly to his chest , as she tried to ground herself in his embrace._   _She felt the buttons of his coat , listened to the rhythm of his heart and took in the scent of his skin , to anchor herself to the here and now, lest the dark thoughts consume her._   _They stayed that way for a few minutes , and Odin stayed ever faithful upon her shoulder._   _He wasn't sure how long they had stayed like that , when she spoke._   _"Severus ?"_  "Hmmm?"  _"I want to go see her"_

* * *

He didn't need to ask who 'her' was.

So he just nodded and began walking towards the front doors.

Her arm through his.

They didn't try to hide their closeness now, what was the point ?

Most of the older students suspected they were close friends anyway, and the younger students just saw her as one of the staff now anyway , so didn't really see anything wrong with the pair of them walking together, why shouldn't they ?

Most of them were quite willing to accept her closeness with him as it made him happy, and a happy Snape was...well still terrifying but much less so.

And as far as Severus was concerned, he  _wanted_  to be seen with her.

_Let the cretin see me with her._

_Let him get angry and reveal himself._

_Let him panic and flee when he sees that she is mine, it will only make it obvious who he is._

_And he would not be able to hide from me for long._

**oOo**

It would be the first time she had met with the centaurs , since Margorian had left the castle with the body of the child in his arms.

They were met at the edge of the forest by Margorian , and Severus was momentarily surprised that instead of the usual hunting party with Bane and Ronan , he was alone with his mare Lucretia , and another mare that Severus was pretty sure was Bane's mate Lagertha.

The girl in his arms was quiet , but didn't let go of his hand.

Severus greeted Margorian with a clasped hand, and bowed to both of the mares who inclined their heads in responce.

Margorian walked over to Hermione, and Severus was once again shocked when the man knelt on the floor until he was much lower, and pulled her into a very human hug.

Hermione sobbed then and threw her arms around Margorian.

"I'm sorry" She whimpered to him.

"Do not be." He answered.

Severus knew she was apologising for not speaking to him , for not answering his summons.

"We knew you would come when you were ready Mikrofotia , we would wait for you" He answered her , in the softest voice Severus had heard him use.

When he stood , he took a step back and the two mares flanked her.

Each put a soothing hand on her shoulder , but it was Lucretia she leaned into.

Severus wanted to go to her, but he understood the need.

He could hurt with her, cry with her and sympathise with her. But only the women, mothers both of them, would truly be able to comprehend her loss, in a way he'd never be able to understand.

She turned and looked at him over her shoulder and he inclined his head , letting her know he would follow, as the five of them began to make it through the forest.

A caw from above , saw that Odin was following.

**oOo**

Severus walked with Margorian, and the mares walked in front with Hermione.

When they reached the clearing he went to follow , but Margorian held him back.

"It's her choice" He said to him softly "Losing a foal is a mare's burden. Whether she wants you to see her foal now, later or not at all, you will respect her wishes"

So he waited and when Hermione turned looking for him , he went to her.

Margorian stayed behind, and Lucretia and Lagertha followed them into the clearing , but Lagertha stayed on the edge like a sentinel , and Lucretia went to pay her respects somewhere else.

Severus and Hermione walked towards the centre of the clearing, near the running water.

They didn't need to be told where to go, the Centaurs had weaved their magic and beautiful flowers were growing in a cluster around a small stone.

The centaurs didn't have gravestones or markers , instead they used normal stones or trees, and instead of carving words or even runes... they used stars.

They also didn't maintain gravesites by clearing away plants , they let nature take its course and claim them once again as plants and trees weaved around the stones and carvings. 

The stone that sat by the river, had been carved beautifully , it was some form of agate. So when the dull grey stone had been carved , it exposed the beautiful gem like interior , so the constellation on the rock twinkled and shone in the light.

It truly was beautiful , and Severus had a feeling that it would never wear. Never tarnish , or fade. Something in the inherent magic of Centaurs, so tied to the earth...he didn't know how, he just  _knew._

She collapsed to her knees when she got there and he knelt beside her , and for a while they were just silent , listening to the sound of the softly flowing waters and the birds.

After a while she placed her wand hand on the small stone, and even her small hand almost covered it, and then began to sob and his heart broke for her as he put an arm around her in support.

_"Harry...please look after her...please...I don't want her to be alone"_

It was the first time she'd spoken to him out loud , though Severus knew she'd 'talked' to him in her mind before as she'd told him.

His heart was once more breaking for her, as she shattered in front of him.

_"Please...please Harry...please find her...The Starfathers and Starmothers will help you , please...please"_

Her body was shaking with sobs and he felt lost in how he would comfort her.

When suddenly she froze and so did he. Chills ran down his spine at what he saw.

She raised her head and so did he at the centaurs standing barely 15ft away on the other side of the water. None of them familiar.

And standing proudly in the middle, was the grand stag that they surrounded , as though they had led it there.

It was almost as though it was half real.

When the stag stood still it , looked solid, real. Its coat was dark haired and impossibly shaggy. With Emerald green eyes.

But when it moved , it's body would shudder and ripple and become like smoke...incorporeal almost like a patronus.

It bent it's head as though to drink from the water in front of it, but when it snorted at something and its head came up Hermione choked back a sob.

Perched on it's head between it's grand antlers was an impossibly small , impossibly fluffy, otter cub which squeaked playfully.

The longer they stared at them the more insubstantial they became , fading more and more into patronus like smoke , until that and they were gone on the wind.

He would have thought it was a hallucination , if it was him alone, but it was clear from Hermione's face that she'd seen it too.

And after a moment four words echoed through the clearing , like a whisper on the wind that rustled the flowers around them, in a voice that neither of them thought they'd hear again.

**_"I have her mione"_ **


	46. Chapter 46

_He would have thought it was a hallucination , if it was him alone, but it was clear from Hermione's face that she'd seen it too._

_And after a moment four words echoed through the clearing , like a whisper on the wind that rustled the flowers around them, in a voice that neither of them thought they'd hear again._

_**"I have her mione"** _

* * *

A sense of peace settled over Hermione after her visit with the centaurs.

She was still wounded , a hurt that was so soul deep that it would probably never heal , but it was no longer raw like it had been before.

It was a dull ache, ever present but no longer all consuming.

To the thankfulness of the whole student body , she'd been able to return to TA-ing and to teaching the lower levels...life was going on 'as usual' so to speak.

The student body as a whole didn't know of what had happened to her , though a select number of staff were aware.

Hooch had been  _furious_. More angry than he'd ever seen the witch. She'd thrown Hermione into a hug when it was just the three of them in staff room , and promised some extremely creative uses for both bludgers and beaters bats when they found the bastard who'd done it.

**oOo**

At the head table he glared at the male populace of the student body.

_Which one of them was it ?_

_Which bastard dared to touch her._

He wasn't aware just how bad he was scowling until Hermione nudged him and stage whispered to him.

"I'm very glad I have a vagina"

"As am I " He answered without thinking and without breaking his glare.

_Wait what ?_

"What ?" His eyes suddenly snapped to her as she chuckled , and even Odin cackled from her shoulder.

"Severus , anyone with a penis in this school is terrified of you right now , you need to dial it down a notch"

He quirked an eyebrow but turned to look at the students and sure enough all the males quickly found something to do , whether it was pretending to read or pretending to eat, or in some cases just purposely looking anywhere but at him.

"At least lets give anyone under 5th year a pass OK?" she asked softly.

He reached under the table and grabbed her hand , taking a steadying breath.

"I apologise, I shall attempt to control myself...it's just..."

"I know" the words were spoken sadly and a few tears leaked down her face, which she attempted to wipe away.

He found himself , uncaring of the circumstance or location, bringing their joined hands together and kissing the back of her hand , then putting a supporting arm around her shoulders.

She just smiled and leaned into him and the half-hug he offered.

**oOo**

They made love every night after the first time, and Severus found more and more of his heart belonging to the girl in his arms , until he was quite certain it was soon going to vacate his chest so it could reside in hers alongside her own.

She didn't get pregnant , that first time they were together and neither were upset about the fact. They had time after all , there was no urgency , so once her cycle was over Severus brewed her the monthly potion.

She sat her NEWTS , and passed them all at outstanding , leaving her the highest scoring student in Hogwart's history and she was now an official full time member of staff as she still TA-d for the other teachers, alongside her potions apprenticeship , whenever they requested her.

But still they did not know who had done it.

It was now the end of June, and at the end of July term would end and along with it would see the departure of all the 7th and '8th' year students.

Severus was keen to find the perpetrator before this happened , even if he was still putting his money on Gerard.

He didn't like the man, there was something about him. Whenever Severus was sat with Hermione he could feel the man's eyes on her , and he'd turn to see the man staring and glower back until he looked away.

Hermione was insistent that after her last talking with him he was no longer bothering her, but still...that man was hiding something. Severus was certain of it.

The other two went on as usual, and Severus was hawk eyed on the pair , waiting for them to do something.

Weasel was the same jealous bastard he'd always been, whereas the Longbottom boy looked at her like a puppy.

It was hard on Hermione. She didn't want to be around her friends , though it hurt her to even think that one of them would be capable of hurting her , the not knowing was driving her insane and building more and more distance between her and her male friends.

She was , and always had been , 'one of the boys' , and the majority of her friends were male. So having to look at them all with an air of suspicion was soul crushing for her.

**oOo**

It was half way through the first week of July when Hermione and Severus were called into an emergency meeting with Minerva.

"There's been a development "

Both were on the edge of their seats as Minerva nervously paced back and forth behind her desk.

"After your comments about professors being crossed off the list , we spent some time re-questioning the ghosts and portraits and we've come up with something that may be pertinent, Hermione I must ask you something..."

Hermione nodded and reached for Severus's hand and the support it offered.

"Do you recall being taken to your room by a male member of staff ? "

She thought carefully then answered.

"No. Besides Severus and maybe Firenze...no one's ever been in my rooms that I know of , though Professor Gerard sometimes waited for me , though he hasn't done since I asked him to stop"

Severus's hand tightened in hers as he sucked in a breath , and met Minerva's gaze.

"Minerva?" He asked levelly.

"Sir Cadogan...has come forward with some information. It seems that he remembers seeing Professor Gerard carrying a 'sleeping' Hermione to her rooms...do you recall this event Hermione ?"

Hermione had gone white as a sheet, her hands came up to cover her mouth and she shook her head.

Severus saw red.

Anger unlike any he'd known rose in him.

"Summon Kingsley"

The words tore from him. A vicious growl of deadly promise.

And then he was gone

**oOo**

He stormed through the castle , naught but single minded determination running through his head.

He'd  _kill_  him.

He tear the bastard into bitesize pieces. There wouldn't be enough left to identify him with.

He slammed into man's office, door hitting the wall with an explosive bang and bouncing back violently.

"Gerard"

He snarled.

The man jumped a mile from where he was sat at his desk grading, and met him with wide eyes.

"Did you think I wouldn't find out ?"

His hands grabbed the man's robes at the chest and slammed him into the wall behind.

"Did you think I missed all the signs ? "

He towered menacingly above the shorter man.

"Think I didn't see the looks across the great hall? Your Jealousy?"

Eyes narrowed back on him, as the man squared himself up and met Severus's gaze.

"I was counting on it " He growled back

And Severus once more shoved him into the wall.  _Hard._

Then moved closer to him , caging him in , using his sheer imposing physical size to intimidate the man and prevent him from escaping.

_Arrogant bastard , I will fucking destroy you_

He pushed him hard enough for him to hit his head on the stone, with a hiss as he tipped his head back to meet Severus's vicious glare.

"You cocky piece of shit! Why I ought to - "

But Severus's words were cut off there.

He didn't even have time to curse himself for his own stupidity.

His anger had made him sloppy.

Forgetting the man was the defence professor. a practice dueller, fast , athletic , with quick reaction times.

Too focused was he on tearing the bastard apart , on verbally obliterating him and terrifying him, he'd lost track of the man's actions.

Before Severus could react , Gerard had lunged forward and got the drop on him, catching Severus completely off guard, and totally unprepared and unable to defend himself against that man's aggressive onslaught.

_You fucking fool Severus._

**oOo**

_**Dun dun duuuun** _

_**Will Gerard get the drop on Severus ?** _

_**Silly Severus, should know that talking too much is always what gets you beat.** _


	47. Chapter 47

_"You cocky piece of shit! Why I ought to - "_

_But Severus's words were cut off there._

_He didn't even have time to curse himself for his own stupidity._

_His anger had made him sloppy._

_Forgetting the man was the defence professor. a practice dueller, fast , athletic , with quick reaction times._

_Too focused was he on tearing the bastard apart , on verbally obliterating him and terrifying him, he'd lost track of the man's actions._

_Before Severus could react , Gerard had lunged forward and got the drop on him, catching Severus completely off guard, and totally unprepared and unable to defend himself against that man's aggressive onslaught._

_You fucking fool Severus._

* * *

Suddenly he found his position reversed and he was the one being slammed against the wall.

Though Gerard's attack took him completely off guard.

As the man violently crushed his lips to his own.

Severus froze in utter shock.

_That was not what I was expecting._

But when the man's tongue probed his bottom lip and hand landed on his chest and started moving south he reacted , quickly grabbing the wrist to halt his movement just as there was a cough from the doorway.

"Um should we come back later ?" Hermione's confused voice rang out.

It cleared through the shocked haze in his head, and he planted his hands on the mans chest, pushing him back so hard he went arse over teakettle, landing in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"What in the actual FUCK Gerard?" He snapped, whilst wiping his hand across his face.

The man took in Severus's fuming face as well as the shocked faces of Minerva, Hermione and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the doorway.

"You're.. _.ahem_... not gay are you?"

Hermione sidled up to him and put her hand into his.

"He's kinda really not"

"I think there has been some misunderstanding here" Gerard spoke, colour rising into his face.

"You think?" Severus spluttered and he scowled when he heard Minerva and Kingsley both smothering laughter

"Well if you weren't talking about what _ **I**  _thought you were talking about...then what _were you_  talking about ?" The man questioned with confusion, as he dusted himself off from the floor"And a simple 'I'm not interested' would've sufficed you know, these shoes are italian" He winced as he flexed one wrist. "And this is my  ** _wand_**  hand" he added with a smirk.

Severus growled and then hissed through his teeth "Hermione was  _assaulted_ by a man in this castle, then obviated. You were seen, carrying an unconscious Hermione to her room."

"And you added 2+2 and got 5? Honey apart from the fact that I resent the implication I would ever harm a student or resort to force to get laid, I'm gold star baby"

Before Severus could throttle the man for calling him both Honey and Baby in one sentence, Minerva got there first.

"Gold star?" Minerva questioned with an arched eyebrow to rival Severus's.

"Gold Star Gay" Hermione said "He's never been with anyone of the opposite sex"

"Got in one kitten" He said with a wink.

"Then why the emphatic denial in the great hall?" Severus snapped.

"This is  _wizarding_  Britain honey, do you think all those pure-blood parents would be happy if they hired a teacher that was known to be a broom polisher?"

"Well they have one for a Minister, so they better get used to the fact" Kingsley intoned in his deep baritone.

"Goddamn I really am no good at this, I owe Fillius 20 galleons" Minerva said angrily.

"Well maybe I've been looking for my tall dark and handsome in the wrong place" Gerard said with a winning smile.

"If we can get back to the point at hand children" Severus snapped out.

"Why were you carrying Hermione to her rooms, Sir Cadogan saw you"

He flicked his hair back behind his ears, which caused Severus to roll his eyes.

"I came across her in the library with another student, he said she fell asleep and was just about to pick her up to take her to her rooms when I came across them, seeing as it was almost curfew I decided to take her back myself"

"And which student was this? Why didn't you say anything" Severus asked with a growl.

"Because It was one of her friends, the Gryffindor boy who she sits with all the time, the tall one"

"Weasley" Severus growled he was spinning around.

"Do not do anything until we run the test, meet us at the infirmary Severus" Kingsley snapped as he watched the man disappear.

**oOo**

Hermione had followed him to the Gryffindor common room where Severus had grabbed Ronald by the neck and dragged him from the room.

Neville called grabbed her hand as Severus dragged a panicking Ronald through the portrait hole.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

She stopped, giving up on her attempt to follow Severus as she turned to face Neville and some of the other boys.

"Severus is taking Ron to madam pompfrey,...a-and Kingsley" She spoke with a waver in her voice.

"Ron...why?" He saw the stricken look on the girls face and spoke again "Hermione what's he done?"

"He...he..."

"Hermione?" She looked into the dark eyes of the boy in front of her.

Neville had always been her friend. He was her first friend, right from meeting on the train when she helped him look for trevor.

He'd never ignored her, or got angry with her like Ron and Harry had.

Looking around her at the other congregating boys, she was about to back off when Neville moved forward.

"Hermione, let's go somewhere private ok?" He tucked her arm into his and led her to the boys dorm, locking and warding the door behind him so that no one else could enter.

"Now what's going on?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.

"You remember when I got hurt earlier in the year? When Severus carried me to the hospital wing"

"How could I forget... it was a potions accident right?"

She wiped her eyes. "Yes...and no"

"It was because of potions but...I was handling ingredients that I shouldn't have been...while I was pregnant. I had a miscarriage"

The boy sucked in a breath and looked at her distraught "I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't even know you were pregnant" 

"Neither did I. I had no memory of ever  _being_  with anyone " she didn't need to explain it any further as the look of anger on the boys face showed quick comprehension.

"I was r-raped and then obliviated...more than once"

"Gods Hermione" He pulled her into a hug

"It's ok, I have you now" 

He held her a little tighter.

"You're safe with me"

oOo

_Meanwhile_

"What the fuck are you doing?" Ronald spat at him.

The boy had struggled to get out of his grip until Severus turned around and with a vicious sneer planted his fist in the boys face.

He crumpled to the ground like a dead weight and Severus levitated him the rest of the way to the hospital wing.

The boy awoke just before they got to the hospital wing , and carried on with his protestations.

Right up until Severus bound him in a chair.

"Where's Hermione?" Minerva questioned.  

"Talking with Longbottom" 

"What happened to his face Severus?" Kingsley asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Haven't a clue" a flick of his wrist saw the bonds tightening around the boy enough for him to let out a pained yelp.  "He must have tripped"

"You're here because you've been accused of grievous bodily harm, assault and rape of Hermione Granger along with the unlawful use of the obliviate charm"

The boy went white, "What the bloody hell are you talking abou- OUCH"

 _"Sorry"_ Poppy said with no sincerity whatsoever. "I need some of your blood for the paternity test"

 _"Paternity?"_ He spat out

"Yes, Hermione was pregnant and didn't know because her rapist obviated her, she lost the baby a few months ago when she was handling certain potion ingredients that she would not have gone near had she known she was pregnant"

Nothing but shock registered on the boy's face.

"Pregnant? she was going to have a baby?"

 Suddenly Gerard walked out of the bathroom and took in the assembled people.

"What's he doing here?" He gestured to the tied up boy

"The accused  needs to have the paternity test before we can take him to Azkaban" Kingsley spoke.

 

"Yeah I get that..." Gerard added slowly as if he was speaking to a child "But why's  _ **he**_  here?"

Suddenly Severus's eyes snapped to him.

"You said it was him!  Her friend? The Gryffindor boy who she sits with, the tall one?"

"Not him, the other one , the one that looks like someone kicked his puppy ...what's his name short-arse? "

"Longbottom?" Severus snarled "Neville Longbottom? You can't be serious he-"

"Severus?" They all turned at the shaky voice of Madam pomfrey, the witch was holding a piece of parchment in her shaking had, upon it were two drops of blood and one single word.

 

**_Negative_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_"You're safe with me Hermione"_

 


	48. Chapter 48

_"You said it was him! Her friend? The Gryffindor boy who she sits with, the tall one?"_

_"Not him, the other one , the one that looks like someone kicked his puppy ...what's his name short-arse? "_

_"Longbottom?" Severus snarled "Neville Longbottom? You can't be serious he-"_

_"Severus?" They all turned at the shaky voice of Madam pomfrey, the witch was holding a piece of parchment in her shaking had, upon it were two drops of blood and one single word._

_**Negative** _

* * *

Severus had thrown himself into a sprint, and Ronald and Kingsley had gone with him, the three of them pounding their way through the halls as they rushed back to Gryffindor tower.

_He was with Hermione._

_That little rat bastard was with her and she didn't know._

Kingsley couldn't quite keep up with the pace that Severus and Ronald set, but he wasn't far behind.

They reached Gryffindor tower, which was empty. Shooting up the stairs to the dormitories, Severus snarled when he found the boy's dorm locked.

He blasted through the wards and took in the sight before him.

Longbottom was holding Hermione on his bed, and just passing her a potion's vial which she had raised to her lips.

Only Weasley's look of fury at the sight, came anywhere close to his own.

He whipped out his wand and accio-d the vial, and dived for Hermione pulling her to his chest, just in time for Ronald to land a forceful punch on the boy's face, enough to send him reeling back off the bed, before dragging him across the floor by a handful of his hair.

Hermione was screaming, begging to know what was going on as Ronald laid into the other boy, raining punches on him until Kingsley dragged him away from him.

"Control yourself!" His voice boomed

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN!" Weasley landed a kick to the boys leg as Kingsley dragged him away.

"The paternity test was  _negative_  Hermione" Severus whispered into her ear. "Weasley is not the father, and he is not the Gryffindor boy that Gerard saw you with, Longbottom is"

"No..." She whispered, and he practically could see her heart breaking.

"Not Neville...I can't believe it...I won't"  _Not Neville. Not sweet, quiet and loyal Neville. It just couldn't be._

A barely conscious Neville was dragged to the Hospital wing by Kingsley, and this time Hermione followed.

"I have to see this with my own eyes" She said softly, as Severus held her close.

Pomfrey took a sample of his blood, placed it on the parchment and ran the test.

...

**Positive.**

**...**

"NO! I swear I didn't!" The boy protested, but he was quickly silenced and bound by Kingsley, though didn't stop fighting.

"I will take it from here" He spoke calmly, as he summoned his aurors.

"I can't be here...I just can't...I..." Hermione gave a broken look at Neville before looking to Severus, who was too distracted glaring daggers to notice.

"Come on Mione, lets go for a walk" Weasley said, as he gently took her arm when he saw the murderous look that Severus was giving Longbottom.

**oOo**

They restrained the boy, but he kept trying to speak, trying to talk voicelessly until Kingsley summoned a gag to cover the boys mouth as he was constantly mouthing pleas of innocence to anyone who looked his way.

It wasn't until the Aurors arrived that Severus looked at the boy, truly looked at the boy.

He pulled himself to his full height, standing toe to toe with him.

He wanted to look into his eyes, as he was carted off to Azkaban.

Wanted to see the defeat, the fear.

But there was something in those eyes that gave him pause.

Refusing to be cowed by his glare, the boy met his stony gaze with his own wide and tearful eyes.

His look was not fear, anger or resentment...but beseeching.

It was then he realised what the boy wanted, and he unblinkingly stared into Severus's eyes with his own wide open.

_Why would he want me to use legillimency on him ?_

He didn't seem the type to gloat, to taunt Severus with his actions...but neither did he seem the type to have done what he had.

"Wait." He spoke, and the aurors froze.

The boy sagged in their grasp, a look of stark relief on his face as he continued to unwaveringly meet his gaze.

"Severus?" Kingsley asked cautiously.

Severus rose his wand, and clearly enunciated the spell.

"Legillimens"

He flicked through the boy's memories, unsurprisingly finding no shields or barriers of any type.

He searched, and searched, and watched the memories of Hermione that the boy was trying to push towards him.

_Hermione, on the train, helping him look for Trevor._

_Hermione, defending him against bullies._

_Hermione, reassuring him he was not useless, after another scathing letter from his grandmother._

_Hermione, helping him study_

_Hermione, helping him in class_

_Hermione, joking with him in Gryffindor common room_

_Hermione, fighting in the battle_

_Hermione, Hermione...Hermione._

Memory after memory, along with emotions and feelings.

Ally, Friend,  _Sister._

There was thing that was lacking though, as Severus pulled away from his mind with a curse.

"Severus?" Kingsley asked.

"He didn't do it" Severus spoke calmly, though he certainly didn't feel calm.

"The test came back positive..." Poppy spoke out incredulously.

"But he  _didn't_  do it. He has no memories of intimacy whatsoever, the boy's a virgin. And his feelings towards Hermione are totally platonic, he sees her as a sister. And there are no holes in his memory consistent with obliviation,  _he did not do it_ "

"But how can he possibly be the father, if he's never been with Hermione? Or any witch for that matter"

"Could he have been imperiused?" Minerva asked.

"No, that would show up in his memory as a hazy point, he has no such memories"

Suddenly, something seemed to click into place and Severus dropped back a step.

"Genetically he  _is_  the father...but he has never been intimate with Hermione..."

"So Neville is the father, but he didn't do it...how is that possible? Severus you've lost me" Minerva spoke , though suddenly Kingsley dropped his hold on the boy as sudden comprehension filled his visage when he met Severus's gaze.

"Polyjuice"

Severus gulped and nodded.

"Polyjuice ?" Minerva asked with a hand to her chest in shock.

"That explains it..." Poppy spoke with a tremble in her voice..."Neville's blood is a match, he is genetically the father because whoever attacked Hermione was wearing his body when they did it"

"Then who...?" Minerva asked.

"Who is another suspect? One with close enough contact with both of them, and access to polyjuice?" Poppy asked.

"Hermione had a store of Polyjuice and a few other potions in her rooms." Neville spoke, after being released. "Leftover from the war, but her wards are insane, you couldn't get into her room, let alone take anything unless you were allowed through the wards"

Severus whipped around searching the room in a panic "Where is Hermione!?"

"She left with... _Ron_ "

"Ron is allowed through her wards isn't he" Kingsley asked and Minerva nodded.

"And he knew about the stash of poly-juice, Hermione used it during the war!"

"Obliviation..." Neville added wide eyed.

"Longbottom?"

"Obliviation...Ron's been obsessed with perfecting it since second year, since Lock-hart attempted to hex him. "

Anger, hot and hard filled Severus, along with a shocking dose of fear.

"FIND THEM!" Severus roared as he flew through the hospital wing doors, firing off his patronus as he went.

**oOo**

Hermione walked side by side with Ronald, They'd ventured onto the grounds at his suggestion for some fresh air and she'd shrugged off his arm as she walked beside him.

She knew it was rude of her, that it wasn't his fault, but her skin just crawled where he touched her.

She focused on her feet , not wanting to look at him.

"I'm sorry...I just..."

Her words were cut off when Severus's patronus filled the air in front of her, but before she got a chance to listen, everything went black.


	49. Chapter 49

_Hermione walked side by side with Ronald, They'd ventured onto the grounds at his suggestion for some fresh air and she'd shrugged off his arm as she walked beside him._

_She knew it was rude of her, that it wasn't his fault, but her skin just crawled where he touched her._

_She focused on her feet , not wanting to look at him._

_"I'm sorry...I just..."_

_Her words were cut off when Severus's patronus filled the air in front of her, but before she got a chance to listen, everything went black._

* * *

She was aware of pain in her back, like she'd been run over by a train. The Hogwarts express in fact.  _Repeatedly._

Her vision still eluded her, fuzzy and colourless. Her mouth tasted like metal and felt stuffed with cotton wool.

She was hyper aware of the wet grass she was laid in, as the cold and dampness spread through the fabric of her clothes.

The pain in her back screamed at her, until with sheer force of will she managed to push herself over so she was laid face down in the grass, no longer on her back.

She had to use just the power of her arms, as her legs weren't listening to her right now.

Her breathing was laboured, as every deep breath caused her back to scream and her ribs to ache.

Sound was escaping her, she was deaf to the world though from her position on the ground she could feel the thundering vibrations of movement all around her.

Occasionally she would feel the displacement in the air around her, as someone or something moved close to her.

Bright flashing colours spread through the air, purple, red and sickly green.

A memory emerged.

Severus's voice.

_Just fireworks Hermione._

_Only fireworks._

_Fireworks._

She let the darkness take her back.

**oOo**

Rage boiled in him, he  _had him_. He fucking  _had him_  and he let him go.

Polyjuice. Of all the things in the world, fucking polyjuice potion. There was a reason it was illegal. He was a potion's master for fucks sake, how could he not have figured this out sooner?

Sending his patronus to her, praying she would get it in time he flew across the castle and towards the main doors.

Suddenly he felt... _something._ He didn't know what it was, but it was soul deep and he just knew it was her.  _Knew_  she was in danger.

With an angry roar he'd thrown himself into an apparation.

The castle, recognised him as a previous headmaster, felt his urgent need and let the wards melt around him.

With a deafening thunder-like crack, he apparated onto the ground and next to the main gates, just in time to see a flash of purple spell-fire dissipating as Hermione fell to the floor.

The slimy little bastard had hexed her in the back.

With a roar of outrage he tackled the boy to the ground, then with his wand in the boy's throat he threw a crucio and watched him writhe, feeling the darkness creeping up inside him like a living thing...agitating him, angering him, arousing him.

_**Yes**. Suffer boy. Suffer.._

He flicked his wand and with a twist of his wrist the boy was howling as his back arched.

He heard a crack as one of his wrists snapped.

 ** _Kill him_**. Make him suffer. make him  _pay._

The darkness surrounded him with familiarity like a long lost friend, gone but not forgotten.

He felt the boy writhe under his body and his wand. The boy had soiled himself, vomited allover himself and wet his pants and still Severus  _pushed him._

Suddenly he felt his concentration, and his spell break, as his arms were being pinned to his side as he was lifted bodily from the ground until his feet weren't touching the floor.

" _Let it go_  brother.I share your anger, but do not let it consume you"

Margorian.

The stallion had pulled him away from the boy's body and held him aloft with his arms pinned at his side.

"Let me go" He growled, attempting to kick out at the stallion as the darkness still writhed under his skin.

"Do not make a decision that cannot be taken back. Your mare needs you here"

With that Margorian spun until he was holding Severus facing Hermione.

She was face down on the ground, Neville was on his knees next to her talking but she wasn't responding.

_She looked dead._

Fear and nausea replaced the darkness, pushing it away as if it was nothing, as he took in the form of Hermione on the floor he fought to be released for another reason. Margorain let him go, and the instant his feet touched the ground he was flying towards Hermoine and sinking onto his knees in the wet grass beside her.

"Hermione? Hermione can you hear me?!"

"She's been hexed!" Neville said with concern.

Despite his worry, Severus managed to level a scathing look at the boy that cowed him.  _No shit Sherlock._

He ran his wand in diagnostics, though was not happy with what he was seeing, thankfully he could hear Poppy and Minerva, as Minerva apparated them onto the grounds.

Suddenly there was a flash of Spellfire and an outraged yell as a vicious hex hit Margorian.

Severus quickly threw up a protego around Hermione and Neville, grabbing the boys collar he wrenched him until he was inches from his face.

"Protect her" He growled and the boy just nodded desperately as Severus launched himself into the fight.

The boy had taken advantage of their distraction and thrown a nasty hex at Margorian, which left a deep welt on the stallions chest, that bled freely.

He could hear Bane and Ronan yelling in the distance, just now catching up to the much faster Margorian, and Kingsley and Gerard too were approaching

Panicked, and afraid Ronald was throwing dark and destructive hexes and curses wildly around him, aiming for maximum damage and just hoping to get a hit.

Severus parried them all, until the boy unleashed fiendfyre which roared up into the shape of a bull.

The Centaurs snorted in fear and remembrance, but did not back off, trying to find a way around the fiendfyre as the great bull lowered its head and lowed at them.

Severus was desperately trying to contain a poisonous vapour the boy had summoned, before they all succumbed to it.

When Kingsley and Gerard attempted to apprehend the boy he threw a vicious severing hex that caught Kingsley in the face , causing blood to spurt from the wound as he fell back with a howl.

Suddenly realising what he'd done...attacking the minister for magic, his panic only increased as he desperately attempted to push the others back so that he could flee.

Gerard had fallen to his knees to help Kingsley , and seeing the weak link the chain Ron aimed his wand and cast , as a sickly green glow lit the area.

**oOo**

She was still on her stomach , though much drier than before, most likely due to the fact that she seemed to be laid on a bed, and not outside in the grass anymore.

Her vision was still blurry as it swum around her like water or steam.

Her hands clenched involuntarily in the soft bedsheets, The copper taste was still in her mouth, her tongue thick and heavy.

She felt as though she was moving, swimming or floating maybe... though she was quite certain she wasn't.

Despite her best efforts her legs still didn't want to answer to her, and the pain in her back was still there, though not as bad... it was as though she was looking at everything through a screen door, everything was vague and incoherent and she became aware of the general detachment she felt from her body.

 _Pain potion._  Very strong one at that.  _Severus._

Sound was vague, odd words and fragments of conversation that made no sense.

_Swelling. Spine. Legs. Walk._

So she closed her eyes and fell once more back into the darkness, hoping that the next time she awoke, the world would make sense once more.


	50. Chapter 50

_Sound was vague, odd words and fragments of conversation that made no sense._

_Swelling. Spine. Legs. Walk._

_So she closed her eyes and fell once more back into the darkness, hoping that the next time she awoke, the world would make sense once more._

* * *

There was something wrong.

Before she registered where she was, the  _hospital wing._  And the general overall way she felt,  _shitty._ And the taste in her mouth _, shittier._

She felt it in her stomach, in her gut.

Something was  _wrong_. Missing. Not right.

As she awoke she became aware once more that she was heavily dosed with potions, if the sluggishness of her body was anything to go by.

She could turn her head, but her body felt like a lead weight and she couldn't even lift her arms.

Her eyelids felt weighted and her mind scrambled to remember how she ended up here, and she drew a blank.

She was about to call for Poppy when she caught movement in the corner of her eye.

Severus. He was sat in the chair beside her bed, and he looked exhausted as though he hadn't slept for a week. Odin, looking every one of his years, was sat with him.

Attempting to turn to face him, she was met with resistance and frowned down at herself as Severus shot up out of the chair, dislodging Odin with a startled caw.

"Hermione! Speak to me" There was so much panic in his face she wondered what the hell had put it there.

"What happened Severus? Why am I in the hospital wing? Why do I feel like something's  _missing_ " She managed to stumble out around her dry mouth.

He seemed to visibly relax at her first words, and she wondered just what he was expecting her to say.

Though from the sadness in his eyes, and the relief in his posture now she suddenly realised. He was worried I wouldn't be able to say anything to him...

"What happened" She repeated, as the feeling in her gut rolled again.

His eyes were sympathetic, and it looked as though he'd been crying, he opened his mouth as though to speak and then shut it again.

"Severus?"

"D-do you remember walking out with Weasley?"

She did. And everything preceding it.

"It was him Hermione. He was the one that hurt you, not Longbottom"

Her face blanched, but even as he said it, she knew it was true.

"How?"

"Polyjuice. He stole the ones from your quarters, and was impersonating Neville Longbottom, I discovered the truth when I used legillimency on him"

"He attacked me?"

"He did...there was a fight, he attacked us and threw a lot of dark stuff, even at Kingsley, he's been arrested. He's in Azkaban now"

Severus explained the duel the boy had engaged them in, the fiendfyre and dark curses, along with the severing Hex he'd thrown at Kingsley.

"Will he be alright ?" She'd asked worriedly.

"He'll have a scar, but he's been assured it makes him look roguish" Though the smile he offered was small and pained.

"What aren't you telling me Severus?"

He looked away, and once more she felt the pang of  _something_  .

"What aren't you telling me Severus? Someone got hurt I can tell, and why do I feel like this?"

"Ronald tried to find a weak link so he could make his escape. Gerard was on the floor, helping Kingsley when Ronald cast the Avada-"

"Gerard? " She asked with a gasp.

The hurt in his gaze as he met hers shook her, but her brain was still too muddled from the pain potion.

"Gerard is fine...Ronan pulled him out of the way just in time"

"But Ronan's fine right?" She asked, and she could hear the neediness in her own voice. She needed to hear he was alright, even though she suddenly understood the feeling of loss that had been plaguing her since she awoke.

"Ronan saved Gerard and he's fine, or he's hurt but he's going to be ok right?"

"Hermione..."

"Severus Please. Please tell me he's ok, he's going to be ok please..?"

He pressed his forehead to hers and cupped her cheek

"I'm sorry Hermione"

"No. No. No Severus you're wrong he's going to be alright... tell me you're wrong please, he has a mate and foals Severus please..."

She wept for a while, and was only aware of the feel of Severus's face pressed to hers and Odin as he settled on her pillow and tucked into her neck.

It was a while before she cried herself out, and Severus pulled back.

She attempted to sit up and once more was met with resistance.

"Why do I feel so heavy? like I've been hit by a train, what potions am I on?"

"It's not the potions" He said softly as he came to sit by her side.

Her eyes met his, and even Odin had his head dropped as though he could not meet her gaze.

"Why can't I move Severus?" 

"The bed is charmed to restrict movement, to prevent you from aggravating your injury-"

"WHAT injury? Severus please."

He grabbed her hand and she squeezed his back, as she looked into his ashen face.

"Weasley hexed you in the back, but we're not sure what with, In all honestly I don't think it even  _was a hex a_ s such, so much as it was a blast of uncontrolled magic fuelled by dark intent"

She suddenly became aware of the fact that though she could feel Severus's hand squeezing her own, and feel the magical bindings that held her to the bed, that was all she felt.

"Severus...why can't I feel my legs, why has poppy not healed me" She tried to remain composed, but the sight of Severus's teary gaze was undoing her. He was so strong, so brave why was he crying ?

"There are some things that are too delicate and complicated for even magic to heal, the mind being one of them which is why the Longbottoms are the way they are, and the other is the spine...."

She inhaled sharply at that and he took a deep breath before he continued.

"The magic weasley threw at you, hit you like a blunt force trauma, as if someone ran into you with a car. You have swelling around the L1 Lumbar Vertebrae in your spine, we're doing what we can to reduce the swelling, and we're hoping it's just that the swelling is compressing the nerves and..."

"And what?" There were tears in her eyes as she desperately tried to move her legs, her feet, her  _toes...anything_  by sheer force of will.

"We won't know for sure until the swelling goes down, but if you don't regain feeling once the swelling has gone it means the spinal cord itself is irreparably damaged...and you'll never walk again"


	51. Chapter 51

**That annoying thing called real life keeps getting in the way damn it, so here's a short update to keep you going my lovely ISOWAK readers :)**

* * *

_"The magic weasley threw at you, hit you like a blunt force trauma, as if someone ran into you with a car. You have swelling around the L1 Lumbar Vertebrae in your spine, we're doing what we can to reduce the swelling, and we're hoping it's just that the swelling is compressing the nerves and..."_

_"And what?" There were tears in her eyes as she desperately tried to move her legs, her feet, her toes...anything by sheer force of will._

_"We won't know for sure until the swelling goes down, but if you don't regain feeling once the swelling has gone it means the spinal cord itself is irreparably damaged...and you'll never walk again"_

* * *

As the days went on, Severus could only look on as he watched Hermione process the death of Ronan and her own potentially life changing injuries.

Denial was what had overtaken Hermione after Severus's declaration, she was grieving too heavily for the loss of Ronan to even fathom her own condition fully, She convinced herself that they were lying to her; trying to keep her in the hospital and had to be sedated as she wanted to get out of the bed, to go to the centaurs, to her family. It wasn't until Severus sent for Margorian, and the Stallion himself came to the hospital wing and told her, that she allowed herself to fully grieve his loss, shutting out all of them, other than Odin.

She was overcome with guilt, Kingsley was scarred for life and Ronan was dead because of _her._ She would not accept that Ronald was the only one to blame and insisted on holding her fare share of guilt over it.

After that she had become angry. She was angry at everyone. Angry at herself for being the cause of everything, and her inability to do the simplest of thing and move her legs. Angry at Ronald for his actions and even angry at Ronan for sacrificing himself.

She begged and pleaded for them to find her a time tuner. Let her go back, if only she'd done something differently, if only she'd been hurt instead of them.

After that she just went quiet. She would stroke Odin, and occasionally shake her head to something that Severus said but would otherwise say nothing to any of them. Severus would have given anything to have her anger back. He would have rather have her cussing him out and throwing bed pans at Poppy. He would have rather had her tears and her grief, or her begging than this frightening apathy and non responsiveness. Even when she didn't read the books he brought, or do the work he assigned and he threatened to fail her apprenticeship, she did nothing.

Poppy put her on suicide watch.

**oOo**

It was, of all people, Neville Longbottom who got her to withdraw from her shell.

He approached her nervously, probably due to the longstanding sentinels that surrounded her, the hulking form of Severus by the bed and Odin on her pillow, who raised his wings and hissed menancingly at the boy.

With a gulp he sat wrong-footed in the chair as he observed her.

"I know this is probably a bad time, not that I ever think there will be a good time, but it's been bothering me..." He stumbled through his explanation, as she eyed him with barely there acknowlegement.

"I know that  _I_  haven't a-and  _we_  never but..."

"Get on with it Longbottom" Growled Severus as Odin once more hissed at the boy.

"She was mine" he blurted out suddenly, looking down at his hands. He didn't see the way Hermione's eyes fixed on him.

"I know I wasn't there when she was made, and I certainly did not want to be...not that you're not lovely because you are but... but genetically...she was mine. My blood, my kin...wasn't she? That's why the test came back positive"

"Y-yes" Hermione's voice was quiet and cracked from disuse, but Severus could've wept for the sound of it, despite the circumstances.

"Can you...tell me about her?" He still wasn't looking at her.

"I d-didn't really get to know her...I only h-held her for an hour"

Neville just nodded his acceptance and still didn't look up, but it was Hermione who spoke again.

"S-she didn't have much hair yet...but her hair was straight like yours, nothing like mine. S-she had my nose but her eyes were darker than mine I think"

"Like mine?" He asked softly, looking at her with his deep chocolate orbs.

"Yes" She said quietly, as a few tears leaked from her eyes.

Severus placed his hand on hers and Odin plucked at her hair.

"Would y-you take me to see her? I asked Firenze, but he said it was not his place."

Hermione looked stricken for a moment, before closing her eyes against the tears that built there.

"I'm sorry, I have no right..."

"You have every right Neville, she was yours too no matter the circumstances of her conception"

There was silence for a moment as Neville nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I'll make the arrangements with the herd...and get back to you"

He nodded again and stood once more. "Thank You Hermione"

"S'ok Neville" She murmured as he made his quiet way out of the room.

**oOo**

When Neville had left it was a few more minutes before she spoke.

"I'm sorry Severus" It was barely a whisper, and was thick with emotion.

"Don't be" He whispered grabbing her hands in his.

"Don't ever be guilty or sorry. Be angry if you wish but be  _here_ , be my Hermione, please"

She wept then, and pulled him towards her.

A flick of his wand expanded the bed and he was laid beside her. She cried until she fell asleep, and that was how Poppy found them, Severus asleep on the bed with Hermione's head rested on his chest.

She took her off suicide watch that night.


	52. Chapter 52

_She cried until she fell asleep, and that was how Poppy found them, Severus asleep on the bed with Hermione's head rested on his chest._

_She took her off suicide watch that night._

* * *

She had enough strength in her back to sit upright, in a bed or on a chair, but her legs were still dead-weight and unresponsive, unable to support her. They had a wheelchair for her, but she'd taken one look at it and point blank refused.

When the time came, Severus carried her to the edge of the forest, where they'd both been taken upon Margorian's back at his insistence. The herd had allowed Neville to access their lands, purely for this purpose, but he'd been blindfolded until they reached the clearing. They had nothing against the gentle boy, but he was not herd and he was not trusted with their secrets, they only allowed him passage due to his rights as sire.

Hermione was quiet, withdrawn and solemn. It wasn't the first time she or Severus had ridden upon the back of a centaur, though it was the first time together, but on this day it didn't give her a sense of pride and happiness at their acceptance. It just made her more and more depressed, as she leant slightly back into Severus behind her, needing his support to remain upright.

Severus once more accompined them into the clearing, though this time he was carrying Hermione. He couldn't help the small smile that escaped him at Hermione's soft chuckle, when Neville began putting down his gift.

**oOo**

_~Earlier that day~_

_"You're going to take **what!?** " He growled and advanced at the boy, who stepped back from him nervously._

_"Severus" Hermione said, with a tone of warning to her voice._

_"Hermione, you can't honestly be happy that-"_

_"Stop thinking like a human Severus"_

_That had brought him up short. And he took time to consider both of their words, until it finally sank in._

_Hermione's baby girl was of the herd, and was buried on herd lands with herd customs._

_Centaurs did not appreciate gifts of flowers, like humans did. For when you pull flowers, they begin to die._

_So instead, Neville had planned to bring something that would help give life._

_He rolled his eyes and conceded to Hermione, returning to her side as the boy let out a sigh of relief and made a hasty retreat._

_Hermione rested her head on Severus and laughed lightly, and even Severus chuckled._

_"How could I ever have thought he had anything to do with this Severus? He's just so...so...Neville"_

_"Indeed" he smirked._

_And Hermione laughed once more, as only sweet innocent Neville could rationalise that instead of bringing flowers, he was going to bring manure._

**oOo**

But as they watched him work, they saw the logic to his gift. The centaurs respected him for his choice, they were not squeamish about such things and they saw the life that his gift would bring to the meadow.

Both Hermione and Severus watched him work, the first time either had seen him truly in his element. He was talking quietly as he did, talking to the child he never met or knew, and they put up a sound barrier out of respect. His words were to his daughter alone and not to them. It was clear he was a master at this though, as all the surrounding flowers seemed to perk up and pay interest to this quiet boy, who was up to his elbows in the dung of various beasts, despite wearing his best formal robes.

He turned the ground, mixing in the fertiliser that was clearly of his own making, then he pruned all of the plants, and relocated some that were positioned in such a way that they were starving the smaller ones of life giving light. The mares watched him work with quiet respect, and even Severus had to admit the boy was gifted in this art. For as they stood watching him work, that was surely what it was.

When he was finished the surrounding plants and fauna seemed to hum with happiness, and they now framed the stone that marked her resting place. He'd persuaded them, and moved them and urged them to relocate or grow slightly differently and it was clear that however much the surroundings grew, they would not obscure the girls tiny stone, at least not in any of their lifetimes.

On the way back to the castle, after saying goodbye to the centaurs, Neville spoke quietly to Hermione.

"I spoke to my Nan about what we discussed" He said softly, and Severus arched his eyebrow, unaware of the conversation they'd had.

"She's fuming, and rightly so... But she's been on the wizegamot for 50 years, and what Ro-...what he did, could be classed as line theft and it can be added to his charges, even though she was never born, **if**  she had survived, she would have legally been my heir, to both the Longbottom and the Rosier titles"

Severus head snapped up at that.

"You're heir to the Rosier line?" He asked with interest, and the boy nodded without looking at them.

"I didn't know that" He said softly. "I knew Evan, he was a death eater of course, though he cared nothing of the rhetoric, he just liked the fighting"

"So moody killed your uncle?" Hermione asked softly, and Neville nodded once more.

"I was only a baby I think, or I might not even had been born yet, I'm not sure...Evan was the oldest, but he died without an Heir. There was another brother, but he died of dragon pox when he was younger, and my mum was the youngest of the three"

"So with both male sons dead, and no heirs of their own, your mother became heiress to the Rosier line, and through her, you."

"Yes sir" Neville confirmed.

"Severus" He said calmly.

Both Hermione and Neville snapped to attention at that, though Severus continued walking as though there was nothing amiss.

"You are graduated, Longbottom, of age, a heir to two noble houses, and a war veteran to boot. And more to the point you're a good man, and a loyal friend to Hermione. You may call me Severus"

"S-severus...T-thank you" He said quietly, eyes wide and disbelieving.

When they reached the Dungeons, where Hermione was once more staying, Severus spoke again.

"I must apologise for my treatment of you over the years Mr. Longbottom. It was due in part of course to the role I played, but it was also an attempt to keep you and others surrounding you safe. The potions lab is an extremely dangerous place, the most dangerous place in the whole school and nervous students with heavy hands like yourself can cause more than just a mess. You will never be a potioneer that's for sure, but your skill with herbology is admirable and perhaps one day you shall even surpass Pomona herself, in the mean time both your skill and your actions have earned my respect and I would look forward to working with you, as I am sure that you will be able to meet all of my needs for the potions classes and some of my own private brewing needs"

With this Severus stuck out his hand, and it was such a foreign gesture it even had Hermione's jaw dropping.

Neville straightened his back, puffed out his chest and shook Severus's hand as equals.

"Mr Longbottom is still my father. Call me Neville, all my  _friends_  do"

There was no hiding the emphasis on the word friends, and Hermione half expected him to sneer at that, though was pleasantly surprised when Severus simply inclined his head with a small smile and agreed.

"Neville then"

The smile Neville made was the biggest Hermione had seen on him, as he released Severus's hand. 

"Good day then, Hermione, Severus" and he practically skipped out of the room, the pride and confidence in his stance clear to see.

When Hermione and Severus lay in bed that night, she spoke the words to Severus that had been rattling around in her head.

"Severus?" 

"Hmm?" He asked softly

"What if I'm not the only one" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly, and she spoke again.

"If a witch was attacked by a polyjuiced wizard and r-raped like me, and had the test that poppy did... well if it wasn't for you being a legillimens, we would never had known that Neville was innocent, what if that's happened to other wizards and they've been imprisoned for a crime they didn't commit?" 

He laid silently for a short while, contemplating her words, then spoke softly.

"I shall owl the minister tomorrow and avail my services" He said quietly and Hermione nodded into his chest.

.

Thanks to Hermione's thinking, and Severus's legilimency, In the following two weeks, three men were freed from Azkaban for crimes they did not commit. 

With the addition of line theft to his crimes, Ronald Weasley's sentence was increased from 30 years in Azkaban to 60.


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: I apologise for the slow updates, and the short chapters. I'm having a lot of trouble with storms knocking out my electricity at home and am really trying to get stuff to you where I can, please forgive me if the updates are infrequent or short, but I assure you that NONE of my stories are or will be abandoned, I'm just struggling to get online right now ! _~ Emma_**

* * *

_Thanks to Hermione's thinking, and Severus's legilimency, In the following two weeks, three men were freed from Azkaban for crimes they did not commit._

_With the addition of line theft to his crimes, Ronald Weasley's sentence was increased from 30 years in Azkaban to 60._

* * *

Two weeks went past in the blink of an eye, and still Hermione did not regain feeling in her legs. Her bruises had faded from vicious blacks to sickly yellows, and she was otherwise fully healed. But the once vivacious girl was sullen and withdrawn, a shadow of her former self. She began to neglect herself, not caring if she didn't change her clothes from day to day, or that her hair was becoming even more of a birds nest than usual.

She'd now moved fully back in with Severus in his chambers, but he could tell she was not happy. And for that, he could not blame her. When he had kissed her one night in bed as he held her, and for a moment she'd responded on instinct and was answering his plundering tongue with her own. Then she'd tried to move closer to him, to spread her legs for him to situate between them and had been starkly brought back to reality. At that point she'd broken down and cried, realising that the sexual aspect of their relationship was irrevocably changed. She could feel things below the waist, thank god, as if she'd had incontinence added to her list of woes she no doubt would have Avada'd herself already, but her legs were dead weight. Severus insisted that as long as she still could feel pleasure, their sex life would continue on unchanged as far as he was concerned, but she pushed him away. It wasn't right, that Severus would have to do all the work for both of them, while she laid their with as much responsiveness as a blow up doll.

Every day he had massaged special potions into her legs for her, of his own creation and helped her do the exercises Poppy had recommended, even though she protested them wildly. What was the point after all, in exercising her dead legs? Though Severus insisted, not wanting the muscles to waste or atrophy from lack of use.

Her friends and colleagues could see her spiralling once more into the depression she'd been in, and Severus discovered from one tearful conversation late one night that Hermione had held steadfast to a belief that the centaurs might have been able to cure her, or known of a way to do so. When she realised that no such help was available to her, she'd once more withdrawn into herself.

She was a ghost in a shell of the formerly vivacious Gryffindor. She still refused to use the wheelchair around the school, not wanting any of the students to see her like that, but she also refused to allow Severus to carry her everywhere 'like a child'. She returned to TA'ing in Severus's class, but would sit behind a desk, grading or assisting students and refuse to move. Many students tried to engage the formerly warm TA, only to be politely but firmly rebuffed. She would not move her wheelchair until every student had left, and then she would just quietly withdraw to their quarters.

Odin was a sentinel, forever perched on her shoulder or close by. If anyone attempted to engage her for longer than she wished them to, the bird would remind them just why he had such a vicious reputation.

Everything came to a head though, that night when she realised she could no longer be with him, intimately. She'd pulled away from him and gone to sleep in the spare bedroom. It had pained him, but she insisted she wanted to be left alone. And so he allowed it.

The next day she was even more quiet, if such a thing were possible, as they went about their morning business before classes. That evening he returned to his chambers about half an hour after her, It was their routine for him to arrive an hour after her, but he'd planned to spend the extra time trying to convince her of his continued desire for her, only to hear a cacophony coming from their bedroom.

Odin was angrily cawing, and Hermione was crying out at him in a voice that was thick with tears and emotion. There was the sound of objects hitting surfaces, and distracting flashes of spell-fire. He made his way into the room and felt his heart drop into his feet at what he saw.

Hermione was laid on the bed, and beside her was an open bag, in which she was packing all of her belongings from the room. Or at least attempting to pack them, as for each item she put in the bag Odin was pulling one out and dropping it somewhere in the room, causing Hermione to shout at the raven and attempt to hex him.  
"Odin, stop this please!" She begged the bird in a tearful yet angry tone.

"You're leaving?" He said quietly, unable to mask the hurt in his voice. Her wet eyes snapped to him.

"Severus...you're home early" She said wiping her face with her hand, as though that would be enough to conceal the grief that was plain to see on her face.

"You're leaving, and you were going to go without saying goodbye?"

"I was leaving a note" She said quietly, unable to look at him.

"Gods, and that makes it so much better? Why Hermione? Is there something I have done, or have not done?" There was no hiding the pleading in his voice as he fell to his knees beside her.

Her eyes dropped to the comforter, unable to look at him.

"It's not that, it's not you...it's-"

"It's not you, it's me?" He scoffed, though the moisture in his eyes was clear to see. "You owe me better than that at least" He said as a tear broke free and slipped down his cheek.

Odin was busy pecking at Hermione's feet, as though attempting to remove the fluffy socks she was wearing.

"But it is me Severus! it is me, look at me!" She gestured to herself and threw a shirt at Odin in irritation as he continued to peck at her stocking clad feet.

"You didn't sign up for this Severus, I can't ask you to do this, I won't"

Grasping her face in his hands

"Who's asking Witch? I am offering. No one is forcing me to do this, I do so because I love you and there is no place I want to be other than by your side. in Sickness and in Health, you did not abandon me when I was vomiting allover myself and howling to the moon with delirium"

"A virus is a bit different to a lifetime handicap Severus" She said softly, aiming another shirt at Odin who cawed indignantly at being dislodged. He'd managed to pull her left sock halfway off, from his perch on her right foot.

"I see no difference." He said softly, which earned him a wry smile from her. "You looked after me when I needed it, and I will do the same for you witch, there will be no changing my mind on the matter" He said earnestly offering her a soft kiss.

"You deserve better than this, you're finally free Severus and I won't have you tethered down again" She said returning the soft kiss tearfully. 

There was a triumphant caw from Odin as he finally dislodged her left sock fully, and decided to take a seat on her now bare left foot, sharp claws digging into her skin as he aimed a vicious peck at her pinky toe.

With an anguished growl Hermione threw a hex at the bird which he dodged just in time, though not without leaving a nasty scratch on her foot from his claws.

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! ODIN THAT HURTS!" 

There was silence for a moment, then Odin cackled at the pair of them before fluttering to take his usual post on the headboard.

Severus was the first to speak. "Did you just say-?"

"It hurts..." She said looking at the bleeding gash on her foot, before turning back to Severus's wide eyed gaze.

"Severus...my foot  ** _hurts_** "


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: We're getting close to the end of the story guys, only a few chapters left. it's been a wild ride and I Love you all. Please check out my other stories and there are more WIP that will be posted when Kick & NTSG are completed.**

* * *

_Severus was the first to speak. "Did you just say-?"_

_"It hurts..." She said looking at the bleeding gash on her foot, before turning back to Severus's wide eyed gaze._

_"Severus...my foot **hurts** "_

* * *

Severus had dragged her out of bed in his arms, and immediately ran through the floo to the hospital wing. Both Hermione & Severus were crying and when a panicked Poppy ran the diagnostics, showing the long hoped for improvements she began to sob as well. When Minerva arrived frantic from Poppy's patronus she found the three of the them in a pile of snot and tears on the bed, wondering just what the devil they'd been drinking (and if they had any left). It took a few attempts before any of them were coherent enough to explain the reason for the emotional display and then there was an overwhelmed tabby cat headbutting the young girl and purring loudly, on the already overcrowded bed.

Hermione's relief and joy had been enough to drop her shields and the connection with the herd was at long last fully re-established. So it was when Firenze and Margorian walked into the hospital wing a while later, it was to the sight of Hermione laid out on the hospital bed with her scratched foot still bleeding sluggishly, a sobbing mediwitch on one side, a sniffling potions master on the other, the headmistress in the form of a tabby cat purring and kneading her chest and a rather large smug looking raven sat upon the headboard, still cackling manically.

Margorian turned to Firenze with an incredulous look.  _"Humans"._

**oOo**

Eventually Poppy had managed to compose herself enough to run full diagnostics, and attempt to heal Hermione's scratched foot. As Hermione cradled Odin to her chest, she told the mediwitch to leave it. She'd gone too long feeling nothing, that even the sharp pain of the cut was welcome. And... she wanted the reminder, not to make such mistakes again, as she shared a weighted look with Severus and Odin. Poppy didn't argue, and simply disinfected the wound, leaving it to heal the muggle way.

The diagnostics showed that there was some soft tissue damage in the base of her spine, and the swelling had been compressing the spinal cord. As time went on and the tissue damage healed, the pressure was removed and the nerves began to fire up again. They wondered why she hadn't regained feeling before now, but the mediwitch told them it was a little more serious that your arm falling asleep when you leaned on it, and these things take time.

**oOo**

Sure enough though, another fortnight later and almost two months since the attack and Hermione shakily walked into the Great Hall, on Severus's arm. There was silence as the assembled staff and students took in the pair of them, then a ripple of voices went through the hall, before soon all the students were either on their feet shouting greetings or offering their well wishes.

When Hermione finally sat at the head table once more, she leaned her head on Severus's shoulder, as even the short walk had taken a lot out of her. Instinctively, Severus lifted his arm and placed it around her shoulders, and as he saw the elves had put out her favourite cinnamon buns he couldn't help but be taken back to the first time he'd held her so close on their shopping trip. When they became aware of a sudden lull in noise that crept into a obvious silence, the closeness of their position suddenly dawned on them, as they both met each other's gaze with wide eyes.

They'd become so comfortable with each other, it was second nature to be so close, yet they'd never been so obvious in front of the students. Though they never tried to 'hide' their relationship as such, many students had likely guessed at it, but so as not to rock the boat they had maintained something of a "Don't ask , don't tell" rapport with the student body en-mass, and were now worried that their actions would ruin the equilibrium they had so carefully balanced throughout the school year. 

They were hyper aware that the first reaction of the students now, could set the tone for the rest of their teaching lives, if the reaction of the student body on the whole was unfavourable. So with bated breath they waited, though it was for only a few moments longer.

It was a Slytherin boy who broke the hushed silence with a ear splitting wolf whistle, which caused a few chuckles around the hall.

"Someone's Jealous!" A girl called out to him, before another Slytherin added "Yeah, but is he jealous of Snape or Granger?"

"Nice one" a Gryffindor boy laughed, and Suddenly the hall was full of laughter at the students antics and joking acceptance, and continued teasing jokes that were shot between the tables. They smiled at the 7th year snakes that were jostling each other happily as they continued with their meal, and couldn't be more pleased when a few Gryffindor boys came over and mulled around the snake's table, even if they were making rather crude jokes together. But it was all in good humour.

Their relationship was out in the open, and as they watched the school get on with their meal it was quite obvious that their were no students who objected. A quick glance down the table saw a few smiles and nods of acknowledgement, and a smirk, wink and raised glass from Hooch which caused them both to let out a short laugh.

What pleased them more than anything, was that their relationship seemed to have caused a ripple among the students. Hermione nudged him and he raised his eyes to see a few very nervous snakes looking at him, and at Hermione tucked into his side. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't let go. Hermione went as far as to give him a soft peck on the cheek, caught by surprise he turned an offered her a small unguarded smile which she returned with a beaming grin.

The sight of their dour potions master and head of house smiling, so small yet so genuine seemed to be the last motivation they needed. They watched as a nervous Slytherin 4th year, appeared to suddenly steel himself, before rising and making his way across the hall. A hushed silence followed him, along with every set of eyes in the school. Student  _and_  staff. When he reached the Gryffindor table, he stood next to a 4th year girl and asked something that they couldn't hear. Though whatever he said served its purpose as the girl smiled prettily, blushed and moved aside so he could sit by her, and began to introduce him to her friends. The relieved boy couldn't stop smiling, especially when one of her friends, a griffindor boy, shook his hand in greeting.

After that, and not to be outdone, a Slytherin girl got up haughtily with a sniff and all the pureblood grace she could muster, reminding Hermione of Narcissa Malfoy, and sat with excellent poise next to a Hufflepuff boy, who couldn't stop grinning, so much so that he looked like a besotted mooncalf.

Suddenly there seemed to be a mass movement as all over the hall students from every house rose from their tables and went and sat at the tables of their would be friends and hidden paramours. It was clear some had been secret friends for a while, or unable to act on mutual feelings. But they also saw a few gryffindor boys, with all the famed bravado of their house , approach a few slytherin girls. It was clear the girls had never spoken to the boys before, but were flattered by the attention none the less and accepted their admirers. 

After a few minutes of endless shuffling, a slightly tearful Hermione looked out upon the hall. Even Severus hid a sniff with his coffee mug. The four tables were barely distinguishable. Slytherins sat with Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws sat with Hufflepuff and Slytherin and the list went on.

The staff all exchanged smiles with each other and Minerva beamed at the two of them with pride.

After casting a look at the head table, Professor Snape and Professor Gerard in paticular, Hermione was pleased to see one 7th year pure-blood Slytherin boy nervously get up and go and sit next to a Muggleborn Hufflepuff boy, who beamed at him like he'd just won the lottery. It was a few more moments before the Slytherin boy dare look up at the headtable. Gerard winked at him and offered him a thumbs up and Hermione smiled, but it was clear that it was his head of house the boy was searching for. Severus met the boy's nervous eyes and offered him a small barely perceptible nod, and quirk of the lips. The relief in the boy's expression was instantaneous. Hermione could practically see years of fear and tension leave the boy's shoulders as he relaxed and began to talk to the boy in earnest, who introduced him to a few of his friends, Hufflepuff girls, who all smiled indulgently at the nervous Slytherin boy and true to their house made their best effort at making the boy feel welcome.

When the bell sounded for the start of lessons, as students began to vacate the hall it was with growing pride that instead of seeing a sea of house colours, instead they saw a veritable mish mash of students from every house, walking to lessons together. 


	55. Chapter 55

**AN: We're getting close to the end of the story guys, only a couple of chapters left. it's been a wild ride and I Love you all. Please check out my other stories and there are more WIP that will be posted when Kick & NTSG are completed.**

* * *

_When the bell sounded for the start of lessons, as students began to vacate the hall it was with growing pride that instead of seeing a sea of house colours, instead they saw a veritable mishmash of students from every house, walking to lessons together._

* * *

**2 years later**

* * *

When she sat her remaining NEWTS, Hermione had graduated the top of the Class of course, beating out the previous highest scores held by none other than Severus Snape, in both scores and amount of NEWTS taken. Likewise her potions mastery had been completed in 2 years, instead of 4. Surprisingly enough, the only other person that had ever managed that was...Severus himself. There was some grumbling from the misogynistic potions master's community, but it would've been impossible for them to deny her the well earned title, with half a dozen potion's patents already held in her name.

Severus continued to carry the ring with him, close to his chest, to his heart. Waiting for the right moment. He so desperately wanted to make a gesture, something romantic, though he could not for the life of him decide exactly  **what**  to do. When he was not dressed, the ring resided in his bedside table. It was safe, for he knew she would never snoop, Hermione knew her beloved well and she respected his privacy. When he was dressed, the ring resided in the pocket closet to his heart.

He agonised about it, wanting it to be memorable, wanting to prove to himself that he could do this for her, even though it did not come naturally. He'd thought many times of when? how? where? Perhaps Valentines? Too tacky. Christmas? Her Birthday? Paris? Perhaps, but... Sighing he accepted that he was well and truly stumped.

Time had dragged on, and months had turned into a couple of years, as Hermione celebrated her 22nd birthday and he turned 40, which both the staff and the centaurs refused to allow it to go un-celebrated, much to his displeasure.

In that time she was the bridesmaid to many of her friends and schoolmates. Standing for Longbottom & Lovegood, she was even invited to a number of Slytherin weddings and on her own merit and not as an acquaintance of his. She attended the nuptials of Marcus Flint when he married his intended, and even port-keyed to Romania for Gregory Goyle's marriage to a girl he'd met whilst working at the Dragon reserve. She also stood for Gerard and Kingsley, when the two of them hand-fasted. The first openly gay member of the wizegamot, let alone minister for magic.

Time and time again he almost did it, almost asked her. He would see her do something mundane, or see a light in her eyes or listen to her soft laugh and the words would be there on his lips, "Hermione" he'd say and she would look at him with wide eyed hope, only to smile softly in understanding when he fumbled it and ended up asking her something else instead, face flaming and Odin laughing at him. He'd never been so wrong footed in his life.

He even practised in his rooms, when Hermione was not there, pacing and planning his words. "Hermione, will you marry me?" no, no... "Marry Me, Hermione?"... No that's not right either, "Marry Me?". He flopped on the bed, disgusted with himself as Odin cackled at him from the got to the point where he was fretting that she would think him not truly interested in claiming her for his own, yet the more he stressed and panicked, the less the ideas seemed to stick in his head. His irrational fear grew every day that if he didn't ask her soon, she would leave him.

Hermione still TA'd for other members of staff when required, she had become sort of a floating teacher and would often cover classes in all subjects when it was required of her. As one of the youngest and most approachable members of staff, and definitely the most over achieving she also still ran study groups, and had become something of a student counsellor as well, with students in all houses coming to her with their problems, knowing the girl would do everything in her power to help them, so it was not uncommon for her to sit with certain students at house tables during meals.

This day it so happened that over breakfast Hermione was in her rightful place by his side at the head table, and with a flutter of feathers he noted that as usual Odin was not far away from her. The bird still brought her shiny trinkets, much to the amusement of the staff and Severus's constant embarrassment. Though with a smirk he remembered the time when Gerard had gone to stroke him, when he assumed the bird would be just as affectionate to the other members of staff, as he was to Hermione. The man still had the scar on his finger.

He was drinking his earl grey, and reading the paper when Odin had fluttered in and landed next to Hermione, he heard the metallic 'plink' of another shiny offering being deposited in front of her, and he rolled his eyes wondering what trinket the bird had brought this time, when a sharp gasp came from Hermione.

Turning his eyes widened at the diamond ring that Odin had dropped in front of her.

"Severus?" She asked shakily, as the rest of the hall fell into silence and he quickly dipped his hand into the pocket of his coat, to reveal the ring box inside. Opening it, he found it empty. The bird must have took the ring out while he was sleeping, when it was in his drawer.

Without further ado Odin picked up the ring he'd just presented her, moved himself onto Severus's arm and redeposited the ring into the box that Severus now held oustretched in his hand, and finally croaked out in a near perfect mimic of Severus's own voice, from his many practice sessions.

"Marry Me"

**oOo**

He'd always joked that the bird was trying to steal Hermione from him, though he'd never thought he'd actually try.

"Hermione..." he began, there was a moment of silence then she met his eyes and spoke softly "Yes"

_Yes? She said yes?_

"Yes?" He questioned, almost unbelieving.

"Yes" She nodded once more, tears falling from her eyes now, but not distracting from the wide grin she was sporting.

He smiled at her, really smiled at her and was struck so dumb with happiness that he just froze watching her smile until Odin with a put-upon caw, once more took the ring in his beak and brought it to his attention. Kicking himself into gear, he quickly dropped to his knee beside her chair, _better late than never_ , and put the right in it's rightful place upon her finger. There was a woop from the students, then a cheer when she launched herself into his arms with a bear hug that knocked him flat on his ass, with her on top of him.

"About damn time!" Hooch yelled. "If you didn't get in there soon, I was going to put myself in the game!"

But he was too preoccupied with the armful of witch in his lap to care, and when he finally stood up, he didn't let go of her bringing her off her feet as he spun her round in a moment of pure happiness amidst the cheers of staff and students, he couldn't begin to imagine the way he was feeling would ever be beaten.


	56. Chapter 56

_But he was too preoccupied with the armful of witch in his lap to care, and when he finally stood up, he didn't let go of her bringing her off her feet as he spun her round in a moment of pure happiness amidst the cheers of staff and students, he couldn't begin to imagine the way he was feeling would ever be beaten._

* * *

**4 years later**

* * *

They'd been married in a small ceremony at Hogwarts. Hermione, never one to dream about big dresses and bouquets, had instead chosen to embrace wizarding custom and have a hand-fasting instead. So there they were in the forbidden forest, barefoot and smiling, with half giants, centaurs and even unicorns in attendance. It was in a word, perfect... though the same could not quite be said for his proposal, it certainly was unforgettable and it got the job done.

It had also been an easy decision when Hermione gained her mastery, for them both to change to part time work, so as to spend more time together. Hermione was now the sole teacher for potions for the first years up to OWLS level students, and Severus took all the older students who wanted to continue on to NEWTS level. With the addition of a second classroom for beginner potions, lacking many of the more volatile ingredients, It was a simple task for Minerva to arrange the timetables so that they both held potion's classes at the same time, so they shared the same time off.

Severus himself was still stern, though not harsh, and was well respected by the many students choosing to take NEWT potions. Now, 4 years after their Marriage and Hermione gaining her Mastery, Hogwarts Potion scores had never been higher, and Severus was truly enjoying his job for the first time, free to teach how he wanted to, without having to babysit young children who were attempting to blow themselves up, instead being able to focus on those with a keen respect and interest in potions.

With their private potion's work and research, neither Hermione or Severus really  _needed_  the money from teaching though with the way things were now, they both found it was something that brought them immense enjoyment. No, money was not an issue at all, Especially with the amount of residuals from patents in their name, and the fact they lived at a school that provided them free room and board for 9 months of the year.

And speaking of 9 months...

**oOo**

"Severus?" She said quietly into the darkness of the room.

"Hmm?" He answered noncommittally, and she felt the resonance from the timber of his voice, where her head was pillowed upon his chest.

"Do you remember how we talked about having a baby, one day?"

"Indeed?" Give him his due, the man took it in his stride, and did not panic in the least, like most members of the male persuasion would.

It had always been the plan to have children.  _One day._

One day when they weren't so preoccupied with work.

One day when they were more settled.

One day when they were ready.

"Well as it turns out, one day is going to be in approximately 7 months time"

"In-deed..?" She bit her lip at the slight hesitation in his tone, and was thankful she could not see his eyes. The whole reason she'd rather cowardly chosen to do this in the dark.

"Turns out we  _did_  use that bad batch of tainted Gurda root in my contraceptive potion"

A muffled oath under his breath then. There'd recently been a bad batch of Gurda root hit the local apothecaries. Neither of them had noticed anything out of the ordinary at first until Neville Longbottom, the new professor of Herbology had pointed out something about the pieces of bark looked off. As the bark was mostly stripped off the root before it was sold, and any remaining remnants stripped off before it was used, neither Severus or Hermione had noticed the slight discrepancy in the texture and consitancy of the bark itself, and after Severus set up a controlled test, it did indeed come back as flawed and been promptly withdrawn from their stores.

He didn't say anything for a while, and she began to get nervous until he spoke again.

"And how do you feel about it?" He questioned her cautiously.

She blew out a breath. "At first...I was shocked. Then terrified. And then after the abject terror wore off and I realised that this was really happening I was kind of surprised to realise, it felt...right"

He was silent, contemplating her words and she bit her lip as she spoke once more. "I'm only about 8 weeks along, if you're not...if it's not  _right_  for you, there's still time to..." She couldn't finish the sentence, but her words were sincere. It was not her first choice, but nor would she raise a child if Severus was not with her 100%, she would not trap him like that, he was equally a part of this.

He turned beside her and pulled her into his embrace. "Strike  _that_  thought from your mind, daft woman" and she released a breath she didn't realise she was holding, as she practically melted into his embrace. "It was indeed not something I had expected yet, though after I too worked through the abject terror, I do believe you're correct in your assessment. It was not planned, but it  _feels right_ "

"So we're really doing this then? We're having a baby?" She asked, equal parts incredulous and excited.

"We are having a baby" He confirmed and she smiled into his chest.

"We're having a baby" he said again, sounding much less confident and Hermione giggled.

"Fucking Hell Hermione we're having a baby" She laughed into his chest and he barked out a laugh himself as Odin cackled croakily from the the headboard, as he jumped about in excitement.

* * *

**BREAKING NEWS! : War Hero Hogwarts Professors Expecting!**

Professors Confirms Pregnancy Rumours!

_Professors Severus Snape & Hermione Granger-Snape today announced the news that they are indeed expecting their first child._

_Professor Hermione Granger-Snape is 5 months with child and the baby is due to be born in August of this year._

_We at the Daily Prophet hope the public will join us in congratulating the happy couple!_

_There will be a muggle style "Baby Shower" party at Hogwarts to celebrate the first staff pregnancy in over a century, and the Professors Snape have requested that in lieu of sending gifts, people instead make donations to the St. Augustus foundation, that cares for war orphans and squib children._

* * *

An angered scream tore through the halls of Azkaban as one prisoner caught sight of the front page story on the guard's paper. Anger bubbled beneath the surface, and he lashed out violently, kicking and punching the stone walls as the Dementors circled his cell, as they were drawn to his anguish. 

Unbeknown to the other inmates, that man began to hatch a plot in his head.

_This would not happen. Could not happen. He would not allow it._

_The girl was his, and she would regret the day she let that filthy greasy git touch her._

Ronald Weasley was going to take back what was his. 

He reached for the papers, laying ignored under his bunk, and began to fill them in. 

_Bitch would regret the day she ever turned him down._


	57. Chapter 57

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

_The girl was his, and she would regret the day she let that filthy greasy git touch her._

_Ronald Weasley was going to take back what was his._

_He reached for the papers, laying ignored under his bunk, and began to fill them in._

_Bitch would regret the day she ever turned him down._

* * *

Unlike the horror that was her last surprise pregnancy, there was no way that Hermione Granger Snape would ever be unaware of  **this**  one. It seemed that the child she was carrying was determined to make it's presence known in the most blatant way possible, and was doing so by ensuring she suffered e _very..single..pregnancy..symptom_  that her body could muster.

At the beginning of her pregnancy she had violent nausea for weeks on end, combined with horrendous gas, crippling stomach cramps and severe constipation, to the point where they started keeping a pile of books and a spare blanket in the bathroom as if she was not sat on the toilet, she was most likely hugging it and praying to the porcelain gods.

Though she'd planned on continuing work until her third trimester, it was something that was just not a possibility due to the severeness of her symptoms and had Severus taking over the entire potions curriculum once more, leaving him also exhausted and crabby. Once the nausea had began to abate to the point that they no longer had to keep bedding in the bathroom, she began to suffer from severe headaches and antenatal depression. It made her feel even worse when she was unable to spend as much time with Severus, as he was having to once again work a full timetable. And she was frequently found in random places, sat sobbing with some nervous student or staff member trying to offer comfort.

As her pregnancy advanced, Odin was never far from Hermione, and had become more belligerent than ever, very few people were allowed within feet of Hermione, less they risk being attacked by a hissing, sharp clawed demon. Such was Odin's unwavering devotion to Hermione, Severus often wryly pondered if he'd been cuckolded by his own bird, and if the child was going to come out veela-esque, sprouting with feathers. Though after the vicious hex Hermione had sent his way, turning his prodigious nose into an  _actual beak_  after that statement, much to Odin's amusement, he decided to keep similar thoughts to himself in the future.

At first it had made her miserable, but now at 9 months and then some, she was just angry. Tired and Angry. She was a week over her due date, and the baby's head had also engaged around a week ago, meaning she was carrying low and adding  _just that bit more_  discomfort to her life, so that her body could just prove to her that she wasn't  _quite_  at maximum miserable-ness yet.

There were few people who were brave enough to get close to her, and despite her very slow pregnancy gait, which Hooch had learned the hard way _not_  to call a waddle, the halls full of students and staff alike would part like the red sea to allow her to pass unencumbered. It reminded Severus with a fondness of his many years of teaching, when students would similarly flee from him.

They were getting ready to make their way to the forbidden forest. Margorian was stood by Severus, as Poppy, Minerva and Hooch were with Hermione. The baby had been particularly active today, and her backache even more painful than usual, her near constant braxton hicks also more severe. She was certain that her labour had started, and the faux contractions had finally become real contractions, and Poppy had confirmed it.

Hermione had wanted a water birth, and more importantly she'd wanted to give birth on herd lands, for both the tradition of it and because she wanted her child to be born near her sister. Severus had not argued with her, he'd learnt very early on in her pregnancy that if what he thought was different to what she did, he was most definitely and emphatically  _wrong._

However as he watched his wife pacing and groaning as the contractions tore through her, he did what all expectant fathers did, he worried. "Hermione, I know that you want to give birth with the herd, but perhaps it would be better to be here, with Poppy?"

Multiple pairs of eyes snapped to him, and Hooch beat a hasty retreat at his words, murmuring to him as she went past to a safe distance. "Merlin's beard man, don't anger it." But it was flaming amber eyes, that made him swallow and subtly place the bag in his hands in front of his crotch. (His manhood had already been threatened more than once).

"WHAT. Did you say, Severus?"

There was a snort from the side of him, and he noticed Margorian nervously shuffling about, tail dropped low and eyes to the side as he dipped his vision away from her. If he thought the 8ft centaur warrior was going to help him against this 5ft mini monster, he was sadly mistaken.

"Nothing, Love."

"That's what I thought, now we need to go. NOW." Margorian quickly danced forward, ears still twitching submissively as he quickly knelt on the floor beside her. Severus and Poppy carefully helped her mount the stallion, and then they were off.

**oOo**

36 hours later, she was still in labour, but had finally progressed into active labour. The centaur stallions, and colts along with Severus were camping on the edge of the clearing, whilst Hermione along with the mares Lagertha and Lucretia, were in the clearing. Odin of course was not far from the girl. Severus was welcome to be there of course, though for the moment Hermione had thrown him out. It wasn't the first time, over the past 36 hours Severus had been back and forth more times that the Hogwarts express. He'd gone from being thrown out with threats of castration, to being begged to return and hold the sobbing girl. As her labour carried on, Severus felt sympathy for his wife who just couldn't catch a break, and some guilt that it was his child that was causing her all the distress.

After 18 hours of active labour, Odin was just returning for Severus, when it happened. There was a scream from the clearing, it wasn't the first one they'd heard but this was different...it wasn't Hermione's.

All the males promptly rushed for the clearing, only for Margorian and the other stallions to be bounced back. The clearing had been surrounded with traditional mare's magic for the birth, the centaur magic was old magic.  _Mother's magic._  With dread Severus realised as the father, he would be the only one able to pass through unless the mares dropped the wards. A panicked gaze was shared with the stallions, before he turned and ran into the clearing, Odin flying ahead.

**oOo**

_He had followed them, dark magic shielding him. He knew that once they put the wards up he wouldn't be able to get in. So he'd made sure that he was inside the wards when they went up._ _The river helped mask his presence, along with the numerous dark artefacts. The wild magic swirling around Hermione as she went through her labour, was sufficient enough distraction for them not to notice him._

_Then it was a waiting game._ _There was no way he could take them all on, no way at all. So he bides his time, he would wait. It had to be perfect._

_Finally the opportunity came. That damn bird was too clever, whenever he tried to work his way closer, the bird would turn in his direction and he'd be forced to step away once more. But the bird had gone, gone to retrieve the greasy git no doubt, in place of the filthy horse that was too busy helping Hermione._

_He waits for the other mare to turn her back with Hermione, and then strikes. He doesn't know how magic affects them, whether_ _Avada would even work, so he sticks to what he knows is doesn't need them dead, just out of the way. He uses the incarcerous. The one Hermione told him about, that Umbridge used on them before. It hits the mare dead centre, and her legs are pulled out from under her as she hits the ground. The second mare, the younger one, turns and screams in fury when she sees the old mare down. There's no time for her to react though as her arms are around Hermione, supporting her. The spell hits her dead centre too, and_ _she drops like a ton of bricks._

**oOo**

Hermione drops to her knees when the Lucretia goes down, she's shaking and exhausted. It's been 52 hours of labour. She's been pushing for nearly 18 hours. She's still contracting, still pushing, her body on autopilot, not listening to her as she begs it to give her a reprieve, time to gather her wits and think of some way out of this situation.

She can't begin to fathom how he's here, how he managed to get here undetected, but all she cares about is the child that she's fighting to bring into this word. He's talking and she can't believe what he's saying. He's mad, it's quite clear. Though how much of it is Azkaban, and how much is just him is unsure. Though he wasn't exactly sane when he went their. He's broken she realises, utterly and completely damaged, and it frightens her what he may be capable of. Because he wants her to kill her baby. Kill her baby, or let him do it. Then he'll take her back, forgive her.

"Just get rid of it Mione, or I'll do it if you're too tired. Then we can be together again, the way it should be. You're mine Mione, you always have been."

She doesn't try to convince him otherwise, because there's nothing of him left in the blue eyes that stare at her. He's insane, and she knows he's capable of doing it as well. But she's grits her teeth and sneers at him. If he wants to hurt her baby, he'll have to kill her first.

She tells him that, and he's furious. Apoplectic with rage. His wand raises and points at her, and it's not the green flash she was expecting, instead it's something else, sickening yellow. Just as it's about to hit her there's an enraged scream. "HERMIONE!" It's Severus. He's here. There's a blur of black in front of her vision, blocking the path of the spell just as her body bares down, on the child that is crowning between her legs. Ron is falling, stunned or dead she doesn't know, but either way he's hitting the ground. But something's wrong, as  _another_  body is falling beside her, and her heart feels like it's being torn from her chest. When she sees him lying there, she _screams._


	58. Chapter 58

**And Here we are my lovelies, the end of the road .**

**I hope you've liked the journey, please check out my other stories, and I have a number of others that are soon to be posted.**

**If you've just joined us now, as the fic is completed, please drop me a review and let me know what you think.**

* * *

_His wand raises and points at her, and it's not the green flash she was expecting, instead it's something else, sickening yellow. Just as it's about to hit her there's an enraged scream. "HERMIONE!" It's Severus. He's here. There's a blur of black in front of her vision, blocking the path of the spell just as her body bares down, on the child that is crowning between her legs. Ron is falling, stunned or dead she doesn't know, but either way he's hitting the ground. But something's wrong, as another body is falling beside her, and her heart feels like it's being torn from her chest. When she sees him lying there, she screams._

* * *

"SEVERUS!"

There are tears streaming down her face, her body continues to bare down, as she stares at the struggling body beside her.

Severus wrapped his around her, arm bracing against her leg to aid her. "I'm here love, it's alright, keep pushing you're almost there"

The mares are finally free, as Severus gets in position between her legs .

One last push, and her child is delivered into it's fathers arms.

Lucretia stands a respectful distance, as Lagertha goes to inform the stallions and break the mare's magic to allow them access.

Severus cradles his now crying child, a boy, and Hermione holds out her arms an gives him a desperate look. "Severus Please."

There's nothing more that needs to be said, as he passes the child over to her and quickly dashes to Lucreatia, taking in the fallen body in her arms.

"Bring him Severus, please, bring him"

As tenderly as he held his son, he cradles the broken form of the large raven, his own tears wet on his face.

There's a weak caw from him as Hermione reaches out for the bird.

Her son is resting on her chest, his quiet cries letting the world know of his disdain for it already, as Severus gently hands the raven to Hermione.

With a shaking hand, Hermione cupped the dying Raven to her other breast, beside her son.

"Look what you did Odin..."

The black eye of the raven, met the equally black eyes of the small boy who gentled with the presence of the raven.

"Odin look what you did you sweet bird, you saved him, Odin we love you so much." Severus stroked his Ravens back gently, as Hermione spoke.

Tilting his head to look out of his one good eye, Odin looked at the baby cradled to Hermione's chest. A Chubby fist reached out and landed on the birds back, and with a small and satisfied caw, the raven tugged at one of the ebony locks of the newborn babe, already curly like his mothers, and then went still.

And Hermione and Severus wept.

**oOo**

The body of Ronald Weasley disappeared from the clearing before the Auror arrived. When he did arrive and questioned what exactly had happened, he was refused. When he argued, the Margorian politely told him that they had already had their chance at punishing the boy, and look where it had lead to. The minister for magic himself, asked what was to become of the boy and Margorian had answered in all honesty, that it was not his place to decide. His crime was against the mares, and it was they who would decide what the fates had in store for him. As Severus, cradling his newborn son dared them to continue.

The Auror looked as if he wanted to argue, but the Minister stopped him. "Auror Savage, Ronald Weasley died this day. Body was not recovered. See that the death certificate is filed."

When Hermione returned with the mares, he did not ask what they had done. Simply took his family and made his way back home.

In the clearing next to a small beautifully polished stone, sat an even smaller one, carved with the likeness of a feather.

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

**oOo**

**4 weeks later**

**oOo**

Hermione and Severus were sat in the clearing, picnicking with the herd, as the foals fawned over the new baby. It had been an intensely long day, and one for the record books. Hermione and Severus had approached Margorian the week prior, and explained to him a certain custom that muggles had. More specifically they had asked him to be their son's godfather.

Margorian had been honoured, once he understood exactly what they were asking, and when they approached the ministry of magic with a lesbian Quidditch teacher as godmother, and a centaur stallion as godfather, they knew exactly what the headlines for the prophet were going to be the next day.

Though they both had smiled at each other, as they knew they wouldn't have it any other way.

There was a sudden commotion and a strange cry from the woods that broke through the clearing, and both Margorian and Severus turned to the noise, only to settle when they noticed it was two rutting hippogriffs.

There was another loud squawk as the large male mounted the other.

"Pity isn't it?" Hermione asked casually, as she and Lucretia walked to the side of the two men.

"How so, Mikrofotia?" Margorian asked.

"Well, we all know how violent rutting Hippogriffs are, they'll constantly mate with anything for days, even other males. The other hippogriffs usually take to the skies to avoid the amorous advances of males in rut, but that one's a runt and was born with deformed wing, so can't fly" She gestured to the much smaller animal and twisted wings on its back. "Funnily enough, it also seems to have a hormone imbalance of some sort, sends the males crazy into rut whenever they're within 50ft of it."

They looked once more at the piteous creature being mounted by the much larger male. From the sounds of the calls coming from the forest, another male had heard the commotion and was making its way towards them.

"What a pity" She repeated as she walked off, lucretia close behind.

Severus shared a glance with the centaur stallion beside him.

"Margorian?" He asked contemplatively. "Have you ever seen a Hippogriff, with a red mane before?"

After a moment, the stallion answered.

"No, I Can't say that I ever have."

Turning to each other they shrugged and walked away, leaving the rutting beasts to it.

Though each made a mental note, never to get on the bad side of their wives.

**oOo**

**2 years later**

**oOo**

Hermione and Severus were cooking in the kitchenette when they heard a giggling coming from their young son, who was in his playpen in the living room, they smiled to each other as they heard the noise of toys being moved around, and a squeal of laughter. This continued on for a while, the squeals of laughter getting louder and more frequent until they came to see what all the fuss was about.

"Where's my happy little man then-..." Severus began, as he picked the boy up then froze.

Hermione stopped suddenly when she saw what had taken Severus's notice, and she quickly reached into her hair, finding everything as it should be, and nothing out of place.

She smiled a watery smile as she met Severus's wide eyes, and took in the two ebony black ravens feathers clutched in her smiling son's hands.

**oOo**

**3 years later**

**oOo**

She was having a bad day. Her hair was an absolute mess, as when she got up she couldn't find her hairbrush.

Then when she went to make her morning tea, she ended up puncturing the tea bag and ruining it, when she attempted to scoop out her tea bag with a fork because there were no spoons to be found. 

Now she was trying to make a start on her brewing. With a sigh, she banged her head on the desk. She couldn't find her stirring rod.

There was a flutter of black from the corner of her eye, and she shot out of her chair to chase after the culprit.

She got to the door just in time to see a black blur shoot around the corner.

"Bastian Odin Snape, you get here right now!"

The only answer she got for her trouble, was a cackle.

**the end**

* * *

**Please leave a comment or review, whether you've been here from the beginning or just joined us now as we're complete.**

**Let me know what you think, and check out my other stories, some already published and more to come!**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
